


XWP: Warlord Daze

by bearblue



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Other, warlord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 87
Words: 139,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearblue/pseuds/bearblue
Summary: When Gabrielle finds out that Xena has taken up the old habits of being a Warlord, she takes a giant risk in order to join her and hopefully discover what has happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Warlord Daze
> 
> Pairing: Xena/Gabrielle
> 
> Rating: M, NC17, NSFW
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, which pretty well guarantees that "ownership," of the some of the characters belongs to others (NBCUniversal Television Distribution) and and that this work is entirely based on affection. This is not-for-profit, but for praise or at least enjoyment.
> 
> A/N - This is a completed work. 
> 
> A/N - There is a scene sometime ahead wherein someone gets whipped for doing bad things. It's important to the story, but it's kind of unrealistic. Think Anime Physiology as a counter. And that's not all. So, A little pain/chain kink is definitely ahead here. *stamp* Warning: Whips and Chains! *end stamp* 
> 
> A/N - Not only that, this is a story of a Warlord doing Warlord things. And there is definitely Master/Slave things going on. *stamp* Power Kink *end stamp*
> 
> A/N - I wrote this a long time ago. I don't really know what to warn you about. Except, I know that people have party sex. It's not so much public, per se, but ... *stamp* Sex in Places *end stamp* 
> 
> A/N - There's probably stuff I've missed. If angst and pain aren't your thing, maybe don't read this. *stamp*TRIGGER WARNING.*end stamp* Just in case
> 
> Okay, that's all I can think of. Expect slow postings. I'm going to shoot for five - ten chapters per posting round.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" The man's rich tenor poured through her body and added to the trembling the strawberry blonde was already experiencing. She closed her hazel eyes and swallowed, then opened them again.

"No," she said quietly, as the firelight reflected off of her face, "No, this is not what I want. But it is what I need to do." Her expression took on an agony of sincerity, "She's out there. Alone." Not that alone was normally a bad thing, but it wasn't quite what she meant. Besides she wasn't really alone, more like surrounded by rabid wolves who would devour her with one mistake. But she wouldn't make one, of this the bard was sure. At least not the type that would send her through the gauntlet again. The strawberry blonde wondered if Xena remembered the gauntlet, but didn't know. She didn't know what Xena remembered, if anything. She didn't know if Xena was herself or if she was playing out some old warlord game. Her sense of humor struck at an odd angle, *Sheesh go away for one day to visit the family and what do you get?* Her heart skipped a beat. *Xena the not to be trifled with warlord. The one who would stand with an alliance of warlords on the outskirts of Athens in the not too distant future. Gods.* Gabrielle laid a trembling hand on her abdomen. She thought of what she was about to do and the reasons. There were so many. Some might even say reasons more pressing than the one she felt spurring her on. But saving the world did not compare to her own heart's motive. "She needs someone she can trust. I may not like what she's doing, but there's no one else," Her voice trailed off. Damn, she couldn't stop the trembling, "She's my best friend. I have to." She closed her eyes once more and took a dragging breath.

For this reason she didn't see the look that was exchanged between the dark man and his wife. Nor did she see the substitution of the awl. Nor did she see the poisoned tip of the first awl being covered very carefully by the tall woman. What she did experience was the touch of a needle's point to her earlobe and then a sharp piercing pain.

They were tough on her. Now that was an understatement. There were times that Gabrielle thought she was going to die. Not that she really would have. It was her pride they were breaking. That stupid impulse to argue that would most definitely get her killed. Xena the warlord was not one to tolerate insubordination at the wrong moment, though she appreciated a strong spirit. Otherwise they, Shasta and Rachis, would not still be here. There had to be subtlety and Gabrielle had to learn it or lose her life.

Enough time had passed that she'd grown used to the weight of the golden rings on her ears and the sting of the small brand on her shoulder was gone. The brand marked her as one of Xena's. There was only one other mark that would have proved who she was, but Shasta and Rachis had refused to make it for two reasons. One, Xena would know it was false (she had an uncanny eye and had killed an impostor once) and two, it was not theirs to give. It was something they considered a gift. She didn't understand, but they promised her that it was a good thing and that if they were any judge of character, she would know what they meant soon enough. So, instead of giving her that third mark, they helped her develop a plausible story. That was what this whole thing was about, developing a plausible story that would allow her to stay near Xena without being sent away or killed.

Gabrielle had no idea what she was letting herself in for when she'd asked for their help. It had been pure chance to find them. They were tougher than Vidalis had ever been, more observant of her errors and they were brutal about correcting them. If Ephiny had known . . . well, she doubted the Amazon Regent Queen would have stopped her, but the blonde would have argued and maybe she would have interfered with the method of training. But this was stuff the bard needed to know.

In an odd way it was good. Her hand pressed against the knife at her side and she smiled at the acquisition of another skill. She could throw with the best of them. She only hoped she would never have to use the knife for other than food tasting. Gods that was a scary thought. But Rachis said the likelihood of her being called on to taste test Xena's food was very limited. Xena usually used that one on those needing some punishment, but not those deserving horsewhipping. It was meant to scare more than anything, though a soldier or two had paid with their lives.

She thought of the whip at her side. She might never use it, but they said she'd better know how. Her invented position required it. She was top of the food chain in slave terms. Shasta taught her with his body practically wrapped around hers (a not unpleasant sensation) and Rachis acted as the target, telling Gabrielle that she liked the sensation and that the bard was a natural. Gabrielle could hardly credit that statement until she learned for herself when Shasta told her she would have to build some stamina if she were to prove herself to Xena. It's funny what one can grow to like, if it's done right.

Then there were the other, Gabrielle blushed to herself, more personal lessons. Rachis and Shasta had debated quite vociferously about the amount of help they should give, wondering if Xena should be the first to do this or that, but finally deciding that since two years had obviously passed, then she would *think* she had. Those things they felt uncomfortable demonstrating, they talked about and they deliberately left out a few details, deciding that some things were worth learning by one's self.

So now here she was, riding a horse (one of her least favorite occupations, but a necessity), followed by a caravan of a sort (thank Artemis for loyal Amazons, even if they'd been very very upset to see their queen wearing slave earrings. Now there were five women who were loyal to her and they would be close by because of a the plausible story), into a very large camp of warriors. She sat up straight and proud, her expression impassive, her manner regal. Now there was an oddity. Rachis had insisted that Xena's slave would not slouch and that she would have a particular kind of proud attitude. It was another thing Gabrielle believed. When Rachis first told her the bard found herself unable to think of a time when Shasta or the tall woman had acted like what Gabrielle envisioned a slave would act. It confused her a little. But they were the ones who would know and she trusted them with her life.

Gabrielle was dressed in Amazon fashion, but the green halter was long gone (Shasta had torn it off as a demonstration of what to expect if she wasn't careful.) Now she was wearing something a little more flattering and a little sturdier. At least her trainers had let her keep her staff. They guessed (and Gabrielle trusted that they knew this personally) that Xena would allow the bard to have weapons, if Gabrielle really had been with her for two years. By that time a great deal of trust would have been built in the relationship. It was a unique situation. Gabrielle smiled at the memory of Shasta's tender handclasp with his wife and remembered how she'd marveled at their next words. "You aren't the only one to love her." The truth had rung through her like a bell.

Passing the front guards had been easy, but only because the next set of guards weren't. Gabrielle began her patter, using body language and a couple of carefully, exquisitely forged documents. Gabrielle thanked the Gods once again that Rachis had Xena's signature down, at least enough to fool guards. It was both fortunate and unfortunate that Xena was unavailable to verify Gabrielle's presence. It was fortunate because Gabrielle wouldn't have to lie to Xena, it was unfortunate because the bard didn't get to see the warlord so she could make an assessment of what was ahead. Still despite Xena's absence they allowed Gabrielle through (she was amazed at what the right amount of haughtiness mixed with pure threat could do) and she and her Amazons won half the battle.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Gabrielle did was get rid of the slave who purported himself to be Xena's. Gabrielle marched right up to him and ripped away part of his shirt and finding no evidence of the brand she short marched the man with his arm bent at an uncomfortable angle (to his unabashed shock. Who knew someone so small could be so tough?) right out of Xena's tent. Then she set the Amazons to moving things around, bringing in the goodies and cleaning up. It wasn't long before Xena's tent, which had looked kind of austere for a warlord's, now looked like a oasis of prosperity in a desert of poverty and all with a certain bard's flair for the dramatic.

The only reason Xena's jaw didn't drop open upon entering the tent was that she had long ago trained herself not to show surprise. Instead she paused. She let her nostrils flair in inhalation, thus taking in the various scents (all of them very good) that permeated the tent. Her eyes drank in the vibrant colors, shiny surfaces and the obvious changes that had occurred while she was out fighting yet another small skirmish in preparation for war. She spotted the cause and her heart nearly stopped.

The strawberry blonde stood patiently, alertly by the main table, which was heaped with food. Her hazel eyes were bright with waiting and inquiry. A golden hoop dangled from each earlobe. Her build was compact, which was not usually the warlord's type, though there was a definite strength of character that Xena found immediately appealing. Xena's gaze traveled the length and width of the woman before speaking, "Where is Harrel?"

Apparently she knew who Xena was talking about. "I sent him out." The woman sounded peeved, pleased and offended all at the same time. "His decor was atrocious." She made it sound like, *and if that was a problem, imagine his other insufficiencies.* The slave glanced around meaningfully at the tent, which showed the obvious difference.

Xena's mouth quirked in recognition, which hid her concern. She decided to act as if she knew this woman was supposed to be here. She turned and made a summoning movement, then she stamped her boots to clear the mud and strolled into the tent. She noted that the surface of the trafficked areas were covered with a mat, while the rest was covered with a carpet. She deliberately shifted her focus away from the red head and watched her out of the corner of her eyes. She noticed that there was a small plate of food by the woman. It held items that had been bitten, but not eaten. Xena's eyes widened imperceptibly. The food had been tested? Gods.

A large man, not too unhandsome, followed. He didn't bother to stamp his boots, but he did gawk. The woman's eyes narrowed and the warlord swore she saw a small plot of vengeance being planned before her eyes. She decided to forestall that. Xena kept her voice casual as she approached the table. "And where have you been?"

Gabrielle launched into a shortened version of her story. Xena had given her permission to visit her parents, then she received word that her mistress had joined up with the warlords Colchak and Nisus without so much as a change of clothing. (The small woman's facial expression indicated an extremely low opinion of said warlords and their hospitality.) Therefore she had cut her visit short, called upon some loyal servants and procured necessities for her mistress.

Xena picked up one of the slices of beef and tucked it into her mouth. It was still warm and quite tasty. Then the warlord stepped close to the woman and very casually laid a finger on her collarbone, tracing it till she pushed the edge of the Amazon top to the side. The redhead's breathing changed, but she kept still and lowered her eyes so they focused straight ahead. Xena's finger circled the brand, then she hooked it through the cloth and re-covered the shoulder. The warlord's hand drifted up and she cupped the face of this woman who bore her mark. Xena forced the woman to look her in the eyes, "Were there any problems along the way?" she asked very gently.

Gabrielle swallowed at the sudden intensity of the feelings welling in her heart and she couldn't hide the worry that she'd felt. Xena's blue eyes were hooded and so seemed much more dangerous than she remembered. She kept her response simple, "No mistress." Xena's thumb traced the edge of Gabrielle's bottom lip, which quivered in response and the warlord looked thoughtful. Then she looked as if she had suddenly made a decision.

"Good."

Xena released the slave's face and turned to her guest. Her voice rang through the tent, "Your services are no longer necessary. I now have," her voice changed in pitch and depth, "other means to meet my needs."

The man nearly whined, but didn't quite get past the, "Aw, but, Xena. ." part of the phrase before there was a snap of the fingers by Gabrielle and he was surrounded by five unfriendly looking slaves who looked incredibly like Amazons. Xena smirked and again covered her surprise. Amazons? This whole situation was becoming more intriguing by the minute.

Another man found himself short marched out of the tent.


	3. Chapter 3

The meal was delicious. Xena felt free to call Gabrielle by name as soon as one of the statelier looking women mentioned it in passing. The red head gently choreographed the serving of the dinner and the fetching of the bath with professional confidence. The sound of water being carried and cautiously poured into the bathing receptacle was almost soothing. Xena asked where the other slaves were being quartered. The assumption was that Gabrielle would be staying the night. Xena's lips turned up in a smirk as she thought of the look that had passed on Gabrielle's face before the woman had answered. It had been that of a frightened, but excited deer. *That* had fired up Xena's already flaming libido.

When Xena indicated that she was ready, Gabrielle shooed the Amazons out. One stopped just short of the edge of the protective overhead flap and took a stance which indicated she considered herself on guard duty. Gabrielle opened her mouth to say something, then shut it. Some things were not worth arguing over. Gabrielle entered the tent with a mild feeling of apprehension, which she tried to ignore.

Xena had moved towards the bathing area and looked to be ready to divest herself of her armor. "Mistress, please," Gabrielle's voice was soft, "let me." The warrior stopped and turned to face the woman who was suddenly kneeling at her feet. Xena looked down at the soft honey red hair, her face revealing nothing. It was with practiced ease that Gabrielle unlaced and removed the dirt encrusted boots and greaves. The slave massaged the length of the warrior's legs before standing up in one swift movement. Then, again, she released and lifted and removed the rest of Xena's armor with simple graceful movements that spoke of years of such activity.

Xena's voice filled the quiet tent. "Gabrielle?"

"mm" was the almost distracted response.

"How long have we. . .you been with me?"

Gabrielle thought as she gently helped Xena step out of her leathers. Her voice was even though her heartbeat was not. "I believe it's been almost two and a half years, mistress." There were several more heartbeats of silence and Gabrielle finished removing the last of Xena's clothes and set them aside. She tried not to stare (a bit unsuccessfully) as Xena's beautiful length slid into the water.

The warrior sighed with relief and closed her eyes, feeling a sense of security that she hadn't in a long time. She heard a gentle rustle and her eyelids flicked open. "Wait!" she said. Gabrielle quit picking up the clothing and waited patiently, her gaze steady. Xena picked up the scrub brush. "Do my back first." Gabrielle nodded, replaced the items where she found them and stripped from the waist up. Xena blatantly looked at Gabrielle's lovely body, taking in the color of her aureole, and her skin, which was now flushing to a lovely shade of pink. Xena's lips turned up into a closed smile. Then a powerful curiosity struck the warlord. She waved with the brush in a direction and spoke commandingly, "turn around."

Gabrielle raised her eyebrows and folded her arms across her breasts. Then she did as she was bid. As she waited for Xena to give her permission to turn around again, the bard noticed that her nipples had suddenly become very sensitive and had raised themselves in salute. She heard a splash and then some soggy footsteps and shivered as her body recognized Xena's heat before she even really drew near. A wet finger stroked her shoulderblade. Then she felt the warlord lean close and breathe into her ear. "You're missing something." Her voice was almost light and sounded nonthreatening. Gabrielle shivered anyway.

Still, hours of training came in handy and she found her voice. She knew that Xena had asked a question in sentence form and that she must answer the warlord. She didn't even have to clear her throat, but spoke as a composed orator. There was a part of her that grinned. She'd never be afraid of any form of public speaking again. Not that it had been a real problem before. She caught herself before she forgot what her answer should be. Her voice hung low in the air, "You said you were still deciding."

A wet hand splayed itself along Gabrielle's spine and another found its way around her waist. "Oh," was the whisper. "Is that so?" Gabrielle gave a shaky nod and felt her arms drop down. Another whisper, "Why is that you suppose?" Gabrielle felt the pressure of Xena's hand remove itself and almost moaned with the loss. Then she felt the press of Xena's warm nipples against her back and took in a surprised breath. She couldn't believe how good they felt. She instinctively leaned back, even as Xena continued. The warlord's voice was speculative. "You're pretty enough, but you're not very tall." Xena grinned wickedly as she felt Gabrielle move in her arms. "You smell good though and I like your voice. But that doesn't tell me anything. Tell me, Do you entertain me?"

Gabrielle's voice was shockingly level for all the emotions that were suddenly poring through her. "Sometimes, I think."

Xena's mouth was so close to Gabrielle's ear that it was as if she were kissing it with each word. "Only sometimes?" Gabrielle didn't trust herself to speak and chose to nod instead, but then she realized that nodding was taking her away from those wonderfully distracting lips, so she spoke.

"Sometimes."

"hm." Xena sounded like she was thinking. "And are you obedient?" her voice thrilled down Gabrielle's spine, even as her free hand cupped one of the slave's breasts. The warrior's thumb lazily played distractingly with an already aching nipple.

Gabrielle winced at that. She'd been afraid Xena would pose that question. Again it was training that saved her. Rachis had insisted that she tell the truth. "Sometimes I am."

There was a note of surprise in Xena's voice. It was almost teasing. "Sometimes you are? Only sometimes. hmm" It was a statement of fact and Xena tisked. "What good are you too me if you're only sometimes obedient?" Xena's other hand drifted to the belt of Gabrielle's skirt.

"I'm resourceful."

Gabrielle felt Xena pull away and then her mouth was at her other ear. "Well that's good." Gabrielle started. Did her ear just get licked? Xena continued, "tell me more."

"I'm a fast learner."

Gabrielle was sure she felt Xena smile at that one and the warlord's hand began unbuckling the belt around the bard's waist. "mm, continue."

"I'm a great back scratcher."

A low laugh sent shivers down Gabrielle's body and she felt a tingle start in her belly. There was a whisking sound as the belt came loose and then a thump as it fell to the ground. Xena's hand began unbuttoning the skirt itself. Gabrielle felt her knees begin to buckle. This time she felt wet lips touch the skin of her neck. "Oh you must be good for something else," Xena spoke seductively and every rational thought in Gabrielle's head vanished. The only thing that escaped her mouth was a moan.

The warlord's nimble fingers accomplished their goal and soon Gabrielle was as naked as Xena herself. Xena's hand lowered itself to cover the downy curls of Gabrielle's sex and the young woman arched her hips at the contact. Then Gabrielle felt a little nip at her neck and then an abrupt separation of skin on skin contact. She gasped in the shock of loss and tried to recover her equilibrium.

"Turn around Gabrielle."


	4. Chapter 4

She looked like a Goddess. That was Gabrielle's first thought after facing Xena. Her next thought was, *a goddess with a whip* and she felt a moment of panic that passed by as quick as the wind. She was too caught up in gazing at Xena. The warlord's sleek body stood out against the candlelight and Gabrielle's eyes drew the lines of muscles that she knew were there. The whip was still partially coiled, but it's stinging tail lay in the palm of Xena's hand. Gabrielle couldn't believe she was even thinking of doing this. Gabrielle's expression revealed nothing, yet. This was another one of those trained responses. But her heart was palpitating wildly and her she knew her body's responses betrayed her.

Xena's gaze was stern. Her voice held no revealing inflection. "Is this what you want, Gabrielle?" Gabrielle wasn't sure how to answer the question. She wasn't sure what question was being asked. Xena held her arms wide and the whip uncoiled it's length. Gabrielle licked her lips quite unconsciously. "Am *I* what you want Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle looked helplessly at Xena. How could she explain? She loved Xena. She loved *All* of Xena, the dark and the light and the in betweens. She loved the familiar Xena of her travels and she loved this stranger Xena. She knew, however, that though the words, "I love you," had passed her lips before and they'd stolen a kiss or two, this was a whole new world she was approaching. She loved Xena so much she would do almost anything to be near her, to help her, even walk into the pits of Tartarus if she had to. How could she explain her desire to surrender, to show Xena how much she loved her, how much she trusted her? She stewed in her dilemma for long drawn out seconds and finally came to a conclusion.

Sometimes you can't explain. Her voice came from somewhere so deep inside she didn't even recognize it. "Yes."

The next thing Gabrielle knew she was being caught up in an embrace so formidable that she almost forgot to breathe. Then Xena released her a little, but kept her mouth to Gabrielle's ear and did some ground laying. They were simple rules that had already been explained to Gabrielle before, but for some reason it was different from Xena. It was an act of love. Gabrielle responded in understanding and repeated the safe phrase as requested. Gods she was going to do this. She felt a little tremor go through her body and heard the last whisper. "You can stop any time you want to."

Gabrielle's voice was stronger this time, "yes, Mistress." Xena caught the bards face in her one of her hands and kissed the young woman gently. Then the warlord looked thoughtful and grabbed the woman by the hand.

The only problem with tents at a time like this is that they have no solid walls (Xena's preference), but this one had a sturdy post that Gabrielle could lean against and she invited the slave to do so. Xena took the time to guide the bards hand and to help her find a comfortable stance. Then in a small tease, she snaked the whip down Gabrielle's inner thigh and was gratified to hear a small moan. Gods she was going to go through with this, the warlord marveled. Xena's hand touched Gabrielle's and she asked one more time, her voice almost quavered, "Are you sure?"

Gabrielle smiled, almost beatifically. Her voice was husky, "Yes. Please."

Oh the hormonal things that surrender did to Xena. Nipples which had been standing sloppily were suddenly alert, parts that were only semi wet were now sopping and her whole body tingled. Battle lust had nothing on this sensation.

Xena stepped back and made sure her aim and she let fly one perfect sizzling kiss that dazzled Gabrielle's skin. The bard thought she would remember the sensation that poured through her body for the rest of her life. Then there was another stingingly pleasurable sensation that matched the sound of a whip and then another. Gabrielle's hands wrapped themselves more firmly against the post and she found herself actually arching to meet the sensation.

Outside, the Amazon guard winced with each crack, silently counting. But she waited for the code word that would allow her to enter and didn't hear it. Not once. And as for the other less informed occupants of the camp who might have heard, they turned their heads. Discipline was a strange thing. At least they didn't have to watch this time.

There weren't that many lashes to count, not really and each stroke had been so lovingly delivered that while there was a twitching kind of burning sensation, there were no marks. At least there would be none in the morning. The only sounds to come out of Gabrielle's mouth had been moans of pleasure, but Xena had no desire to push the woman and stopped a little earlier than she might have at another time.

Gabrielle was breathing fine, really, though some of those breaths were coming mighty heavy. She felt Xena's presence again and this time a cool hand splayed against a warm back. The tingle of her hand zinged right through Gabrielle. "Oh Gods." She cried as Xena's hand slid down her back and touched the now sensitized hips. Her body had a will of its own and responded by arching again. Gabrielle's heart beat loudly in her ears.

Gabrielle heard Xena's voice as if it were a little far away. "Would you like to rest a bit?" Gabrielle nodded and Xena helped her uncurl. Then in a moment of compassion the warlord lifted the woman into her arms and carried her. Gabrielle thought they were going to the bed, but Xena stopped at the bathtub. She smiled down at the woman. "I still haven't had my bath. Care to join me?"

Gabrielle was far past refusing and only nodded her head. It amazed her how easily the warrior carried her weight and stepped into the bath. It amazed her even more that it was still warm. Gabrielle gasped up in Xena's arms, but the warlord pulled her down and close, till her breasts were touching the bard's sensitized skin. Her voice was sultry, "It will cool down in a bit. You'll see." Gabrielle drew a shuddering breath and leaned trustingly against Xena. She was astounded by how good this felt, almost good enough to ignore the ache that had developed between her legs.

Xena smiled down at the woman, her blue eyes searching Gabrielle's face for any signs of true pain. All she saw was a woman in bliss. She scooped a handful of water and let the water flow over the scar on the woman's shoulder. Her face broke into a thoughtful frown, but she hid it quickly. Wouldn't do for the strawberry blonde to see it. Gabrielle shivered, which caused Xena to decide to bathe the woman in earnest. She grinned at herself. So much for getting her back washed. Gabrielle was in no shape for it. Next time this scenario poked it's head up, she'd remember to have that done first.

She lathered her hand with the soap and began to gently move that hand down the length of Gabrielle's body. The woman opened her hazel eyes in sleepy pleasure. The look on her face was so deliciously carnal that Xena's intentions changed abruptly and her hand continued in a downward slide that finally met with the woman's red gold curls. Gabrielle gasped and swung her head gently and one golden hoop brushed coldly against Xena's skin. The warlord felt a shiver of goosebumps thrill across her body.

Xena's fingers dipped and found a slick wetness there. Oh, Gabrielle was so ready. She kissed the parts of Gabrielle's neck that were revealed and let her tongue create artistic little patterns on the canvas of the young woman's skin. Her hand played into Gabrielle and she parted herself willingly, thrusting against Xena. Her mouth opened and she found herself begging the warlord, "please. I want. . ." She couldn't believe what she was asking, but knew she agreed with Rachis and Shasta. There are some things that are good to learn for yourself. The warrior pressed into that hollow spot with two willing fingers and her thumb played along the hub of Gabrielle's desire. The next thing Gabrielle knew she was vocalizing Xena's name as her body burst into a thousand glowing particles that only happened to take her normal shape in Xena's arms. (This caused the Amazon outside to both grin and blush furiously. It's kind of difficult to look tough and forbidding when that happens, but some how she managed it).

Xena's hand rested inside the tender grip of Gabrielle's thighs (not that she had any sort of impulse to move that hand anywhere else). The other one she used to support the bard's body. She was grinning almost mirthfully and was kind of glad that Gabrielle couldn't see it. After a time she moved her hand away from it's intimate haven very slowly. Then, when Gabrielle seemed conscious enough, Xena said a few words.

First she got the woman's attention with, "Gabrielle?"

The bard smiled, and her eyes stayed closed.

Xena grinned and spoke softly, but firmly into the woman's ear, "The next time I tell you to stay home, and you don't," Gabrielle's eye's popped open. Xena kissed her ear. "I'll remember this." The bard looked up into shining blue eyes and heard the threat and the promise. She burst into tears for all the right reasons, glad to be safe in *her* Xena's arms. Then the warrior spoke the words she'd been meaning to say for years, but couldn't because of fear of what Gabrielle might think. Now that she knew, her heart was an overflowing well of emotion. Her breath blew the words into Gabrielle's very soul.

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Xena woke up as she usually did, eyes closed, yet with absolute awareness of her surroundings. She inhaled and knew three things, breakfast was almost ready, her leathers had been cleaned and Gabrielle was not in the bed. Well now, the third thing she knew previous to that, really, the warmth and pressure of her new lover's compact form was also absent. Xena felt a stab of astonishment. Gabrielle was up before she was. That was unexpected. Xena had been looking forward to waking her usually slugabed love.

The darkly beautiful woman sat up abruptly, her vibrant blue eyes scanning the sleeping area. She noticed that the separating curtains were drawn closed and spotted her equipment and armor laid out neatly upon the bench. There was also a clean blue robe folded neatly besides her leathers and this made Xena's heart pound loudly in her ears. It was her favorite. Xena closed her eyes, Gods, where had Gabrielle gotten that and how had she known to place it exactly in the manner Xena used to require it? Xena contemplated. She hadn't seen that robe in years, not since. . .

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the curtains swishing to the side and back. Xena lifted her eyes and marveled in the sight of Gabrielle walking soundlessly, wearing a soft green robe and holding a mug of something obviously warm. Tea. Morning tea. Another surprise. How many were there going to be?

Gabrielle smiled as she approached the warrior and handed her the cup. Xena took it carefully, sniffed it out of habit (she'd caught one or two poison draughts that way) and sipped the lusciously sweet and minty liquid. Her favorite. She took another sip and sighed blissfully, then she set the cup aside on the small table for odds and ends. She patted the bed besides her and smiled, intending to make up for missing Gabrielle this morning. But Gabrielle shook her head and spoke softly, "You have a visitor, Mistress." Xena narrowed her eyes and was up off the bed like a shot. Who in Tartarus would be visiting her at this time of the morning? By Hades, it was still dark out. Xena knew that because, the night's shadows hadn't left the tent yet and because, she always woke up in the dark of the morning.

She strode to the curtain and pulled it open only enough so she could look out and she stifled a snicker. A man sat upon a stool in the middle of the tent. His back was being pierced by the stern gazes of two "slaves" guarding the the tent's entrance. His front faced her, though he hadn't noticed her gaze yet. She sniffed and whispered in contempt, "Nisus."

Nisus was not a tall man. His hair was dark and a little long. His face had scars from more battles than he cared to remember and some of them were still twitching at the rather abrupt halt he'd had to make. He turned for a second to look at the stern faces above him and realized that his plan to surprise Xena with his presence had been thoroughly scuttled. He'd hope to find favor in her bed this morning. Instead, he was faced with slaves with an attitude. Damn it, where was Harrel? He'd specifically told the slave to be here and let him in.

The whole situation had surprised him. So when he was confronted, he stammered and tried to come up with something conceivably meaningful. He claimed he'd come to discuss some plans and now his mind was firing up with trying to come up with those plans to discuss.

The strawberry blonde didn't scoff, but she didn't believe him and he'd known it. Of course she didn't. What warlord in his right mind would come this early in the morning to make "plans?" In her best, *I'm the one you have to go through to see anyone around here* mode, she quizzed him and invited him to leave and return at another more convenient time. If he'd been smart he would have taken her offer and come back later with a better sense of decorum. Instead, since he refused, she'd simply had one of the sturdy looking female slaves fetch him a "seat." Seat! Hah. It was a solid little nothing little stool. Then to his utter amazement, he'd been divested of his weapons which now lay to the side of one of those intimidating warrior types. He was a warlord damn it! But that officious. . .

His mind backed off from that statement. She hadn't really been officious, had she? In fact, she'd been quite courteous. But she'd also been very wary, very protective. He had heard that Xena's slaves were like that, but he'd never really believed it. None of his slaves would have taken the risk of offending a warlord in order to protect *him.* Yet here he sat, completely vulnerable, hands on his thighs, in full view of anyone who cared to look. There was a part of him that had to smile in admiration. Gods to have a slave like that. Then he corrected himself as he looked around the almost opulent surroundings. Slaves. There were slaves. It wasn't just the one, though obviously she was in charge. He counted the two behind him and could feel the presence of others, though he couldn't really find them.

He took a deep breath and realized that things smelled fresh. He tried to remember a time when his tent had smelled good and couldn't. Then he began to really take in his surroundings and noticed that compared to his warlord tent, which was no shabby affair, this tent had been transformed into something that exuded comfort. . .and wealth. A tent fit for a princess, a warrior princess. He began to get a sense that his world was in for a real change.

Xena let the curtain slide back and turned to face the strawberry blonde, who's impassive gaze disguised (barely) the fire that she felt at seeing Xena in a sleep rumpled state. Xena made a decision, determined at least to have a morning's kiss before dealing with the warlord outside. She knew what his real "plan" had been, but Harrel was saving up for his freedom and she had been paying him every day for his service. Nisus hadn't stood a chance, even if Gabrielle hadn't been here to circumvent his hidden agenda.

The warrior grinned ferally at her lover and in two quick steps pulled her into an warm embrace. Gabrielle couldn't help herself. She grinned in return. Then blue eyes sparkling with desire, Xena's mouth captured the bard's rosy lips in succulent kiss that left both of them gasping for air. She whispered into the bard's ear, "We are going to have to talk later." Gabrielle nodded, still mute from the kiss. Xena looked at lips starting to full from her kiss and decided it wouldn't hurt to have another one and her mouth descended again.

The peppermint tea was long cold before Xena left the small haven created by the curtains, but she was dressed and smiling a true smile when she greeted Nisus. The warlord, who could not believe how long he had to wait, was about to say something acerbic when he noticed something. Well, actually, two somethings. First it was the flushed slave, looking like she had been thoroughly kissed (and boy if that didn't spur some blood flow), who emerged from the partition behind the warlord. Second, as he gazed at the female warlord and he realized how comfortable she looked. Oh, it hadn't been that she seemed uncomfortable before. She'd joined in the feasts with a hearty appetite, had participated in the games, joined in the battle preparations, had (apparently) soothed her battle lusts with some of the men and all with a confidence and a relaxation that made him tremble with desire. Yet, he'd never seen her look so. . .so. . at home. He looked at the now solemn golden slave who stood behind Xena and regarded him with calm hazel eyes and he blinked with sudden understanding. He'd never had a chance. The odd thing: he couldn't even find a place in his heart to be jealous.

Oh he was envious of the obvious loyalty and if he'd thought he could convince the warlord to sell, he might have tried. But he knew in his cold little warlord heart that loyalty couldn't be bought. He should know, he had tried and had found out that there really were some things that dinars wouldn't cover. He'd never fully recovered from that. Still, he had appearances to keep up, so he growled a little at Xena about making him wait and got a sly little comment about early morning plans that nearly caused him to blush. Damn. She'd known.

But she covered for him by turning to the slave and with a voice like a caress said, "Have breakfast served Gabrielle." The compact woman, her golden hoops swinging with the movement of her head, nodded and then stepped out his line of sight. Xena turned back towards him, her well polished armor catching the gleam of the early morning light that was now filtering through an newly opened entrance. When had the guards done that? He resisted the urge to turn around and guess.

The warrior princess invited Nisus to the table, quite casually. She told him, as they were sitting down that usually she wouldn't eat breakfast quite this early, preferring instead to practice. This was something Nisus knew very well, having seen her practice and admiring how powerful and skilled she was. Then in a flash of awareness, he had another sudden vision of the sheer stupidity he had embarked on and he realized that the slave, Gabrielle, had saved him some *real* embarrassment. She was now twice as valuable in his eyes. At the moment though, he would have slapped himself on the forehead if it weren't for the fact he was in Xena's presence. Instead he tried to smile charmingly and engage in the conversation.

Gabrielle herself didn't serve the food. According to Shasta she would be too far above that station, unless it were only her and the warlord. But she did direct and the food was laid out quickly. She took her position to the right and behind Xena's chair. The food had been prepared by the Amazons, but the drink had been secured from the mess tent. An Amazon poured a cup for Nisus, who exclaimed, "Gods Xena! This is a spread," then immediately drank deeply from the cup. Then that same Amazon, with the same drink poured some into another cup, handed it to Gabrielle, who sipped it. Nisus could have choked at that very moment as he rapidly realized what that action meant, but the drink was already down his gullet. Then he watched the honey haired slave stepped around to the side of the chair and handed the drink to Xena. The warrior and the slave's gazes locked for an eternity as their fingers touched. Xena gazed into loving eyes and took the cup, though she vowed that if Gabrielle was determined to see this through, someone else would be doing the taste testing from now on.

Nisus set his cup down carefully and realized in an odd way, how paltry his life was. He looked at Xena. Now *there* was a warlord. He was just a wannabe. He would have sighed if it weren't for the fact it would make him look weak, but he'd learned his lesson. Nisus waited. When he noticed that she wasn't worried about the food, he didn't worry either and tucked in.

It was marvelous. Much better than the stuff he got served in his own tent. He wondered how Xena would feel if he visited her for breakfast everyday, then scratched that idea. He wasn't sure he wanted to be stripped of his weapons every time he came to see the woman. He took another bite. Then again, it might be worth it. Safe good food, safe drink. He looked about him again. Safe tent. He shuddered subtly. He hadn't realized how vulnerable he'd been. In that very moment, Nisus decided he would start taking lessons from the practiced warlord. Either that, or give up his vocation and maybe become a fisherman or something. Or maybe, he speculated as he gazed around one more time and let himself chew, he could be one of Xena's slaves.


	6. Chapter 6

Nisus never got around to talking about the "plans," for which he was infinitely grateful. He was guided out of the tent by Gabrielle and given a courteous bow on his way out. He turned to gaze at the slave, who was still dressed in her morning robes, and offered a very brief smile. Her even, fearless gaze made him feel, just for a moment, as if he were a human being worthy of respect. He had decided by the end of the meal, that he would at least come to visit once and awhile. The feeling of comfort that had invaded his bones was worth the effort of stripping his swords and he felt a true reluctance to shake it off. When he put his weaponry back on, he remembered the price of being a warlord. The grizzled angry mask of the warlord wasn't difficult to assume, but for the first time in his life he felt a kind of regret for it. He smiled again at Gabrielle, so quickly that she almost didn't catch it. Then, mask firmly in place, he stepped back into his world.

Xena found it amazing to watch the transformation of the warlord from a gruff posturing man to one who was almost congenial. She'd never seen him like that, not in all her years of knowing him. She looked at Gabrielle and realized that the presence of the woman had a profound impact on the man. Then she discerned something she'd hidden deep inside herself. The woman's presence had the same affect on her.

Xena did a quick inventory of herself. Her body was relaxed and at ready. She felt powerful, like she could take on an army with a hand tied behind her back. Her mind was clear of all those agonizing worries she'd been feeling since arriving in the camp, replaced instead with a burning confidence similar to what she used to feel in her old battle days.

Of course it felt similar, she thought to herself as she looked at her surroundings. That was her table, her chair, her trunks and silks. There were objects that were obviously new, but the clean scents in the air were her favorite. The dishes served had been her favorite foods. Somehow, somewhere, Gabrielle had found one who knew the intimate details of her life and the bard had learned. Xena's eyes flashed at the thought and the warlord, for that's what she had to be now, wondered just for a moment how much information the strawberry blonde had acquired. Then the olive skinned warrior realized, as she observed the bard, that not only had Gabrielle learned, she had *absorbed* that information so deeply that the small, strong woman flawlessly, seamlessly flowed into Xena's warlord lifestyle. Not only that, by bringing her Amazon guard with her, the bard/slave brought something unique, something rarely felt in a warlord's life; a true haven. Xena knew what she was feeling. She felt safe.

But that didn't mean that they were. The warrior's eyes narrowed in thought. It wouldn't do to get too cozy. Danger could strike from anywhere and one needed to be prepared. Then her mind played out another scenario and she thought perhaps those feelings weren't so opposite after all. The one prepared sleeps well. So it wasn't about ignoring the danger and being comfortable, but of preparing enough that it didn't matter. With that thought in mind, Xena came to the conclusion that since she was aware of those feelings of comfort, she could operate with them. She could use them for her benefit and for Gabrielle's. Besides, there is nothing scarier in the world than a obviously powerful warlord who looks relaxed. It makes people wonder what they're up to. She grinned wickedly at the idea and some watching Amazons shivered fearfully in response. That made her grin even fiercer. Point made. She looked up at the cause of her comfort and a different kind of smile graced her face, then it left and a seriousness took over. It was time to talk to her bard.

Gabrielle was still looking out the entryway, watching the fading form of Nisus contemplatively when Xena called for her attention. The woman appeared to flow to Xena's presence as a result of the movement of her robe. Xena felt a compelling flutter of desire roll through her body. Gods, when had *she* become so beautiful? For the first time Xena felt free to simply enjoy the feelings that flooded through her. It was wonderful not to have to resist her lust for the woman. The warlord's blue gaze turned sultry as she met the hazel regard of her friend. Her lips turned up in a provocative smirk. "Tell the others to leave. We need some privacy."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, a fair approximation of Xena's, and said, "yes, Mistress." Then in a few subtle moves, Xena's instructions were carried out with a regard to detail that left the warrior somewhat breathless. With the closing of the flap, the tent turned shadowy though they could see each other clearly in the light that was available.

"Gabrielle." Xena spoke as she took one of the bard's warm hands in her own. "I think we have much to discuss." Gabrielle nodded her head in agreement, but didn't say anything, only smiled. Xena wasn't sure what to make of this uncharacteristic silence, but thought maybe a good conversation would help. "Here, come with me." The warrior paced to her favorite chair with Gabrielle in tow, then let go of Gabrielle's hand and sat down. She smiled up at her love and received an enchanting smile in return. The warrior couldn't resist. Xena felt a low chuckle of lust spin through her body and pulled the bard into her lap. "Gods, You're beautiful," Xena said.

The silky robe parted a little, revealing one of Gabrielle's powerful thighs. Xena place a gentle hand familiarly between them, but not too far up. At the moment she was just connecting herself with this lovely woman. They stared at each other a long moment and then a flicker of decision passed through Gabrielle's eyes. "Mistress, may I kiss you?"

"Gabrielle," Xena spoke helplessly before her mouth felt the light pressure of the bard's lips upon her own. The warrior moaned and responded by pulling the honey haired woman's body tightly against her own. Warm lips smoothed together in delectable rhythm, even as the tongues danced silently with each other. Xena forgot for a moment what she was trying to do, and probably would have completely forgotten save for one rude interruption.

Gabrielle's stomach growled like a team of tigers. They pulled back, both of them a little startled and the bard acting a little sheepish. Xena narrowed her gaze, "Gabrielle." Her voice took on *that* tone (the almost a reprimand, but definitely a question coming tone), "when was the last time you ate?"

The "slave" blushed and her eyebrows knit in thought. Then, looking nonplused, she stated, "I don't remember."

Now Xena's eyebrows shot up, "You don't remember?!!"

"Well," Gabrielle started, "You see, I was kind of in a hurry to get here, then when we did arrive we had to set up, then after dinner we," Gabrielle blushed a bright crimson, but she was grinning, ". . well anyway, then I woke up to start breakfast and I was going to grab a little something to tide me over, but Nisus showed up and I didn't have a chance to, because I had to wait for you to wake up and make sure your tea was warm and. . ."

Two things were made clear to Xena at this point. Her bard was hungry and contrary to Xena's growing worry, her bard had not lost the ability to talk. It warmed the warrior to her toes. She grinned and looked at the table. There was still plenty of food, most of it requiring only fingers. She nabbed a plate and mmhmmed that she was listening. Then at an opportune moment, when the "slave" paused for a breath, she slid a piece of fruit into Gabrielle's mouth. Her finger touched the bard's lips on the way out and Gabrielle kissed it. Xena's smile could have compared to the sun at that moment.

Xena decided now was the time, while Gabrielle was chewing, to address certain issues. She gazed intently at the bard. "Gabrielle, you don't have to do this." She looked around the tent meaningfully.

Gabrielle responded, "I know that Xena. I wanted to."

Xena shook her head. "Gabrielle, I. . ."

Gabrielle put silencing fingers on Xena's lips.

"Xena, I was so worried I couldn't sleep at night. I was having terrible nightmares. They said the Warrior Princess had returned. There was a part of me that thought, that can't be true and another part that said, it must be true. They spoke of your visage. I had to find out for myself. I didn't know if you remembered who you were. I didn't know if you had a good reason. I didn't know if you remembered me. I only know, that everyone thought that you had come back. I only had the rumors. Then I heard that you were hurt." Hazel dipped down at the memory of her fear, a lip trembled. "I knew then, that it didn't matter what opinion I had or didn't have. I needed to come to you. But I knew it was dangerous. I knew I had to be prepared. I had no idea how I could approach you without getting my silly head busted."

Xena started to protest. Again, Gabrielle hushed her, golden hoops dangling as her her head shook in denial, "Oh, but I know I can be trouble Xena. I knew that if I waltzed in and claimed to know you, but you didn't know me, that I might not like the results," Now that was an understatement. Shasta had made that very clear. Gabrielle winced in the memory of his vivid descriptions. "And I knew, if you were the Xena I knew, and you were doing this for some reason I didn't know about, then I would be real trouble for you if I didn't prepare. That I'd be risking both of our lives if I tried to walk in without some way of justifying, of making it seem. . ." her voice faltered and she pressed her face against Xena's neck.

"I just had to be with you Xena." The bard's body trembled with all the emotions she'd been keeping at bay and tears began to roll. Xena brought her arms up and around the small woman's body and held her close.

"Shh, love. It's okay. I understand. Shhh." At that point Xena completely gave up the notion of sending Gabrielle away. She'd known she wouldn't be able to get rid of Gabrielle and now she had the reason why. Gods, the woman was brave. It made Xena feel dazzlingly alive to know that Gabrielle had given herself willingly, had made these choices for *her,* even as the warlord. Xena's heart was full of admiration. This whole effort of the bard's spoke of an inherent cleverness that staggered the dark haired woman. Xena continued to whisper comforts into Gabrielle's ear, even as she resumed weaving the resourceful bard into her plans. After watching the changes in Nisus, she could see how useful it would be to have Gabrielle here. But they couldn't always stay in the tent.

Well, Gabrielle was the one who invented the role, wasn't she? And she seemed very, very capable in it. Xena's body burned with the memory of last night and she licked her lips unconsciously. Then she thought about how Gabrielle had handled the warlord this morning. Oh, she was versatile alright and thinking ahead this time. The question remained, however, how far was Gabrielle willing to go? How deep? There might be things involved Gabrielle hadn't anticipated. For that matter, that *she* hadn't anticipated. How much could Gabrielle handle? How much did she know? What if she had to ask Gabrielle to do something really hard? Xena contemplated how to address the problem as she stroked her lover's hair with affectionate fingers and relished its silky softness. Then Xena felt a grin stretch across her face. The doubts may be there, but Gods, if this went right, if Gabrielle could stick through it, this was going to be so much fun.


	7. Chapter 7

They had, if not a long talk, a very sincere one after Gabrielle finished crying and had a little more food in her. Xena made it very clear. Once started, there was no going back. She would be the warlord in all ways, which meant that at times she would be a heartless bitch. It also meant that in order to serve the warlord, Gabrielle might have to be too. Gabrielle had winced at that one. But Xena took the bard's face gently in her hand and gave her a safe word. It sounded innocuous enough, yet was used few times in life. She told the bard the results might not be instantaneous, but if the bard needed out, the warlord would find a way. Gabrielle had nodded. She was developing a genuine affection for safe words.

Xena reminded Gabrielle of her insubordination during their experience with the Horde and when Gabrielle had looked to protest, Xena acknowledged that it had turned out for the best, but it wasn't something they could afford right now. She warned her "slave", very carefully, very descriptively that she must not interfere and that if Xena told her to do something, she had better or she would have to suffer the consequences whether Xena wanted her to or not. In the privacy of their tent, the bard could question, could vent, she could, after giving Xena fair warning, even hit. But if they were outside, Xena was in charge. No questions, no venting. The warlord was, however, open to constructive suggestions. In fact, that would be one of Gabrielle's primary jobs. Not only would she be acting as Xena's favored, she would be conducting business for Xena, scribing for her, providing counsel (when asked or if she respectfully proposed it) among other things. Xena had smiled wickedly at that "among other things," phrase.

Xena told the bard that since Gabrielle was hers, *No* one else was to make free. Which meant no unpermitted touches (unpermitted by Gabrielle that is. .Xena was not entirely unreasonable. The bard had laughed at the gentle quirk of humor that glimmered in the warlord's eyes). Gabrielle was to defend herself if it happened. The warlord didn't care if Gabrielle broke bones or even killed (though she knew Gabrielle wouldn't) in the process. Gabrielle had her permission and if someone gave the bard grief, Xena would see to the problem.

After some more talking, they arrived at an understanding.

Gabrielle pretty much knew all of this. Not so much because Xena said it, but because her trainers had practically pounded it into her head. The bard had every intention of proving to Xena that she could, in fact, behave. Or at least, mostly behave. She also took into account Rachis emphasis that Xena liked a little. . .spice . . .in her life. That gave her a little leeway, which she intended to use, if she needed to. She had a feeling she was going to surprise the warlord. Xena had no idea. When the bard heard that Xena had been hurt (and the story had said it was almost to death. ..never mind that she knew it wasn't true now) she'd felt such a huge protective instinct that her whole point of view on life had changed and combined with the tutelage of Shasta and Rachis, Gabrielle wasn't quite the same person she used to be. She was here for Xena, warlord or not.

Come to think of it, last night had been a life altering experience. Her body still tingled with memory. But she'd felt the evening had been incomplete, somewhat. Not that it hadn't been wildly beyond her expectations, but she hadn't expected to fall asleep in Xena's tender embrace. She'd been looking forward to loving the gorgeous woman who'd captured her heart so thoroughly. Gabrielle gazed solemnly at Xena, who had taken the moment to quench her thirst. She watched the way the darkly beautiful woman's throat moved as she drank the liquid and found it as attractive as a magnet. Gabrielle decided it was her turn.

Xena finished her drink and was turning her head to say something when her mouth was captured by the strawberry blonde's. But Gabrielle didn't linger on her lips, instead choosing to reposition her body so that she was half standing between the warlord's legs. "Gabrielle?" Xena questioned.

Gabrielle's response was a husky whisper, interrupted by the kisses she was planting along the warlord's neck. "You pleasured me so last night." Xena felt a shiver of delight and realized that her earlier wishes of the morning were possibly going to be met. "I want to pleasure you."

Xena's voice somehow retained it's smoothness. "But I'm dressed, Gabrielle. Ready for the day. I've got business to attend to," she teased. The bard's busy lips turned up in a smile. Xena could tell.

"Mm. Business can wait. I can't." Gabrielle's hands fell on Xena's thighs and she pulled back from Xena and stood up straight. Then she loosened the ties of her robe and let the garment fall off of her shoulders. Xena drank in the sight, noting the strong lines of Gabrielle's body and resisting the urge to touch. The bard stood for a moment, reveling in the warrior's frank gaze, then she knelt down. Her warm hands falling on Xena's thighs again. Her voice trembled a little as she spoke, "You fed me food, and that was nourishing, now let me taste you and I shall be full." Xena shuddered at the love in the woman's voice

Here was where Gabrielle learned if she'd really been paying attention. The small woman licked her lips in anticipation and slid her palms up Xena's thighs until her fingers notched in the legs of the warrior's undergarment. She began to tug, a wickedly anticipating smile crossed her face. Gabrielle's body was starting to flush with desire. Xena got a clue and an erotic grin plastered itself on her face. She helped by easing her hips up and then stepping out of the piece one leg at a time. Gabrielle set it aside carefully. Her eyes took on a voluptuous gleam. She dipped her head forward only to have Xena's voice startle her.

"Wait."

Gabrielle could have screamed at that moment. She could feel her passion's moistness begin between her own legs. Her belly tingled with want. She could smell Xena's aroma and found it more than appetizing. She craved.

Xena knew this, and wasn't intentionally trying to drive her bard nuts, but she wanted to be in a position to really enjoy what was about to happen. She spotted what she was looking for, hooked a long leg through the limbs of a chair and pulled it a little closer. Then she settled her booted foot on the seat of the chair. Ah, that was better. She parted her legs so her bard could get a better view. Then commanded, quite softly, "look."

And Gabrielle did.

The honey haired woman stared at what Xena was offering and thought it was worth more than any Sumarian treasure. She reached a hand tentatively, exploratively. Gabrielle's straightforward study of Xena led her to remark, almost to herself, "glorious." She touched the outer edge of Xena's folds with gentle fingers and felt the gathering of moisture that daubed the tips of the woman's dark curls. Her own body was responding with an outpouring too. Then she explored further dipping her finger in carefully and sliding it along Xena's length.

It felt marvelous and she wanted more. "Please," she begged, not caring that they supposedly weren't in Warlord/Slave mode. She felt like she needed permission. She felt like she was asking someone to open the gate and let her in. Xena nodded, her eyes hooded with passion, her voice a bit shaky.

"Yes."

That was all the bard needed.

She was tentative at first, moving slowly and hovering for a few seconds, just getting a feel for the proximity of Xena's body, the smells and the sounds. Now she would taste. It was slick on her tongue and tasted sweeter than she'd expected. The bard closed her eyes and moaned. She felt Xena's hips arch toward her a little and embraced the opportunity. Her intent to dazzle and surprise the warrior disappeared into a fine mist. Now she was just enjoying, letting her mouth salute Xena in its own way. She lapped hungrily, like a cat led to milk and she relished each provocative movement of Xena's hips. Gods this was lovely.

There was a ruckus outside. Gabrielle nearly popped up, but she felt a hand placed firmly against her head. Xena's voice was hoarse with desire. "Don't stop. Don't stop unless I tell you too." Then she added, a little desperately, "Please."

For that one word, Gabrielle would have kept going till she died.

Meanwhile, loud voices could be heard. Two females and one very demanding male. Gods, it was Colchak. What in Hades did he want? Xena had pretty much had it with the other warlords today and it wasn't even close to midmorning. This was supposed to be a day of rest damn it. Not some sort of convention. She decided to do something about it.

Her voice rang through the tent, "Eponin! Get In Here!" Gabrielle didn't even have a chance to react before the tent flap opened and the Amazon warrior stepped in and halted abruptly. Her eyes bulged at the sight before her. Xena's leg arced, supported by a chair, the Queen's head obviously between her thighs. The warrior couldn't decide whether to be offended, turned on or scared. She didn't have a chance to decide.

Xena's voice was as cold as ice, "Eponin, did you explain that we were busy?" The guard nodded, her face very flushed. "Fine, let that bastard in here, but only to that edge." She pointed. Colchak wasn't going to make it very far in the tent. "Don't let him go any farther." Eponin nodded. Xena growled, "Give me forty counts, then bring him in." Eponin nodded and turned abruptly around.

Gabrielle's mouth, was nigh unto still, but she was still gamely trying to overcome the faintness she felt. Xena's voice was soft and she stroked her bard's hair. "Gabrielle, stop." The bard pulled back. Xena dropped her leg from the chair and let her foot land on the ground. She gazed into the bard's eyes. "Are you okay?" The bard did a quick assessment. Her emotions were in high form, but other wise she was fine. She went ahead and nodded. Xena asked, "Trust me?" The bard nodded, her face a bright crimson. Xena didn't have time to tell Gabrielle what to do, so she directed her with her hands. Soon Gabrielle's chin was resting on her arm which was laying comfortably on Xena's thigh, giving the bard a good view. Xena wanted the bard to know what Colchak looked like. The chair blocked most of the sight of the bard's body from the entryway, but it was still obvious that she was between the warrior's legs. Which meant it was obvious what had been going on bare seconds before. A last minute decision prompted the warrior to add one more detail. Gabrielle found her free hand moving towards Xena and two fingers guided into Xena's wet opening. (There was no way for Colchak to see this. It was pure self indulgence on Xena's part.)

Gabrielle switched between undiluted embarrassment and plain desire. Then Xena's entry pulsed against her fingers and it felt as if a connection between them had been established. It was like magic. The bard felt a sudden bravery. If Xena felt comfortable with this, then she would at least try.

Eponin was smart this time, backing in carefully, leading the fulminating Colchak up to the prescribed point and allowing him to go No further. He hadn't noticed yet and was instead involved in his own diatribe about "Damn it, I'm a Warlord." His voice squeaked to a stop when he finally lifted his eyes from Eponin's determined face.

"Colchak," Xena's voice was deceptively pleasant in the silence. The warlord was goggling, taking in the bard's location and her impassive gaze. Xena's thigh hid the location of Gabrielle's hand and she was feeling pretty good about it, good enough that she was making flexing motions with her fingers, exploring through feel, and was quite nigh unto distracting Xena.

But Xena had the art of concentration down. Her eye's narrowed and her voice turned venomous. "COLCHAK." That got his attention. Her face was almost pleasant, but her voice dripped with rancor, "Tell me, is there a fire?" The tall blonde warlord's lean face went blank. Xena continued, "Are we being attacked?" If it were possible for a face to go blanker, his did. "Have the Gods descended and demanded an audience?" Colchak was beginning to fidget. Now her voice turned almost pleasant, "Tell me Colchak," His name became a swear word and Eponin's shoulders did that wince thing, "what are the purpose of guards?" Colchak colored as he realized that he'd broken one of the unspoken rules shared by Warlords. You respect the responsibility of the guards. He started clearing his throat, as if to speak. Xena held up a hand. "I will be out of this tent in a candlemark, no more, no less. I don't want to even hear you until then or else I'll be forced to see to it that you NEVER have to worry about someone barging in on You while you're being pleasured." She looked meaningfully at his crotch and then stared the sweating man in the eye. His brown eyes glazed and he swallowed.

"Eponin, escort him out." The Amazon pushed against him with her staff and he was forced back out of the tent. Meanwhile Xena's gazed turned downward and her expression turned to one of concern. She touched the bard's hair tenderly. "Gabrielle?" she asked, her eyes worried. She was afraid she might have pushed things too far, but wasn't sure if that was the case. The things the blond had been doing with her fingers had been quite distracting, especially when she started using her thumb. (Gods Gabrielle was a quick study.) The bard looked up and Colchak caught the peaceful nod that Gabrielle extended. He had a brief glimpse of the slave's face moving and then was outside the flap, but not before he heard Xena's voice raise in pitch and her exclamation of, "Gabrielle! Where did you learn THAT?!!!"

Inside the tent, Gabrielle grinned and continued the ministrations of her tongue and fingers, enjoying the combination of the taste and feel. Xena's hips began to rock against the bard and the woman had a sense of real power flow through her. She worked it. It wasn't too long after Colchak's unexpected visit, that Xena got her wish and was sent over the edge by a very loving bard.

Outside the tent, Colchak and Eponin stopped about the same time. The warlord stared at the flap of the entryway for a few seconds. He seemed unable to move. Eponin was having her own problems. She'd finally decided not to be offended, but was still working on the other stuff. She turned to Solari, her eyes unnaturally wide. "Sol, hand me the wine will you?" They usually didn't drink on duty, but a flask was always handy. You never knew when you needed it. Solari grabbed the bottle from its hook and pulled the stopper. She passed the bottle over. Eponin took a long swig and then swallowed. Then in a gesture of fellowship she handed the bottle to the befuddled warlord. Colchak took the wine gratefully and took two strong pulls before handing it back to Eponin. He looked sincerely at Eponin, "If I ever do this again, you whack me good over the head." Eponin promised.


	8. Chapter 8

They left the tent exactly when Xena said she would. They'd both had a little time to cuddle and talk a bit, then clean up. Gabrielle was now dressed in her Amazonian garb and armed. She hooked the scroll pouch over her shoulder (it was a smaller bag than she was used to, but it held the necessary items to scribe with). Before leaving the tent Xena had walked around the "slave" making a personal assessment. She fingered the whip and looked thoughtful. Gabrielle kept her attention on the entry post. Then Xena stood in front of her and Gabrielle found herself conducting her own inspection. She had to admit, Xena looked good, but then she always looked good. The leathers were darker than what Gabrielle remembered them being, but they weren't the black of Xena's old warlord costume. The armor was almost, though not quite the same as what she wore on the road, and it made her look, if possible, even more regal. More beautiful. Gabrielle resisted the urge to touch, but Xena didn't.

She pulled the bard, carefully so as not to bruise the sweet woman against her armor, into her arms and held her close, smelling the woman's sweet hair, feeling the warmth of their bodies pressed together. Whatever came out of this experience, Xena felt like she'd been given the greatest gift. She only hoped that she could keep it. She whispered in the bard's ear and delighted in Gabrielle's unconscious shiver, "Remember, when we step out of the tent, I am the Warlord."

Gabrielle whispered back, taking her last opportunity to speak as an equal, "Yes, Xena, but you are MY warlord." The raven haired woman shuddered at the words, squeezed the bard a little more tightly than she'd originally intended and Gabrielle smiled to herself. They parted, some, and gazed at each other. Xena's mouth descended for one final kiss that lasted a heartbeat and an eternity. Then they parted for real.

Gabrielle watched in fascination and awe as Xena's warlord mask descended upon the woman's face. Xena smiled, but this time it was the grin of a predator. It was Gabrielle's turn.

Gabrielle was always Gabrielle no matter what, so her transformation was not quite as dramatic, though there were some differences. She stood up straighter, her eyes alert, her expression became impassive. She held the staff lightly in powerful hands and nodded her head. She was ready. Xena whisked around and faced her no more, simply expecting the woman to follow. They stepped out into the camp.

Eponin was ordered to accompany them and she and Gabrielle shared a glance (both of them blushing slightly) that mixed gratitude with understanding. The bard, now slave, had taken the time while dressing to think about what happened that morning, trying to come to terms with her reasons for her behavior. Her contemplations led her to realize that she'd really no choice in the matter. In the first case, when Eponin appeared, the only other result would have been Gabrielle's rush to stand up, still naked and face a little wet. She would have still been between Xena's legs and the meaning would still have been obvious. Face in or face out, it would still have resulted in the same amount of embarrassment. Xena had saved her from (a) having to look Eponin in the face and (b) a few extra calisthenics. As for Xena's behavior with Colchak, 40 counts might have been enough time to put on the robe and maybe scoot around the chair, but Gabrielle suspected the warlord might have felt justified about his intrusion and might later have felt free to enter the tent at any time. As it was, the way Xena handled it, the embarassment became Colchak's and the likelihood of his barging in just whenever had pretty much disappeared forever. In trying to dismantle the intricacies of the event, Gabrielle gained some insight into Xena's maneuverings and was impressed.

Maybe this thinking before speaking deal had some real advantages after all. If Xena was applying the same amount of quick thinking, mixed with foresight, hindsight and whatever else it was that was the magic elixer of the warrior's intelligence, then Colchak and Nisus had a few life lessons coming their way and Gabrielle could trust that whatever Xena was trying to accomplish had a valid reason. That however didn't mean she wouldn't excercise her own ability to think. In fact, she planned on having to do a lot of it.

Xena took them the long way around, introducing the bard and the Amazon to the layout of the camp. It was good sized, but not massive. Five hundred men total, not counting the various hangerons who were not "officially" part of the camp, but tended to congregate where men of battle did. The set up was okay, though Xena would have changed a few things if the army was her own. She had Gabrielle take down a few notes.

They arrived, later, at the empty command tent and Xena's "day of rest," became their day of work. Eponin was set to guard the tent, with orders to inform them if she spotted any others (specifically Colchak and Nisus) coming in their direction as soon as possible. Maps and other parchments were spread out for easy access and Xena began to plan. Gabrielle had already written up three scrolls worth of information and was starting to feel a knawing worry in the pit of her stomach. As she listened, and wrote, she gained the distinct impression that Xena intended to take over this army. Not only did she intend to take it over, she intended to use it. They were heading in the direction of Athens, but it looked like Xena planned on bypassing the citystate. The warlord planned on expanding the army and taking the it north.

Obviously Xena knew something Gabrielle didn't, but the warlord never said. Xena looked up from her mental perambulations and smiled a real smile at Gabrielle, who'd been dutifully recording each detail that Xena requested. She noted the worried look of her bard, but said nothing. Instead the warrior chose to believe Gabrielle would keep her word and wait to discuss what was bothering her. Gabrielle gave her a valiant smile in return and when Xena asked, kindly, for some scrolls she handed them over without a second thought. Their fingers touched for a brief sizzling moment and then Xena set to writing a few letters.

Eponin stepped into the tent. "Someone's coming." Xena nodded and started moving quickly. The maps were rolled, the parchements moved, scrolls were dumped into Gabrielle's bag. One letter was left out in full view. Xena sat down in a chair, settled her legs (crossed) over another chair and began casually reciting something to Gabrielle, who had already been sitting, though more attentively. The bard was writing something about faulty equipment and a death threat, when Colchak stepped in.

He was accompanied by two burly types, who were dragging a man in chains, and another who was carrying an obviously worn out child. Colchak didn't give a preamble. "Xena. It's your turn."

Xena looked up, turned to Gabrielle and said, "finish that with my usual." Gabrielle nodded and wrote something that she thought might sound appropriate, but she kept one ear open. Xena stood up and sounded bored. "What is it this time?"

Colchak snapped his fingers and the man in chains was pushed forward. "This man was caught stealing from the mess tent and harboring this in our camp," he waved at the child. Xena took a moment to look at the individual and realized that he was hardly a man, barely into his whiskers. DAMN, she thought.

"And you're telling me this why?" She folded her arms across her chest, her eyes narrowed.

"Xena, you've been avoiding your share of the punishment duty since getting here. Nisus and I are tired of it." Xena snorted inwardly at the lame argument. More likely it was just that Colchak could tell how young the man was and while needing to be cruel to keep the men in shape, he just didn't want to be the bad guy right now. He had a soft spot for young men. Make that, she observed, young and pretty men.

"Colchak, this isn't my army. I don't even have fifty men to my name. I'm here as a consultant." Colchak grimaced. Actually, she'd become much more than a consultant. Now she was a valuable player. Xena continued, "He's your problem." She turned away from the man.

Colchak looked a little funny, like he was strangling on some words. He glanced at the young man and Gabrielle, who'd finished writing, thought she saw a small look of terrified affection. She felt something was wrong with the scenario, but couldn't place it. Colchak's face turned unreadable. His eyes flashed. He practically marched up to Xena, "Xena," he whispered loudly. The female warlord turned around and faced him. He leaned forward and Gabrielle couldn't hear what he was saying.

Xena on the other hand heard every word. "Xena please." Was Colchak begging? She eyed the man in chains. There was more to this than Colchak was saying. "What will it take? I can't do this." Xena raised her brows at the warlord's admission. Why was he revealing himself this way and to her? His voice was urgent, "I'll make you a deal. A full partnership. One hundred men. Double your payment." For this young kid? Xena remained silent, then, counting her blessings made a counter offer.

"One hundred fifty, triple and he's one of them." Colchak didn't even flinch, but nodded. Either Colchak had it real bad, or else he was the kid's father, but why he was shirking this, she didn't know. If it had been her. . .but it wasn't. She didn't hesitate, but held out her hand. "Done." And easy as that, part of her goal was already met.

She sidestepped the warlord who was still trying to look tough and made her way to the young Man in chains. Her expression was harsh, her voice nipped the air. "What's your name?"

The man didn't try to even stall, "Darvin."

Xena lifted him up by the collar, her face almost but not quite in smile. Gabrielle didn't think she'd ever seen the warlord act scarier. "Well Darvin, stealing from the camp is not allowed. Did you know that?" The young man nodded, unable to avoid her gaze. He was scared spitless. He knew what the punishment was and had seen it carried out by Colchak's punishers. They treated a body like it was just so much meat. He didn't expect to survive. Xena continued ferally, "Lucky you," Xena hazarded a guess, "You're daddy's made a deal. You've just joined my army." She gave him a shake that wobbled his whole body, "But, you'll be punished just the same. Your one act of thievery could inspire others and *I* won't have chaos in the ranks." She gave him another toothrattling shake, "You understand." He nodded, his heart pounding in his chest. "Good," the warrior princess said firmly.

Xena had a clue as to why Colchak asked her to do this. He was ruthless. His punishers were a vicious bunch. Xena guessed he'd forgotten that *she* had been even more ruthless. Yet, this deal held a hidden request. Colchak didn't want his punishers near the boy. Her mind worked furiously. It was important that discipline be maintained. It was important that she seem heartless, but it was also important that the boy not be mutilated. Her gaze fell on Gabrielle and their eyes met.

Xena made a decision and her heart screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Xena's gaze returned to Darvin, a thousand imperceptible changes happening within her in the brief moment that it took for her head to turn from one angle to another. She blinked and her heart found resolution. Her glance now centered on Darvin, her face as cold as ever. "Darvin stays. The child stays. Leave the keys. Everyone else get out."

Colchak looked startled and stepped forward, "Xena," he began. His voice was fearful.

The warrior princess didn't even look at him. Her stance was vibrant with regal ire. "*You* left him to me." She reminded the warlord, showing no mercy in her voice. "Now, GET OUT!" she snarled.

The keys to the manacles were tossed carelessly upon the table by one of the guards, and the child was set to the ground (her eyes were very wide and scared), as all those ordered to leave hastened with an alacrity driven by real trepidation. Gabrielle was the only one who didn't stumble, who didn't rush. Though she felt a faintness of heart permeate her entire being, she was the only one who didn't show it. Instead she neatly rolled the scroll and sealed it with Xena's seal, then tucked it into her satchel. Then she grabbed her staff and walked (as opposed to the semirun that the others used) towards the command tent's entry way. She was the last one.

"Gabrielle," Xena's voice held an unfamiliar edge to it. It wasn't a command, it wasn't a caress. The slave turned to look at her mistress. Xena's expression was unreadable, though the warlord mask had definitely slipped. Xena brought it back up, but not before Gabrielle caught the vulnerability. "Wait for my summons."

Gabrielle did a half bow in acknowledgement and felt the blood racing to her head. "As you wish," the honey haired woman said, her voice revealing none of the turmoil she was experiencing. Then she made her way through the flap.

Moments of greatness are often established in the smallest act. Xena pulled two chairs away from the command table and set them besides the young man and the child. Then she pulled her own chair up in front of them and sat down. "Sit," she commanded and her voice brooked no argument.

The young man, eyes downcast, took his seat clumsily. The chains on his wrists and ankles rattled. The little one, her eyes still wide with fear, climbed into the chair. Her blonde hair gave away her heritage, though the rest of her facial features did not. Xena wondered if the child knew who her father was. She doubted it, if Colchak's actions were any indication. In her mind, Xena envisioned Solon and wondered how she would have handled the situation had it been her son and gazed evenly at the young man. His body was trembling visibly. Her heart softened, though her face didn't.

The young man had to be punished. She was very clear on that. The question was how much, how severe and was there a way of altering the circumstances to fit her needs, one of which was to keep the situation as painless as possible for Gabrielle.

The facade of her previous mode of leadership had a serious crack in it. Yet everything she was and had been led to her to this position. If there was one thing she'd learned in her travels with the bard, though, it was that there was a balance which could be struck. She'd seen great leadership in action before, and she'd been on both sides. It fell to this. What kind of leader did *she* want to be? And could she get away with it?

Xena turned her gaze to the child, her expression unemotional. She had a suspicion and intended to verify it. "Now Darvin, I want you to tell me exactly what happened and I want you to tell me the truth." The boy swallowed and looked like he was going to try and wait her out. Xena grinned wickedly. Well, she couldn't lose *too* much of her warlord edge. She leaned forward, grabbed his collar roughly to force him to look in her blue eyes again (which were neither warm nor cold. They simply said she was not to be messed with.) She gave him yet another bone rattling shake, "All of it."

It wasn't that long of a wait, though it seemed to take forever. Gabrielle stood silently by Eponin. They exchanged a glance or two, neither of them really wanting to speak, both of them wondering how Xena was going to handle the situation. Gabrielle did her best to breath evenly and to let the worry niggling at her settle down.

They weren't the only ones tarrying. The two brawny men, who looked as vicious as they really were, were waiting too. They figured they would be called on any time now to carry out the sentencing and were looking forward to it. Their lurid conversation filled the air.

"He'll break alright." A beefy grin lit up the guard's face. His fingers flexed as he imagined his hand on the whip. He loved this job.

"When do ya think?" The other one's muscular arms folded across his chest casually. His ragged face seemed almost pleasant, but that was only because of the topic.

"He's a wimp. Ten."

The other guard snorted. "You're right. She'll give him forty like they always do, he'll quit at ten and we'll be done by thirty. But I'll tell you what, for odds sake I'll say fifteen" They laughed cruelly and slapped hands at the bet. Colchak's face turned an odd shade of red. Gabrielle, who was also listening to the men, felt a rapid fire of anger building in her soul. There are times to keep one's mouth shut and times when you just can't. Gabrielle was moving impulsively forward, her mouth open, when her shoulder was grabbed by a firm hand.

She looked up, startled, into Xena's expressive face. "Inside." The warlord nodded in the direction of the command tent and redirected the young woman's body so that she was facing the entryway. She pushed firmly against the bard's back and glared evilly at the two still sniggering men. She nodded at Colchak before letting the flap fall behind her.

Gabrielle let her eyes take in the other occupants of the tent. They were seated. The little girl was sniffling. She felt Xena's warm presence behind her, then the touch of Xena's hand against her back. She felt a hot tingle rise up her spine in response. The warlord steered Gabrielle gently until they were both standing in front of the young people.

"Gabrielle, you've met Darvin. This is his sister, Evania." Her words held no edge of rancor, but were factual. She spoke almost courteously, as if she were introducing the neighbor children. Gabrielle looked at Xena, whose face revealed nothing other than what she just stated, then she looked at Evania.

Following Xena's example, Gabrielle turned her gaze upon the child and spoke, her voice cordial, "Hello, Evania." The child rubbed her eyes and sniffled a return greeting.

Xena allowed the greeting then continued. "Darvin hid his sister in the camp and stole food for her." She lied. Actually, the child had stolen the food and Darvin had covered for her. He had begged the warlord not to punish the child, to take him instead. She had made no promises. Gabrielle watched in fascination as Darvin's expression turned to one of relief. She had no idea why, but she knew it was genuine. There was more to this than Xena was saying. Typical.

"Their mother is dead," the warlord continued. Gabrielle noticed that Xena did not mention the father and that Darvin's expression was that of an angry and rejected child. "We will not go into what the punishment would normally be for harboring a child in camp, but if Darvin's timing had been worse, he would be a dead man." Darvin looked up into piercing blue eyes and flinched. "He's lucky we weren't in a state of war." (And she had made that point incredibly clear.)

"He will not be punished for harboring the child because that occurred in Colchak's camp. Now he's in mine." The way she said those words sent a cold shiver up Gabrielle's back. "However, he was caught stealing and he admits to it. That affects everyone in any camp. For that reason he has to be penalized. This is his sentence."

Xena stepped forward. "Darvin, look up." The young man looked up at Xena's imposing figure and felt a true awe take over as he stared up into her compelling gaze. "For your thievery you will receive twenty stripes." The man quailed, but at the same time there was hope in his eyes. Maybe he wouldn't be dying today. "Evania will watch." Darvin's whole expression changed and he started to protest, his voice ragged, but Xena grabbed his face and repeated what she said, "Evania will watch. If she is to remain in the camp, she needs to know the rules. She needs to know how it is. Unless, of course, you want to trust her to your," she chose the word carefully, "father's care. Those are your choices"

Darvin shook his head in agreement, fighting back the tears that threatened. His father barely acknowledged *him* and was firmly convinced that Evania was someone else's child. (Colchak couldn't see beyond his own face sometimes.) The only reason Colchak had let him keep her near, as long as Darvin wasn't caught, (and now that he had been. . .it didn't bear thinking about. . .) was that it kept the young man in the camp. He couldn't trust the warlord with her.

Gabrielle registered two things. The first was that Evania would be staying in the camp (but she wasn't quite sure where) and the hazel eyed woman glanced at Xena in surprise. She didn't know why Xena was making Evania watch, but there had to be a reason. Gabrielle filed away the questions in her mind, determined to ask the warlord about it later. The other thing the bard noticed, was that Xena had cut the normal sentence in half, if what those two ruffians said outside was to be believed. And Gabrielle believed them. The bard wondered if other people would notice, but how would they interpret it? Gabrielle guessed it didn't matter. What mattered was the act itself. Xena may be scary as all get out right now, but there was a heart to her. Gabrielle found it reassuring.

It was a reassurance that she needed too, for the next words out of Xena's mouth had her quavering in her boots and her heart fell. "Gabrielle, you will carry out the sentence."

Of course, Gabrielle had known it was coming. She known as soon as their eyes met earlier and had seen the wheels of thought churning in the warlord's head, but she'd hoped, very sincerely, that Xena would change her mind. Apparently she hadn't.

Gabrielle bit against the protest that wanted to spring to her mouth. Instead, she deliberately placed the thought, *There is a reason,* in her mind. She had to believe that. There was a good reason. Xena had a good reason and she was trusting Gabrielle with it. The young woman dropped her gaze to the floor, and while listening to her heart pound erratically in her ears, she said, "Yes, Mistress."

It was one of the hardest things she'd ever done.


	10. Chapter 10

"Gabrielle, look at me." Gabrielle noted a change in the timbre of Xena's voice and lifted her gaze. She turned to face Xena. The warlord's expression was stern, but her voice held understanding. "This is how you are to do this." She took Gabrielle's hands in her own. The warrior's were eyes dark with emotion, knowing the hardship of her demand.

Xena's instructions were exact. Twenty cutting crisscross diagonals along the upper back and shoulders, nothing beyond the middle or lower. Blood would be drawn, (that command had drawn a gasp from Gabrielle) but Xena didn't say how deep or how wide. Evania was to watch Darvin's front during the proceedings. Xena squeezed Gabrielle's hands gently, "The rest," she said, "I leave in your care." It was the way she spoke those last words that let Gabrielle know that this had been an agonizing decision for the warlord.

The bard heard the unexpected hidden messages from Xena; the ones that spoke of of a different kind of mercy. She knew what to do. Gabrielle responded with poise, "I will do as you say, Mistress." Her voice held another promise in it. Forgiveness. They gazed at one another for a long moment, establishing confidence between them. Then they unlinked their hands and assumed their roles.

The next time Gabrielle's voice expressed itself, it was with the confidence of Xena's chosen. "May I have the keys, Mistress?" Xena's hand descended to the table, picked up the keys, then very gingerly placed them in the bard's waiting hand. Gabrielle's facial expression was as impassive as the attractive warlord's when she knelt at Darvin's feet.

She efficiently removed the bindings, having been in the same position not too long ago, but for different reasons. There was a part of her that was thanking the Gods for Shasta and Rachis. She removed the chain that held the wrist manacles together, but left the manacles on. Then she caught Darvin's gaze with her own and told him to stand.

He was kind of wobbly. Terror has a way of sapping one's strength. Somehow he managed it though. Gabrielle gave him time to get used to standing without the weight of the shackles by turning her attention to Evania. The child's face was cleaner than she remembered, a little less salty looking. Gabrielle looked around and spotted the wet cloth and the pitcher, and realized that Xena had cleaned the child's face. She looked up at her warrior and smiled gently.

Xena spoke gruffly, "Evania knows why this is to happen," She turned and looked expressively at the little blonde, "don't you?" Xena directed her question to the child and the little one nodded. "She's going to be brave for her brother, but it's okay to cry, isn't it." Another little nod. Xena's heart was as nigh unto breaking as Gabrielle had ever seen it. That told the young woman, that the reasons behind her decision to have Evania watching had to be pretty serious.

Gabrielle extended her hand to the child, her countenance solemn. Evania silently slid off the chair and took it. Then Gabrielle looked over her shoulder and instructed Darvin, "Follow me."

She didn't look back.

When she stepped out of the tent she instructed Eponin to take the Evania's hand and accompany them. Eponin nodded and her warm calloused palm enclosed the small child's hand. Then Gabrielle turned to the guards and said, "You may go. You're services are not needed. *I* will be handling this." Colchak blinked in surprise. He'd expected Xena to carry out the punishment herself. He knew of her expertise with the whip. It was a shock to find out that she'd handed the responsibility to someone else, even if it were her personal slave.

Of course, the bullies were argumentative.

"What?! NO Way! That's our Job. A little thing like you, can't," one of them started vocalizing. His massive body inclined towards her as he was talking and he was reaching for her with one enormous hand, intending to stall her by physically overpowering her.

It is a fact that slaves and unarmed populations develop subtle ways of defense. Shasta taught her all that he knew. Before the big man could utter another disparaging argumentative word, before he could even blink, he was on the ground. Before he could even think of getting back up again, Gabrielle's booted foot was at the crook of his shoulder and his arm was displaced. Before he could even breath, his wrist was broken and the arm thrown down. Then his throat was covered by the same boot that did the other damage

"I AM NOT YOURS TO TOUCH!!" Her voice was a growl. "Do you understand?"

The other guard had a sudden change of heart and backed off. He was especially glad of that decision when he saw Xena step out of the tent, expression feral, sword in hand. He laughed nervously and held his hands up to show he wasn't armed.

The man under Gabrielle's foot, who'd inflicted pain on more people than he could count, nodded and groaned. He didn't suffer pain well and he was now in a lot of it. She removed her foot, grabbed his chest straps and then pulled him to a standing position. She yanked him down, her eyelids narrowed and he was faced with a hazel gaze that held a strange mix of anger and regret. "No One touches me without my permission. It makes me Angry and You do NOT want to see me Angry. Do you?" She practically spit the question. He shook his head. *He* was convinced. "Good." Her jaw was clenched as she said the word. "Now go and get that fixed. I don't want to see your face again." She pushed him away from her and he stumbled back. It caused him to groan.

He turned and saw Colchak, whose own face held a residual anger. He expected the warlord to go after the little slave, but instead Colchak turned on him. "What are you waiting for?" the warlord growled. "GO!" One thing was apparent to the wounded man at that moment, the rules had changed.

Colchak, signaled the other guard, "You too. Help your. .friend," he used the term loosely, "and get out of here!" The guard glanced warily at the slave, who gave him a menacing look, and then he practically ran.

Xena closed in behind the bard, sheathing her sword as she moved. The warlord laid a hand on the smaller woman's shoulder, "Are you all right?" She forgot for a moment that she was supposed to be the tough warlord and now was the concerned lover. The strawberry blonde nodded and trembled from the adrenaline rush. She was amazed at the difference she felt. Xena had come up from behind her and touched her, yet she'd felt no urge to slam the woman down on the ground. On the other hand, her reaction to the man had occurred before her mind could even plug in that she was injuring someone.

It scared her.

"Xena." She looked at the woman whose blue eyes now held concern, "I think I'm gonna have to talk about it later." Xena touched her cheek softly and nodded.

"We'll do that." the warlord promised, her voice as gentle as her hand. Gabrielle nodded and took a deep breath. Then she straightened her shoulders and turned from Xena's touch to look pointedly at Darvin. He was still there, waiting obediently. Xena's words in the tent had riveted him into a kind of heroic complacency. He might not want to go through the punishment, but there was no way he was going to let his sister deal with it (though now he didn't really believe that Xena would harm the child. She'd been amazingly gentle with her. .considering)

Xena looked at the young man and her expression returned to it's feral state at the same time. She withdrew her hand from the bard and let her nostrils flare with an inhalation. Her voice held the harshness of command, "Fine. Now Go DO what I told you to."

Gabrielle swallowed, "Yes, Mistress." Then she summoned the others and they left the warlords behind.

The walk to the punishing grounds from the command tent was long. It was meant to be that way. Usually when someone was to be punished, members of the camp would line up to taunt and berate the victim with crude comments. Punishments were meant to be a public spectacle. Not this time though. Without the chains and burly guards, the people walking the long walk, as it was called, weren't even really noticed (except for the oddity of a child). It wasn't until they arrived at the grounds themselves, that those individuals who'd been hanging around it's peripheral noticed that something was going on. A crowd gathered but it was smaller than usual.

Gabrielle guided Darvin until he was standing between two tall posts and under one large beam. "Take off your shirt," she ordered. Her hazel eyes were finally settled and she appeared composed. She watched evenly as trembling fingers undid buttons and he uncovered himself. The observers who were present noticed this deviation from the usual. Normally the victim's clothing were ripped off or even cut off. It started the soldiers and mercenaries talking. Now they wanted to know what was going on.

Gabrielle held her hand out and Darvin handed it to her. She summoned Eponin and led the Amazon and the child so they were facing Darvin's front. She knelt down a little so she could make eye contact with Evania. "Will you hold this for your brother? He won't be able to take care of it and he'll need you to do that. Can you?" Evania was trying to hold back the tears that threatened, but nodded. Gabrielle carefully put it in the crook of Evania's free arm. Then, she touched the child's face gently. "Remember what Xena said. It's okay to cry. You can still be brave and cry. Okay?"

A tear dribbled down the child's face and Gabrielle gently wiped it away. "I promise," Gabrielle said, "I will be as gentle as I can be. Understand?" There was a small sob and Evania bit her lip. Gabrielle stood up.

"Eponin, will you stay by her? Make sure she doesn't come between us," Gabrielle nodded meaningfully at Darvin, who was standing nervously between the posts. Eponin nodded earnestly. She tried to pour strength down the little girls hand. Her respect for the Queen was growing. Somehow she knew that Xena had ordered the child to watch. She figured it was the gentle hearted Queen's notion to have Evania stand in front instead of at the side or in back. The child would see, but wouldn't see *all.* It was a *hard* thing that Xena commanded, and somehow the Queen had managed to find a way to make it softer.

She wasn't the only one to notice that. There was shock that a child was present at a whipping. Men who were normally more hard hearted than a diamond were now stewing about uncomfortably. There were too many anomalies for them to be comfortable enough to conduct their normal jeering business. No bets were passed, because they didn't know the sentence. No squishy foods were distributed because no one had time to go get any. They watched with a communal bated breath.

With practiced hands, Gabrielle attached the bindings to the manacles. Then positioning his hips and legs, she made sure the man was grounded before turning the wheels that would force his arms above his head. She ignored the chains that were meant for his legs. She had no intention of lifting the man off of the ground. Finally, when she thought he was ready she stood before him. Their gazes connected solemnly.

She placed her right hand upon the center of his chest and offered a few suggestions in the form of commands, "Don't struggle. Cry out when it hurts. Let the tears roll and don't resist." She kept the eye contact and he could feel her matching her breath with his. His eyes grew heavy lidded and she offered this final word. "Remember to breathe and try to stay as relaxed as you can. I'll count it for you, understand?" He nodded, not sure how to take the information she was giving except literally. For some reason, the kindness in her eyes caused his body to feel relaxed even though he was in this terribly stressful situation. He didn't know what to make of it.

When she thought it was time, Gabrielle stepped away and behind the man. The crowd was getting bigger and Gabrielle didn't want to waste time. She didn't see the arrival of the warlords as they climbed to the announcement stage, she was so intent on what she was doing. The strawberry blonde felt a flutter of fear, but tamped down on it, deliberately bringing to mind Shasta's presence. She imagined him covering her body with his, as when he was teaching her. She kept her breath with Darvin's watching the movement of his ribcage from behind.

When *she* felt ready, Gabrielle nimbly released the whip from her side and let it roll open. It uncurled like a familiar snake and she reacquainted herself with its weight. It swung lazily with her hand, as if it had nothing else in the world to accomplish but be a limp piece of leather.

In a few moments, Gabrielle's eyes narrowed their focus and she took a deep breath. Then with a wide circular swing she suddenly counted, "ONE!" The sound felt like thunder, the crack was so loud. Darvin screamed his first with the fine red diagonal that appeared on the left side of his upper back. He didn't have time to scream much afterwards, for she worked quickly, counting to ten up his right shoulder. Then in a move that astounded the people watching, because it was so beautiful it was almost a dance, (and who would ever have thought something like that could be beautiful), she smoothly switched to her other arm while the whip was circling in the air. Then she counted ten more down from his left shoulder to the upper midpoint of his right side, crisscrossing the lines, as Xena had commanded. When she finished, Gabrielle gracefully recoiled the whip and then she ran to release the young man. It was over so abruptly the crowd didn't have time to react.

She wasn't the only one who ran to Darvin. A sobbing, heartbroken Evania broke free from a startled Eponin, running to Darvin and wrapping her arms around his abdomen and hips. Gabrielle suddenly realized why Xena had forbidden the lower back, besides not wanting to kill him. The girl cried out, "I'll never do it again. Never," even as Darvin tried to soothe the girl with gasped words.

"It's okay. I'm okay. It only hurts a little." That was more true than he expected. Oh it stung something fierce. It hurt more than he was saying, but he wasn't dead. The tension in his arms released as Eponin helped Gabrielle lower them. He felt kind of shaky, a little woozy and definitely in pain. Gabrielle asked him if he could walk and he nodded his head, but because he wobbled a little she made an offer.

"Put your hand on my shoulder and walk with me." She looked down at Evania. "Evania, let go of him. Take his hand. He has to walk." She wasn't sure if the girl was registering what she said, but then the child backed off, his shirt still clutched in her arm, and she took his other free hand.

Gabrielle turned to Eponin. "Run to the infirmary. Tell them we're coming. I want the salves ready." Eponin nodded and hastened to do as her Queen commanded, her heart in her throat. Then an awed, strangely silent crowd watched as the three young people walked carefully, slowly away from the grounds. If there were tears on grizzled faces, no one commented.

Nisus, who'd joined the other warlords as soon as he heard of the commotion, turned to Xena. "You're never going to sell her are you?"

Xena turned to look at the man, her blue eyes dark with emotion and pride. "No," she said, her voice amazingly even. "I'll never let her go." Nisus gave up the last glimmer of a vain hope and turned to watch as the golden haired woman led the young man away.

Darvin glanced up at the stage, taking in the sight of the warlords. He barely acknowledged his father, but when he saw Xena he straightened his back (as much as he could) and offered a grateful, if wavering, smile. He intended to be the best soldier she ever had. He squeezed Gabrielle's shoulder which caused the woman to look at him. He nodded up to Xena, "She's something different isn't she? Better than them. She's worth something." Gabrielle looked up at her warrior and met her solemn blue gaze. Then she looked forward again, so she could watch where they were going.

"Yes, Darvin, she is." Gabrielle spokes softly, feeling the pressure of his hand on her shoulder, accepting the responsibility of her actions, "She's worth something."

The silence of the crowd was deafening as they exited the grounds. Xena turned to Colchak, her expression fierce. "You tell those thugs of yours," The warlord winced at that phrasing, "that your son took twenty and he walked away like a man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the incarnation of the story chapter on my website, I apologized for my ignorance about numbers. I still feel pretty ignorant about numbers, but having done a little research; the kind of whipping described here 20 is very moderate and actually on the low end. It's painful and definitely wounding, but if done properly won't kill a person. We know that a person can still die if open wounds are not seen to and, again, the location of the strikes matter. It is not meant to be fun, unless that is a person's thing... and then it has to be done by people who know what they're doing. Anyhow, if I were rewriting it now, I'd probably have gone for forty or even fifty, which kind of makes me feel terrible as a person - but realistically, the Warlord would likely have done so. 
> 
>  
> 
> So, that said, if this sort of thing bothers one - think story symbolics as opposed to realism.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabrielle personally saw to the washing and anointing of Darvin's wounds. Tender hands mopped away the blood to reveal angry, but thin, red lines. A quiet voice soothed away the pain as she smoothed the protective and healing ointments onto his lacerations. *I did this,* she thought as her hands did their silent work and her voice did its own kind of healing. *I caused his pain,* and she shuddered, because of the impulses she'd feared to acknowledge. Yet her character was such that she could not avoid the introspection. She could not avoid the truth.

She had enjoyed herself. She had reveled in the power of the whip, in the feel of its weight and movement in her hand. She even, despite her best resistance, had enjoyed the results. They were very clean cuts, neat, almost prim. His back would look like he'd intentionally scarred it as a gameboard, the stripes were so even. Shasta would have approved. She felt a professional pride and it scared her like Tartarus could not.

Even now she could feel the way her body had responded. She could feel the residue of the excitement that established itself within her as she let the instrument do its job. Her only regret was the suffering she caused, that he was experiencing a pain he did not enjoy. Her mind flashed back to to her own responses and she knew with a profound certainty, that she would have, if it had been her on the receiving end, up to a certain point, if delivered by the right person (and she *knew* who that was), embraced the experience. She didn't understand why it should be so different, though. She'd been punched in the eye before and hadn't enjoyed that at all. She's suffered through myriad bruises and contusions and lacerations and they'd held no pleasure for her. But she wondered how she would feel about them now. She was a changed woman.

It was like when she'd broken that guard's wrist. While she'd not wanted to hurt him, Gabrielle's regret was not in the action, nor in the wounding (though she did feel for the man. . .sort of), but rather in its necessity. As she peeled back the layers of thought, she understood that she felt that way when she wielded her staff. She always had. She hadn't enjoyed taking that man down, had she? No, not exactly. It was more like she enjoyed knowing her body could protect her, knowing she had the wherewithal to do what was necessary, even if it was unthinking. Was this what Xena felt? Was this why she smiled in battle? It felt good?

Gabrielle remembered the many times she'd watch the warrior fight and felt the thrill within herself. She licked her lips unconsciously. She wasn't sure she could compare it. Watching Xena was like watching a dance, one so sublime the gods themselves would weep. No wonder she smiled, Xena was in the full act of creation. To her, battle was like barding was to Gabrielle. It was an art form. The bard stopped her gentle touches for a brief moment as her mind experienced an illumination. Maybe that's why Gabrielle was feeling the way she was. Was what she'd done an art?

Then Gabrielle had another thought. Was this why Xena was so good at everything she did? Was it because it was *all* an art to her? Even being a warlord? Was it what made Xena a good healer?

The bard, Xena's slave (and it was odd how *that* thought made her feel), watched herself as she applied the ointments and wondered. Had her hands been so gentle before, so understanding? Again her mind was honest. They'd had a kind of gentleness, but not the same awareness. She was very aware now, wasn't she? She understood the the cause and the results, the good and the bad (rather intimately), and her touch reflected that knowledge. So then, this was a good thing, right? Maybe this was what made Xena so special. Gabrielle was still absorbing the event, trying to translate it within herself, not quite applying it to herself yet.

This was the reason for her ministrations. She wasn't seeking absolution or trying to redeem herself. She would have done this anyway, since it was part of her nature to try and heal. She felt the pain of the young man, not as her own, but as his and she honored it.

Gabrielle's voice remained sweet, despite the analytical thoughts running through her head, as she began applying the bandages to the seminumbed back. Darvin's would be a quick healing; that is, if he took care of it. She rattled off instructions, including the obligatory, "get some rest," part. The healer, who had been watching with the intent to assist as necessary, concurred, almost gratefully. For once, he hadn't be handed a person disguised as meat. He intended to keep the patient that way.

Another problem Gabrielle puzzled over was what to do with Evania. The little one was tired. Despite the fact it wasn't even mid afternoon it had been a long day for the girl. She was still clutching the shirt to her chest, watching with wide eyes as her brother endured the clean up. The bard decided it was time to let the child know everything was going to be okay.

Gabrielle stepped from behind Darvin and knelt in front of the girl. Her movements were fluid. The bard held out her hand, allowing the quiet of her movements to act as the command. Evania and the strawberry blonde exchanged looks while the little girl made up her mind. Then the blonde child handed the shirt to the waiting woman. In a few moments, Gabrielle was helping Darvin put the shirt back on, though they didn't button it.

It was enough though. Evania finally breathed in the breath that she'd been holding in a deep shuddering inhale and her face lost the pallor that had accompanied her emotional pain. The healer spoke, addressing Gabrielle's concern before the bard even vocalized it. "She can stay here. We'll provide the cot. I'd like to watch him for a bit. He'll be running a fever, no doubt, and I'd like to be sure he gets plenty of fluids. Not to mention, I'd like to keep him out of the fields a bit."

"That will be satisfactory." Xena's voice filled the partition. Gabrielle and the healer looked at each other. They'd not even heard her enter. Darvin gazed in pained worship at the warlord and tried to get down from the table, but Gabrielle stalled him with a hand to his chest and a warning glance. They all watched as the powerful, statuesque woman strode into the "room."

She stopped in front of Evania, and just as Gabrielle had done earlier, knelt on one knee. There was a serious communication between the young one and the warlord, though no words were spoken. One last tear dribbled down the girl's face and Xena wiped it away with her thumb. Then, unsmiling, but not angrily, she took the girl's hand in her own and stood back up. "I have found a place for Evania outside the camp. She will be staying with one of the camp cooks." If Darvin had felt a little better he might have protested, but he didn't even get the chance to think of objecting, "She'll be as safe as can be expected and Darvin will visit her." Gabrielle noted that; not may visit, but will. "But tonight she may stay here with him."

Xena's piercing gaze made it known that the matter was settled and that all accounts had been made.

Then the warlord looked at Gabrielle, nodded in the direction of the exit, let go of Evania's hand after squeezing it reassuringly, and left as quietly as she'd entered. Gabrielle stared for a second more at the empty space the Xena left, feeling the loss of her presence, then spoke softly, "well, I guess that's my signal." She nodded farewell to the surprised healer and to Darvin and his sister. Then she followed after her warlord.


	12. Chapter 12

Xena spent no time dallying, though she yearned to take advantage of the day of rest, whisk Gabrielle away on Argo, find a nice shady spot and seduce the young woman. Instead, to prevent Colchak from changing his mind, they spent what was left of the daylight hours selecting Xena's warriors. They roamed the camp while the comely warlord hand picked the hundred and fifty individuals to be her soldiers. The raven haired woman had plenty of time, over the course of her stay, to determine the worthies from the crowd and she used that knowledge now to create a core group of people that would eventually lead, though they didn't know it yet, one of the biggest armies she'd ever assembled. There were more women in the camp than Gabrielle had suspected and Xena chose quite a few of them. The warlord wanted people who could think their way around a situation, not just fight. She wanted people who were, within reason (considering their current employment), somewhat reliable and honest. Xena wanted people who would be loyal to her and her alone, until she told them otherwise.

Apparently the do not disturb clause only applied to warlords, because Xena strode imperiously into the tents, usually without a hint of a warning. There were plenty of startled lovers, some of whom were picked at the same time, and Gabrielle and Eponin soon learned how to stop the blushes they experienced during the foray. At different times, the brilliant warlord had Gabrielle make a special note of the individuals she intended to have act in various positions of responsibilities within the core group. Xena even selected a few persons, whom she'd not considered before, because they were out on the practice field on this day of rest. To her that indicated a dedication that she expected they would need.

Around the middle of their unusual excursion, (by that time there was quite a crowd forming around the command tent) Xena had Gabrielle hand over the directions to Eponin for how, when and where she wanted these new people located, with the intention of having the Amazon carry it out. Most of the selected were to get their gear together that day and move into the tents closest to Xena's (but not too close, just where she could keep an eye on everyone). The individuals supplanted in those other tents would simply have to find a new home.

Gabrielle didn't expect to see the Amazon again that day, so she also bade her get some food and a little rest when she had a chance. Eponin smiled gratefully and bowed to her Queen, then she made off to conduct her new duty. Gabrielle, on the other hand, continued her scribing duties with no real pause, not even for a snack. Once Xena made up her mind, she determined to see it through, as quickly as possible. So much for rest day.

There was a part of Gabrielle that wondered if Xena was doing this just because she'd had to get up early to deal with the other two warlords. She decided, however, that it was unlikely and an unworthy thought. Still, the strawberry blonde was grateful that she'd done all that tromping around in the wilderness with Xena previously. Endurance had become her middle name, and she needed it too keep up with the Warrior Princess.

In her usual uncanny style, Xena's timing was perfect. Their final round led them back to her tent, where one hundred and fifty plus people were waiting to hear from their new leader. Gabrielle watched in fascination as Xena took to the stand, which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere (although it probably had been there earlier and she'd just not noticed it). The redhead felt a thrill of lust as she watched the warrior's backside ascend up the small steps and she savored it. There was no end to the wonder she felt now that Xena was her lover. Gabrielle wished she weren't so tired. It had been a long and emotionally trying day for her. Still, when Xena turned and signaled her up the stairs, she followed and she took her place behind and besides the warlord.

It was here that Gabrielle learned something new about Xena and about herself. What she learned was this: when it came to orating, she was a babe in the woods (or at least felt that way right at the moment). The only reason she didn't stare in slack jawed fascination was the deep training which placed the mask of impassivity firmly upon her face. Xena's resonant voice filled the air with a rich vocabulary and virtuosity Gabrielle hadn't known the warrior possessed. Her heart felt a little wrench. All this time. All this time, in her arrogance, she'd said, "I'm the bard. I do the talking, you do the fighting." Gods. She should have realized. Xena had led troops by the thousands. Surely it wasn't based on good looks alone (but if anyone could do it, Xena could). But why hadn't the strawberry blonde understood before, why no clue?

Her mind scanned their history together and came to one conclusion. Xena chose the silence. The blue eyed, dark haired warrior chose the role that Gabrielle had assigned her.

Why?

Then, gazing out at rapt faces, Gabrielle knew.

It was safer.

There was power in storytelling, in orating. The bard knew this from personal experience. Gabrielle recognized the sensation of using a tool and talent successfully, especially now. She'd known the thrill from the first time she'd picked up the quill, the first story she told. How many times had she used her voice to sway people and had it work? More times than she could count. Sure not every time. No one can be perfect at something every time, even Xena. But there was a vibrancy to the (Gods) *art* of speaking, that could be unparalleled. (That explanation she'd conjured up about Xena was finding more and more evidence in its favor.)

Gabrielle asked herself. What if you had the power to influence with your voice alone and you had the charisma to back it up? What if you added a mind so quick, it could outthink the Gods, plus (hard gained) experience at leading people? What if you were someone so wounded you were afraid you might use your gifts for the wrong reason or you knew/believed that you had? Would *you* talk a lot?

No.

Her answer was a whisper in the silence of her heart.

If it would have served any purpose besides hurting herself, Gabrielle might have wallowed in guilt about her stupidity. But she wasn't that kind of woman, never had been. Oh she felt guilt, but she knew the cure. If you feel guilty about something, you set what you can right. Simple as that. So she never lingered where she didn't have to. But it did make her want to do an assessment of herself, to ask about what it was that made her valuable to their partnership. For that was what she'd thought they'd had. But this discovery did not mean *she* wasn't valuable, or that their experiences together were invalid. It just meant some of her assumptions about Xena were wrong.

Just as some of Xena's assumptions about her had been. Xena had adjusted. The bard could adjust, and still be a great storyteller. This life wasn't a competition, though some people lived their lives that way. To Gabrielle's mind, there was room for everybody. Her mind flashed on the earlier events of the day, and she thought, with antipathy, of the man whose arm she twisted. Well, almost everybody.

What this meant, in the long trail of thought that wound its way around Gabrielle's head, was there was no reason for the red head to get all hot and bothered because Xena demonstrated those "many skills," she spoke so modestly (usually) of. Instead it was cause for celebration. They had something in common; well, another thing.

Gabrielle grinned inside herself. Her mind juggled these thoughts with agility and she realized she enjoyed learning this new thing about Xena. It takes time to get to know a person all the way and the fair skinned woman hoped to spend her whole life and eternity unraveling and reveling in the mystery of Xena. The warrior was, after all, the favorite subject of Gabrielle's thoughts. She gazed appreciatively at the fine womanly form in front of her, shivering as a sharp point of desire rippled in her (Well, maybe she wasn't too tired). There was at least one plus to this whole slave thing, the view was wonderful.

Gabrielle's mind had drifted to such a lovely subject that she wasn't aware that Xena had finished speaking until she heard the surge of a group shout burst from the lungs of all who had been called on by the Warrior Princess (terribly rude, but she'd get Xena to tell her what she'd said. She, herself, had every intention of telling *all* to the warrior. Why not, she always did anyway. Gabrielle had to grin at herself at that one. Some things weren't going to change.) "Xena, Xena, Xena." (Gabrielle shook her head with a grin. You'd think they'd come up with a new chant or something.)

The bard watched as Xena drunk in the audience response and reflected it back at them with an electrifying intensity, even pausing to bequeath Gabrielle a breathtaking and scintillating smile . It was an intoxicating sight that caused the bard's heart to pound hard in her chest and added yet another scare to Gabrielle's list of things to worry about. (Boy that list was sure accumulating fast.) She strove to relax, but felt the tingle of her response (and she'd had a lot of tingles today) roll down through her toes.

At least the warrior wasn't waving something bloody. . .this time. Gabrielle wondered what would happen if Xena did. Would the she be able to resist the judgment she'd felt the last time, when they'd been battling the Horde? How could she respect and keep her own beliefs, yet help Xena? There was so much that had changed in her already. It bore thinking about for it was a weighty problem and one she had to deal with. Soon. But now, the red head had to set the issue in the back of her mind. The warlord needed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabrielle was starved, though she'd managed to forget about it during their expedition through the camp. However, as soon as the bard entered the tent she was revealed because the smells of well prepared food wafted through the air and inspired a loud and embarrassingly prolonged gurgle. She flushed, smacked her forehead and rolled her eyes. Next time she'd remember to take something to snack on. So much for competency.

Xena whipped around at the sound and for a brief moment Gabrielle thought she was in trouble, but the warrior's face held such consternation that the bard nearly laughed. Then the warrior's expression turned immediately contrite. She stepped up to the bard and touched her face gently. "Gods, Gabrielle," the bard decided she loved her name, especially when Xena said it, "You should have told me. We could have stopped, or at least gotten you something." The warlord's mask came off.

Gabrielle grabbed the concerned woman's hand in her own and smiled gently. "You had to gather your people. I understand. Next time I'll," she was interrupted by her lover.

"Next time you'll tell me you're hungry and we'll get you fed." Xena grinned, her eyes soft, "It would look bad for me if my slave fainted from hunger. What would the neighbors think?" That elicited a grin from the bard. Xena's expression turned serious as she looked at her bard's face. Strong fingers traced the lines under her eyes and down along her jaw. "You're tired love."

"I'm okay," Gabrielle countered, meaning to reassure her warrior. Xena winced inside. Gabrielle was trying to hearten her, after all that had happened this day. After what she'd made the small Amazon do? Hades, did she deserve such a woman?

Xena tisked, "You shouldn't fib." Her voice was smooth as velvet, "You were up early and it's been nonstop since." She knew the bard wasn't used to keeping up this pace. What *had* she been thinking? Selfish! She vowed not to do it again. Xena might treat others that way, but not this woman. Gabrielle looked like she was about to dispute with the warlord and Xena grinned, "I know I said we could argue in our home, but do you really want it to be about this?"

Gabrielle blinked for a second, registering the words, "Our," and "Home." First was the our. Inclusive. Second was, "Home." Xena thought of the tent as home. Well maybe not in that perfect sense of a place with four walls, but what did she mean? Abruptly, Gabrielle had enough of thinking for the day. Xena was her home. It didn't matter. Gabrielle shook her head in acknowledgment of Xena's question and giving into impulse laid her head against the armor protected chest. The cool metal felt good against her skin.

Xena wrapped a protective arm around the bard. "Let's get you something to eat and you into bed. We'll talk tomorrow morning." She pulled back a little and looked into warm hazel eyes. "Unless you want to talk tonight."

Gabrielle gazed sincerely at Xena and thought about her response. She opted for truth, "Xena, I've had so many thoughts running through my head that I think they've trampled what I would have to say. I can wait." Her eyes said that she meant it, but they also said, but not too long.

The meal was not a prolonged affair. Under normal circumstances Gabrielle would have eaten with a delighted gusto, while discussing the adventures of the day. Tonight she simply chewed and swallowed, as she struggled to stay awake.

When she was finished, the Amazons cleaned up and were excused by the Warrior Princess with a gracious, "thank you." (You have to reward the good people do, even "slaves." They hung around longer and stayed mannerly that way.) Gabrielle went to take care of some necessary business (with armed escort, of course. Whatever her status with Xena, she was still the Amazon Queen and they were bound to protect her, not to mention they wanted to protect her.)

Gabrielle left the guard outside, with a few soft spoken words of praise and thanks delivered to a smiling Amazon. Then she stepped in to the candle lit tent, with the intent of heading straight to bed. She felt a little better with some food in her and the walk outside and put a little energy into her step, but she still felt sleepy.

That's why she didn't see her at first. Xena sat in the shadows of the tent, watching for the return of her bard. Her blue eyes narrowed to a serene focus, her breathing even. Her mind had replayed the events of the day, from Nisus' appearance to the bard's lopsided grin when she finished her meal. And in that replay she'd remembered all the feelings and sensations as if they were fresh. Including the ardor she'd felt at the sight of her bard wielding the whip. Not that she'd wanted the punishment of the boy. She hadn't. But Gabrielle had been stunningly beautiful, had been gloriously powerful in its enactment. Xena could still feel the tingle of excitement she'd felt in her gut. It had been a tremendous turn on for the warrior. Her bard was a woman of many talents and strengths. And oh, it felt so good, to feel free to think of Gabrielle as *her* bard. It brought a purr to her throat.

Xena's fluid motion when she stood up caught the attention of the strawberry blonde, and held it. Gabrielle stopped where she was and gazed in a kind of astonished reverence. Xena wore what she was born with. The sleek warrior moved with a feline grace, stalking the strawberry blonde like the love struck quarry that she was.

"Gabrielle," the warrior hummed, when she was a little bit closer, and the bard's felt a pulsation of energy sing through the back of her knees. Xena's gaze traveled the compact woman's shape and the strawberry blonde felt a flutter, a tickle in her middle that swirled to her center and caused an instant humidity. The warrior held out her hand and Gabrielle took it.

She was led into the "bedroom" where a wash basin was positioned on the floor. A small table held pitchers of water and some other bathing items. Gabrielle felt the feathery touch of Xena's fingers as the warrior liberated the clothing from her body First the top, with Xena reaching around to undo the small pin that held it together, letting the leathers hang for a moment as she cupped firm breasts in her hand. Then her fingers trailed up Gabrielle's skin and hooked into the straps, pulling the top completely off. Gabrielle didn't see where she put it. She wasn't paying attention.

Instead, she savored the way the warrior removed her kilt, with a smooth palm gliding down her abdomen and hooking over her belt. Gabrielle's eyelids fluttered and she leaned back against the warrior princess, gasping a little. Gaia, Xena could undress her anytime and bath time was fast becoming the small woman's favorite time of the day. In a few supple movements, the belt and kilt were off and Gabrielle was in her skin too. Then she felt the touch of the warlord's fingers along her neck and her hair was gathered, rolled and clasped. Xena whispered into the bard's ear, "into the tub." The bard stepped into the small wash basin and stayed standing (there wasn't anywhere to sit) obediently, though she was reluctant to lose contact with Xena.

Xena smiled softly, her eyes narrow in sensual appreciation. She selected a sponge and held it near Gabrielle's chest, then picked a pitcher up and poured warm water onto the sponge and against the bards chest. Cold water isn't the only thing that will perk nipples up. Xena grinned and set the pitcher down, not yet squeezing the sponge. Xena rubbed the wet sponge in large brisk swirls over the bards body, just to get her a little wet (and it was sure working.) Then she added soap to what she was doing. This time the circles were smaller, a little more intimate. They made Gabrielle's skin sing out in sheer bliss. Her touch was everywhere; face, front, under the breasts, down her belly, in her curls and down her thighs; back, along the her spine and shoulders, massaging her lower back and hips, down to the crevice of her knees all the way to her feet. The bard was near to wilting with pleasure. Then, while her eyes were closed in sensual nirvana, the bard was rinsed with warm water and a fresh sponge.

Xena's warm velvety voice filled her senses, "Step out love." The bard blinked her eyes open and stepped out, with Xena's help. Then, she found herself being dried (all over) by gentle towel covered hands, from the her forehead to the very tips of her toes. Oh she was feeling very very loved. Tension she hadn't even realized she'd been feeling eased out of her body and left her feeling relaxed.

She was picked up in the cradle of Xena's arms and carried. This time, it was to the bed. The heat of the warrior's body warmed through Gabrielle completely and her whole self responded. They gazed at each other, with Xena finally claiming her mouth in a soul searing kiss. Then ever so gently, with one knee supporting her, the warrior lowered the bard onto the bed.

The bard found herself looking up, soaking up the the textures of her lover. Smooth skin, some scars, dark curly triangle, sweet clean scent. Her gaze filled with desire and that look was returned by blue eyes that were ablaze with passion. Xena smiled, seductively, luxuriously as she leaned over her bard, her breasts swinging some with her movements, her strong arms spreading over Gabrielle's shoulders, her knee wedging its gentle way between willing thighs. Her voice was a marvelous growl, "Now *this* is what I want to see in the morning."

Sleep was a little late in arriving.


	14. Chapter 14

Xena, the warlord, woke up as soon as she felt Gabrielle move from the bed and suppressed a burst of disappointment. Didn't she understand? Hadn't she made it clear? Just because the slaves of the past (and Xena had long ago figured out it had to be one of hers who trained Gabrielle, she just wasn't sure which one) had to go about fetching her breakfast and tea and whatnot, didn't mean she wanted Gabrielle to. She'd meant what she said. She wanted to wake up to naked bard. Obviously, they were going to have to talk about how to take a hint. She decided to play at sleep, to watch through half closed eyes and see what Gabrielle did this early in the morning.

Gabrielle lit one candle and pulled on her robe, then she stealthily slipped through the heavy privacy curtains. She was gone for three hundred twenty one and a half counts. The hazel eyed woman's reentry was just as silent. Xena acknowledged the amazing idea that Gabrielle may have finally learned how to move in such a way that she might possibly, if Xena weren't paying attention, actually be able to sneak up on the warrior princess. Gabrielle's gaze fell upon the warrior and came near to stealing her breath away. Xena had to fight to keep her breathing sleeplike and her eyes slitted. The warrior had never seen a look quite like the one the bard was giving her. The strawberry blonde's gaze traveled over the powerful woman's form, enjoying it in full, cherishing her curves, eroticizing the way Xena breathed, claiming her warrior for herself. Owning her.

It was painful for the warrior when the bard turned away, but not for long. Xena watched as alluring shoulders and a smooth, muscled backside were revealed by the falling puddle of a silk robe. Gabrielle didn't have to bend to retrieve it, for she caught the edge of the garment with one of her hands. Her dark lover was a bit disappointed at that. The bard didn't bother folding the robe, but draped it lazily on the bench besides Xena's armor. Then the small woman stepped to the wash basin and gave herself a quick sponging. She dried off, using the same towel Xena had used to dry her.

Gabrielle blew out the candle and not many counts later, Xena felt the weight of her lover settle back into bed. A sensuously delicious womanly body nestled against her, wrapped around the warrior companionably. She felt one of Gabrielle's hands extend upward until it cupped her breast, fingers splaying apart around her nipple, which hardened in response. The bard's leg slid around her thigh and dipped lightly into the part of her legs. A light kiss touched her shoulder, then, in a few heartbeats, there was the sound of someone she loved breathing in sleep.

A sigh escaped Xena before she could stop it. Gabrielle *had* understood. She let herself go back to sleep.

She woke later, briefly, to hear almost silent rustlings and whispers within the tent and determined that it was a couple of Amazons making breakfast and switching guard. Morpheus claimed her again. A hesitant knock woke her the final time, close to when she'd normally awaken. Then, before she could make up her mind whether to answer, or try and scoot away from Gabrielle without waking her (something that used to be fairly uncomplicated, but now she didn't trust that it would be), an Amazon stepped in with a mug of tea. Xena suddenly found it easy to sit up. The bard had rolled away with a sleepy eyed smile and was now in the process of stretching. The cover, partially trapped by Gabrielle, fell away from Xena's body as she sat up, exposing a breast to the hidden delight of the serving Amazon, who bowed and handed the mug over to Xena's waiting hand.

The warlord thanked her. Then the Amazon, who Gabrielle identified as Esther, bowed with a smile, then exited. Xena sniffed her tea. It was her favorite.

She sipped the warm liquid, appreciating the tingly flavor and its sweetness. Then she set the cup aside and turned to talk to her bard to tell her how much she appreciated this. She never got to the talking part. Gabrielle, while the warlord's back was turned, had freed herself from the covers. And as requested last night (or so she interpreted Xena's highly arousing statement) posed in nothing but a hungry smile. She reclined on her side with one hand supporting her head and the other drifting somewhere near her belly button and distractingly near the golden red marker of her sex.

Then that hand moved.

Bardic fingers and a thumb dabbled hypnotically in the soft golden down, and one knee arced up until the flesh of her womanhood was revealed and her foot rested securely on the surface of the bed. In a smooth, unexpected movement which made Xena gasp in response, a couple of fingers slid in and disappeared into the pinkish red folds. Gabrielle's eyelids hooded with suggestive relish. Xena watched in fascination as skillful fingers, which were obviously slick, moved tantalizingly in the bard's depths. The warrior's own moist response told her that this was an unexpected gift.

"I love looking at you. I always have. You're so beautiful, like a goddess come down to earth." Gabrielle's sweet voice, now husky with a different kind of appetite, flowed softly through the air, and Xena shivered as if she had been touched by those fingers which were delving and searching. The small woman spoke like she was telling a secret, "Sometimes, when you weren't looking, I'd just stare, trying to absorb you into myself. Then later, when you were away, I'd do this," the bard's hips arched as she inserted her fingers deeply inside and began thrusting. Her voice became a little ragged, "and pretend, imagine it was you."

Xena couldn't move. Her nipples became taut (almost painfully) and her body flushed with color. She could feel the folds of her desire swelling in response to Gabrielle's voice and actions. She licked her lips, her gaze focused on the way the strawberry blonde was moving her hips in a kind of circular thrust.

"Then, I'd imagine what it would be like to taste you. I thought to myself," Gabrielle gave a little gasp because the memory of her desire and the memory of their lovemaking flooded her, "that I'd love to trace the crinkles of your nipples with my tongue. I'd try to follow every little line, every little bit of those lovely mazes, until I found you and made you moan," Gabrielle's smile was wicked, "or whimper." The bard's voice was like the green silk of her robe, rich and smooth, "And when I was done, when I'd suckled till you wished you could give me milk," Xena's gaze had finally made it's way up to Gabrielle's mouth, "I'd find my way to where you open and discover if there were mazes to explore there too." Xena shuddered with an orgasm brought on by words and sight alone.

That quiver of pleasure freed her from the bard's spell. The dark haired woman covered the Gabrielle's hand with her own, as she ensnared the woman's mouth with a wanton, sultry kiss driven by real need. Her fingers gently removed the bard's own, and replaced them. She luxuriated in the slick of Gabrielle's desire, and her hand moved in time to the bards well established erotic tempo. Then on an impulse she drew back from the kiss and offered a breast, cupped by her other hand. It was Gabrielle who moaned.

She leaned forward, sitting up a little, using one arm to support her and the newly freed hand to capture one of Xena's breasts. The warrior thrilled to the wetness of Gabrielle's fingers as they slicked over her nipple. Then, the bard, keeping her promise, began to map out the lines of Xena's aureole with avid craving, switching, when she wanted, between breasts and using her fingers to explore and tease what her tongue did not.

Xena held back, her hand and arm tirelessly moving, though she'd added a few twists to what she was doing, but there came a time when she couldn't help it, when the suckling became too much and she moaned breathlessly and shuddered. A second orgasm that hadn't centered on her clitoris. Stunning. This was the reaction that sent Gabrielle crying into a sweetly intense spasm of joy that lasted until Xena finally withdrew her fingers and cupped her sex and even then Gabrielle felt the slowing, shivering pulses of her inner muscles that sent thrills of pleasure arcing through her for a good while.

Xena leaned the bard back with her body and kissed her, long and slow. Then, after waiting for those final palpitations of delight to finish, she asked, not wishing to rush, but still feeling the wetness of her need, if Gabrielle still wanted to taste her (And the warrior did need, though her body had shuddered twice. Her belly was still wound tight with desire). The bard, with the appearance of being sleepy eyed, nodded and grinned in erotic response. With that the warrior kissed her lover fully on the lips and, surrendering that kiss, knelt over the waiting bard.

Mouth met wet open lips and, with eyes now closed, Gabrielle began a tenderly fierce and hungry exploration of the warrior. The bard wrapped her arms around Xena's thighs and hips, directing her movements. Gabrielle drank in the sweetness of her lover. She loved the way the olive skinned woman tasted and felt, almost to the point of weeping. She let her tongue and mouth explore every crevice and line, just as she'd always dreamed and felt a responding shudder of pleasure. Yes, this was what she'd craved all that time, and she'd been right. It *was* good.

Meanwhile, the dark haired woman had to lean a little, using her arms as support, as she huffed and rocked with each stunning questing touch of the bard's tongue. There were points she thought she'd hit the edge, but somehow never quite managed to pour herself out. Still, with a artistry born of two years of imagining by one lusty bard, Xena was done for. Especially when the strawberry blonde finally dipped in and pierced her lover to her very heart. Xena cried out Gabrielle's name in aching joy, quivering with the grand undulating pulsations of amour's consequences.

When they managed to leave the partition, the tea was very cold. Again.


	15. Chapter 15

Xena made sure Gabrielle sat down besides her to eat, which pleased those Amazons who were present. While they didn't precisely understand the dynamics of the warlord and the Queen's relationship, they knew a beaming face when they saw one and it set their hearts at rest. The Queen was happy and at this point that was all that mattered.

Gabrielle was candid with the warlord, hiding nothing, though not discussing everything Xena thought she would. She never mentioned the whipping. She did mention her observation that Xena seemed to be amassing troops. She wondered why and expressed a concern about the consequences of such an action. The strawberry blonde's body language was animated and the golden hoops flashed in the light with each emphatic point she made.

Xena knew she couldn't fully reassure the sensitive woman. There were simply things she could not tell the bard, yet. It was one of the reasons she'd left Gabrielle behind in the first place. Yet she was here and she was in a position where she could be a great deal of help. She chewed thoughtfully before answering.

"There are things I can't tell you, but I'll say what I can. Its not just me. There's a new warlord who thinks he's hot shit and his maneuvers, as far as I can tell *have* been quite clever. He's been gathering his forces and causing quite a ruckus up north." Her face looked bleak, "I was asked to stop him." She continued eating as she talked, carving a bit of meat with a vicious knife stroke. "So I'm going to do it the only way I know how. I'm going to take his army down."

Gabrielle watched her lover's body language in fascination and asked the obvious question, "who is it?"

Xena stabbed the knife onto the table. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness when she finally looked at Gabrielle. Her voice mourned, "Hercules."

The fork dropped out of the bard's hand. She managed to swallow, but then her jaw dropped. Gabrielle blinked.

Xena smirked, but not happily, "surprised you didn't I?"

Gabrielle didn't trust her voice and opted for nodding. "How come I didn't. . ."

"Iolaus was hoping the big guy would snap out of it before he caused any trouble."

"But it didn't happen."

Xena shook her head. "No." She leaned forward and clasped her hands together, her food forgotten for the moment, "Instead, he got worse and he got arrogant. He sent messages all over, to each of the other warlords, telling them to join under his banner or be destroyed."

"Gods."

Xena snorted, "Ares."

"Oh." Gabrielle, picked up her fork again, "typical."

This time Xena's smirk was a little more true to form, "Who else?"

"So, who asked you to stop him?"

"Some warlords did, and Iolaus." Xena shrugged, "I went to see Herc personally. Didn't recognize him, he's sporting a beard, but he recognized me, sort of. Told me I was a 'has been.'" Her expression took on an angry edge. "I tried to talk him out of it. When that didn't work, I said, I'd join him. I thought maybe I could figure out what made him crazy. I couldn't find the cause. He caught me snooping around and had me thrown out of camp." Actually he'd called a hunt and he and his men had chased her for miles. She didn't mention those rumors that Gabrielle had heard were close to the truth. She'd nearly been killed. She shrugged. "Finally I decided I was going to have to try something different. Beat him at his own game. The only reason I didn't move any faster was that I wanted to give Iolaus the time I promised him." And she was so beat up she couldn't move that fast anyway. Lucky she was a quick healer. "Then Nisus and Colchak asked me to be their 'consultant' and I saw my opportunity to reestablish myself." The warlord mask fell into place for a brief moment, then disappeared.

Gabrielle looked thoughtful, then shook her head ruefully. "I'd heard there were problems, but I didn't know. I thought it was just another warlord gone power hungry. Then I heard about you and it kind of went from my mind. You were more important." She lifted her gaze and focused on her lover. "I loved you too much to stay away."

Xena reached her hand across the table and took Gabrielle's hand in her own. Her thumb caressed the gentle bard's skin. "I know. You've convinced me." Her smile was beatific and caused a flutter in Gabrielle's uterus. They held each other's hand for a brief moment then let go.

Gabrielle began to eat again. Now that she knew the reason behind recent events she felt more sanguine about Xena's choices. She waved her fork and asked curiously, "Where's Iolaus?"

"He couldn't stay away from Herc."

Gabrielle choked a bit, then blushed. "You're kidding?"

Xena's eyebrows arched, "Is there a problem?"

The bard shook her head and managed another swallow. Her eyes were teary. "Uhm," she coughed, "No. No problem. It's just he didn't seem the type."

Xena grinned, "And you do?" She pointed at herself and then at Gabrielle meaningfully. Then tilted her head in that, *you know better,* fashion.

Gabrielle found herself grinning back, "Okay, okay, you win." Xena picked up her own fork and began eating again. Gabrielle looked at the interior of the tent and spoke again, "Xena, can I ask you a question?"

"I thought we were clear on that," Xena smiled softly at her bard and caused the pretty woman to blush.

She forgot what she was going to say for a second, then remembered, "Just how good is Hercules? I mean at being a warlord."

Xena's expression went blank, "He's taken over the whole area between Trikala, Larisa, Kozani and Katerini and he's pushing those boundaries. We expect him to move south to Kardhitsa within the week."

Gabrielle blinked, and set her fork down carefully. Grateful that she hadn't put the food in her mouth yet. She looked down at her plate and let her mind be blank for a little bit. Then she looked up, "That's where Mount Olympus is."

Xena nodded, for once not hiding her concern, "Yes."

"We're in big trouble aren't we." She didn't really mean herself. She meant Greece and Xena knew it.

Xena's expression was grim, "Yes, Gabrielle, we are." They finished their meal in silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Xena may not have taken over Nisus and Colchak's army, but she took over the camp. They spent the day organizing, setting everything (and that means *everything*) the way Xena wanted it. Gabrielle did a lot of moving about independently, ordering soldiers and mercenaries and possibly hoodlums, who supposedly had much more experience in this realm, to do this or that in an effort to please the tireless warlord. Those warriors hopped to it, some of them having a firm memory that Gabrielle *knew* how to use the whip. Even Nisus, who had at first planned on raising a bit of tartarus (until he saw the small golden slave was doing much of the direction) and Colchak, who for some reason was amenable to just about any request Xena made, got in on the act. By the time Helios was on the descent, the camp looked much different and was laid out in such an organized way one would have thought it was a small city that just happened to be comprised of tents.

There were unexpected moments of passion throughout the day. The warlord had decided that she wanted her slave nice and stirred up for the evening. She figured it was only fair, for though her desires had been doused somewhat that morning by the fiery little bard, Xena had remained quite aroused by the thoughts and memories that flooded her brain *every* time she saw the compact woman.

Xena was a passionate woman, had always been. Hers was a libido of heroic proportions and that was not bragging. It was a well known aspect of her personality. She delighted in her desire for Gabrielle. The warrior couldn't recall anyone who matched the way Gabrielle inspired her, even Marcus, and she was *very* inspired. She grinned wickedly. She only hoped the bard could keep up (though she had every intention of not wearing the woman down. For despite herself, despite the knowledge that most warriors died young, she kept picturing the two of them together in the distant future, hair grey and skin wrinkled, making out by a fire place. Gods, she wanted this woman forever.)

It started fairly early, Gabrielle's hair caught the light of the morning sun just so, and Xena's libido suddenly caught on fire. It had taken every ounce of willpower not to take the bard then and there, in front of the twenty or so persons who were gathered in the command tent to hear her will and obey it. She wasn't shy about seduction in front of others, but she doubted that Gabrielle would have been thrilled at the idea. The young woman was still recovering from yesterday. Best not to push her luck. The dark haired woman got business over as soon as possible, sent those soldiers out while delaying Gabrielle with some pretense of having to say something to her, then while she had her chance she stole the moment, kissing and touching the bard passionately until the woman's face was the color of a pink rose. Then she let the slave go abruptly and in her best warlord mode acted as if she'd forgotten the woman was there.

She grinned at the memory. Gabrielle had stood around for a few seconds, trying to gather her wits. Then, when Xena had turned to look with narrowed eyes and had asked why the slave was still around, the compact woman had managed to leave with that gawky gate of someone who'd just been surprisingly thoroughly kissed. It secretly thrilled the warlord that she could have that effect on the bard. By Artemis Gabrielle's lips were soft. She touched her own mouth in memory and smiled till sparkles danced in the blue.

Later, as she was getting ready to run Argo, she'd stopped to see what Gabrielle was doing. The slave had been directing, in her own gentle style ("Put that over there, please."), the storage of weapons in the "armory." Xena stared at Gabrielle's back, imagining her fingers trailing along the bard's skin making it tingle. The strawberry blonde had turned around looking startled. Xena had smirked, and then, set about ravishing the woman with a gaze of hot pleasure. When the bard had turned a satisfactory shade of red, Xena turned her sultry gaze away and moved on as if she'd not even stopped to look at the bard.

Another time, while the bard was bending at the knees (and the sight of the "slave" crouching nearly had Xena on her own knees) to help lift a heavy box (something she shouldn't have been doing, but hey, Gabrielle forgot. It only endeared her to the soldiers she was "ordering about." They thought of her as one of them after that.) Xena observed that there were several masculine types looking as if they'd like to get to know the woman better. She snuck past them and behind Gabrielle while she was bending over at the waist to pick up the quill that had dropped. It was a convenient position.

Xena's hand snaked around the bard's waist, causing the woman to startle up (dropping the quill again) and the warlord's voice had been a purr, just loud enough to get the men's attention, which she already had. It was hard to escape the imagery of Xena standing as if she were about to have the woman from behind. It was a position that had some of them shifting their leathers in response to some rather abrupt blood flow. As soon as the warlord's arm began reaching for the golden slave, they'd known instantly they had more chance with a goat from Tartarus than with the powerful little woman.

"Like what you see boys?" Some were brave enough to nod their heads in response. Xena gave a low chuckle, "Good." The warlord's eyelids half closed and she dipped her head down and dragged her tongue along the side of Gabrielle's neck. The bard's eyes grew very wide. Xena's own expression widened and she stared boldly at the men, daring them to react (and there were some definite reactions going on). The warlord's hand moved up over warm leather to cup the woman's breast. She felt the nipple sharpening its point for her, "Just remember she's mine," She rubbed her hips suggestively against the woman's backside, "and I don't share." Her voice rang with a truth that struck them hard. Her hand dropped to Gabrielle's naked abdomen and her fingers made a lazy circle around the slave's navel. Gabrielle's expression was fast becoming trancelike.

Xena gave them permission to enjoy what they were seeing. "You can look, but don't touch. Make sure your friends know it." Her hand stilled for a moment and she stopped the seduction, just long enough to make her expression cold as ice, "If there's any problem with this. If I find anyone took what was mine or even tried to, I'll flay them alive and have their cocks for breakfast. Understood?" The coldness of Xena's voice chilled the bard and woke her from the seductive haze she was under. (For some reason, no one there thought Xena was speaking figuratively, except for Gabrielle.) The men could not shake their heads in agreement fast enough.

Xena's expression changed so quickly the men could hardly credit that they'd just felt their blood freeze. The beautiful woman's hand pulled the bard firmly against her body, then she tantalizingly licked the Gabrielle's ear. The haze returned. The slave leaned back and moaned softly. Xena looked at the men meaningfully as her hand splayed softly against the bard's abdomen, "Watch out for her. Treat her right," and her eyes narrowed with seductive promise, "and I'll treat you right." She kissed, then licked, the bard on the cheek and let the woman go. Gabrielle felt a little unsteady on her feet, but managed somehow to stay upright. Xena's eyes claimed the bard like her hands could not and the observer's cold pulses warmed right up again. (Strangely, after that, despite the threat, Gabrielle never lacked for help in the camp, ever.)

Later, as Gabrielle was preparing to get some lunch, the warlord happened upon the woman in one of the "alleyways," of the campsite. The bard had been taking a shortcut to their tent, intending maybe to spare enough time to catch a tiny snooze. Xena stepped in front of her, blocking the woman's way with her body.

"Going somewhere?" Her gaze held an intent that caused Gabrielle, who was in a state of high erotic tension already, to whimper. Xena hooked her fingers through the crevice of the bards top and dragged her till their bodies touched and her leg was positioned between the bard's thighs. She let her hands drop and grabbed the woman's hips, then pulled the bard up onto her own thigh, just a bit. The warlord's expression turn mischievous and she kissed the woman gently on the mouth. Then she rubbed her thigh against Gabrielle in a circular motion, just once, and whispered against her mouth, "Go eat your lunch and get your rest, because I'm having you for dinner tonight." Then, her mouth pressed against the bard's, forcing her lips open and Xena's tongue conducted a fine invasion that the bard wetly remembered for the rest of the day. Gabrielle couldn't have said where Xena went afterwards, but she stood still for a moment trying to get her bearings and remember what it was she was supposed to do. It was lucky she'd been busy that day, for her stomach reminded her.

Xena kept busy herself, despite other such carnal detours, and with practiced ease began resurrecting those good qualities that made her a superb leader. This time, it would be different, she committed to herself. This time she would strive to remember who she'd become over the last two years and to use that which she'd gained in a good way. Things might get dark, but the bard was her light. She would be careful and try not to let the situation bring out the worst qualities, using Gabrielle's presence as a constant reminder of what she wanted to accomplish, versus what she had been. Still what others didn't know wouldn't hurt them and would benefit her. By the time the camp was set up, she was *the* Warrior Princess again.


	17. Chapter 17

When the dark woman strode into the tent it was as the mighty warlord, the one and only Warrior Princess. Her presence was a command to attention and those of her household, who were present, stopped what they were doing with alacrity, their full awareness centered on *her.* A spoon clattered on the table close to one of the platters heaped with food. Xena noted the cups were already filled and places were set for her "guests." Her expression gave away no surprise.

Gabrielle was the first to move, making her silent way to Xena, removing the cloak the statuesque warrior put on because of the early evening downpour, folding it across her arm, and handing her a warmed cup. The bard's expression was impassive, but Xena caught the slight tremble of the young woman's hand as she accepted the cup. Her glance was wickedly knowing and she smirked as she took the first hot sip of her favorite tea. It was marvelous. The air outside had chilled a good bit and it was nice to have something warm fill her.

Gabrielle noted the absence of the people she'd been expecting. Eponin had come with word that the warlords had invited themselves to dinner, smashing the hope that the bard's explicit need would be met sometime soon. Instead she resigned herself to an evening of Xena's gloriously distracting torture. She'd been wet all day, barely able to contain herself and had already sought to assuage her craving with self stimulation. She'd thought it would work, after all it had in the past, but the relief had been temporary. Now, all she felt was a driving hunger that only one person could fill. It was almost unbearable. It made her antsy and usually when she was antsy she'd talk, or write a story or something, but she'd not been able to do that. NO. Instead she'd turned her energies into making dinner. She smiled winningly at Esther and Vivian and that smile was returned. At least *that* had turned out well.

Xena stood for a bit, allowing the tea to do its job of both invigorating and relaxing. Her shoulders lost some of the tension that had built around her as a result of Nisus cheeky but true observation about the food in her tent. Somehow that had managed to turn into a dare, when Colchak had scoffed about its quality and the next thing she knew the two warlords and their lieutenants were coming to dinner. DAMN. She'd bought some time by telling the warlords that they smelled like pack animals (they did) and she wouldn't have them in the tent without some sufficient clean up. She smirked. Now that had caused some interesting reactions, but she'd held her ground and managed, somehow to stare them all in the eye until they decided that cleaning up would be better than having her follow through on whatever threat she was promising with her glance.

She'd been so looking forward to having some time alone with the bard and caught the hint of desperation in the woman's eyes. The warlord closed her own for a moment in response and thought. Xena had not been seducing the bard all day with an intent that lacked follow through. It was time for some action. She handed the cup back to Gabrielle and promptly marched to the table.

"It looks wonderful," she praised. Then her expression turned ultra serious and she issued a command, "take a break. Have Solari warn us when the others start to arrive, then come back in when I call. Gabrielle will serve my needs." That last sentence was delivered in such a suggestive fashion that the two women addressed both blushed. The warlord didn't have to turn around to guess that the bard was also in the same condition. Xena waved her hand peremptorily and in no time flat, the dark haired beauty and Gabrielle had the tent to themselves.

The warlord composed herself, then turned around. Her cloak hung neatly on the post by the entryway. The flap was down. She could hear a bit of giggling outside. Gabrielle stood waiting, arms comfortably at her sides, face almost expressionless, but her hazel gaze was more piercing than an arrow. Xena smiled a long slow smile that matched the look she gave the bard. Then, abruptly, she turned around and took her seat.

She liked the layout. Apparently Gabrielle had learned from her experience the other day and had changed a few things. Now Xena had almost a full view of the tent, including the entry flap, but there wasn't much of a view for any other persons who might be in the tent. Xena grinned in appreciation. A person could sit to either side, but the place settings were situated so that wouldn't happen tonight. Tonight she was holding court and Gabrielle had known it. Tonight, during dinner, she would make official what had occurred during the day. The whole of the army as it was comprised now, would be hers. But she didn't want to occupy her thoughts with that yet. She had better, more pressing, matters to attend to. Namely, the satisfaction of one luscious strawberry blonde who looked like she couldn't wait much longer. She might not be able to have her bard for dinner, but Xena didn't see why she couldn't be the appetizer. The warlord stood up a little, giving Gabrielle an extended view of her cleavage, and filled her plate.

She watched with a hidden gaze as Gabrielle slowly shifted her hips, resting one foot while setting her weight on another. She made it look as if she was in no hurry, no rush, but Xena was sure the bard's pulse was pounding as hotly as hers. She smiled to herself and sat back down. Then she took one dainty bite and hummed with pleasure. "Mmm, delicious." She chewed lazily, swallowed and picked up the cup of wine. She sipped and as she set the cup down she licked her lips. Then she sat back and her gaze stripped the young woman bare. She crooked her finger.

That was all Gabrielle needed.

It took every single ounce of will for the fair skinned woman to not run full tilt into Xena's arms, instead she walked, carefully, slowly, till she was at Xena's side looking into eyes so blue the sky couldn't compare. Xena grasped her left hip and began moving the strawberry blonde until she was positioned so that she was semi standing over the warlord's lap. The dark haired woman's hand dipped under and up the slave's skirt and stopped when she felt the silky loops that covered the bard's sex. Her eyes narrowed, "Where are your breeches?" She remember distinctly that Gabrielle had put some on this morning. She had been looking forward to taking them off.

The bard blushed and looked at the post. Xena's eyes widened as she looked at her cloak. The bard leaned forward and whispered, "I figured they were both wet." The woman's hazel gaze danced with provocative mirth.

Xena's eyebrows arched and her voice turned sultry, "Oh? Is that so?" She could feel the dewy edge of the curls and knew it was true, but she couldn't help teasing a little. She let a finger draw the fine line of Gabrielle's sex, but without entering. The woman bit her lower lip, her eyes pleading. Xena turned her glance away and she picked up the cup as she let her finger move in a little deeper, gently touching, but not rubbing the woman's point of delight. "Sit down."

Gabrielle lowered herself against Xena's hand, trying not to lose the precious contact, while at the same time obeying the command. She now straddled the warlord's lap. Xena spread her legs, settling her feet so she was comfortably positioned. This, of course, caused Gabrielle's legs to part in response. Xena took another sip of wine, her hand remaining where it was located and smiled lazily. Gabrielle could not believe how good this felt. She was wide open, yet supported for whatever Xena wanted to do, but she wished beyond good reason that Xena would move that hand. Her hips moved.

"Ahahah." The warlord's voice was playful, teasing, and commanding at the same time, "No moving. Not yet." Xena smiled and set the cup down, picked up the fork and took another bite of food. She chewed thoughtfully, carefully watching and listening for any disturbances. She figured she had enough time. Xena continued to eat, not caring how rude that might appear later. This was just a snack after all....

Gabrielle's barely caught the plead that nearly came out of her mouth. Instead, she strove to remember to breathe and to hold her place against that too too still hand. She felt the throb of the tip of her desire expand, until she could feel it in her whole body as her heartbeat. Then, just when every ounce of her being seemed attached to that one point, Xena's fingers began to move, gently, subtly, skillfully in small little circles that widened and contracted until the bard's slickness covered her fingers in moist adoration. Gabrielle closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Xena's shoulder. She was still trying to obey the woman by not moving as nature dictated. Her breath came in gasps and she knew that she was moments away from vocalizing her need. Xena's hand stopped. The bard gasped out a moan of sheer frustration. Her hands clamped powerfully down on Xena's thighs. Now she was pleading in raspy little cries. "Please, please. Oh Gods. please."

Xena took another drink, and as she did so she let the fingers of her hidden hand slide forward a little. The warlord swallowed and said , "Since you ask so nicely." She kissed the bard's ear, then her cheek, which was so pleasantly close to her mouth, then whispered, "tip your hips." The bard obeyed and found herself pierced by loving fingers. Xena shuddered with her own pleasure. "Very Good." Her voice purred. Then, her hand began to move again and her thumb became artful. "Now you can move."

At first Gabrielle's motion was jerky, her earlier resistance needing to be broken by the same determined will that held it in, but in moments, her body was timed to Xena's delicious invasion and she was moaning for sweeter reasons. The strawberry blonde sat up a little, though her hands were still placed on Xena's thighs for support, and she gazed with hot abandon at the woman she called mistress. Xena's nostrils flared and her body was taking on its own color of lust in response to the ardent bard. The warlord's mouth claimed the bard's in one deep humidly lewd kiss that left nothing to the imagination. She pulled back, her blue eyes capturing the bard's hazel gaze and issued a final whispered command, "Come for me Gabrielle."

In an instant, a fullbodied cry of exquisite release passed into the world through a throat made raw with passion. Xena felt the bard's gushing voluptuous contractions almost as if they were her own, they were so intense. Gabrielle saw colors she didn't even know existed.

They kissed again, softly, more tenderly and Xena whispered sweet endearments into her lover's ear. After a certain point, when the final tremors had stopped, Xena withdrew her hand, eliciting another regretful cry from the strong petite woman. The warlord's voice was velvet, "Love, I told you I wanted you for dinner." She brought the pleasuring extremity up, and touched wet fingers to the bard's soft lips, rubbing just a little, then she dropped her arm down gently until the wet hand eventually rested on the bard's own thigh, just at the joining of the hip. Xena smiled suggestively, "I think I'll save this hand for the finger foods." Gabrielle's eyes widened in understanding and she turned her head to look at the dinner. Xena would have plenty of opportunity to "have" Gabrielle for dinner. She blushed and grinned at her lover and laid her head against the warrior's shoulder. Xena repositioned the bard so she straddled the left thigh. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control the impulses that crowded in her when she felt the young woman's wetness against her.

"We'll have to move you soon love." She spoke tenderly. Gabrielle nodded in response, content to be leaning against the warlord, grateful for the release she finally felt. One of her hands splayed across Xena's leather covered abdomen. The other wrapped itself around the warrior's waist. Her breathing was even, yet her hips moved distractingly against Xena's thigh. The desire was there. In a few minutes under different circumstances Gabrielle would be ready again. That pleased Xena immensely, not to mention reassured her. Perhaps her worries about Gabrielle keeping up were unfounded. Still the bard was spent, at least for the moment, and Xena could tell that she wouldn't be able to attend to normal matters for a bit of time. Of course, as she was thinking this, a knock sounded and Solari stepped in, walking backwards.

"They're almost here." Her voice was even, but her skin was an interesting shade of tan and pink.

Xena acknowledged the woman. "Thank you Solari, have them wait outside until I call." The guard nodded then stepped back out, grateful that she'd taken Eponin's advice. Xena had some quick thinking to do, knowing that she couldn't just deposit Gabrielle in their "bedroom" and then leave her there the whole night. Nor could she sneak Gabrielle out. There had to be another option. She looked at the woman who was wrapped around her so comfortably. She was dressed (at least enough for appearances sake). She had someplace to sit and Xena wasn't opposed to the location at all. She hadn't eaten yet (that Xena knew about.) A slow wicked grin took over the Warlord's face.

The slave would be staying for dinner after all.


	18. Chapter 18

Xena wasted no time. "Gabrielle." The bard lifted her head, her breathing still heavy in recovery. She looked seriously into the warlord's blue eyes, responding to the woman's tone of voice. "I've invited strangers into our home." Xena knew they weren't really strangers, but she was trying to be careful of her language. The bard blinked again, working to register what what being said, the message the warrior was trying to give her, "They don't know of our customs, our agreement." Ah, now she got it. Hazel eyes registered understanding. Her gentle arms unclasped the warlord's waist. She sat up straight, less self consciously than she expected, and prepared to detach herself from Xena's thigh (though, if she'd had her druthers, she'd could stay there for a while longer without feeling badly at all.)

She began to switch positions, pulling damply to the left, when she felt Xena's powerful hand pushing her back. Xena gave her an eloquent glance. "Don't go anywhere." The warrior's hand traced lazily against the bard's thigh, causing thrills of pleasure to dance along Gabrielle's skin, "At least not yet." She gave the fair woman a diabolically expressive grin.

"But," Gabrielle began, not really intending to protest, considering she didn't really want to withdraw.

"I don't want you to leave." Xena's voice beseeched the strawberry blonde to stay. The bard shook her head. She was missing something. Xena continued. "But I need you to set aside our agreement for awhile. I need to be the Warlord in our home. I may have to . . ." This time Gabrielle really got it. She felt warmed through by the woman's concern. Gabrielle lifted her hand and gently placed it over the warrior's mouth. Her eyes were very serious.

Then the bard asked one very important question, "Will the safe words still be operative?" Xena looked at the woman in amazement, realizing that the red head was about to surrender herself again.

"Yes."

The bard's voice was as firm with resolve as her eyes. "Mistress I am yours. I will do as you say. I will go where you take me." They gazed solemnly at each other, committing to something so intimately important that words did not suffice. The Warlord smiled softly, tenderly. Then her lips sought out Gabrielle's.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it held all the passion and desire that she had for the woman. It was full of love. By the time they parted, Gabrielle was more aroused than ever before. Her belly ached with longing. The hazel eyed woman's face flickered with humor and she glanced shyly at her lover. "Well, since you put it that way, I guess I haven't got any other pressing," she deliberately rolled her hips sensuously, touching down wetly, marking Xena's thigh as her own as she tipped herself back into place, "engagements." For that she got a slap on the butt with the same hand that had seconds before been patrolling her skin. It wasn't that hard, but it was definitely an attention getter.

Oh. She *liked* that. Gabrielle grinned saucily, rolled her hips again and kissed the warlord before the dark haired woman could make the spicy reply the strawberry blonde saw headed her way. For some reason, Gabrielle felt a bubbling happiness in her bosom and it was seeping out despite herself. Xena had asked.

Esther and Vivian entered the tent first upon Xena's command. They took the positions of servitors, though they were both armed with knives meant to kill more than carve. The warlord did some quick directing with her free hand. Her other hand, covered by Gabrielle's skirt, was now occupied with exploring the soft roundness of the bard's naked hip. The compact woman's body was relaxed against the gorgeous warrior.

Esther caught the Queen's gaze and gave the strawberry blonde, who seemed to still be pulling out of her erotic haze (although what was really happening was that lovely bard was drifting back into it again), a wink. Esther always appreciated a *good one* when she heard it, being somewhat of an auditory voyeur, and that had most definitely been a good one. She could have told *that* to anyone, even if she wasn't seeing the glowing evidence of it before her eyes. Gabrielle found herself smiling back at the friendly woman and found inspiration in the fraternal little wink. She was trying to remain calm. Really she was, but every time Xena moved her hand it caused tingles. It took everything she had not to buck against the warlord, though her hips were making sly slick movements anyway. Gabrielle was taking a lot of deep slow unobtrusive breaths. It wasn't working.

Gabrielle thought she knew what passion was. When she'd married Perdicus, she thought she'd experienced it. But it was nothing like this kindling of her senses that took over when Xena was near. It was as if all the warlord had to do was turn her face in Gabrielle's direction and the passion that she'd thought had been banked would spark its embers and the glow would start all over again. That was what had happened when Xena kissed her this time. Gabrielle's need had been met, then in one single moment it had burst to wet flame once more. Gods.

There came a point though, when she couldn't ignore what Xena was doing anymore, and had to respond (fingers trailed the valley of her buttocks, caressing and teasing the V in terribly distracting and agonizingly sweet way). Her voice was a husky murmur and a request for attention, "Xena." The warlord's head turned and her shapely lips came into view. Gabrielle groaned up to meet the luscious woman's mouth.

It was perfect timing. Nisus strolled in, getting ready to act as he owned the place, when he caught sight of the golden slave tendering a rough and zesty kiss to the Warrior Princess, whose arms pressed the slave against her as if she intended to meld the little woman into her soul. It took his breath away, caused him to misstep ever so slightly and totally blew his composure out the nonexistent window. Solari took the opportunity to divest the nonplused and distracted man of his weapons. She actually managed to get all of them this time.

Vivian, who was blushing herself at the incredibly erotic display, led the warlord to his seat and inquired whether the selected vintage would be good enough. He nodded, still a bit muddled by where his blood was flowing, and she sat him down gently with a firm hand. He was still goggling as the kiss wound down. One of Xena's hands slipped out of his view as the two women finally parted. The dark haired woman gazed in sultry wonder at the slave, then, faster than he could blink, her expression changed and he found himself gazing at *the* warlord.

"Hello Nisus," she drawled in greeting without looking at him. The one hand that was still above the table serenely picked up a goblet. "Gabrielle, say hello to Nisus." Xena took another sip of the wine and turned her gaze, finally, to her first guest. She noticed the way Nisus' hot eyes followed the bard's every movement.

The slave twisted a bit until she could see him. Her expression was totally impassive. If he hadn't seen them kissing, he would never have known. Her voice was like honey, only richer. It was warmer than he remembered. "Hello Nisus." Xena's eyes flicked to Gabrielle briefly at the tone of her voice, hearing something hotly suggestive in the timbre. Maybe she was reading it wrong. The warlord recalled that it had taken months for the bard to overcome her nudity inhibitions in the baths. Surely she couldn't have changed that much. Xena contemplatively nabbed a bit of food on a fork.

Gabrielle turned back around partially, intending to whisper something into Xena's ear and encountered, a few inches from her face, a fork. "Open." Xena commanded. Gabrielle was never a stupid person. She smiled softly and opened her mouth slowly, provocatively, like she was about to take in a lover. When the fork entered the slaves mouth, her teeth clamped down gently and Xena pulled the fork out just as carefully. The dark woman's gaze was slightly lecherous. "Chew." The bard began the slow sensuous motions of consuming her food, her eyes closed blissfully. She hummed with pleasure. Xena thought nothing of it. That was Gabrielle's natural state when she ate. She ate as one pleasured by the experience. She was wholly, fully present at that moment. It was one of the aspects that she loved about the woman. It was how she'd known Gabrielle would be a good lover.

Nisus on the other hand, didn't know about the slave's propensity for pure enjoyment of her meals and found his body responding accordingly. He shifted in his chair, suddenly wondering if this had been a good idea. He knew he should have had a clue yesterday morning. He looked at Gabrielle and then at Xena, then at the slave again. Gods he wanted one. Though if someone had asked him what "one" was, he wouldn't have been able to answer. Xena smiled knowingly at him and served Gabrielle another bite. This time there was a bit of fruit held by her fingers.

"Open." Gabrielle smiled and did as she was bid. Her mouth closed softly, covering the warlord's fingers so they had to be drawn out from her wet grasp. Salty and sweet. Xena had given her first taste. The warlord's eyelids crinkled with pleasure at look on the bard's face. Gabrielle actually moaned. Nisus covered the whimper that almost came to his mouth by taking a quick gulp of wine and setting the cup down loudly. If Nisus' reactions were any indication, then dinner would truly be an interesting experience. The Warrior Princess picked up a bit of food for herself and with a feral smile of satisfaction began her dinner.


	19. Chapter 19

The moment the cup pressed against Gabrielle's soft pink lips, guided by Xena's mentoring hand, the plain goblet Nisus held in his own dark hand became the most precious item in his possession. It was one of the mates to the set and he knew, deep within the pit that had become his soul, this was as close as he would ever come to being one of the slave's. He pressed the container to his lips, which were usually edged into thin lines of displeasure, but they had taken on a sudden sensitivity and he couldn't find those lines for the life of him. His eyelids refused to close. He didn't wish to lose, even to a blink, the sight before him. He watched how the golden one took the liquid into her mouth (not too much) and held it, savored it, before swallowing. He followed her example and found the wine, as he rolled it against his tongue, sweet to the taste, like he imagined she would be. He set his cup down, shakily, but more silently than last time.

Xena's cool voice centered his focus on her. Her fine features held the essence of power and he knew the skill with which she wielded it. Her hand waved elegantly, expressively his way. "Aren't you going to have something to eat?" She frowned, and her eyes narrowed dangerously as if she were offended, "That is, after all, the reason you are here, is it not." Nisus' ears reddened as he let his gaze rest on an empty platter. He was here on a bet after all, wasn't he? It was a wager he'd instigated and provoked until the Warlord, who sat at the head of this table had finally, reluctantly given in. He'd known what he was doing then, and now, he was filled with terrible awareness that Xena knew he'd been staring at *her* slave, *her* lover. He was as revealed to her as if he were naked. Even more so. He would have felt more comfortable if he *were* naked.

He thought about that idea again. Well, maybe not.

The Warrior Princess, one of the most feared (deservedly so) people in the world, had endured rudeness upon rudeness from him. He was lucky she hadn't slit his throat at the table and he knew it. He didn't think she'd allow much more, compatriot or not. He was afraid to look up from the plate, but knew he had to. He was a warlord himself after all. It wouldn't do to lose face, although he had already. His only consolation was that Colchak was not here to see his vulnerability.

When he finally dared her gaze he was surprised to see understanding, almost a compassion. The Warlord's body was relaxed and her elbow rested on the armrest of her chair. Her hand supported her chin as she waited for his response. Her blue eyes weren't warm, not at all, but he took comfort in Xena's body language which indicated she wasn't angry at him for his wayward glances. Of course she wasn't, he'd heard about the event by the armory. She might be dangerous, but she wasn't a hypocrite. She'd said they could look. Which meant the Warlord was serious. She wanted to know why he wasn't eating. He straightened his shoulders and thought about assuming his usual haughty manner. Then he thought about the results.

Colchak wasn't here, yet (That was a rudeness the other warlord would have to deal with himself. Nisus' heart palpitated. Gods, she can take you down with A Glance or a Word. Xena hardly needs a sword). The only witness was the Warrior Princess herself, her beautiful favorite, and her (obviously) reliable slaves. He could afford it. "Beg Pardon, Xena. It's been a long day."

Xena laughed quietly in response and she sat back up again. She picked up her fork (Good Sign!) and selected some items from her own rapidly diminishing supply. He was amazed at how much the small woman was eating. Where did it all go? Now that was a stupid thought. A better question was, when did the Warlord rest? He watched Xena speculatively. The warrior's response was amiable, "That it has been Nisus. That it has been." Nisus began to fill his plate. She fed the lovely one again, but this time, Nisus' gaze was occupied with business at hand.

Soon his platter was piled high and Gabrielle had to wonder if he'd even be able to finish it all (it was filled with more food than even she would have selected). The bard gave Xena a look and received a knowing smirk. The warlord leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "You are about to see why warlords wake up cranky." Gabrielle gave her a startled look, but was soothed when Xena moved her thigh, rubbing in a sensual swirl against the compact woman's juicy core. Gabrielle gave her lover an earthy glance in response and her warlord whispered in a voice full of warm promise, "I won't wake up cranky," The dark woman nibbled her slave's sensitive neck, just on the underside of her ear, "will I?" Gabrielle shook her head softly, feeling the weight and coolness of her golden hoops move in response. Not if *she* had anything to say about the matter.

Colchak picked that moment to step into the tent. He arrived noisily and protested the fact that Solari had demanded his weapons, "What's the meaning of this! I'm an invited guest! Xena, tell her!" He pushed against the Amazon warrior's chest and came just shy of losing that hand. Xena was truly amazed that a man so unobservant in daily life could possibly make it as far as he had. It was a good thing he was an excellent strategist. That's why she wanted him alive, if at all possible.

Xena pulled back from her intimate position and settled contentedly, regally against the padding of her chair. Her free arm rested comfortably and she found herself placing her right foot on the stool that Gabrielle provided. The woman thought of everything! She smiled at her lover and received a delicious grin in return. The warlord closed her eyes so briefly that no one knew she'd just settled some butterflies. The games were about to begin and she wanted to be in her best form. Gabrielle's foresight saved the day for the warrior. It felt so good to be in the seat. It reminded her of her days as a Warlord, in a good way. It was her one extravagance that she'd always regretted losing. Gods she loved this chair. She was *so* Glad Gabrielle had procured the item, no matter how she'd done it.

The alluring warlord didn't bother looking towards the entry way, instead she left her focus on the honey blonde she was seducing. She extended her long arm and picked up a lovely ruby colored strawberry, dipped it in some sweet sauce (to the temporary dismay of Gabrielle, who'd liked the taste of the *other* sauce.) and told her lover to open again. Nisus, fork stopped halfway to his mouth, watched helplessly as Gabrielle did as she was told. Again, her lips opened, she extended a long red tongue. Xena's fingers delicately pressed the fruit against it and rolled the strawberry, briefly. Then she lifted the berry away. The tongue returned to its owner, who took a moment to glory in the taste. The golden woman grinned. That hadn't been bad at all. She smacked her lips and opened her mouth again, this time taking a neat bite of what was offered.

"XENA!" It was a shout, a thudding of the voice which was meant to startle. It didn't work. (Well it did kind of, but not on the one he was aiming for. Colchak's lieutenant jumped as he was handing over his blades. Fortunately for the young man, they were sheathed.)

Xena shifted her gaze slowly, very slowly, painfully slowly to the tall warlord. Her narrowed eyes were colder than the snow on Mount Olympus, "*We* have *had* this conversation before haven't we?." Her voice was amazingly sweet for the amount of venom that it carried. The blonde man paled.

Xena looked back at Gabrielle and her expression softened immediately. She proffered the rest of the berry to the young woman, whose love was well spread on the dark woman's thigh and seemed to be never ending. Gabrielle accepted, her eyes closing in delight. Xena smiled and reached for something else that might bring that glorious look of relish to her lover's face. Her next words flowed through the room more softly than the whispered flight of a dandelion seed, "Colchak, if I have to get out this chair to solve your little problem with my hospitality, you will not live to regret it."

The shorter warlord, who'd already felt the sting of Xena's tongue, decided now was the time to save face (a very good decision on his part). Nisus deliberately put the fork in his mouth, withdrew the empty utensil and chewed with all appearances of being unconcerned, uncaring and thoroughly disinterested in the fate or decision of the tall blonde man.

Heartbeats passed as Colchak dithered over what to do about his faux pas. Twice. Twice! She'd gutted him twice with his inability to remember that she was A *Warlord* for Zeus' sake. Not just A Warlord, but *the* Warrior Princess. He knew, right down to his marrow, that she meant what she said. If he got huffy and tried to bluff, he was dead. If he left the tent, he was dead. His only option was, despite the loss of face, was to hand over his weapons quietly (and it shouldn't have been a loss of face to hand over his weapons. The request of the guest's weapons was not an unreasonable thing for a Warlord to do. If he'd had used common sense. . .but NO, he'd been trying to bluster his way in, to establish a dominance he'd felt he'd lost and she'd popped his bubble neatly.)

He took a deep breath and began unbuckling.

When Colchak was finally stripped of his weapons (and Solari made sure she got all of them too), he strode to the table where his lieutenant stood waiting respectfully. He decided to break the silence as he sat down, not having noticed why Nisus' and Xena weren't engaged in conversation yet. "Where's your second, Nisus?"

The lean warlord's lieutenant was seated to his right and upon noticing that Xena had her plate filled proceeded to take the liberty. Xena gave him a warm compelling smile that reached her eyes. It caused the young man to color and to smile in return. Then, unintentionally, he made eye contact with the slave and had to still his heart. OH Gods! He'd heard her description, but hadn't realized. Gabrielle's eyes flashed in recognition, and for a breath he wasn't sure what to do, wondering how honorable he was going to have to be (and he couldn't remember being truly honorable in a long time, but this was a family matter.) Then her impassive gaze crinkled into a small smile of reassurance. It was gone in a matter of seconds, but his heart was set at rest. Gabrielle turned away from his gaze and planted a soft kiss on the Warlord's cheek. Ah, so that's how it was! Well, she was a grown girl, no matter what her ma and da thought. Besides, whatever caused the boat to float, was always his philosophy. He grinned back at his cousin and settled into his chair. With his first bite, he realized that Colchak had made a poor bet.

Xena caught the interaction and gave Gabrielle an inquisitive look. The bard leaned forward, her breast arching so they touched the warlord and she whispered, "I'll tell you later."

Xena's eyebrows lifted and her expression turned sardonic. She whispered back, "You better, or else. . ." She felt the small woman's warm shiver and narrowed her gaze seductively. Maybe this was something she could use later.

Nisus squinted at Colchak, annoyed at the interruption of his pleasurable (mostly) dining experience. The dark little warlord shrugged and took a gulp of wine, "He had a bit of disciplining to do. Some fools decided that today would be a good day to fight. They're being split up and restricted to quarters till I can decide what to do with them. It weren't so bad that they should be whipped, as they didn't quite manage to start it up, but it's still not something I want going around. I don't want Strife to have e'en a finger hold in the camp."

The dark haired woman unobtrusively snagged a grape while the warlords' attention was occupied. Her hand disappeared from common view, but took its now accustomed place. She held the grape between her finger and thumb and carefully slid the item between her thigh and Gabrielle. The bard blinked at the coolness she felt being rubbed against her. Yes!

Xena withdrew her hand and after sipping some wine, she gained the bard's focus by popping a tiny green fruit into her mouth. Hooded eyes told the red head how much the warlord liked what she tasted, as Xena entered into the conversation. Gabrielle quit feeling badly done to, but she went back to her impassive gaze.

"Wise." Xena interjected easily, knowledgeably, "Strife's messed up plenty a campaign with his interference." She picked up a meat roll and tucked it into her mouth. She waved for more wine.

"Too Damn true, Xena." The stocky warlord swirled his fork aggressively, but not at anyone. "You got any suggestions 'bout what to do about it?" He asked, seeking real advice and entering into the conversation fully.

Xena smiled tranquilly. The back of the Warrior Princess' hidden hand began caressing Gabrielle's inner thigh with a feather light touch. The slave lost her impassive expression for a moment, and struggled to regain it. The Warlord raised her cup to comely lips. "A few."


	20. Chapter 20

Things were well underway by the time Nisus' lieutenant arrived. She was shorter than Xena, taller than Gabrielle, muscular, had skin the color of dark chocolate and a surprisingly friendly face. Xena thought of her as one of the toughest (at least endurance wise) women she'd ever met and intended to woo her away from Nisus at some point, depending on how this evening went. According to the lieutenant, the two "sportsmen," as she jokingly called them, had settled down nicely once apart. With Xena's help, Nisus had arrived at a suitable penalty for the two boisterous men. Gabrielle would no longer have to taste test.

Xena continued to feed herself and Gabrielle at a leisurely pace (they had all night after all), dipping in for the occasional extra *sauce* in ways sneakier than any pocket snatcher could ever hope to be and otherwise deliciously distracting her bard with some subversive carnal exploration that caused that impassive mask to drop for a few seconds at unexpected intervals (It drove Nisus nuts, because he knew Xena was up to something, but didn't know what it was. But hey, he wasn't going to complain). It became a game between them and Gabrielle was rapidly losing. She chose to think of it as compromising. Her expression eventually turned into one that mixed impassivity with sleepy eyed desire, which made her expression seem, if it were possible, even raunchier. At some point the warlord had the wine surreptitiously switched to a very light juice mix for Gabrielle's sake. She didn't mind Gabrielle being a little tiddily, but the olive skinned woman wanted the her bard to stay as aware as possible, just in case.

Xena didn't worry about getting drunk herself. She'd learned long ago how to function normally, alertly despite whatever might be trying to addle her brain. It wasn't that she didn't feel the flush of chemical pleasures. She did. How else would she enjoy sex as much as she did. And she TRULY enjoyed sex. She adored it, reveled in it, savored it. Especially, it seemed, with Gabrielle. It had been a long two years of *almost* abstinence, (she wasn't a Hestian virgin after all), which she'd maintained out of a mixture of obligation, circumstances and a hesitancy to overly reveal herself around the bard. It's funny what one will hide, even from their best friends. Now, however, that drought had been broken and it didn't look to be returning any time soon, if the humidity on her thigh was any indication. Xena gave her bard an inexplicable languorous look that would have melted the red head into a puddle if she were made of anything other than flesh. Instead Gabrielle's flow increased for a moment and there was a bit of unconscious rocking that went on, which thoroughly pulled Nisus out of the conversation for the duration.

The point: Xena felt everything. Everything. Absolutely, as much, maybe even more than anyone else, but she could work with what she experienced and stay as aware or not, as necessary, depending on circumstances. (It was why she'd been able to use sex as a tool, as well as a pleasure) She could appear as drunk as she needed to be, or appear more sober than one of Athena's priests. And in this case she held the appearance of being pleasantly inebriated; not quite drunk, but not quite sober. It made her seem approachable and eased the other warlords into speaking freely in her presence.

It was the same, for her, with pain; different sensations, but same principle. Oh there might be times the body shut down despite herself, like when she was so wounded by that mighty trunk which had smacked her so hard and destroyed her innards. But under normal (for her) circumstances, she could go on when others could not.

Gabrielle was currently learning that neat trick, of being able to go on. She was mastering the ability to adapt to the erotic haze, and her very real experience of pleasant inebriation, and yet still cognitively function. It was amazing to her, however, that a simple glance or touch, or even Xena's scent could cause her to go spinning off in some revelatory fleshly experience. Right now, in fact she was in a state of high consciousness, very aware of her surroundings, very aware of the sensations that Xena was bringing out in her (and her responses) and very aware of what the warlords were doing and she was glad for it.

Why? Because *They* were talking. *Xena* was talking, really talking, comfortably, sociably. The warlords and their lieutenants were speaking as equals, enjoying each others company, telling tales, gossiping about other warlords, talking about the *problem* up north, waxing poetic, discussing strategies and difficulties, talking playfully and seriously.

Gabrielle screamed inside at the injustice of it. Not the topics. The topics were fine, though some were very dark (VERY dark, things that made her shiver and had Xena pulling her close into an embrace that promised safety and at one time asking her in concern if she wanted to leave. But Gabrielle wanted to stay. She wanted to hear all of it, to know all of it. It was a way of learning about her warlord that was safe. .well as safe as one could be, given the circumstances.) Dark humor, dark deeds, dark wounds, dark past and possibly future were talked about. The warlords had long ago resigned themselves to Tartarus and Gabrielle wondered if that wasn't how Hades made his decision. Maybe Hades didn't really do the deciding about where a person belonged.

But there was more light interspersed than she ever expected; Light humor, light deeds, light wounds, light past and possibly (definitely in Xena's case as far as Gabrielle was concerned, certainly she would help her in that direction) a lighter future. The dark and light melded in the conversation, treated mundanely or not, much like, she supposed, the tapestry the fates wove. She learned more about Xena's past in the few hours that passed that night, than she'd been able to drag out from the Warrior Princess over two years and there was more to admire in those tales than Xena ever indicated. Gabrielle learned about Xena, the strategist, the healer, the lover, the comedian (oh and she'd pulled some funny ones), the warrior, the sadist, the punisher, the friend, the Warlord. Truly she was a woman of many skills. Gabrielle suspected that this conversation had not even scratched the surface of the events of Xena's life. Gabrielle yearned for her quill and pen. These were stories worth telling and she had to pile them all within her, make them her own memories while she could. She only hoped that she might remember the half of what was illumined for her this night.

It was all in the focus, wasn't it. Xena wouldn't talk about anything, hardly, that had to do with her past, not the bad, the human or the good, when they'd traveled. She blamed herself too much to share the burden of her whole self, her whole life. She'd destroyed the villages, plundered, punished her men in ways so cruel that Gabrielle almost dried up for a moment (and considering the state the bard was in that was a pretty difficult accomplishment), yet the warlord also healed them, celebrated holidays, had fought for a good cause once or twice, had spared a village now and then. Cruelty and kindness mixed together in a complexity that was hard to pull apart. How much good atoned for the bad? Was there such a thing? Xena could never make up for what she'd done, but should she always hold *only* the bad of her experience in her mind?

Then Gabrielle thought, maybe it wasn't a matter of atonement. Maybe that was an impossible demand that Xena placed on herself. Necessary, in a way, maybe; the driving force, but impossible. The dead so rarely came back to life (no matter what miracles Xena had accomplished), the crippled aren't always healed. Maybe it wasn't about atonement, but acceptance and choice. Balance. Choosing to do better, to make whatever good one could out of life. It went back to how Gabrielle functioned herself. If you feel guilty about something, do something good, repair what you can and go on.

But Xena's experience had been more than guilt, wasn't it. It was shame. That creeping belief that inside you were worthless, nothing, having no reason to do other than what you did because you were bound to by some flaw of the personality. Perhaps, for the longest time Xena had felt that *she* WAS the bad. That was it, wasn't it. That was the trap the warlords fell into. They condemned themselves through the belief that they couldn't *be* any other way, let alone act. And the key to that was. . the way to heal that path was. . .to be seen differently. Wasn't it. The key was to have someone who saw the whole person, the good and bad and didn't flinch from it, but accepted them, unconditionally. Perhaps with the expectation that those being revealed in such a way, could and maybe, someday see themselves differently and that would lead to the actions.

This wasn't to say that everyone could be saved that way. Gabrielle knew there could be monsters that passed themselves off as human beings, who'd long ago lost their hearts. She'd met more than her share in this life while traveling with Xena. She shuddered in memory of Callisto. (She could only hope that one could be redeemed, but that would take the Gods doing.) But there were those who were like Xena, who, despite everything, had a heart that could be reached. Thank Gods Hercules happened along, convinced the warlord that she could be something else, more than what she'd fallen into. Gabrielle's debt to Hercules, as Xena's friend, turned lover, was more than enough reason for the bard to hazard this whole experience. To remind him that he was more than the warlord.

And that was Gabrielle's job here, wasn't it. Not just to be Xena's lover, her slave, but to help the warlord remember her worth, to see the balance and set it. It wasn't the bard's job to judge the actions taken, though maybe, if she saw some other way of accomplishing a goal Gabrielle could point it out, save some heartache. She could act her part. The bard wasn't ready to tackle whole cloth concepts of good and evil. There might be things that Xena had to do that. . .Gabrielle couldn't put a word to the expression, hesitating to call anything her friend did evil, not after the last time.

How long did it take to heal their pain after the their experience with the horde? Too long. Xena had felt that she'd become less than, again. Why? Because she, the ever so pure (not. . Xena wasn't the only one with a past. Gabrielle wasn't totally innocent in this world. She was human after all), had judged Xena. She'd judged her friend and found the warrior guilty and had, in her own bardic way, spurred the warrior's decisions. Like when she'd killed the guy with the hatchet. All the sudden it was wrong? How many times had she seen Xena kill? It was okay when Gabrielle thought someone "deserved" it? This guy was running away, true, but this was after striving to kill *them.* She should have KNOWN Xena wouldn't let him get away with it.

It was a base decision on Xena's part, Gabrielle had been right about that. Possibly, had the woman been able to think clearly, she might have spared him, maybe. Shasta had said it was unlikely. Xena had been under bloodlust. Gabrielle still didn't understand the concept of bloodlust, but she knew the warrior wasn't always in the best state of control when under its spell. At least that was how Rachis explained it, as a kind of spell that occurred during battle. She said that in the north, far far far to the north, it was said there were men who lived that way all the time. Who walked the madness and embraced it. According to her, when Gabrielle had told the story, Xena had been in an amazing state of control for someone so bespelled. She'd only chopped him in the back. Apparently, Xena could do worse, and had actually chosen not to. (According to Shasta, if he'd seen it, he would have believed that Gabrielle was Xena's mate at the time. That she'd been fighting to protect Gabrielle and to keep her out of harm's way. Boy, that had led to a long conversation)

Or How about that painted fellow, when Xena had jabbed his neck. She'd assumed Xena would kill him, let him die, (despite the fact she'd seen Xena jab lots of others for information, and not kill). Why had she believed it that time, when killing would have served no purpose to Xena? Why? Because Gabrielle believed in the fear, more than in her heart. Her approach about the whole matter had its own negative consequences, hadn't it? She'd nearly destroyed the foundation of trust they'd labored so hard to build, all in that moment, when she'd believed the very worst about her friend and had forgotten the best. All because she had taken it upon herself to be Xena's "conscience." The audacity. Like she had a right. Oh sure, it had all worked out. She'd figured out what "Kaltalka," meant, and had acted on her beliefs (at first out of anger, then she'd finally centered on looking for the good again) but Gabrielle couldn't help but wonder, what if? True, Xena hadn't exactly been in the state of mind for deep conversation, but what if there'd been a way? What if. . .

The golden slave shivered a little. The bard had been down that long road of contemplation before, and didn't have to travel it again. Just as Xena did not have to travel her's again. Things were different. Xena was different, Gabrielle was different. They were together now. She'd learned from the experience. She set it aside in her mind. She had her decision. She knew what she would do, and it was very much within the boundaries of her ethics.

Gabrielle took a shuddering breath that caused Xena to look at her funny. The strawberry blonde leaned forward, hands bracing themselves on the Warlord's thigh, and kissed her lover softly with lips that revealed her heart, committing to her decision and to its consequences. The kiss deepened, becoming hotly passionate, as Xena responded to that hidden message, feeling it rather than understanding. There was a short lull in the conversation as people paused to watch something that registered as important, though they didn't know why. To all appearances it seemed to be the same fun and games that the warlord had been up to since the beginning of dinner. Yet, for a pause in their heartbeats, the warlords knew they'd witnessed something sublime, redemptive and completely out of their reach. Then they forgot it quickly, almost deliberately (because its difficult to stay completely hard hearted when you believe in something like love) and went about their conversation again.

Gabrielle's cousin made a mental note. First, procure one of the professionals outside of camp after dinner, at least for himself. Colchak would have to find his own tonight. Second, Gabrielle's ma and da would just have to suck it up. Their notes to him about the "lost" child were meaningless to him now. This was true love, something that happened rarely in anyone's life, and by damn if he'd be the one to cause a ruckus.


	21. Chapter 21

The warlords were well and truly soused by the time night had finished drawing its sparkling silks across the sky. Dinner was pretty much decimated and they had moved onto the snacks and the games. They were prying to trove they dren't werunk, by playing dangerous warlord games like, "don't poke the hand with the bloody knife," (a game of skill that has caused lost digits by persons who were sober) "toss the cookies," (Nisus thought trying to lift an Amazon might be a good idea. Fortunately, for him she was sober and not offended by posterior grabs. He, of course, ended up being the one tossed. . .much to his delight) and "I can be drunker than you," (the ever popular, challenge Xena to a drinking contest. Which *no* one ever won, but everyone, except Gabrielle, thought they had to try) among others.

What this meant, was that Gabrielle, who'd grown accustomed to her place on Xena's side had been displaced (with a kiss and promise that it wouldn't be long) so the feisty warrior could whomp on some warlord butt. The concept of long, however, is totally a point of view thing and the bard was a bit put out. The ire faded quickly, though, as she watched in fascination and was pulled into the games despite herself.

The contests, of course, were how Xena won the whole of the army. It was pure artistry. Somehow, using a verbal slight of hand as tight (perhaps even tighter than, okay really much tighter than, because she wasn't really trying to hide it) the one the blue eyed woman used to surreptitiously diddle, tease and seduce her lover, she managed to get Nisus to wager fifty men on the first contest, then Colchak entered the wager and placed an option and then next thing Gabrielle knew things were off and running.

The originating contest was the first knife game. The players? Xena and, Nisus' lieutenant, Doba. Blue eyes met dark brown eyes in a battle of wills about who would chicken out first. Palms lay flat on the table, fingers spread. Knives stabbed at lightening speed and after a couple of rounds, Doba opted out before Xena. There went one hundred men.

Then there was the knife toss. Colchak made the mistake of suggesting Xena's slave as the target holder with the traditional fruit above the head scenario. The beautiful warlord didn't even have to say a word. Nisus was barking up Colchak's chest faster than a mutt treeing a cat and meaning every sloshed derogatory word. The only reason it didn't end up in fisticuffs is that the lovely woman herself proposed a different option; one less harmful to the skin, but quite deadly to the center pole, some red apples, a plum and a couple of grapes, plus a few of her scrolls (so Xena could snap a knife onto smaller and smaller dots, until the knife holes were bigger than the dots). Oh well, Gabrielle didn't like those drafts anyway. They used some sewing needles and a couple of forks (apparently a fork was as deadly in Xena's hand as a knife) to hold the fruit in place. There went seventy five.

Xena won the cookie toss by picking up a stunned and totally unprepared Gabrielle in one swift move, tossing the bard high into the air (yes, Gabrielle squealed) and catching her bard without so much as a blink of an eye. She claimed, as her prize (besides the wager), one phenomenally spicy kiss, that almost had her taking Gabrielle on the table. And that was a near thing, for by the time the kiss was done, Gabrielle *was* on the roughly cleared table and the warlord had hiked up the red head's Amazon skirt (but not so anything showed except a bit of thigh) and was standing (well more like leaning seductively over the bard) between her legs. Xena whispered a torrid promise that she would have the red head there later, emphasizing it with meaningful swirl and buck of the hips combined with a neck nuzzle of truly distracting proportions. The feel of Xena's leather covered hips grinding against her sex caused the bard's eyes to roll back in her head. Xena grinned wickedly at the woman, before helping her off of the table, smoothing down the young Amazon's skirt and letting the "public" see her again. The front of her leathers were a little wet, but either no one noticed or else everyone refused to comment.

Colchak's lieutenant thought he might give a try at this "cookie" toss thing, right until he saw Nisus sailing through the air and being caught by Esther. He decided maybe he would wait on that one. Nisus tried to make a date, but Esther prevaricated shyly. She wasn't entirely opposed, but she had a thing for Vivian.

Colchak never even entered the contest, since he was less interested in a cookie toss than in tossing his cookies at that particular moment. Fortunately he was able to resist the impulse, and Vivian started heavily watering the wine, except for the stuff used in the "out drink Xena" contest which followed almost immediately after. There went twenty five.

It was almost unfair since the warlords and their compatriots were already so saturated. Because where Xena had sipped, they had gulped. But that was their own doing. Everyone present, including their lieutenants decided it was fair anyway, though the bard had tried to do the honorable thing and warn them (much to Xena's consternation. There was a definite spanking for *that one* coming. The warlord was really looking forward to some quality time *after* dinner). So, in the way things usually went in the contest, a champion was chosen. Gabrielle's cousin, Aedal, swaggered up to the table and the cups were filled with the Amazon Special, which Eponin had smuggled in with the intent of saving for a rainy day. (So it was a rainy night, and she wasn't getting any. It was for a good cause, or at least the Queen said it was. Who was she to argue?)

The Amazon Special was a concoction so potent that it felled a bull once. Someone, Eponin refused to say who lest she incriminate herself, put a bit (really, it wasn't that much, what's a wine skin to a full, okay partially full, trough?) in its water on one of the more. . .festive. . .occasions. It was seen lying in the field, legs folded under, bulky body taking up space as it blinked at its surroundings. (Ooh, the stable mistress had been pissed.) Gabrielle offered to have the liquor watered and was practically shouted down, well, almost shouted down. Xena glared meaningfully at the other protesters before their voices rose too high, shutting them up. Then she'd quietly ordered the slave to fill the cups to the brim and damn the water.

Gabrielle's response had been to pour the red liquid into the cups and whisper warningly into Xena's ear, "If you wake up cranky, I'll be sleeping with the Amazons tomorrow night." The warlord gave her a startled look and realized from the firm set of the slave's jaw, that she meant it. Xena made a mental note not to get a hangover, then she made another mental note not to let Gabrielle know she'd gotten a hangover (just in case.)

The wager was ten men per cup. Aedal fell down at five, literally. Gabrielle and Esther helped her cousin stand and make his way to a seat. He wobbled a bit, so they set the chair real close to the table. He whispered, "You're the gest babrielle," and his head thunked solidly to rest on the wooden surface. There went fifty more.

Xena, meanwhile, was still standing. Standing and smirking. She raised the sixth cup and drained it. Set the cup solidly down on the table and walked smugly, casually to her chair. Okay, so that was ten.

There was some talk about more weaponry demonstrations as the next competition, but Gabrielle squashed that idea firmly. She wasn't worried about Xena, at least not the way she was worried about the other two warlords who looked like they were doing good to be standing. By now, Doba, who was probably the least drunk next to Gabrielle and the Amazons, had decided that she needed a little air. She didn't come back inside the tent, but lingered outside with a small blonde Amazon, who'd come to switch guard with Eponin, for a good while and agreed to meet with Lia sometime in the near future, though they didn't settle on a day. Doba figured she would be working for Xena in the morning and didn't want to schedule too far ahead.

The bard decided everyone was juiced enough, that maybe a game of skill or chance that allowed people to sit down and didn't involve sharp objects would be safer. She proposed a card game and, being somewhat sober, had every intent to cheat. There was only one problem with that. Gabrielle didn't get to play; not cards at least.

The warlords were all for it. Xena thought it was an especially good idea and took the opportunity to drag the bard back into her arms and onto her other thigh, this time with the bard's back facing towards her. She kissed Gabrielle's neck, sending shivers down a bardly spine and said, "Wonderful!" Then the warlord summoned Esther and asked her to retrieve a deck of cards. The lovely warrior figured Gabrielle had provided everything else in the tent, so there had to be a set of cards somewhere.

Sure enough, and a lovely deck too.

The stakes, again, were the members of the warlord's army. Colchak was confident that he could win back his losses. Nisus didn't care one way or another, at this point. Though he had decided to give it an honest shot. A few minutes later, there were three warlords staring intently at their cards. Nisus was plucking at his lower lip contemplatively. Colchak's blonde eyebrows were knit together so tight Gabrielle thought bones of his head would pop out in protest. Xena was as relaxed as ever, smirking slightly. She showed Gabrielle the poorest hand of cards the bard had ever seen. The warlord's hand moved softly, distractingly against the bard's abdomen, and she pushed the bard back, so she was leaning against her shoulder and so the other two warlords could see what she was doing.

Xena lost the first hand, then the next, and the next and still she remained calm, serene. Her hand moving slowly, delicately along the lines of Gabrielle's rib cage and up. She used feather light touches that caused Gabrielle to close her eyes, until she was tracing the outline of the Amazon Queen's chest piece. She lost again, and then one more time. Colchak thought he was being so shrewd. Nisus thought he was being quite lucky. Aedal moved his head to the side and began slobbering and snoring a little.

She poked a finger under the slave's leather garment and began moving it along the edges, a gentle caress. Then she pulled the finger out and let it stroke just under the edge of the piece, finally dragging up the middle a little, losing contact with Gabrielle's skin, which caused the bard to mumble a sleepy protest. Xena smiled that diabolical smile she sometimes gets when she has a truly good idea. She looped her finger though one of the ties that bound the garment together, then her low velvet voice placed a bet.

Gabrielle's eyelids flicked up, not sure if she'd heard correctly, but also quite sure she had. Colchak stammered out the question that was screaming through the slave's brain. "What?"

Xena repeated her wager, "I'll wager ten men. If I lose, you get ten men. You wager ten men. If you lose, I get ten men, but, to make you feel better, I'll loosen this." She tugged on the tie that held together the leather that covered the bard.

Nisus licked his lips, "How much?"

Xena gave a sultry laugh, "I thought I was quite clear."

Nisus shook his head, "How much will you loosen?"

"Oh," Now her laugh was truly wicked, "You want a sample?" Xena pulled the strand until it was almost completely undone. She narrowed her gaze at Nisus, "How does that suit you?"

Nisus cleared his throat and looked at his cards. He had a good hand. He tried to act like he didn't care. "Uhm, ahem. That's fine. Just fine."

Gabrielle was now staring at Xena and trying to sit up. She was held down by a very firm arm. She heard someone moving in her direction. Vivian. The Amazon looked very concerned, like she was going to try and interfere. The Queen realized that if she didn't do something, someone might get hurt and it wouldn't be Xena. She shook her head warningly, reassuringly. Vivian settled back, but her eyes sent messages of, "If you need me. . ." Gabrielle accepted silently. She leaned back and closed her eyes and tried to remember that this was no different than what Xena had been doing during the whole dinner. Well almost no difference. She felt a little shiver run through her. The red head took a long, slow breath and tried to relax.

Xena kept in mind one thing. Gabrielle had promised. She was reassured when the small woman relaxed against her.

Surprisingly, both Colchak and Nisus had to fold, losing their hand. Gabrielle felt a tug at the other leather strap. She also felt a gentle circular motion of one athletic thigh. Oh, Gods. The next set, Nisus triumphantly presented a hand that was worse than Xena's beginning set. Colchak folded. More tugging. More thigh movements that started her juices flowing again. She felt the leather part so that she was covered only loosely. The next set Colchak swore and presented a winning hand. It was just too good, he had to show it off. Nisus lost fair and square. Xena turned her body and lifted the bottom of the top so only Nisus could see the gentle swell of Gabrielle's breasts. His nostrils flared and he vowed to himself that he would lose again.

This time Nisus got an incredible hand, a once in a lifetime kind of hand. He folded. So did the blonde warlord. The loosening of the strips caused the garment to almost fall off. Xena placed one hand lazily underneath the cloth, covering Gabrielle's right breast with her hand so that the nipple was covered. When she "won" the next round she flipped the leather off with her left hand. When she won the round after that, she dragged her hand down, until it just barely covered the nipple with her fingertips. When she won the round after that, the warlords were rewarded with the lovely sight of a pink crinkled aureole and a tight round bud of a nipple. Xena was rewarded with a genuine sultry eyed moan of pleasure from her bard. The hormones that flowed in that room at that moment could be felt for miles.

By the time Xena won back her army and then some, Gabrielle's bosom was fully revealed and terribly achy, since, once they were revealed, the beautiful warlord insisted on playing with the nipples by teasing them with her fingers. The other warlords were ready to move on to other pastures, namely the outskirts of the camp. Xena made sure they were escorted safely by the Amazons, with orders to the effect of making sure the women (or whoever) got paid, but not from her pockets. The Amazons could handle that. Esther carried Aedal home, over the shoulder, with the Queen's admonition of making sure that there was some water and a bowl by the bed for when he woke up.

Colchak left like a bleary eyed lamb, who couldn't get his swords on right. Nisus stopped just before he was gonna leave, turned and stared at Xena for a few heartbeats. "I wanna be *YOU* when I grow up," he blurted. Then he staggered out under Vivian's gentle guidance.

There was silence in the empty tent after that. The candle light flickered, the rain had stopped and there was only the sound of their breath mingling in the air. Gabrielle turned her body so she could look into warm blue eyes. Eyelids lowered and a glance was made at two lovely mounds of flesh. Xena's gaze returned to Gabrielle's, "So, what's for dessert?"

The red head smirked and shook her head in wonder, "Xena?"

"mmhmm." A fingertip began to trace the outline of the bard's nipple.

"You are incorrigible."

There was a heartbeat of silence, then the a stifled murfle of laughter. Then, in moments, a large guffaw that threatened to shake the tent. Xena's voice cracked as she tried to speak while chortling, "Yes, I am. Aren't I?" Her eyes teared, she was laughing so hard. Gabrielle stared at her lover, then murfled, then chortled, then guffawed and soon the whole tent was indeed shaking, as two souls joined in delirious mirth.


	22. Chapter 22

They were helpless in each other arms, having laughed so hard that the tears rolled. The compact woman's sweet face rested at the corner of the warlord's neck and shoulder. Xena shifted the bard so her legs were balanced across her lap. One arm wrapped around Gabrielle's back and was supported by the armrest. The other wrapped around the sweet woman's outside hip. Their hearts were so peaceful they fell asleep that way.

Xena woke up a little later, realizing that she felt stiff in places. Her head hurt, but not as much as she deserved. Gabrielle's weight was settled comfortably on her and while the warlord was reluctant to move in case she woke up the bard, she also knew she needed to stretch. So she did, using almost (to anyone else) imperceptible movements that lengthened and contracted tired muscles. Xena was well practiced with moving in small , deliberate gestures. It came in handy when she happened to get captured. Sometimes you had to get out of manacles the hard way. Plus, it came in handy for other things. She smiled lovingly down at her bard as she thought about those other applications.

Then her hand began to roam, almost of its own volition. Suddenly, the warlord was wide awake, and she wanted Gabrielle to wake up too. Long fingers with short nails, but enough to provide sensation, began to stroke along the bard's thigh in a drawn out motion that extended almost to calf. Then her hand moved back up until it paused at the underside of the bard's knees. She began to swirl those fingernails.

Gabrielle felt a lovely, but tickley kind of sensation, that caused a tingle to shoot straight up her nervous center and down to the cradle of her desire. She woke up immediately, but didn't open her eyes. The only indication that anything was different was that she took one long breath and held it for a moment while she cognitively tried to place what was going on.

She opened her eyes when she let out the breath. She grinned, "let me guess, I fell asleep."

Xena shook her head in the negative and grinned back, her fingers still moving, but now sliding stimulatingly up Gabrielle's thigh. "Nope. WE fell asleep."

A low chuckle emanated from the bard, "well, it *was* kind of a long dinner. Active even."

Xena's grin turned wicked. She leered. "Which reminds me."

Gabrielle wasn't sure why she started scrambling out of the warlord's lap. Maybe it was the tone of voice, maybe it was the diabolical glint in her eye, maybe it was just the thing to do. But as soon as she heard those words, she was in fact moving. Hastily.

She didn't get very far. One second she was standing and still had a skirt around her waist. The next second (or at least a couple of heartbeats) she was uncovered from the waist on down (which meant she was totally revealed to her lover's wanton gaze) and spread face down lengthwise across Xena's thighs. "What the. . ."

"You have been very naughty, Gabrielle." The words weren't quite a whisper, were not a shout and were definitely spoken as if they were true. Gabrielle felt the need to protest.

"What?!! I have Not been. I was very care. . ."

*smack!*

The hand was quicker than the eye and faster than Gabrielle's mouth. It wasn't a blistering whack, but more like that of its early predecessor. It was an attention getter. The bard felt the slap on one of her buttocks and her flesh rang hotly with the contact of Xena's hand.

Xena's voice was a purr. "That was for talking back."

Gabrielle was still a little sleep fogged. "I was not. . ."

*smack!!*

The other buttock got it next. This time it was followed with a slight caress of the hand. The bard's head began to clear. Xena leaned forward, her hair brushing against the fair woman's back causing the young one to wiggle in pleasure. She felt the leather of Xena's outfit against part of her skin. It was delicious. The warlord's voice held a promise, "From now on, if you talk before I ask you to, you won't feel *this*."

The hand came down, warm and spicy against the small woman's lovely round backside, followed by a swirling soft caress of the fingernails that seemed to plant the sensation deep into Gabrielle's skin. Suddenly the bard really, truly wanted what Xena was offering. She opened her mouth to say something, then registered the prerequisite. She bit down the words that threatened to pour from her mouth. Xena grinned to herself, pleased that her hunch proved correct.

The warlord caressed the back of the strawberry blonde's thigh. Then Xena's warm hand returned to cup the curve of Gabrielle's posterior. "Now," the Mediterranean woman said, her voice rumbling voluptuously, "Tell me about Colchak's lieutenant. Slowly"

Gabrielle was only too happy to spill her guts. "He's my cousin. I knew him when I was growing up. He recognized me." She hoped that was slow enough.

*smack!!!* OH, Yes!

The spank landed a little low on the round curve, not quite at the crevice that led eventually to her tropical folds. Xena allowed her hand to trace down the line of Gabrielle's fanny, but didn't dip in. That would happen later. "Oh?" The warlord asked, indicating the bard should continue.

"He left home before I did. He was like me, wanted adventure. It's been years since I've seen him."

Gabrielle hoped this interview would be over soon. She was quickly losing the ability to even want to think about her cousin. She was too occupied with how good this was feeling and thoughts of Xena.

*smack!!!!*

Each spank was becoming a little rougher, a bit hotter. Xena could feel the palm of her hand begin to glow and tingle. Her eyes narrowed in sultry enjoyment. Gabrielle's buttocks squeezed and released reflexively. The bard oohed an inhalation in response. The press of Gabrielle's breasts against Xena's thigh were becoming distracting. The dark woman felt her own arousal start up again and reveled in it. The warlord asked, "Is he reliable?"

Gabrielle bent her head down and stretched her neck. She scootched her butt up, slightly, not quite consciously. Xena's eyebrows arched at the feminine arching movement. Gods, she was presenting! Xena licked her lips and considered the implications with a touch of joy in her heart. She was *SO* tempted to nibble. The warlord shook her head to clear the thought. Business first.

The bard's voice was muffled, "Colchak seems to think so. Aedal's family. I don't know. He seemed to understand that he shouldn't worry. If he says something to me tomorrow, I'll set it right."

Those words were spoken a bit hastily, but Xena forgave her anyway. Gods, Gabrielle was *so* responsive. How could she be so blessed? What God loved her so much? Maybe she could forgive *that* one for interfering in her life. Gabrielle was a gift worth all the money, all the treasures, that this world possessed. The warrior was sure of it now. Maybe, Xena contemplated, the little bard was worth all that she'd been through in her life. She'd go through it all again, if it meant meeting up with her bard and having this moment.

Xena looked down at the fair skinned woman's backside. It was turning a lovely shade of pink. She licked her lips and blessed and thanked whoever it was with all of her heart (and in the depths of Vesuvius, Haphaestus in her arms, Aphrodite, who was having a similar experience to Xena at the moment, laughed with the delight of a job well done. )

The warlord reminded herself to focus. "That would be good, but don't say too much." responded Xena as her hand rang across the bards lovely skin in a kind of skip, landing in two places. Gabrielle let out an inarticulate cry and Xena felt a hand wrap itself around her lower leg. Ah, that wouldn't do. It could lead to struggle and she wanted her lover nice and vunerable. "Let go of my leg Gabrielle. Grab the chair if you must, but not me." She felt the release promptly. Gabrielle felt the reward just as promptly. The bard's hands clenched against the crosspost on Xena's chair. There was another cry. Xena began to trace a word along the top edge of the strawberry blonde's roundness.

"Aedal could be useful, or not. Let's ascertain his trustworthiness and see where it leads." The warlord said thoughtfully, even as Gabrielle was trying to decipher what was being written. Xena decided to take a closer look at the results. Gabrielle felt the swish of hair against her skin as the dark woman leaned and looked. She felt a warm, warm hand cup her sex, then part it, until a finger slid along her insides. "hmm, almost." was the whisper that was closely related to a gasp. Xena was taking a moment to still a sudden slamming of her heart at the sight before her. Gods her bard was so red, so wet. The red head was ready, but Xena wasn't quite.

Gabrielle nearly whimpered at the effect of Xena's touch, but suppressed it quick. She felt the warmth of Xena's body over hers (which had been driving her posterior wild) move itself away, then felt something grab her hair, not too tight. "Lift your head Gabrielle." The strawberry blonde lifted her head and felt the grasp as something tender, not threatening. She was being helped, not hurt. She felt long fingers wrap around her neck and turn her head. "This interrogation is almost done. Would you like a little more?" There was a pat on her posterior to indicate what Xena meant. The bard thought and nodded. She was close, closer than Xena realized to tilting over the edge. "How about five more, hmm." Gabrielle nodded again and was rewarded with the warlord's body closing over hers and a kiss that was long and sweet. Then the warlord turned the sweeet woman's head slowly so it was facing the original direction and gently lowered the bard's head by the hair. Gabrielle made a mental note to let Xena know, somehow, some way, about how good it felt to have her hair being held that way, though maybe the angle could be different. Gods, she was loving this.

Five emphatic strokes were made, each one used to gage Gabrielle's reaction for next time. Xena wanted to find the perfect pitch, so she could hold it and keep the bard suspended when the opportunity arose. She knew she found it, when Gabrielle's hips arched and she cried out at the same time and finished the next two strikes at that level with the final whack being the hardest. Gabrielle's vocalization of "OH Gods! Xena!" could be heard throughout the tent. She hadn't cum, but she wasn't far from it. Xena traced the word again, in a sentence this time, marking and stimulating the skin in a different way. Gabrielle was practically humping at her thigh and a moan of pure pleasure came out of her mouth and she vocalized in a gasp, "Oh Gods! I love you too, Xena!"

Xena's breath caught and a long slow smile that sparkled all the way to her eyes took over her face. Then, unable to resist the coloration that was too similar to a fruit's, the warlord gave into temptation and began to nibble and kiss and lick the hot surface of the bards skin, while a glowing hand found the bards center and began to do its wetly passionate work. The bard dug into the carpet with bare feet, trying not to move and miss the lovely feelings being produced in her body by Xena's mouth, but when she felt the warlord's entry, her cries became mewls of want and her hips began moving.

There was an abrupt cessation of everything that caused the bard to clench at the crosspost again, "Xena!!, OH Gods, Please!" She was begging and wasn't ashamed. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up, until she was standing upright. Xena got out of her chair and pushed it back from the table.

She moved the bard until she was in front of the chair and ordered, "Bend over."

*OH thank Gods!* was all that the bard could think, as she did what she was told. She heard thunks and the swish of material being moved. Then there was the pressure of hips against hers and a warm furry moistness that she recognized as Xena's. She moaned and leaned, supported by her forearms which rested on the soft cushion of the warlord's chair.

Xena's body covered hers for a heartbeat, hands reached around and captured full breasts and she whispered over Gabrielle, "Tomorrow night, what do you want? The switch or whip?" She felt hands part her, then hips grind against her sex. "Or would you rather I filled you up, fucked you, with a phallus, tomorrow?"

A phallus? How? Whose phallus? Hers! Gods. And that word. "Fuck." Normally she hated the word, but the way Xena said it, sent tremors of pure lust through her body. Tomorrow seemed too far away to be thinking about tonight, yet the questions had Gabrielle arching against Xena in passionate receptivity.

Gabrielle's hands clenched at the fabric of the chair, her thoughts in a lather. "Please. please." The bard was having a hard time pretending to have a rational thought. "Later. Take me. I can't. . I can't. ."

"Alright, I can wait." Xena held still and played with the bard's breasts for a minute.

Gods, she wanted a decision. Gabrielle's hips bucked against the woman, but it didn't make her move. The bard gave in.

Gabrielle, decided to go with her first desire, "Whip. Please, tomorrow, whip!"

There was a purr. "very well then. The table can wait." Xena's warmth slid down the bard's back and away.

OH Gods!!! "PLEASE!"

Suddenly, strong arms captured her hips and Gabrielle looked underneath herself and saw that Xena was half kneeling, still in her boots, dark curls teasing into view. Then she felt the hot moistness of a mouth and tongue that knew what they were doing. Her hips rocked against that hungry ambush with no decorum at all. It took very little time before the young woman was screaming out, crying out Xena's name in ecstasy and relief.

Xena held the position of her mouth, until Gabrielle was finished, then uncurled herself. She pulled the bard close at the hips and whispered endearments as the lovely woman panted. When the strawberry blonde was rested enough to be thinking a bit, and start to uncurl from her bent position herself, the warlord lifted the woman into strong arms and spoke softly, "Now, it's my turn." She kissed her hazel eyed lover softly, caringly on the lips, then carried her bard into the privacy of their "bedroom."

The bard put out her hand in front of drapes in a blocking motion, "Xena."

The warrior stopped and looked into seriously worried hazel eyes. Something was upsetting her bard? What? "Yes?" She asked with concern etching her voice.

Gabrielle fingered the warlord's skin and looked down, "How was I naughty? I tried so hard, I. . ." The bard's voice was almost a whisper.

Xena looked startled. Oh dear. She laughed kindly, reassuringly, "You were perfect my love. Absolutely perfect. I couldn't have done this with out you. You were the most obiedent, adorable, . . ."

Gabrielle looked up, her eyes larger and softer than a puppy's, "Then why?"

"Because you are the most beautiful thing in the world and I wanted to." Gabrielle blinked, then beamed. Xena walked through the partion, "Perfect in everyway, except," her mouth found the bard's in a wet kiss that took the small woman's breath away, "You were going to water the wine and that my love," another long sultry kiss, "was," another, "very," another core stirring kiss, "very" and another, "naughty."

Gabrielle's expression went soft in a different way, "Ohhh, Xena." This time it was she who kissed Xena ardently, with all the fire of her tender soul, till the dark woman's knees trembled.

There wasn't much sleep, but the warlord most definitely woke up happy.


	23. Chapter 23

Xena was busy that morning. She awoke around her usual time, feeling marvelous for the amount of sleep she'd gotten. She suspected she'd be on an emotional high all day and she intended to use the energy while it lasted.

For purposes of the warlord's own she'd convinced her lover to sleep in. It wasn't too hard considering their past history and the promise of the evening to come. She used the term "well rested," combined with a lick to a sleepy nipple, to indicate the shape she wanted the bard in later. That had gotten her compact lover to acquiesce, but had also led to passionate kisses that she was barely able to pull away from. Then, her enthusiasm having been stirred up in the best possible way, she finally made it to the training field for the first time since Gabrielle's arrival, and proceeded to spend a tiny tiny tiny portion of that excess energy in a dazzling practice session that positively scared those who happened to be there to watch. There weren't too many present, but there were enough that, by evening, the whole camp heard a version of the practice session that made Xena sound positively Godly (or ungodly, depending on one's religion or mental processes).

After that, she caught breakfast (and Eponin) on the run and headed straight to the new command tent and she started rearranging the army from the top to the bottom. No longer would they be the sleepy eyed mercenaries, soldiers and whatnot who just happened to band together under Nisus and Colchak's banner for the purpose of getting gain. They were about to become Xena's finest. Xena was preparing for war, Her Way.

By the time Gabrielle arrived, the command tent was cacophonously active, with individuals running about to meet Xena's organizational demands. Doba hovered over a map, listening to the warlord discuss the territory she planned to take over in the next week. Aedal bumped into his cousin on his way out and asked with panic in his eyes, "Is she always like this?" He didn't hang around for an answer, but was gone before the bard could even open her mouth to say anything. The slave shook her head in amazement, slid discretely into her place to the side and behind the warlord, and waited vigilantly.

To be truthful, Gabrielle didn't *know* if this was how the warlord acted "all the time." The fair woman had no idea if last night was a typical experience for Xena or if there was any such thing as "typical" when it came to anything her lover did. Certainly she couldn't say that her road travels had been "typical." Most people going from one town to another encountered the occasional bee sting. *They* encountered Gods, monsters, thugs (lots and lots of thugs), pirates, kings, babies, fools, poets, other warlords, Amazons and the like.

Of course, they also did a lot more than travel from town to town, so maybe it evened out. A body seeking adventure will find it eventually (usually never the way anyone quite expected, but never the less). And that was the fun of traveling with Xena. Though her dark lover sometimes held a dour exterior, the forbidding warrior you don't want to travel that road cause I've been there look, there were times when she was joyful too. It was only rarely one extreme or the other all the time. A few consistent nights filled with nightmares (and Gabrielle knew more about those dreams than Xena thought) would make anyone touchy. But even Xena at her worst always had bit of. . .Gabrielle wanted to call it energy, but felt that term was too lame, . .creativity (Solstice came to mind. So did last night) . . .inventiveness (would anyone ever believe her about the flying papyrus?). . .ingenuity (a frying pan as a weapon?! Well, Xena made it so. She sort of used whatever was handy; rocks, tables, chairs, chains, whatever). . .resourcefulness. . .Gods, she could just go down the list and never find an end to the cleverness, the uniqueness of her lover.

Plus, all you had to do was look at Xena's history as the Warrior Princess to prove Gabrielle's point. The warlord had led armies bigger than whole cities. Then there was the fact there weren't many female warlords to begin with, and Xena was the *best* of any of the Warlords. "Has been," indeed. The phrase urked the bard. Why would he call her that? Just because she'd given up the business didn't mean she'd given up the fight. Only now she fought for things that had meaning, not something based solely on anger or Ares' deception.

If anyone could stop the big guy, it would be Xena. The guy may be strong, but muscle wasn't everything and he wasn't near as smart or as talented. Gabrielle stifled the snicker that got a narrow eyed look from Xena. Uh oh, looked like another interrogation. The bard felt her face go impassive. Let Xena guess. The warlord crooked an eyebrow and Gabrielle caught the evil glint in her eyes before Xena turned back around to finish what she was saying. Yep, tonight was going to be fun, fun, fun.

Gabrielle's mind settled onto the matter at hand, and soon she realized what Aedal was talking about. The warlord seemed to have something for everyone to do. Constantly. Not only that, she was in the midst of a hot and heavy plan to take over two other warlord's armies and thus the territory that went with those armies. She was juggling a lot of things at once, successfully.

In a way, it appeared like the blue eyed woman was doing the same thing as Hercules, amassing armies and territories, yet Gabrielle knew that it was different. The intent behind the thinking was different, not to mention the methodology. If what Xena said was true, Hercules was ruling by fear and the might of his body. That wouldn't take anyone very far for very long. The big ones always fall eventually.

Maybe that was the difference. Xena used fear to her advantage, but didn't rely solely on its merits. Xena was no bully. She was a leader. She just knew *how* to bully. Just as she knew *how* to praise, cajole, demand, reprimand, punish, and love so that she got her way. Gabrielle admitted to knowing something was up when Xena deliberately asked her to sleep in. The warlord hadn't wanted Gabrielle in the command tent, probably so she'd miss the confrontation and wouldn't have to deal with "cranky" warlord types. Not that the bard intended to let Xena get away with manipulating her in everything, but some things didn't have to be pursued.

It's funny how the thought leads to the experience. Colchak showed up. His face was the color of the wine he'd consumed the night before. Okay, so maybe her theory was wrong. That didn't mean the idea behind it was incorrect. Xena had been hiding something, but the bard would figure it out later, or she would ask.

Colchak's voice was raw with anger, "XENA! YOU BITCH!!!" The warlord came rushing at the beautiful warrior, yanking at his swords. The next action Gabrielle took was totally unconscious on her part. The young Amazon grasped her staff and surprised herself, acting with primal instinct to protect her lover. Colchak was down on the ground, wheezing in pain, staring up up the length of the warstaff into the impassive face of the shapely warlord's slave, before he even knew what hit him. She'd reacted even faster than Doba, who was still in the act of pulling out her sword.

Gabrielle's swinging blows had been works of art, breaking two ribs, and cracking the collarbones in a couple of swift swirling movements. Colchak looked like he was thinking of struggling up and received a very serious warning glance from the bard, who poked the staff against the man's shoulder, breaking it a little more, and then patted the staff against the side of his head (gently) to make her point. Deadly intent was in her gaze and he laid his head back down.

Gabrielle could feel the blood rushing in her head, in her whole body. She had a deep awareness of her surroundings. Suddenly she knew what Xena went through, knew it intimately, intensely. She felt a urgent surging response in her loins. The only reason she'd stopped swinging the staff was that he quit moving and there was a part of her that wished he hadn't. Gods, if she'd a sword, the man would be dead now and, if the rush she was feeling held, she would have enjoyed it. No wonder Xena smiled.

There was a moment of palpable silence in the tent as people took in the scenario before them. Xena moved away from the table and knelt down on one knee by the stunned warlord. "I should let her kill you. This makes three times, Colchak. Three Times." She backhanded the man hard across the face. Blood started dribbling down the side of his lip. "That is for being a bloody fool." She backhanded the other side, even harder. There was a crunch as if teeth had been broken. "That is for being an asshole and coming close to spoiling my evening." No one knew what the comely warlord was talking about, but Doba assumed that the woman was angry that her slave's life had been at risk. That wasn't the reason though. Xena's blue eyes burned with fire. She had seen the look in Gabrielle's expression and recognized it. She'd known in an instant. If the bard had to, Gabrielle would kill for her, and wouldn't think twice about it.

Xena experienced three compulsions at the same time, one was to kill the injured warlord for pushing her lover to that point, the other was to pack the strawberry blonde off to someplace, "safe," and finally she just wanted pull the bard into her arms and hold her forever. She resisted the urge to kill the man, instead grabbing his face by his injured cheeks. "You've lucked out today. I'm in a good mood." She squeezed and Colchak realized, horribly, that the woman was stronger than she looked. The warlord's eyes narrowed, "There will be no fourth time Colchak. I'll slice your innards where you stand, you got it?" There was a shaky nod. She dropped his head so it thunked against the hard ground.

"You and You!" she pointed to two individuals who were watching the whole event with glazed eyes, "take him to the infirmary." She stared Colchak in the eye, "I will *deal* with you later." The man whimpered.

The warlord stood up on one fluid movement. She took the staff out of Gabrielle's hand and received a look that combined, awe, fear, power and lust. Xena ignored the tingle of desire that started in her belly and led her lover, her mate, to the head of the table. The other stuff would hit soon. Xena sat down and pulled the bard into her lap, knowing intuitively that what the woman needed was to be held.

Gabrielle had tasted the darkness. There was no going back.


	24. Chapter 24

For someone who was cradling her lover tenderly in the crook of her arm, Xena managed to be the meanest, toughest, most unrelenting, demanding, and ruthless person anyone, including Gabrielle, in that tent had ever met. Gabrielle wasn't sitting idly in her lover's arms either. She was scribing as fast as her fingers could go (and by darn if that wasn't pretty quick). She'd already finished three notes to three villages demanding, along with threat of dire (and graphically painful) consequences, the instant surrender to Xena's banner and a "tithe" of men and fortune (though not as much as Xena used to demand in the past. The villages wouldn't starve over the winter, nor would they lose every man to her army). At first Gabrielle hesitated, then after a reminding glance from her lover, the bard set to putting every word Xena deemed as important to her scrolls. By the time the nooning meal arrived, along with her taste tester, Xena was in (almost) good spirits again.

The man was nervous. Xena didn't know what Nisus told him, but the muscular brunette looked more scared than a mouse cornered by a cat. The warlord managed an evil smile of welcome and waved him over. He set the tray carefully on the table. Gabrielle got up out of Xena's lap without having to be told. She set about slicing the meat, pouring the wine into a small container, selecting items for the man to eat. Then she handed the plate over to the individual. His knees were shaking and he paused. Xena stared, deliberately, until he realized he was supposed to act. He took his first bite and his eyes widened. It was good. He sipped his wine and nodded. It wasn't bad either. He scarfed down the rest, nodding and smiling. Much Better than he thought. He was grinning by the time he was done. Two weeks of this? He could handle it.

Xena made a mental note to poison one of her meals. Nothing deadly, just something to make him appreciate the danger a little more. She smiled sweetly at Gabrielle who handed the warlord a plate with a warm smile of her own. Gabrielle made a mental note to thank the cook for a meal well done and prepared her own plate. The rest could eat in the mess tent.

After lunch, Xena had Gabrielle running a bunch of errands through the camp, setting up meetings, practice times, coordinating efforts. Xena went about meeting her own agenda, which meant dealing with Nisus. She didn't want a repeat of what happened with Colchak.

Nisus was not in his tent. He wasn't at the infirmary. He wasn't outside of camp either. The warlord was starting to get concerned.

Harrell, in the meantime, was having the same problem finding Xena. She was nowhere to be found, but he lucked out and found her favorite (the alternative, if he couldn't find the warlord). He nervously handed the sealed scroll to Gabrielle, bowed and then walked serenely away. When he was made the curve of a corner, where he thought he couldn't be seen, he whooped with joy and started running, making his way to freedom.

At the sound of sheer happiness, Gabrielle looked quizzical and shrugged. Apparently the scroll held good news? It was sealed, and he had said to give it to Xena. Gabrielle debated the importance of delivering the scroll versus visiting the cooks and seeing how Evania was faring. Evania first.

The cooks were already busy cooking and planning the next meal. The bard did as she promised herself and thanked them. Evania's caretaker beamed. That had been one of her best and her honor. She'd meant to make the warlord happy, for providing a family for her own happiness. The robust woman smiled sweetly at the child, who was busy "helping," and patted the little one's head. She'd taken into her warm heart both the young Evania and her brother Darvin. She'd heard rumors about Gabrielle from various sources, most of them good, but her opinion wasn't based on rumors. Too many of those flew about camp. Her opinion of the woman was formed as soon as she saw the straw berry blonde. She was a good one. Just as she'd known the warlord, for all her fearsome behavior, was a good one. The cook couldn't think of one other warlord in the whole known world who would see to the needs of the child. She was fully prepared to follow Xena wherever she went. She felt that even more so when she and the young Gabrielle began talking.

Time passed. The bard finally made her way out of the mess tent and headed "home." The cook, whose name was Jalani, had promised to make a batch of nutbread especially for her. She wouldn't take no for an answer and Gabrielle didn't put much of a fight (It was, after all, her favorite). They'd parted on very friendly terms.

Xena tracked down Nisus' last known location, the corral. She visited with Argo, patting and caressing her warhorse affectionately, while she gently interrogated the stable hand. Apparently Nisus had been in a good mood when he'd left. Xena decided she didn't need to chase after the man, who for whatever reason, had picked that moment to quit the warlord lifestyle. She wished him luck.

She met Gabrielle on the way. They greeted each other with friendly smiles. Gabrielle handed the warlord the scroll. "This is for you, mistress." Xena felt the word roll through her body. She'd forgotten in that brief moment that they weren't equals, at least not in appearances. She smiled at the bard with warm eyes. It didn't matter. To all intents, they were equal, no matter the appearances. She thanked the woman who saved her life this day, gratefully, lovingly, with all her heart. Oh, she'd have been able to stop Colchak, no problem, but it was *Gabrielle* who'd acted, before anyone else. The fact that Xena had intended to wait until the last minute to make a point was another thing that didn't matter.

The red head resisted the urge to wrap her arm around her lover's waist and instead took her position behind and to the side. In a way it was a familiar place for her. She'd walked this way while Xena rode on Argo many times. There would be other times when she could twine her arm around her lover. In her mind she *was* walking with Xena. Her step was companionable. She felt no inequality. Xena's pace was gentle, they matched each other step for step, a silent cord of understanding stretched between them. The dark woman nodded to the guard at the front of the tent, as did Gabrielle, who also smiled and received one in return.

There were only two words on the scroll from Nisus. "Gone Fishing." Another time, another place, the Warrior Princess might have called it desertion. Tonight, Xena called it a change for the better and a smile was drawn wide across her lips. Nisus was a free man.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - You know, looking back, I wonder how they go any work done at all...

Arching, breathing, sweating, groaning, moaning, scratching, biting.

"Oh Gods, that was deeper than I meant it to be."

"That's okay." A lopsided grin, "It felt good at the time."

"It's Bleeding!!!"

Chuckling. "I knew you weren't totally over it."

Blinking, staring.

Long fingers touching, stroking.

Gasping.

Plunging.

Arching, clenching. "Over. . ..over. .gods how can you do that?"

"This?" Wiggling, twitching, licking, tasting salt and sweat and juice.

"Uuungghhh. . .," panting hard and harder (again), "you're just," groaning.

Sliding, grinding, tasting, swirling, enjoying, savoring.

"Or this?"

Scraping, nibbling, teething.

Perking, pinking.

Teasing.

"Oh Gods. . trying to. . .gods. ." Closing eyes and reaching.

Delving, probing, rolling, caressing, smelling, grinning. "Or this?"

Rocking, rocking, rocking. "O gods o gods o gods. . ."

Warm kissing, tonguing, wetly, deeply. "My lovely bloody little bachae." Nipping, rhythmic, moving.

"Look" tilting, groaning,"who's" whimpering, "talking," grasping, wetly, "I can't," rolling, gripping, "believe," huffing, moaning, "we did," closing, opening, pressing, "this," gasping, "anyway." tilting, grinding, cycling redly.

Twinkling.

Rocking.

Swirling, tasting, fingering, fingerings.

Rocking, rocking. Frantic. "uuuunnnnnggggghhhhh, unnnnggghhh, Xeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnaaaaaaa!!!!!"

Pausing, stroking, licking, holding, caressing, cuddling, sliding.

"What's a little blood between friends?"

Sleepy sleepy lust, "I'll get you back for this."

Wicked wicked smile, "I'm counting on it."

The bard was too sated to argue, the beginning ache in her belly temporarily dispersed by the afterglow of their lovemaking, her head resting against Xena familiarly. Talk about unexpected.

She'd not known how Xena would react. The red head had been looking forward to this evening, right up until she realized she'd started. It was a little bit early, okay a lot bit early, and she'd been unsure of how to approach the problem, except her usual way. She dealt with it head on.

Xena said it was stress, had held the bard companionably in her arms and reassured the flowing woman. Nothing wrong, just the timing. It hadn't been set in stone, they could wait.

Wait? The bard had shook her head. Couldn't they, wouldn't she consider, maybe a little. There was some blushing and stammering; trying to explain why, but not really able to. How does one explain something like this? It was like pinching your breast so you could feel the tingle. It was like the opposite of a tickle only not. It was rougher, stingier, but the way Xena delivered the touch warmed all the way down to the pit of her stomach. It had boiled down to, "I mean I know we can't . . .at least not all the way, but. . .It feels so *good* when you do it." That had gotten the redhead a lovely kiss, a burning down to her belly kiss. It made her regret that they'd not be able to, that she'd not be able to. . .well, maybe later, while Xena was asleep. . .Gabrielle used her own hand often enough in similar circumstances. It might be a little messy, but a person could wash their hands and it helped sometimes. Okay, most times.

Gabrielle was not raised by a family that spoke about their sexuality easily, they didn't condemn it, but they never really talked about it. So, she'd no one to talk to about her needs. She wasn't accustomed to it. The red head had no idea what was normal, what was not. She'd only been terribly aware of the pulsing need she sometimes felt, which drove her to learn pleasure to herself to begin with. She'd watched the farm animals, like all the young people and knew the basics. Her experience with Perdicus had been an eye opener. The fair woman had expected a little more, though it had been satisfying in its own way. She'd decided that she would have to show him, eventually, what she'd learned over time about her own body. He had said, after all, that he wanted to please her and she'd taken him at his word. Her family might be shy about sex, but she wasn't really a shy person. Why else would she be roaming about with Xena for two years?

Well, there was the fact that she wanted Xena. She had ALWAYS wanted Xena. Well, mostly always. There were times, at the beginning, when she could have safely walked away with her heart intact. Well, obviously not really. She had tried, hadn't she. It never worked. Ever.

Women as lovers, she'd known about that. She'd had an inkling. Perdicus wasn't the only person from her village who'd kissed her. She smiled softly in the memory and the light of the candles made her eyes shine. Then, when she'd become part of the Amazon nation, her beliefs about the possibility were confirmed and validated. It could be a very good thing, no matter what Navalia had said. How many nights had she silently, oh so silently, hips barely moving, mind rested on the thought of what it would be like, what it could be like, to have Xena as a lover, touched her way to orgasm.

The real Xena had been Way Way past her expectations. It was more than she'd ever dreamed of. Much more.

There was a genuine hesitancy in the warrior's voice, a concern. "Your body is dealing with being a woman right now. I feel uncomfortable. I don't know how. . .I don't know how your body would respond."

Gabrielle considered what Xena said and how her own body felt. She took her lover's hand in her own. "I feel fine. A little twitchy in the gut, but I always feel that way and I've walked for miles without feeling too badly." Xena narrowed her eyes, wondering what that phrase meant. Did that mean there were times when she had felt badly and not said anything? Oh they would have to talk about that. Wasn't it Gabrielle who said this was a partnership, way back when? Seemed to Xena, that a partnership meant that one was informed of important details like, *I feel too sucky to go on.* Of course, Xena could usually tell when Gabrielle was cycling, her scent became a little sweeter, a little more bloody. They'd actually been matching for awhile. She could also usually tell when Gabrielle didn't feel up to their usual pace. The bard tended to get unnervingly silent. That was a big clue. Obviously, Gabrielle wasn't feeling too silent now.

That was why Xena didn't reject out of hand what the bard proposed, "What if we kept it really really light? Something only slightly stingy? You have a light touch anyway. I trust you." The dark woman managed not to raise her eyebrows. Gabrielle could compare what she did to someone else? She bit back a twinge of jealousy. Of course the bard could. Stupid. The strawberry blonde knew how to use the whip. Expertly. Sensitively. Xena had a vivid recollection of watching Gabrielle in action. Both hands. She felt a different kind of twinge.

The warrior looked at the lovely hand which held hers, strong fingers, good grip, subtle touch. She felt the woman's palm against her own, friendly, reassuring, powerful. She looked up into hazel eyes. "I'll accept, but only if you show me what you want."

Gabrielle's expression turned happily agreeable and she opened her mouth to say something. The warrior touched a finger to the bard's lips and the small woman felt a hand at her hip. "Not tell me. Show me." Xena's handclasp was replaced with the solid leather feel of a coiled whip. The bard's eyes widened.

"Xena." Gabrielle's voice was agonizingly soft, unsure, "Are you sure?"

It was funny how they said that all the time, Xena thought. They were always looking out for each other. *Is this what you want?* *Are you sure?* She wondered what would happen, briefly, if one of them said, "No." The answer was simple. They would stop and it would either never happen or a compromise would be worked out.

The warrior touched her lover's face gently. Her eyes were sincere. "I'm very sure." Then she grinned. "Give me a moment." She pulled away from Gabrielle and walked into the partitioned privacy area. Gabrielle stood still, contemplating the weight of the coils in her hand. She could feel the pulse of her blood connecting with the texture of the whip. She looked at its brown-tan coloration, the careful braids of the craftsman. Her careful braids. It had been part of the training, part of their philosophy. Shasta and Rachis believed, sincerely, that the lover must be touched by an object filled with love. That there was a difference in the sensation between something that had just been made and something that had been shaped, crafted, loved into being. She loved this whip, not for what she could do with it, but because it was her own. It was as much an extension of her as her arm. It was an expression of herself, much like her scrolls.

She thought back to when, in a moment of vengeance, she'd given away Xena's whip and uttered a little laugh. She'd been a fool; a forgiven fool, but a fool. Someday she would find a way to make it up to the warrior.

The curtains swished to the side and her lover stepped out. Gabrielle drank in the sight of olive skin burnished by the golden candlelight, cozy brownpink crinkled aureole on roundish breasts that hung gently on supple muscled flesh. Womanly hips and belly with curves so exquisite it made Gabrielle's tongue ache, her belly quiver, and the scars that a warrior encountered, gentled into the bard's hungry view, until her eyes rested on the dark thatch that figleafed the warlord's sex. Gabrielle licked her lips and felt a rush of desire scream through her body.

She looked back up and encountered the solemn blue gaze of the woman she most cherished in the world. The warrior stepped further into view while Gabrielle was held immobile in her sensual observations. Xena held a strap of leather in one hand and when she stepped close enough, she placed it gently in Gabrielle's. Her voice was low, silky, "My Queen, I am yours. I will do as you say. I will go where you take me."

Gabrielle's heart stopped. She was pretty sure it did anyway. It seemed an eternity before it started back up again, and by then she was so much in love an act of the Gods could not have separated her heart from Xena's. She looked at the strap in her hand and then at her lover. "Xena?" The warrior blushed. She actually blushed.

"You'll have to tie me. I'm afraid I'll. . .move."

"Move?" the bard squeaked.

The dark woman couldn't explain anymore, "Lead me, my Queen." Her voice shook. Gabrielle was suddenly aware of Xena's vulnerability. There were goosebumps on the warlord's skin. Xena was scared.

The bard moved the strap and her whip to her right hand, so she could clasp Xena's hand in her own. She looked sincerely at her lover, "the word still counts, you know that? I'll stop."

Xena's response was a whispered, "I know. I'm not worried." Her grin was lopsided and belied her statement.

Gabrielle took a deep breath, "Very well then, Princess." She led Xena by the hand, much as she'd been led, but more companionably. The center post stood where it always had. She looked at Xena and with a glint of humor in her eye, said, "When we're through with all of this, we are gonna have to find a place for this pole. Think they'd let me keep it in the royal hut?"

Xena snickered, then laughed, and they both had a moment of giggling until they found themselves staring into each others eyes, lost among the stars of their souls. Xena was the first to find the power to speak, "You'd better place me quick or I'll be ravishing you, here, now."

Gabrielle grinned, "Brave words warrior, but I'm a bit bloody. I doubt there will be much ravishing of *my* body tonight." She leered and glanced meaningfully at Xena's body as she carefully wrapped the warrior's wrists, "but yours, my love, I intend to have, over and over again." She drew Xena by the strap towards the post and kissed the woman solidly, "I intend to wear you out."

Xena smirked, even as she wrapped her hands around the pole. Her eyes narrowed, "Good luck."

The warlord got slapped on the arm above the elbow, "Insolence!" Gabrielle kissed Xena anyway, just because, then secured the dark woman's hand to the pillar. "You mind testing that?"

"Gabrielle. . ." Xena's voice held a trace of humor in it.

"Hmm?"

The warlord gave the Queen a sardonic look, "You're supposed to make it an order."

"Oh. Sure." Gabrielle stood up to her full height and commanded, regally, "Give it a yank, make sure it's secure."

Xena gave a good tug, "Seems fine."

"Good." Gabrielle grinned wickedly, "Now let the games Begin!!"

The bard didn't immediately step away from the princess. Instead, she moved a little closer, uncoiling the whip, letting it swing softly in her grip. She swung it gently and the tapered flexible piece wrapped and uncoiled around Xena's thigh like the soft leather arms of a lover. She whispered in Xena's ear, "This is *me*, loving you."

The bard stepped away, or so it seemed, then the warlord felt leather fall between her thighs and lift, touching softly against her center. A warm finger pressed in and touched the soft warmth of her sex. Gabrielle's voice was sultry, "This is me, *loving* you." Xena's breath caught. The leather dropped away, and Xena felt a moan come to her throat unbidden.

Then she felt the lash fall on her shoulder, so subtly she almost didn't recognize it. She felt the whip drag down her body and it brought a delicious tremor. Gabrielle's voice was like honey, "This is me, loving *you.*" Xena felt the wetness begin to pool. The lash fell again, like the first sprinkling of rain, a dot of sensation. Then it fell again, heavier, stronger, "You are my heart." And again, like a deep massage. "You are my soul." And again, this time with the barest, tiniest of stings, a small crack of thunder, "You are my desire." And again, sharper, louder, not painfully so, "I want you so much." Sharper, lighter, almost tingly, not a tickle, but close, "You inspire me." Again, different, stingy for sure, delicate, "You make me wet." (and boy if that wasn't true at the moment) There was another kiss of leather, "You're so beautiful," and another, "You are my other half." Xena cried out, not because it hurt, but because her soul made her vocalize what Gabrielle was doing to her.

Lash after lash fell lovingly upon her shoulders, her back, each with a vocalization of devotion that seemed to pick up pieces of Xena's heart that she never knew were missing. Each touch stung in a variety of ways, never harsh though sometimes strong. Each kiss brought out her own voice in cries that matched the arches her body was making. The warrior's back was warm and tingly with feeling by the time Gabrielle started winding back down to the soft rain pattern the bard had begun with. It had been like taking a bath in a warm spring shower. Gabrielle had indeed shown her the way.

Xena was breathing, but it was the breath of lust. Everything inside her quivered with desire for the bard. She was so wet she was sure she was puddling on the floor. She was definitely dripping down her thighs. The warlord heard motion behind her, and could imagine the articles of clothing that were coming off. Xena licked her lips.

Cool hands touched her warm back, "Are you alright love?" A shiver of pleasure ran up and down the warrior's spine. Oh, she was More than alright.

The reply was monosyllabic. Xena didn't trust her voice not to give her away, "mmm." Her skin shivered with the bard's light touch. Gabrielle trailed her way to the front, letting her hand pause and rest on a full breast. She wrapped herself around the pole and made contact with Xena's sultry gaze.

It was too much. The bard was dressed in just her breeches and her golden hoops. Everything that was Xena sang out in desire. Those breeches had to come off, cycle be damned. The warrior strained against her bonds, broke them and claimed her Queen in a rough hewn kiss that said everything she'd felt in response to Gabrielle's artistry. When the bard was finally able to gasp for air, Gabrielle said with a gleam in her eye that said it all, "You're right, I can wait," and was taken promptly to bed.


	26. Chapter 26

The villages and townships agreed right away and had sent the requisite tithe and then some. Xena knew something was up when the first group arrived. It was comprised of men and women, staunch, determined farmers and ordinary folk turned warriors. The leader of the group bowed to her, gave her a scroll written by their town council and informed her that they were honored to join the cause and that they'd brought as many supplies as their township could afford. It was more than she'd asked for; weapons (they had a blacksmith who once forged for the Athenian army) , food, medicals (lots of herbs in their area), clothing, and a few extras that made life easier (games, wine, and a hidden stash of pornographic scrolls).

It was *Not* the reaction she'd been expecting, though her face didn't show it. She accepted graciously and handed the responsibility of the group over to the one of her new lieutenants and the supplies to the supply master. She planned on having a serious talk with Gabrielle.

That didn't happen. Instead she got involved with a bit more planning, then the next group arrived not too much later. She was more prepared. Again, the mixed genders, the willingness which was almost a serenity, and more supplies than she'd demanded. This time there were trained warriors among the villagers, along with a scroll that described the strengths that might be useful to the Warrior Princess. The scroll also indicated the understanding of the necessity that the villages be combined under one banner and there were a few suggestions relating to an idea of a certain Amazon Queen about the possibility of creating a council of villages that, while under Xena's direct rule, also worked as something similar to a functioning democracy, much like the Amazon nation. Xena's lips had quirked at that. The scroll ended with a wish for their success and safety, health to Xena: Warrior Princess and respects to the Queen of the Amazons. By the Gods! she was going to have that talk with Gabrielle.

There was a second scroll from the same village from the town's seer. She tucked that one into her belt to read for later. It might prove useful, but she doubted it was something meant to be read in front of the soldiers. The second group was remanded into the care of another lieutenant.

Xena wasn't sure what to think. Instead of frightened farmers coerced into service, she'd just received willing soldiers ready to battle. True, they weren't quite soldiers yet. They would have to be trained, but they were willing. She wondered if they understood what was ahead, or if they were there just because Gabrielle wrote a rousing note.

At first she questioned why they would send women, then she realized that Gabrielle must have indicated who and what she was in whatever letter she'd sent along with Xena's demands. She wondered if the bard had made any changes in her instructions or if she'd left them and had simply added to what the warlord proposed. She flexed her hand and smiled. She would get to the bottom of this.

Though that didn't happen either, at least not for a little while. Instead, things got busier. Apparently Gabrielle had written a Lot of notes. People and supplies kept pouring in. There were a few villages unable to send supplies right at that moment, but they committed to helping create a supply line.

Just *What* had Gabrielle written in those notes?

Gavin, the warlord, sent a messenger who arrived late in the evening the second day after receiving the letter. He'd ridden hard and fast, stopping only to rest his horse before moving on. His was bone weary, but he managed to make it to the warlord's tent. He unresistingly surrendered his weapons to the quiet Amazon guarding Xena's tent, then stepped in, once he was called.

Though he was tired, his mannerism was professional and he snapped to attention once he spotted the warlord. She was unmistakable. Long dark hair, wild blue eyes, feral smile, strong sensual body. Oh yes, she was beautiful. She was also deadly. Gavin warned him not to fool around.

He noted that her table was covered with parchments. A slave stood in close proximity to the incredibly beautiful woman, embraced at the waist by a strong arm. The fair skinned, golden-red haired woman's face held both an intensity of expression and an impassivity. They'd been discussing something important, he was sure. They were both beautiful, he decided, lovely in their own unique way. He'd heard that the warlord was insatiable. It was supposed to match her passion in battle, which was godlike. Looking at the slave, he could see the woman had a passion of her own. It marked her face with a kind of glow, but he wondered if they matched.

The warlord waited patiently. She was used to people staring, though this fascination with Gabrielle was a new thing. She supposed she would get used to that too. "Xena, I'm Itylus, Gavin's first. He wished that he could be here personally, but was unable. He was injured during our last foray. He wished me to give you this." The first reached slowly into his pocket, withdrew an amulet and stepped forward. "He said you would remember."

Xena took the amulet from across the table. It was heavy, round, and gold with intricate carvings. She tossed it into the air and caught it in her palm. Then she grinned. "When will he be here?"

"The healer said give them a seven day, but Gavin's stubborn, I'd guess five."

"Xena? Mistress?" The slave spoke thoughtfully, carefully, "Where is Gavin located? It might be better if he stayed where he's at since you plan on moving soon anyway. Depending." She pointed at the map, her finger making a line. Gavin wasn't far from the indicated border.

Itylus used his own finger to show the camps location. "We are two days, hard riding, from here." He tapped his index finger lightly on the map. Xena nodded.

The slave spoke softly, "It would be better to have him meet you there, than have him ride so far, and it would give him the full seven days, wouldn't it?" She'd caught that look of worry on Xena's face. Gavin must be a good friend or at least a good ally.

For the suggestion the bard got a really good squeeze and a sparkly grin, "Yes. That will work." The dark woman glanced at Itylus, "Get some rest. Take the full day tomorrow. I'll have a scroll ready for you the next dawn." She smiled softly and pressed her fingers against the object in her hand, "It will be good to see Gavin again." She smiled winningly, then she handed the amulet back. The first bowed in respect, then left the tent. The last words he heard from the Warrior Princess, as he stepped out into the night, were, "Now, Gabrielle, where were we?" Then there had been a laugh so erotic that it had thrilled up his spine and made him wonder if, despite his tiredness, he would actually be able to rest that night.

He glanced at the guard who looked so stoic and wondered. She must have read his mind, for she smiled serenely, shrugged and shook her head, "You get used to it." He looked back at the tent with wide eyes


	27. Chapter 27

The first rejection of Xena's proposals arrived four days later, two days after Itylcus left. Of course, it was a warlord. Philomon. His was a bitter rejection, raging, a declaration of war. Xena had expected it They had bad blood between them. She'd hoped he would be able to put aside his anger to meet Hercules' threat. Obviously not. Some people have long memories. It wasn't her fault his lover was an idiot. The man should have quit while he was down. Instead, he'd tried to knife her in the back. Like she'd let that happen.

Xena sighed as she read the note, contemplating how she was going to tell Gabrielle. It would be necessary to fight Philo, maybe hand to hand, but probably army to army. They'd have to split the force, which would have happened eventually, but she'd not wanted to start so early. The warlord tapped her chin with the edge of the scroll for a moment and looked thoughtful, even as her body seemed at rest.

Moments later, Gabrielle observed people scurrying out of the command tent with intense, almost excited, expressions on their faces. She felt something happen in her heart which dropped to her stomach and knew with a flash of certainty it was beginning. It was beginning.

And now she had a choice to make. Did she demand to go with her warrior turned warlord? Did she stay at camp? In her mind's eye, she played out the consequences for each decision so quickly, that her eventual choice was almost an intuitive one. She knew if she went there would be blood on her hands. She wasn't up to resisting the pull just yet. She was still too new to the sensation, though she knew she would have to face the feeling, and its results, sometime.

Sometime, but. . .but, it didn't have to be this time. Which meant she could take one burden off of a certain warrior woman's shoulders. She slid into the command tent as neat as you please, weaving in as another left, taking her position behind the gorgeously dark woman. Gabrielle's expression remained calm even as she watched and listened to her lover's instructions on how to split the camp.

Doba was listening just as intently. The tall warrior hated being left behind, but the movement of the troops was just too important to be left in inexperienced hands. She glanced ruefully, quickly down at her dark fingers which covered the corner edge of the map. Not that her hands were very experienced. This was normally Nisus purview. Perhaps she could ask for help, from someone who knew.

She glanced up at the slave, whose impassive gaze did nothing to hide the deep intelligence, the gentle humor that resided within. Oh that one was a passionate one alright, as if Anyone in the camp was clueless about that. Her mouth twitched in memory of the sounds she'd heard while passing their tent the other night. That impassive gaze must be something the Amazons practiced, for it certainly hid a multitude of secrets. She would get Lia to show her someday.

There was a part of Doba which wondered who had really won the battle when the beautiful Warlord fought the Amazons. The Queen had surrendered? That must have been some surrender. The warlord might have won the ransom, yet, if one were to ask her, the Queen had won the war. The Amazons were free, the warlord was. . if not tamed, no threat to their nation, and the Queen. .well, she might be a slave, but was there anyone who would treat her as such? Not in this camp. And how better to stay together, if one was a warlord? What better disguise to those who didn't understand love? OH and those two, the dark and the light, were so deep in love there was no pulling them apart. Doba had a hidden thought and wondered, who was the slave in the Amazon's nation? Yes, she would ask the slave, the Queen, for help. With that firm commitment, she continued to listen to the warlord's instructions and let the flutter of nervousness pass.

Doba left the tent at Xena's behest not too much later. Another tried to enter the tent, but was blocked by a long arm. "Come Aedal, there are things to see to."

"But I have," Gabrielle's cousin began. His head turning to meet the other's gaze.

"It can wait Aedal." She stared down into sea green eyes until the young man clued.

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Uhm, you're right. It can wait."

That same long arm wrapped around his shoulder in friendly gesture, "Why don't we go catch lunch and talk about what you're going to do for me at Philomon's." She smiled a catlike grin.

"Me?!!" Aedal's voice raised a pitch, "Now wait a minute. . ." and faded away.

Inside the tent there was a rich silence. Xena turned to face her bard, her expression solemn. How was she going to explain this? How could she justify what she knew was about to happen? Why she needed Gabrielle to stay. . .

"I shall miss you." The bard's tone was soft, tender. For once Xena's face registered surprise. The bard flowed in her direction, wrapping strong arms around the warlord's waist. "I will worry." Kind fingers stroked Xena's face lovingly. "I always worry when you are too far from me." She traced the outline of the warlord's lips, and Xena finally found the space to wrap her own arms around the bard's waist and blue eyes gazed down in amazement. "But I know you will do the best you can. I trust that. I trust you." Hazel eyes glowed with the light of truth. "Come back to me." The red head stood up on her toes and touched her mouth to Xena's. "Come back to me." The bard's mouth opened and probed, seeking the promise.

Gabrielle's hands moved down Xena's waist to her thighs, then up and under the leather skirt until they clasped at the top edge of Xena's briefs. The bard grinned into their kiss, her lips tickled as she spoke, "I'm hungry for you now, I'll be starved for you when you get back." Xena moaned as she felt her breeches begin a slow descent.

The red head's lips left the warlord's and began tracing the outline of the dark woman's jaw. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Lips drew a path down the long line of Xena's neck. "I love you." A whisper of a kiss against the hollow of Xena's throat. "I honor you." Honor? Xena'd never heard that before. It set something warm and full into her heart. Honor.

The bard's mouth left off their distracting work and Xena realized that her breeches which had been almost mid thigh were now quickly making their way further down. As was Gabrielle. The warrior's knees were suddenly weak and she felt her butt touch down softly against the edge of the table. She felt a burst of humor. Looked like Gabrielle was beating her to it.

The warlord gasped when familiar lips, now skilled, touched against her sex. Gods. A hot, wet tongue teased against her folds, pulling a sweet moan from Xena's lips. Then it fell in, searching, tasting, filling. Xena's hands grasped the edge of the table as she spread her legs a little wider. The bard's hands wrapped around her thighs as the warlord tilted her head back. Her hips began to delicately moving, responding to Gabrielle's tender ravishment, increasing in tempo as the bard increased hers.

Xena felt the tightness of her desire, the shuddering openness, claim her. She let one hand seek, while the other supported. She touched the bard's hair and shoulders lovingly, reaching for what she could and at some point, when she couldn't help it, she held the bard's head and began truly rocking against that willing mouth. "Oh gods, Gabrielle, Gods." She cried as she felt the beginning sweetness. She shattered wetly into sparkles and was remade.

The bard held her position until the last tremors ceased, then gently scooted the breeches back up and rolled up from her kneel. Gabrielle's mouth claimed Xena's in wet and salty ownership. "Come back to me." Xena wrapped strong arms around the bard and pulled the fair woman against her chest in a powerful hug. Who could deny an incentive like that? The warrior promised with her kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

The strawberry blonde walked in as if she owned the place, and technically speaking, she did. Well, actually Xena did, but that was close enough. Gabrielle sniffed in disapproval. This would not do. Not at all. It was dark. It was fusty. It reeked of alcohol. It had been days since the flap had been opened. Nope. Wouldn't do.

"Eponin!" The Amazon stepped in through the entry. Her strong body holding the flap so there was actual light in the tent. A groan could be heard. Gabrielle ignored it.

"Open this place up would you. It stinks. There is no way they are coming in here with the way it smells. After you're done, see if you can't rustle up Esther and Vivian, would you?"

"Yes your majesty," was the very respectful reply. Gabrielle turned away from watching Eponin's efforts, in a manner that would have looked like she was rolling up her sleeves. That is, if she'd had any sleeves to roll up. Things were about to get cleaned up.

She found him huddled painfully on his bed, glaring balefully She smiled pleasantly, "Hello Colchak." He looked horrible, scraggly, unfed. She knew that Aedal had been by, but that Colchak had been hateful and had rejected any help. Though he'd received it anyway; at least as much as Aedal could manhandle him into. They hadn't been able to get the warlord to eat.

The curly blonde man struggled painfully up on his pallet, wincing and groaning noisily. He growled threateningly, but only managed to look pitiful. "Get OUT!!!" He slurred at her. He kicked at her calf and missed; his body made ungainly by they way his arms were wrapped. All he managed to do was hurt himself. They should have kept him longer in the infirmary, but she could see why they'd let him go. He was in a nasty temper.

Gabrielle arched an eyebrow meaningfully, shook her head and bustled about the partition, opening the curtain, ignoring the flinches. "Friend, you have been out of the sunshine too long. You've started to wilt."

"You are *not* my friend." His voice was bitter, his chin fleck with the froth of an angry man. He was almost, not quite, naked to the world.

Gabrielle felt bad for him. Not in the sense that she felt bad about her actions, but in the sense that her heart reached out and ached on his behalf. Her voice was calm, "If not me, who is?" She turned to look at him. "Who *are* your friends Colchak? I can list them out on my hand can't I." Her hazel eyes flickered with something he didn't recognize. Compassion. She ticked two fingers off, "Aedal," index, "Me," ring. He snorted and sat back hard and winced again. She shook her head and picked up a dirty shirt, "Now you're stuck with Me, because Xena has Aedal and is on her way to deal with Philomon."

"That bastard." Colchak's eyes were narrowed in a kind of hate. He felt abandoned. All of his lieutenants were gone to Xena's fold. All of them, even his most trusted.

Gabrielle knew who he was talking about, but chose to address it differently, "Philomon? I wouldn't know." Gabrielle decided to be brutal. She chucked out all the wine bottles vehemently. "He is a threat though. Xena's trying to consolidate power so Hercules can be dealt with on some even footing. Doesn't help when warlords forget who their allies really are."

Colchak winced from a pain of a different sort. Gabrielle continued, "As soon as we get you cleaned up, friend." There was that word again. Friend. He gulped against the tug he was feeling. "I have someone I want you to meet. Actually a couple of someones." She smiled at him as she scooted a bench to the left with her knee. Her smile was the sunshine.

She meant it when she said, "cleaned up." By the time they were finished, his tent was as fresh as Xena's, maybe not quite as ornate, but fresh. So was he. They'd bathed him thoroughly, all three of them. He struggled at first, then settled down. Gabrielle talked to him during the whole time, catching him up to the details he'd missed, informing him about the move that was ahead, ignoring his kicks and spins. They ignored the part where his manhood lifted, not unkindly, simply not seeing it. Eventually it went down again. He was too tired to be aroused.

Esther and Vivian made the choice, following Gabrielle's lead, to not embarrass the man any further than he'd been. They'd shaved him carefully, sensitive to his bruises. His jaw wasn't broken, but that was only through sheer luck. He had lost teeth. That was healing. They cut his hair, gave him a clean crisp blue shirt and trousers, fresh wrappings for his arms and shoulders, herbs to ease the pain (along with a gentle lecture about taking care of one's self) and a boost to a self esteem that had never really been there to begin with. They settled him onto a pallet that was much softer and bigger than he remembered or maybe the aches in his body weren't as intense. He closed his eyes, intending only to rest them, listening to Gabrielle's soft spoken words and slept.

Time later, he couldn't have said how much, he woke slowly to smells that caused his mouth to water and his belly to rumble with hunger. That was a sensation he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt pressure besides his body, a warm hand on his own. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a warm hazel gaze. She sat by him, he knew, while he was sleeping. The tightness that he'd been feeling in his chest was a faded memory. His breathing was easy. "Colchak."

For once in his life his name did not sound like a cuss word in someone else's mouth.

She smiled softly, nonthreateningly, "Colchak, there are people here to see you." She waved her Amazons over and stood up. Esther leaned down and gently scooped him up and onto his feet. Now there was a woman he wouldn't want to tangle with in battle. He grimaced to himself. Actually, he wouldn't want to tangle with any of them. He'd tried and look where that got him. He was like a bird with broken wings, being taken into warm hands. He looked at Gabrielle. This friend thing was definitely much better for him. He stood up as straight as he could, considering.

Colchak glanced around the tent and saw belongings that he knew were not his. There were items that had been carefully packed stacked against each other. Someone was moving in? Where? Here? Then he saw them.

The woman was tall, stocky, not really bulky, definitely buxom (in the sense that her mammaries were very sizable, though they looked like they'd been plunked onto her chest by a lazy artisan. It didn't matter, it matched her whole body). Her smile was dazzling and wide. "Ahh, there he is children, set you at the table now." Her voice was like a berry, sharp, but sweet, a little nasal. Colchak watched in amazement as Evania scrambled happily into a chair that was stacked with something to make it her height. His son didn't even look at him, but helped the child up. "I'll take over for ya, missy." Esther let go of Colchak's waist and he found himself being gathered into the crook of the woman's powerful arm.

"I'm Jalani. These are my children, Evania, Darvin." A strong almost square hand waved in their direction. *Her* children. He blinked, trying to assimilate what was being said. "Come, let us sit you down and get you fed. I've a soup I want to try on you. Plus some fresh bread, nice and soft. I think you'll like it." She guided him to the head of the table and sat him down. He blinked. She talked as she covered his chest with a napkin. "Be awhile afore you'll be usin' those arms or so Gabrielle has said. But I told her we'd be working on gettin' you in shape. The Princess has need of a smart planner like you." She sat down close to him, close enough that she could feel the heat of her body. It was. . .comforting, more . . .appealing than he expected. She wasn't his type at all.

"He's a good'un, Darvin is. Strong, brave, honest." She gave him a meaningful glance and Colchak felt a lump of tears crawl up his throat. She knew it then. She knew who he was. "And Evania, she's a wonderful child, a perfect daughter," He felt a twinge of guilt. She dipped a bit of bread in the soup and held it to his lips while looking at the girl and smiling brightly. "My family's a good one." The scent was rich, meaty. He took his first bite in days. He felt a tingle, a comfortable shock, as her fingers brushed against his lips. "When moving time comes, you'll see." She looked back at him with gentle hazel eyes. He blinked. Were all hazel eyes warm?

Gabrielle watched as Jalani took over and heaved a sigh of relief. The bard would come and visit him often, especially now that Jalani and her family were there. Gabrielle had to smile at the fortunes of that. Maybe, just maybe, if she worked it right, Colchak would live through his time In Xena's camp. The Queen and her Amazons slipped silently away.


	29. Chapter 29

Philomon had one more chance and he blew it.

Xena followed protocol by sending a messenger with the requisite, "thou shalt surrender or else," declaration. The bitter warlord, also following protocol (mostly), sent the messenger (mostly) back with a statement that was the equivalent of, "thhhpppt," except nastier. The Warrior Princess's expression turned serenely evil and she promptly sent the messenger on his way to the healers.

Philomon, having deliberately worded his return message to be as incendiary as possible, fully expected Xena and her troops to come swooping down full of ire. Earlier He'd laid out a cunning plan for a good portion of his forces to sneak up behind the Warrior Princess and her troops while they were battling the "main" body. Ordinarily, it would have been a perfectly sensible plan.

What Philomon didn't know was that Xena had motivation, very compelling motivation, to get "home" alive and well. Her intent was to kick Philomon's furry ass from Greece to the Far Ends quickly, so she could get back to Gabrielle as soon as possible. That was why her smile was such an odd mix.

Besides, it was her habit to make a study the other warlords, military leaders, tigers, philosophers, cultures, flowers, a certain red headed bard (although that one had been surprising her lately, much to Xena's delight) and anything else that interested her facile mind. It wasn't that she knew it all (the warrior had no wish for omnipotence and didn't pretend to), but she knew how to learn it if she needed it and she knew how to use it, if she learned it. In this case, she used her knowledge of Philomon's methodology (which was quite predictable) to undo him.

The first thing she did, before even sending out the messenger, was to split the body of her troops into three parts. Two parts, one of which was led by Aedal, would spread out and try to find and capture (or battle) Philomon's "hidden" troops. The other would play the warlord's game. Xena was in charge of that one, simply because she loved the energy of a good battle. Besides, she knew Philomon knew he *had* to be in the "main" group for appearances sake, or else his plan wouldn't work. So, there was an opportunity to trounce the man and either get him to cooperate through force or make sure he wouldn't be able to interfere in her plans one way or another.

The Warrior Princess held the message in her hand and crumpled it meaningfully. Her eyes narrowed and her smile disappeared, but her expression turned even more feral as she took on her battle aspect. She called out the commands she expected her troops to follow as she kicked Argo into action. Then she and her army did as Philomon expected and swooped raucously down on his troops.

It was glorious. Argo practically flew onto the ground and Xena's hair whipped back in the breeze while she pulled out her sword. She looked magnificent and scary. Her first opponent, a blocky muscular fellow who was paying more attention to how she looked than the fact that she held a sword, went flying to the ground with the power of her swing. Her battle cry echoed in his ears as he tried to figure out what went wrong. Xena left him for one of her troops to take care of. She'd spotted Philomon before starting the charge and was heading purposefully in his direction.

Philomon hadn't planned on that. He'd expected the rest of his army to show up sooner. At the moment though, he couldn't pay attention to the worry that was niggling in the back of his mind. He was too busy.

The Warrior Princess was thorough. She didn't set out to kill necessarily, because she intended to take over the army and she needed as many able bodies as possible (and she was a different person than she used to be), but she didn't *not* kill if the situation required it. There were several sent to Hades' realm through her efforts and her sword and armor became quite bloody. She managed to keep her focus: get to Philomon, finish it, then get to Gabrielle. By then, however, the bloodlust was beginning to run full tilt in her, which was evidenced by the almost sensual smile on her face. She was starting to enjoy herself.

Eventually, once things were thick, she ended up jumping off of Argo, issuing her signature cry and landing on some poor mercenary, who should have gone home to mother when he had the chance. Philomon was just on the edge of her peripheral vision, holding his own against one of her men. She shouted, "Dlynn! He's Mine!! Take this one." She punched the one she wanted to trade so he'd be out of it a second. The soldier kicked at Philomon and ducked away as Xena vaulted overhead. She landed right in front of the warlord.

He sneered a greeting. "Xena." He poked at her with his sword, "Aren't you Dead Yet!"

Xena grinned and laughed, "Philo." Her greeting was sweetly venomous. "Been gettin' any lately?"

He roared in anger and came at her with a wild swing. He got a face full of fist and whirled back, staggered by the blow. He shook his head to clear it and she waited, circling warily, holding her sword in front of her.

"Philomon, I'm going to give you one more chance." She kept her voice even, tempered, even as she swirled her sword in his direction. "Hercules is amassing power in the north and poses a real threat to all of Greece. Join me. We'll beat him. No more threat. You can go on your way and have nothing to do with me. Why don't we save this for later."

He wiped his nose with his forearm and narrowed his eyes. He spat out the side of his mouth and snarled, "Fuck you." He ran at her and swung wildly again. Their swords clanged together.

Xena pushed him back, "Damn it, Philo, I'm not asking you to kiss and make up!" He swung. She swung. Their swords rang out on contact. "Just a truce, by Zeus, a temporary truce, till Hercules is taken care of."

Swing, Clang, Swing, Clang. "I don't want Your truce! You and Hercules can go to Hades' for all I care." Swing, Clang, Swing, Clang.

He pressed hard, pushing his whole body into the effort and she fought, not quite sure why she was feeling so reluctant to finish him off, but feeling a strong impulse to wait. She held him off, relaxing into the rhythm of his swings, enjoying it almost on a mental level; seeing and letting go of those points where she could have had him. He was swearing now, calling her names with each swing; the main one being "bitch." She shrugged it off. She'd heard worse.

It wasn't until a few moments later, that Xena heard what he was saying, or rather heard the tone of voice he was using as he swung his blade, almost carelessly. His eyes weren't even focused on her. "You bitch, you bitch, you bitch." He would have done more damage to a tree than to her.

Xena had a vivid memory at that moment, one of Gabrielle holding a sword, with that same desperately angry look. *Gabrielle* had been that upset. Her focus had been on Callisto, but she'd been just as angry at Perdicus. Funny what the loss of a loved one can do to you, where it can drive you. Xena could hardly imagine life without Gabrielle now.

The raven haired warrior was almost in a meditative state. The battle lust had been soothed, seduced by the rhythm of their dance. So her next actions flowed from something so deep inside of her that if someone had asked, she wouldn't have been able to say where it came from, only that she knew it was the thing to do. That happened a lot to her.

On the next swing she flung his sword away. The ring still echoed in the air, though there was fighting all around them. He stood staring dumbly at her. Then, his eyes took on a glint of desperation and he made a dive for his weapon.

She made a dive for Philomon, capturing him in powerful arms before he could totally reach the sword. She grabbed his arms and bent them back and locked him tight in her embrace. She knelt over him as he struggled, using her body's momentum to take him all the way down. Then, she said words she never thought would come from her mouth.

"I'm sorry Philo. He attacked me. I had to. I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry." He still fought, but it was weaker somehow. Xena said it over and over, her voice changing to true sincerity. The guy had been an idiot. Truly. But he had been loved by this man. And she had made an enemy. Back in her bad days, there'd been no room for apologies, (even if they were never heard) even if they were needed. That would have been weakness. Xena had learned something with Gabrielle, though. Sometimes your weakness was your strength.

It probably looked like they were wrestling, though all Xena did was whisper the words into his ears until she felt the sobs coming from his body. She gently rolled him over. There in the dust and the bloody mud she cradled a weeping man in her arms, not caring if a sword fell on her at that moment.

Once the leader is down, a battle tends to lose its impetus. Philomon's second saw Xena cradling the warlord in her arms and assumed he was dead. The second troop never showed. They were being rousted. Justin had the bugle sound.

They heard the sweet notes of retreat and knew what it meant. Xena whispered into Philo's ears, "We'll work something out. You've got to get it together. Your man's coming." She thought quick. "Pretend you're injured." His face was still wet. She covered his body with her own and wiped his face quick. Her hand was bloody and left a trail. "Damn."

He pulled in a shuddering breath, trying to get control. Xena made one of those decisions she's so good at. She used some pressure points. Philomon started moaning in real pain. She whispered in his ear, "Sorry again Philo, but I figured you didn't want your man seeing you this way. Gotta keep up those appearances." He nodded helplessly, groaning. He felt like his innards were going to explode (and they would have if Xena hadn't fixed it several candlemarks later. As it was, he was sick, but mobile, for a couple of days). At least the tears were gone. She spoke quickly, "I'll fix it later." Then she settled him on the ground and stood up to meet the second.

Her expression is unemotional. "This army is mine. Get the dead picked up, get your wounded to the healers and meet me in the command tent." Justin looked down at the huddled body and she saw a flash of something in his eyes. She'd have to watch this one. "Take him and get on with it." She strode away and into the cheers of her winning troops.


	30. Chapter 30

When Doba asked Gabrielle for help, the Queen of the Amazons was surprised. The lieutenant expected the queen to have the expertise that Xena had, because she believed that the slave had been with her Mistress for at least a couple of years and had seen it all. Gabrielle spent a full set of heartbeat's thinking before grinning widely and answering in the affirmative. The bard figured she would do the best she could, and what she couldn't do, she would fake.

So, as was typical of her nature, she jumped right into the whole process and the camp got moving along to its new destination. Gabrielle learned a few things. First, what was a two day march for two people could be a much longer one for a camp of over five hundred persons and two, unexpected things should always be expected. The good news was that they only lost five tents to the fire. Nobody was hurt.

All in all, it was a success as far as moving people went. Everyone made it alive, though there were some individuals who were injured. That tended to happen even in the tightest of camps. Someone was always falling down, getting gouged or simply falling ill. The supplies made it (mostly whole) and there were no stragglers. They were even on schedule.

Gavin, however, was not. A few days after they settled in, a messenger arrived from Gavin's camp, looking worse for wear and practically falling off of the horse. It was not Itylus, which Gabrielle knew was a sure sign of trouble.

The warlord was on his way to meet with Xena's forces, when his army was met by another warlord's. Gavin invited the man to join forces, but he was already on his way to Hercules' camp (the reasoning: Who could beat a half god? Best to be on the winning side.) Gavin remained confident in Xena, but it led to a battle, which was currently at a stand off. The other warlord's forces were being held back, but Gavin wasn't sure how long he could keep them from moving north. Xena's ally required help. The main problem was the Warrior Princess took most of the seasoned personnel with her.

Experienced military people will tell you that an army can not be run as a democracy. Somebody has to make the final decision and give the order. But that doesn't mean they can't get advice when they need it. Once again, Doba turned to Gabrielle for council. Though the lieutenant was experienced at commanding, they had too many new people for Doba to feel comfortable with just issuing the order. There was too much inexperience in the camp and that meant more than a good chance for their deaths to be on her hands. Once again, Gabrielle faked it. From somewhere within her came, "Ask for volunteers." At least it gave them the choice.

There were more than they expected. Doba had to turn away the majority. The dark woman used experience as the criteria and took two hundred of their most trained people. She felt that it was terribly inadequate, but it was all she could do.

Though she was a slave, Doba left command of the camp in Gabrielle's hands. The warrior needed to take as many skilled persons along as she could, which meant that Gabrielle was the most competent at handling the camp. Besides, the slave was the Queen of the Amazons and the favorite of Xena's. How hard could it be? This was not something the bard expected, but she was learning to deal with it.

Gabrielle wasn't ruthless, but she was disciplined. And so was the camp. Of course, it helped that her Amazons treated her like royalty. Their respect was definitely influential in how other people responded to her. Then again, her personality was a winning one and with the aid of her training, she really did have the mannerism to pull off being "in Charge." She called on her resources. Colchak was pulled into the command tent and put to work (with the aid of his son. They were gradually working out their problems, though the sparks did fly sometimes) much earlier than she'd intended. Amazingly, despite everything, she and the warlord got along very well. Colchak made an inner commitment to go through Gabrielle if he had to deal with Xena. He thought it might be safer. Besides, she was his friend and he really did like her. He kept forgetting she was supposed to be a slave.

Of the two hundred individuals who left, one hundred and thirteen returned, many of them greatly wounded. They'd had to engage in several harsh skirmishes, but in the end they succeeded. Doba cut the offending warlord's head off and that pretty much stopped the battle. The dead warlord's troops were turned over to Gavin and the warrior took her people back to camp.

Doba was alive and basically well, but felt the loss of those brave people, who fought for her, very deeply. It was one thing to fight with mercenaries and quite another to fight with persons who believed in a cause and didn't have the training to see it through. It made her heart ache and she vowed that it wouldn't happen again. The training schedules were changed radically.

Gabrielle set about writing new missives on behalf of Xena and messengers were sent to the locals and a couple of warlords in the area. Gavin's troops eventually joined the camp. Itylus was dead. It struck Gabrielle hard for some reason. She'd seen death before, had seen Xena kill, but Itylus' death pulled at something within her. She thought of who would be missing him, who wouldnıt be seeing him again. She remembered why she hated war.

She wanted Xena home, safe. She wanted Xena in her arms, now. It was the waiting that was hard and even knowing that her warrior could take care of herself, didn't assuage the ache that started in Gabrielle's heart. The bard stood outside, looking at the stars, remembering a better time and whispered, "Come back to me."


	31. Chapter 31

Some things are just perfect.

Gabrielle stepped out into a morning that was bright and clear. She felt the unhappy tightness that had settled in her belly last night dissolve with the sounds of the birds calling and the smell of breakfast. The air was crisp, refreshing her nostrils and her skin. Despite the fact she didn't always rouse well, she did love mornings. She loved the possibilities inherent in a day. A new day called to her adventurous soul.

Eponin greeted the strawberry blonde with a sparkling smile. "Good Morning, Majesty." The Amazon warrior was very glad to finally be able to recognize the Queen for what she was, in public. Though the rumor, which was deliberately circulated through the camp, was based on a very very very loose interpretation of the truth, it was like having Gabrielle step out of a dark hidden space and into the light. (Conquering warlord indeed. All the Amazons had been carry around secret smiles lately. The Queen's relationship with Xena put a whole new spin on the concept) It brought out Eponin's better aspects.

The bard's returning smile was just as brilliant. "Good Morning, Eponin and call me Gabrielle." She adjusted her hold on her staff and kind of leaned into it. The sun accentuated the Queen's hair so it seemed like golden silk with fiery highlights. The hoops in her ears dangled, glowing. Her fair skin pearled in the light and when she leaned the crevice of her breasts caught the Amazon warrior's attention and caused Eponin's heart to thud noisily in her chest. That had been happening to all the Amazons lately.

They'd discussed it while in their quarters. It was as if Gabrielle's attributes had been hidden and suddenly blossomed. Lia explained it this way, that which is desired became even more desirable. Esther explained it differently, "Whatever. She makes the most delicious noises. If she weren't taken, I'd be all over her in a second. And Xena. . whooo. . Yep. . .I can see the appeal." This brought about gales of sympathetic laughter. Eponin kept her own council. She was glad she and Solari had come to an arrangement or else her right hand would be limp with fatigue by now. She'd never fully recovered from that first morning.

Eponin bowed serenely to the Amazon leader, just as Colchak and Darvin stepped close enough to hear, "Yes, Queen Gabrielle." The warlord bit back the surprise and he and his son glanced at each other. The rumors were true. There was a mutual decision to act "normally" around the Queen. If she wanted to be treated like royalty, she would have told them. Still Colchak couldn't stop himself from giving a quarter bow in Gabrielle's direction when she greeted him warmly.

Gabrielle noticed the salute, but didn't say anything about it. She did smile graciously in acceptance. "I believe we have a busy day ahead."

Colchak snorted, "When hasn't it been busy?" His brown eyes glimmered with good humor. "I've had Darvin here running back and forth through camp twice already this morning. We've had a bit of disciplining to do, but that's taken care of. Jalani was in need of help. She said peeling tubers and roots would keep the troublemakers busy enough."

Gabrielle grinned. "Well, I'm sure they think it's much better than being staked out for some beasty's dinner." Colchak blinked, not knowing if she was joking or not. The hazel eyed woman stood up straight and took a deep breath. "Best lead on then. Jalani promised me a fresh loaf of nutbread if I checked on the supplies first."

Colchak laughed, "Oh, so that's all we have to do to get on your good side? Appeal to your stomach?" He turned in the direction of the command tent, "I'll have to remember that." They stepped away in tandem.

The day was busy indeed. After Gabrielle worked with the supply master and swung a deal for Jalani, she wrote a missive to the Ephiny. The Queen wrote carefully, wishing to inform Ephiny without giving away too many details, since she didn't know who the messenger might encounter. She used a kind of code, interspersing the story so far with words that spoke generally of well being and yet described the ruse. If the messenger were captured (unlikely, but in case) the foreign reader would get the idea that the Warrior Princess' was back in business and the Queen was captured, but treated well. She wrote a second missive, also subtly coded, which requested the council to convene, the ruse to be shared with the general population, should anyone be asked, and that they, the Nation, begin preparations for war by calling for volunteers. It would perhaps be to their advantage to send a few more Amazon's in Gabrielle's direction. She sent Lia, much to Doba's regret, as her messenger with the key to translating the document.

Doba was personally overseeing the training of the troops, while Gabrielle and Colchak set about dealing with the "emergencies" of the day, then the boring details, then the even more boring details. Gavin was sent to "convince," one of the more reluctant local warlords. Gabrielle didn't ask how he planned on doing that, but the handsome man hinted that he knew something that would help the cause along. By the time they were done, Gabrielle's taste for adventure had yet to be whetted, the day was nigh unto over and the poor bard was yearning for Xena's spicy presence. She was *never* bored when her blue eyed lover was around, even in their quietest moments.

Maybe she needed to write. It had been awhile since she'd done that. The more she thought about it, the more the idea appealed to the bard. She needed a bit of creative expression. Gabrielle bowed out of the dinner invitation that Colchak extended and headed for her tent. She grabbed a few thing for dinner, excused her Amazon compatriots and sat at the table, apple in one hand, quill in the other and faced a blank scroll.

The funny thing about blank pages is that they seem so wide open, both an invitation and a barrier. Not for the first time, Gabrielle felt a block. She stood up from the table and began chewing on her apple, trying to think of ways to break the mesmerizing spell. She considered methods she'd used in the past, faux letters, free flow, split paragraphs, starting in the middle of the story, something anything and the only thing she could think of was how big and wide the table was and how much fun it would be for Xena to. . .

Her mind drifted to thinking about Xena's weight on her body, the way the warrior's leather felt when her hips had thrust against her and the next thing the bard knew, she was thinking about the box. Her eyes drifted to the partition, and her body followed, entering. Then her gaze drifted to that spot which Xena had generously allocated as Gabrielle's private space for her belongings. There were things that the bard hadn't told her warrior.

It wasn't a large box, but it was large enough for a few things. Rachis had crafted it, and the contents, specifically for the bard, giving it to her as a gift upon "graduation." Rachis told the bard not to open the container until *after* she'd caught up with Xena. For awhile Gabrielle had felt like the original Pandora, but she had waited, stewing with curiosity, and was grateful for the advice. There were things in there she wasn't sure she was ready to share with herself, let alone her lover. Okay, so Gabrielle was more shy than she thought, but that didn't mean she couldn't be experimental for herself.

She had no idea when Xena would arrive. It had been days, which felt like years, and Gabrielle was feeling a true aching need at just the thought of her warrior. She was tired and antsy at the same time. Her mind wouldn't focus on anything at the moment,except the thought of Xena taking her, having her and the warrior wasn't here! Gabrielle slid her hand along the smooth surface of the wood, so painstakingly carved, shaped, until she found the latch.

The inside was soft, red, silky and padded. Gabrielle smiled at the visual pun as she made her selection, wrapping a firm hand around the item. It was long, oblong at the tip, soft waterproofed leather, solid something (wood, she suspected) in the center. Phallus. It was made for the hand. Her hand.

It was Not the one Xena planned on using. Gabrielle had no idea what the warlord was planning on using. The implication was that Xena hadn't planned on using her hands, but her hips. It made Gabrielle shudder (in a very good way) when she thought about it. The fair woman smiled. Her raven haired lover had her own secrets.

Gabrielle rolled up from her kneeling position smoothly. She looked neither to the right or left, only seeing the bed. Well, not quite seeing the bed, her mind was seeing her lover, powerful legs spread, hidden lips open, wet, fragrant, waiting for her. She trembled with desire. Xena.

The red head strolled to the bedding and laid the phallus down on its inviting surface. She began to strip, imagining it was her lover's hands removing each item of clothing, her hips moving to silent music, her fingers drifting slowly over her skin. Her halter slid off of her shoulders onto the ground, unheeded. There would be time later to pick it up.

She let her palms rest on her breasts, pushing them together, playing with them. She imagined that it was Xena's hands touching her, remembering the feel as the warrior's lips claimed the pink nipples for her very own. Gabrielle felt the beginning trickle of her desire. She licked her fingertips and caressed one of her nipples. This was Xena's tongue. She pinched and swirled. This was Xena's hot mouth.

Gabrielle moaned her lover's name and closed her eyes, her hips still swaying, her legs gently spread. Her hands drifted lower and she unbuckled her own belt, remembering the thrill of the first time Xena had unclothed her. Yes. She slid it across her waist and let it fall. She felt a throbbing begin in her depth, filling her. Xena.

She remembered the taste of her lover on her mouth (oh how she loved the salty sweetness) as her thumbs slid down her waistband and she forced the leathers down her waist, slowly, so slowly, keeping hold of the delicious tension. She was imagining that it was Xena's hands undressing her. She stepped out, remembering the coverings on her feet and bent over, almost crouching, enjoying how her center spread. She imagined a hand reaching, touching, as she removed her boots and tossed them away. Xena's hands roaming her bottom, exploring, filling.

She stood up, and let her hands drift down, fingering a field of red and gold, dipping into her wetness and touching her pleasure, circling a little. She dragged her hand away, wishing to prolong the sensation. Gabrielle tasted herself, thinking of the way Xena's mouth savored her, consumed her.

Her hand gripped the phallus again. She lifted it, feeling its weight, its texture. Soon, very soon. Not yet. She stroked it along her body, circled her tits with its tip, slid it along her inner thigh and down and then back up again. Gabrielle lifted one of her legs and settled her foot on her bed, their bed, opening herself up wider. She dragged the phallus up, letting the length rest against her center. She slicked it up, rocking her hips across its surface, feeling her wetness contact her hand. Her mouth moaned, "Xena." Her breathing was coming in heavy pants. Her mind was calling to her lover, envisioning strong arms around her, Xena's breasts against her back. . .gods she'd loved that, she'd loved the feeling of the dark woman's hard nipples sliding on her back. . .Xena. Gabrielle gasped out the warlord's name. Oh she wanted her back. .she wanted her back. .she wanted her. . .She moaned as one of her hand's slid up to her breast, squeezing, pulling. Gabrielle fell into her vision, closing her eyes. It was so intense. She prepared to slide the phallus in, bending her knees a little, changing the position of her hips.

The vision was so complete, so real that she could feel Xena's arms wrapping around her waist. Her voice, husky with desire whispering the bard's name, the feel of leather against her back. . Leather. . . .

The bard's eyes opened wide as Xena's hand wrapped around her smaller one, the one holding phallus. She felt moist lips cover her neck and a trail of wet kisses along her shoulder. Gabrielle's free hand went up, testing, feeling, wrapping Xena's dark hair in her fist. She leaned fully against the warlord, reveling in her realness, her presence.

She gasped an acknowledgement, "Xena," and felt the phallus plunge in. Her hips arched to engage the new sensation, she clenched around the object, pulling it in a little further. (Gods, she felt so Full! ) The warlord's other hand slipped down and covered Gabrielle's sex. Her fingers slid in and began circling, swirling around that tender button, timing it to the movements of the bard's hips.

"Gabrielle." Xena's voice was smoother than silk.

The bard felt an urgency take over, a terrible achy sweetness that demanded release. She groaned out her desire. It was practically a prayer. "Please Xena" Let this be real.

Xena's breath was humid against her ear. "Yes, my bard. Yes." The warrior's mouth located the red head's pulse and began to suckle. Gabrielle's hand clasped tightly against Xena's head for support and she pushed into each thrust, even as Xena's fingers slid around, pressing lightly against her. Gabrielle felt the nip on her neck, the claim of a lover, and arched into an orgasm so intense that her hand clenched and pulled into the warrior's luxuriant hair and her her knees gave out. Her cry of Xena's name echoed through the tent. (Some folks, who'd been having trouble sleeping for some unknown reason, drew a happy sigh and settled in for the night. Things were back to normal.) It was good that Xena's arms were around her waist for that was all that supported Gabrielle.

The warlord slowed their hands until they came to a full stop, letting the phallus rest in Gabrielle for a moment, until the spasms ceased. Then when the bard was done panting they pulled out slowly (for Xena had yet to release Gabrielle's hand from her own). The bard freed her hand from the dark tresses and slid it down to her own chest, feeling her heart beat. She leaned fully into the warrior's support.

Xena issued a low chuckle, "I take it you missed me?" Gabrielle smiled weakly. She was basking in the pleasure of having her lover so near.

"Just a little."

"mmm." Xena nibbled at Gabrielle's ear and the bard felt a sweet response start in her heart. "Me too." She licked the red head's neck and whispered, "just a little." Gabrielle moaned.

Xena let Gabrielle's hand go, but kept her grip firmly around the phallus. She pulled the item up and her arm was suddenly wrapped around the bard's chest. She licked the object, tasting Gabrielle. The bard could feel the smile, "mmmm. . .tasty."

The red head let her hand cover Xena's free one in a clasp. "I'm glad you're back," she whispered. She was squeezed reassuringly. Xena guided the wet phallus down the red head's fair skin, till it touched the point of her nipple. She could feel her own excitement sliding down her inner thigh. Her gaze was narrowed with carnal awareness.

Xena gave another low chuckle, "I'm glad too." Her voice was a purr, "It was such a lovely sight to come back to." The phallus' tip was replaced by a finger and thumb which squeezed, gently. Gabrielle felt an answering zing course through her body. She gasped and moaned.

The warrior smiled at her gasp, "And such a wonderful toy." Her body shifted and lips moved to the other side of Gabrielle's neck. "Tell me, my bard," The phallus slid down along a flat abdomen, "What other surprises do you have in that box?"

Gabrielle realized suddenly that Xena must have seen it all. Everything. That did something to her, starting a fire that she'd thought quenched. The red head issued a passionate cry and turned around in Xena's arms. Then she captured the warlord's mouth in an astoundingly sensuous kiss that caused the dark woman to forget what her question was. The subject didn't come up again that night.


	32. Chapter 32

It was a true skill, a pure use of talent. Their entwined bodies slid apart so naturally, that the only clue to the change in sleep patterns was the soft rustle of the sheets as the woman slipped out of bed. Another notch for her teachers. There weren't many who could exit without waking the Warrior Princess. The number could be counted on one hand. Three. Xena might wake soon after, but never during. Gabrielle had it down pat, moving with the rhythm of her lover's body, timing her breathing to match that of the sleeper. It was a subtle skill, one that carried over to other situations. Gabrielle might behave impatiently as she chose, but she had perfected patience. The bard smiled lovingly at her warrior, who slept so soundly, so trustingly. She vowed there would never be a reason for the dark woman to worry about that faith.

Xena woke up bare moments after, her body sensing an absence. She raised herself up on her elbows, looking down the length of her covers. The blue eyed woman cocked an eyebrow, "What do you think you are doing?" she rumbled sleepily. There were only two candles lit, providing enough light that one wouldn't knock their shins, but hiding serious details. Xena sniffed the air. Morning, still dark. She stretched, catlike in grace, her arms rising above her head, the cover falling down to reveal the dark rose of her aureole.

The strawberry blonde waved the phallus in the air and smiled winningly at Xena, "I'm cleaning it." She tapped the top of the box with its tip. "Then I'm putting it away." She sat crosslegged on the bench, one leg swinging gently as she plied the herbal cleaner to her toy. The cleaner was a substance designed to keep the leather supple and fresh, so *she* would stay supple and fresh. Yet, another something her teachers had emphasized; one takes care of one's tools and toys. The strokes of the cloth reminded her of how Xena sharpened her sword. Gabrielle hadn't realized how much she missed the sound. It was soothing actually.

Xena curled out of the bed, crawling on its surface, her breasts swinging softly. The bard pretended not to notice. The red head caressed the object in her hand affectionately. Xena smile seductively, "But are we finished with it?"

The bard grinned, "Love, I can barely walk." Well that was descriptive of their activities, but untrue, mostly. If Xena really wanted another go around, the Amazon was willing and wouldn't suffer for it. Gabrielle shifted a bit in her seat, aware of a warmth starting in her belly. Yes, she'd be more than willing.

The warrior settled onto the covers, placing her chin in her hands and crossing, lifting her legs behind her. She grinned, her eyes sparkling with humor. "Who said anything about you?" she purred.

Gabrielle looked up, startled. She caught the wicked glint in her warrior's blue eyes. She stopped the cleaning and acted offended, but she wasn't. "Well."

Xena chuckled.

Then she pointed lazily, "May I see the box?" Her hand may have been lazy, but her voice wasn't. It was a sincere request. "Please?"

Gabrielle looked down at the container and softly touched the lid. Her gaze was thoughtful and she contemplated the results of surrendering her gift. Then the fair skinned woman looked at her dark tressed lover, "Don't look inside." Xena nodded in understanding and agreement. She knew it was important to wait for some things. Gabrielle set the phallus down and grabbed the handles of her box. She set it gingerly in front the warrior so the raven haired woman wouldn't have to scoot back.

It was the carvings that caught Xena's attention as her finger traced one fine outline on the tan box. The Swirling patterns reminded her of M'lila and the strong lines reminded her of, "Rachis." She felt a swell of emotion take her and her blue eyes shimmered on the verge of tears. She closed her eyes and reached for the control she knew was there. If the bard knew one, she must know them both. Gods, it had been a close thing. If they'd stayed any longer they would have seen, they would have been. . .She looked up at Gabrielle, who looked concerned and was now crouching in front of the bed.

"Xena?" She was worried. The bard reached out a hand to touch the warrior. Gabrielle had kept the names of her tutors secret by their request. It wasn't that they didn't want Xena to know, but they'd had their own reasons, their own vision of failure. It was her time now, they'd told her. Gabrielle wasn't a bard for nothing. She was more observant than people gave her credit for. She'd tried to ease the guilt. She'd enticed the story out of them, trying to assuage the hurt, trying to find a way to heal them. Even when she'd invited them to come with her, they'd declined, saying they were settled and had a life. It was more than that, she'd known. Still, they said if they could help her love Xena, it was enough.

They didn't say what to do if Xena figured it out. "Xena?"

The warlord's hand left the box and touched the brand on Gabrielle's shoulder. She smiled softly, sadly. "That explains this." The bard nodded. "Shasta?" She had a vision of her two lovers. Zeus it had been close. They would have tried to stop it. They would have been killed. Thank Gods she'd set them free before the gauntlet happened. She felt a twist of dark humor. Thank Gods she'd set them free before going after Hercules. They might have talked some sense into her and she wouldn't be here, gazing into loving, worried hazel eyes.

"Yes." Gabrielle whispered.

"Are they?" Xena couldn't finish the question.

The red head smoothed dark hair from Xena's forehead. She decided to be honest, "They miss you. They were very well when I saw them." How to explain this, "They were very helpful."

Xena's mouth quirked up. I'll bet they were, she thought. Imagining all sorts of ways they must have, "helped," Gabrielle. Oddly, she wasn't jealous, but there were things that worried her. "They helped you by branding you?" The warrior sounded more upset than she intended.

Gabrielle decided discretion was important, "among other things." (Some very delightful other things and some not so delightful) Oh, her bard was so wary. Xena watched as that mask of impassivity slid into place.

Among other things.

She grabbed hold of Gabrielle's upper arms, quickly, tightly. She lifted the red head up onto the bed, rolling up so that she was gazing darkly into the bards face. Her voice was a low growl, not pleasant, "What did they tell you about me, Gabrielle?" She was afraid to hear the answer, but desperate to know.

The bard's heart hammered in her chest. Ah, she thought, this must be the warlord. Her expression remained mild, noncombative. Gabrielle brought her hands up to clench the warrior's elbows, trying to establish contact. See, her mind said, I'm supporting you. She took a breath. Discretion. Vagueness, "A few things."

"What?" was asked harshly. A storm brewed in blue eyes.

She felt the shake and let her body flow with it. There was a tingle of fear. There was a tingle of desire. The box was settled firmly between them. She felt the edge against her thigh. "Peppermint tea. Your favorite colors. Stories of you. What else would they tell me? They loved you." She watched as Xena's expression softened, "They cried on my shoulder over you. They said it was their fault. That if they'd been there you wouldn't have," Gabrielle felt a tightness for the wounds her lover had suffered, "The said that no one would have been able to touch you."

There was an extended silence between them.

Xena gentled her grip. She looked down and then at her bard, "There is no way Rachis and Shasta could have stopped what happened." The warrior's expression was sorrowful. A sob caught in her throat. "I think it was destined. The gauntlet would have happened sooner or later. I was tired of the game." She smiled weakly, "I'm glad it happened sooner." She let go of one of Gabrielle's arms and touched her lover's cheek stroking lightly. Her gaze was far away and then back again, "It was worth the cost." Xena's mouth descended, "You were worth it."

The kiss was light, ever so light, but it warmed Gabrielle to the core. She opened her mouth, surrendering and the kiss deepened. The bard closed her eyes, moaning, leaning into Xena. She wrapped her arms around Xena's waist and hugged the woman's strong body to hers. She pulled back and their lips separated wetly. Xena's gaze was hot with desire.

"Xena?"

"Yes?"

The bard grabbed hold of the warlord's hand and lifted it to cover the brand. Her gaze was loving and soft. "You were worth it." Heartbeats of silence. Xena slid her hand down from the red head's shoulder until it cupped a full breast. This time her mouth touched the mark of her possession with a tender kiss, accepting what that Gabrielle offered. The bard felt the kiss as if it covered her whole body and shuddered with the rush of passion that flooded through her. Xena lifted her head and captured the bard in another achingly succulent kiss that had Gabrielle clenching her dark hair as if she'd never let go.

But part they did, eventually. They kept bumping into a solid wooden object. The bard smiled and let go of her lover, scooting back off the edge of the bed, grabbing the box. Xena raised an eyebrow, "Where do you think you're going?" She didn't try to stop the woman, figuring she would find out soon enough, but it was good to tease.

The bard grinned impishly. The red head licked her lips and scrambled to the bench. She set the box down and picked up the toy that had so entertained them last night. Then she turned to face her lover and waggled the phallus meaningfully. "I believe it was your turn."

Xena's laugh was joyous and she settled back onto the bed, scooching the pillows for support. She grinned wickedly and spread her legs for her lover, revealing slick crimson lips covered by a dark curly roof. "Come and get it," she purred.

NO one could have kept Gabrielle away. The bard was on the bed faster than a panther striking. Her hungry mouth fastened on a lovely long neck. The phallus was dropped within easy reach so hands might rise up to meet and play at the peaks of luscious breasts. Her body rubbed into the warrior's and she felt long strong hands splay against her backside. This caused an ardent moan of desire and the bard moved her mouth to where one of her hands were and the hands drifted down and down until fingers were finding out that Xena was ready indeed.

Gabrielle pulled back, her breasts heaving and her gaze wanton. She backed away from Xena and picked up the phallus. The warrior watched with slitted eyes as the bard spread her own legs a little and slid the object against her sex. "Gabrielle." She murmured, cautioning. The bard gave Xena a carnal smile, then pulled the phallus up and out, moaning. She crawled back up to her warrior, and touched her body to Xena's, till their breasts met. Their nipples jousted as they kissed.

The warlord felt the phallus slide down the length of her sex. She grabbed Gabrielle's hand and smiled into their kiss. She guided the woman's hand until she felt the tip of the object slide in. Then she let of go of the bard's hand, letting Gabrielle take control. With the first thrust, Xena growled with pleasure.

Then they moved, together. Gabrielle's hand seemed to know the perfect time, the perfect rhythms, sometimes slow, sometimes fast, sometimes in between. Xena's hips met each thrust until her ecstasy took over. Then as spasms coursed through her body, she stiffened and clenched and cried out Gabrielle's name, while the phallus was deep deep inside her. The red head's hand got very very wet and her smile got very very wide.

When the time was right, Xena surrendered to Gabrielle's embrace and slept soundly, held safe in her lover's arms, until morning was light. The peppermint tea was served hot and she drank it while Gabrielle cleaned their toy for next time. For once, Xena actually managed to finish a cup.


	33. Chapter 33

She found the note while cleaning Xena's leathers. Gabrielle had not intended to read it, but the scroll opened of its own accord and as soon as her eyes had fallen upon the letters, the red head had been captured. The seer's words, while stylized, were a mix of caution and prediction and comfort. There was also a very specific message to Xena, the Warlord. It left Gabrielle shaken.

Gabrielle read the missive three times, not fearing Xena's return anytime soon. The warlords were planning how to integrate the next influx of farmers turned warriors, as well as dealing with the new information Xena's spies had sent their way. Xena, sans leathers, but dressed in trousers and tunic, had given her Queen the day off.

The time off was a good thing. She'd convinced Xena that cleaning her leathers would be a "restful" activity, but that was the only chore her lover would allow. So, Gabrielle had intended to use the time to catch up on some of those blank scrolls (and had in fact written two poems) and to putter around the tent, perhaps even go out for a stroll later. At the moment though, her legs didn't seem capable of carrying her to the bench, let alone on a walk around the surrounding area.

She carefully folded the note, following Xena's creases exactly. Then she finished cleaning the leathers, bringing them almost to a silky shine. She put the folded scroll back where she thought it came from. The Warlord would need it.

She went for that walk and thought very hard.

Colchak hadn't been sure at all how things would go. He'd expected. . he wasn't sure what he'd expected. . .She wasn't friendly, ( Not like Gabrielle) but she didn't attack him either. She greeted his son with a smile and let the young man sit in on the planning. Colchak had never felt more proud than when she finished reading what he'd prepared so far. She'd looked him straight in the eye and, while not smiling, had given him praise. "Good Job, Colchak. This will do." Then they began to tear the plan apart. Which is what he expected. The plans needed to be as fool proof as possible.

The original idea was an acknowledgement that Gavin's earlier opponent would not be the only warlord determined to take up arms for Hercules. They wouldn't be able to strong arm every single army, though they could try. So strategies had to be developed, which would use their forces wisely, yet also give leeway for not using them at all.

Gavin's method of convincing had worked sort of, stalling the opposing warlord for a bit, but was only guaranteed for the short term. Either Payne would eventually fall in of his own will or he would cause trouble later. He certainly hadn't made his presence felt yet, so was obviously still deciding whether he wanted to face Xena's wrath or Hercules'. Gavin had given the brutal man three days.

Gabrielle's letters would help, of course. They could always send more, personal persuasion (blackmail was always an option). But they had to plan for terrain and timing and for Hercules' own maneuvers. He'd already taken another big city. Xena's spy (an obviously ungainly fellow, but so impotent as to defy suspicion) said that Hercules had taken to burning down the temples now, leaving only Hera's and Ares' alone. This was Not a good sign. Things were so bad that the spy pleaded not to go back. Xena assigned him to the supply master to help with establishing the supply line. She promised he would be as far away from Hercules as possible.

Xena worried. The news about Iolaus had not been good. But she had no way of judging what was going on between the two men. To all intents and purposes it sounded similar to what she and Gabrielle were experiencing, except rougher. Very rough. Xena dreaded the possible reality. She could only hope, for Iolaus' sake that there was some gentling in there. She sighed inwardly and set the matter aside. It had been Iolaus' decision and she hadn't been able to talk him out of it. There was nothing she could do about it now.

The warlords returned to their plans, with Xena making some surprising adjustments. There was a little bit of argument, which was settled by Xena simply deciding it was going to be done HER way By DAMN. Gavin had grinned, Philomon had pouted and Colchak had simply shook his head and had Darvin adjust the notes. He and Darvin were of the same mind, they wished Gabrielle were there.

Evening's glow had begun its purpling by the time the warlords were finished. A fairly solid interim plan had been established, as well as some rank and file ordering. Some folks would be receiving a change in status. The sounds of the camp settling in for the night, from crackling fires to the banging of metal being repaired (their smiths were working overtime to prepare) sang through the air as the warlords finally departed from the tent. Colchak invited Xena and Gabrielle to his tent for dinner, but was gently refused. This time she smiled, a genuine toothy affair that set Colchak's loins astir. (Jalani would have an amorous companion that night). He'd forgotten how winning the comely woman could be. Xena wanted some time with her bard, so they arranged another opportunity for socializing later.

Gabrielle wasn't in their tent when the warrior arrived. Solari hadn't seen the bard since that afternoon. She did say that Gabrielle had taken her staff and had said that she would return before nightfall. Xena found her leathers, freshly clean and folded neatly, by her robe. She also found a small note that told her the bard headed west and was planning on circling around. She would be following the river.

The Mediterranean woman had a moment of hysteria, which flickered in her eyes and passed so quickly it might as well not have happened. Gabrielle had been by herself before. The Amazon left a note so Xena Wouldn't worry. The red head was capable of taking care of herself. . . . .mostly. The warrior knew Gabrielle well enough to guess what would happen if she thought Xena was overreacting. So. . Xena *wouldn't* overreact and she *wouldn't* worry, but that didn't mean she couldn't make a choice to go find her gentle woman for other reasons.

It was light still and Argo was needing a good run anyway. Xena gathered a few items she thought might be useful and told Solari she might not be back until morning. Then she set out to find her bard.


	34. Chapter 34

It was soothing to be out walking, good to hear the chirrupy whispery sounds of the woods, as opposed to the constant, sometimes surprising, chaotic noises of the camp. She really did love traveling with Xena, though she never said it outright to the warrior. She liked the peace of their time together. She liked the sound of Argo's hoof beats (found it reassuring in fact). She liked the fluttering noise the foliage made when the wind shifted. She liked the way the woods smelled all green and dirt and alive. Yes, traveling with Xena was interesting, but not for the reasons that people thought.

She let her mind drift, knowing she was avoiding the subject that should be foremost in her mind and knowing she would eventually get back to it. She intended to stay out as long as it took. Yet she planned to return home before nightfall. The warmth of the air caressed her skin and a soft wind cooled her body. The Potedian was glad she'd chosen to walk up and away from the camp, along the water's edge.

She figured she'd be able to find a quiet spot to rest, perhaps to skinny dip (an early pleasure that Xena had introduced her to. Gabrielle had a brief, but very vivid memory of her warrior rising, water cascading in silvery highlights down her body. She felt a shiver of awareness and wished, for a moment, that she was back at camp.) There was time enough, it was warm enough and it would give her a chance to think about the seer's words. All she needed was a nice little shady little. . .spot, just like that one.

Lush foliage surrounded the body of water, providing a natural screen and a grouping of rocks jutted like islands, providing protection and surfaces to sit, contemplate, dry and sunbathe upon. It was secluded. The water was fresh. Gabrielle was stripped and diving in before she could change her mind.

Oh it felt so good. At first the liquid felt frigid (a relief to hot skin), then her body adjusted to the temperature. She flowed like one waterborn and let the worries that had been plaguing her slip away as she played in the water and refreshed herself. When she felt she'd had enough she surged out of the depths, rivulets running their courses down silky pale skin and the fiery colored hair of her body.

Gabrielle was more beautiful than she thought she was. A pair of discerning eyes watched closely as the bard lay down upon the warm smooth surface of the rock she'd chosen for sunbathing. Smooth rose colored lips curled up in a smile as satiny vestments removed themselves from the Goddess' presence.

The rushing sound of water lifting and falling caught Gabrielle's attention and she sat straight up. she bent her knees, her body almost curved over them in order to provide whatever modesty she could. She cursed herself for leaving her clothes so far away. Hazel eyes scanned the surface of the water, trying to determine what, if anything, had caused that noise.

For all she knew it could have been a fish.

Or a Goddess.

Aphrodite's bright smile matched the sparkles in her golden hair, which remained miraculously dry. She figured there would be other opportunities to show off how good the wet hair look made her appear. This was serious business. Her smile turned slightly wicked. Well almost serious business.

Gabrielle's mouth hung open at the sight of the nude Goddess. She felt a surprising rush of desire fill her body and tried to quell it, quite unsuccessfully. Aphrodite settled her lovely self comfortably close to the bard. She knew the Amazon could feel the warmth of her body and deliberately moved closer than necessary to the mesmerized woman.

Amazingly, Gabrielle found her tongue. Just because the Goddess of Love was naked, and just because the bard was feeling moisture, didn't mean she couldn't think. "Aphrodite," she stammered in greeting. The deity grinned, fully aware of the effect she was having on the red head. Gabrielle took a breath and tried again. She let her expression become impassive, remembering the deeply instilled responses that had been trained into her body. "What brings you here?" Calm relaxed voice, Aphrodite noted with approval. The bard was good. Golden hoops glinted with the sunlight. The Goddess had always liked earrings. She tapped them gently with her finger, her expression thoughtful. She let the finger trace along Gabrielle's jawline, and felt the resulting tremble.

The Goddess thought back to their last meeting, which hadn't been a joyous occasion. Lucky for Gabrielle, she'd liked the woman. Not many were willing to take on a Goddess, let alone the Goddess of Love. Too many people were afraid of the consequences. But this one had been battling for the cause of love (misguided as she'd been at the time) Besides, once the prince and princess were married, and they found out their father's plan to destroy her temples, they'd built a new one. It was fabulously beautiful and in a better location. That temple had received already double the patrons of the old ones.

So, Gabrielle had done her a favor. Aphrodite let her hand slide along the slope of the bard's neck and down to cup a tender breast. She observed the way hazel eyes flickered and the woman's breathing changed. A thumb lazily caressed the dark pink point of Gabrielle's nipple. The deity looked down at the results of her work and smiled, "Well, you are a beautiful woman," Gabrielle gasped with a sudden fear and tried to pull away, but Aphrodite's hand remained touching the bard's skin. Aphrodite looked up the bard, her expression sweet and understanding, "Who is in love with a beautiful woman." The deity's fingers followed the lined of the bard's belly and drifted dangerously near redgold curls and moved on to clasp the bard's thigh at the groove of her hip, "and that calls to me." The bard felt a tingle ALL the way up. The goddess leaned close, "Actually, I'm here to help."

The bard drew in a ragged breath. Gabrielle narrowed her gaze and spoke a little angrily, "You are a tease, Aphrodite." Beautiful shoulders shrugged and Aphrodite grinned playfully.

"I'm the Goddess of Love, Gabs. So I tease a little. That's my job." The bard nodded. She knew this. How many stories had she told about Aphrodite? She knew this. She also knew that she'd been given a great gift in her feelings for Xena and that the Goddess wasn't likely there to take it away. If that had been the case, she was sure Aphrodite would not be speaking to her this way. The bard committed herself to thinking as clearly as she could, given the circumstances. She worked at regulating her breathing.

Gabrielle looked meaningfully at the hand that warmed against her body. She tried to ignore the way her nipples scrunched together in response to the deity's touch. "This is helping?"

The goddess grinned and winked, "Well, it's helping me. I'm establishing a link. You're gonna need it later." Aphrodite smiled with compassionate awareness. "I'll be there to help you when the time comes. And Artemis." Gabrielle looked into the Goddess' sincere gaze. For the first time the gorgeous deity looked truly worried, "There are only a few of us available you know." The tingled deepened in Gabrielle, and she felt a warm dribble begin down her thigh. "I was lucky. I was with Haphie at the time. Artemis was hunting like usual, so she's here." Aphrodite looked thoughtful, "You should get your Amazons to hook up with her. Get a head start, maybe get that warrior of yours to make a call too, " She gave Gabrielle's thigh a squeeze and there was a jolt of something straight up to the bard's middle. Gabrielle wondered if the Goddess was even aware of the effect she was having on her. The redhead was having difficulty concentrating, though she knew the information was important.

Aphrodite sighed, "Cupid is around somewhere, but he's a busy God. He'll help when he can. Demeter's here but she's even busier than Cupid, making everything grow and all. Everyone else is stuck up on that Damned Mountain Zeus calls home." Which Gabrielle interpreted to mean, there wouldn't be rescue from that front. Something was definitely wrong up on the mountain top. The Goddess' gaze drifted a bit, then returned.

The blonde Goddess looked deliberately at golden red curls and then at an angelic face. Aphrodite smirked, "Sorry about this," Gabrielle felt another exquisite squeeze and desire coursed liquidly through her body, "I figured, since you and Xena were just getting started, you wouldn't want me doing my usual and," Aphrodite's smirk turned wicked, "invading your space." The emphasis on the word "space," and the kiss that followed made the Goddess' meaning all too clear. Aphrodite's next words sent thrills up and down the bard's body, "Your woman doesn't know how lucky she is. Just think how ready you'll be when she gets here." Which meant the bard wasn't going anywhere soon.

Gabrielle blushed a lovely shade of pink which just delighted Aphrodite. Ooh this little one was so responsive and the vibes she'd been picking up from Xena and Gab lately. .well, that was the reason she could even be here. Love was her bailiwick and Ares and Hera couldn't interfere. Fortunately for her.

Aphrodite turned serious. She slid her hand over the bard's sex and patted it gently, unprovacatively. It was a friendly gesture, an undemanding acknowledgement of the effect she was having. A soft wetness covered her hand when the blonde cupped the woman, then let go. The Amazon shuddered softly in response and looked bravely at the Goddess trying to determine what she should do, if anything.

Yep, Gabrielle was definitely hers right now. Aphrodite smiled softly, companionably, "Besides, you need someone to talk to; about that Big Tough Warrior of yours." Gabrielle gave her such a look, but it gentled at the deity's next words, "and what is ahead." Yes, Gabrielle really did need to talk, she admitted to herself. That was the problem wasn't it. There was no one at the camp she could confide in and this was such an important decision. Aphrodite pointed at herself with an articulate flow of her hand. "Some might say it's a matter of war, but I say, It's a matter of love and Hey! I'm the Goddess of Love. Perfect. So, Talk to me baby, I'm yours for the rest of the day." She gave the red head a friendly hug, then let her go.

Gabrielle managed to raise a goldenred eyebrow and pulled herself together again. sort of. It was funny, but at the moment all she could think of was Xena, which was surprising. After all the goddess of love was right there. You'd think she would be thinking about . . . . Xena in leather, thrusting against her on that great big table of hers. Xena rising like desire's own gift from the water. Xena spreading her legs this morning and purring her lust at the bard. Gabrielle felt a gentle swell begin to start in her center.

Gods. Oh that's right, there was a goddess here. She turned her attention to Aphrodite and noticed the rose colored nipples of the deity's body were as taut as her own. The bard licked her lips trying to think rationally. All she could see was that comely body, "You have to be naked to talk?"

"You were naked first. I thought it would be rude to be all dressed up. Make you feel like I was trying to lord it over you. This way we're on the same level, capiche?" The bard looked at the Goddess for a bit, trying to determine her sincerity. She sure looked like she meant it. Not many Gods thought of courtesy for a mortal. Certainly not one as gorgeous as. . .

Xena. Dark mane of hair flying as she ran Argo, supple muscles rippling, wonderful way with her tongue. The bard's legs spread a little wider for the sun, feeling its warmth penetrating as if it were Xena's sweet. . .Gabrielle dragged her thoughts back to the present with some difficulty. She turned to look at the Goddess with narrowed eyes.

Now she loved Xena it was true. But usually she had some modicum of self respect around another individual. Right now though, she wanted to take her hand and begin that all too personal exploration with only thoughts of a certain blue eyed, gorgeous. . . she shuddered in a sympathetic orgasm. Oh gods. . .

Aphrodite. Blonde hair cascaded down lovely shoulders and she was giving the bard as sweet, even gaze. What had she said? Talk to her? Was she wanting to be her friend then? Could she trust this Goddess?. . . Goddess. . .Xena. Xena's long warm hands and their bodies sliding together and the first touch, the kiss of the whip. . .Love, she had felt so loved.

Aphrodite. Wanted her to talk. Oh something was going on, alright. What could she tell the Goddess?

Aphrodite settled back, using her hands to support her body. She looked out over the water and waited for the Gabster to make her decision and to process what was going on in her body. The bard watched her silently for a good many minutes. That was okay, they had time, at least right now.

At some point, Gabrielle unconsciously copied the deity's action, leaning back and relying on her arms to support the weight of her trunk. She sighed, pulled her gaze away and watched the wind move the fronds of the plants on the other side. Her thoughts still ran to her lover, but If Aphrodite was going to be courteous, the least she could do was try cooperate. Maybe she'd find out what this was about.

Aphrodite grinned to herself. Yep, they were in tandem. This was a good thing. She reached for the bard's hand and held it gently in her own, squeezing once. Then she opened her ears and listened. Love is always good at listening.

Gabrielle laid back down on the stone. If she was going to talk, she was going to get comfortable. This was probably going to be the most rambling conversation she'd ever had. It was embarrassing to the bard, who was used to speaking precisely. The strawberry blonde was afraid that she'd go off on a tangent, like her thoughts seemed to be doing. The bard realized that her hand had covered her breast and that she'd been playing with a nipple as she'd thought of Xena's mouth. . .Oh Gods, this was embarrassing.

There was a whisper near her ear. "You've got nothing to be embarrassed about. This is as it should be. Go with it." A warm hand covered her belly, but didn't move. And she felt a warm body snuggle into hers. Gods, Aphrodite was touchy feely. But, the deity wasn't making a move on her. Aphrodite was just being present in her own inimitable style, Gabrielle decided, as her mind drifted, yet again, this time a bit farther and she was back at the bar telling another story about Xena. Aphrodite's sultry voice whispered encouragement for the bard to speak, "Tell me all about it. That's what I'm here for. Let me help."

The bard sighed, Gabrielle started with the basics, even as her thumb began stroking her nipple again, "I had no idea what I was getting into when I met Shasta. He seemed like a nice enough guy, a little dark for my tastes, but Xena wasn't there and I was lonely and worried about what I'd heard. We got to talking because that is what I do, you know. . ."


	35. Chapter 35

The story was very simple actually. Gabrielle had met Shasta on the off chance. They got to talking and realized that they had something in common. Then Gabrielle started discussing her plans. Shasta, dark brown eyes glistening in the light, had listened, without commenting, right up until she'd said, "I could go as a slave. . ."

He had laughed outright. "You? You'd never be able to manage it, not where Xena is concerned."

Of course, Gabrielle had been offended. She was a bard after all, and acting a part was a bardly thing. He'd grabbed her hands in both of his, gave her an intense look and said, "Don't move." She'd promptly yanked her hands out of his and he had leaned back and folded his arms smugly, "Point made."

That was what started it. The bard never could resist a challenge. She was also terribly persistent. She'd never quite got to the point of begging, but all her reasons were heartfelt and she wouldn't shut up. Finally Shasta took the bard to meet his dusky wife.

Shasta, for his part, remained suspicious of Gabrielle right up till she accepted the needle. She seemed nice enough, but assassins came in pretty packages sometimes. He had been fully prepared to end her life and would have, save for the way her voice spoke to his own longing. (Gabrielle was amazed at how close she'd come to dying without suspecting it. Rachis and Shasta had been so smooth that she'd never even thought they might be trying to protect Xena. She'd found out about the poison tip as part of her lessons. She was indeed a pretty package. She didn't anticipate ever needing any of those skills, but one never knew and one didn't always have to deal death, did they. . . .)

When they realized that she loved Xena (and this statement brought on a flush to Gabrielle's skin that told the Goddess that the smooth warm rock beneath the bard had just been flooded) they couldn't do enough to help her. They'd not even given her a chance to tell anyone where or what she was doing and had whisked her away to their home. The Amazons had tracked them down and were preparing to wage a full out "Save the Queen" maneuver, when she'd spotted one of them in the trees and had called them down.

It had taken the full day to convince the Amazons that this was all part of a plan to save Xena, that Gabrielle was, in fact, quite all right and that the powerful man and curly haired wife were helping her. Then she'd sent the Amazons away, with note to her Regent. She would be ready in three to four weeks and come to meet them.

It had been a tough love experience. Rachis, Shasta and Gabrielle discussed the necessity of deep immersion into the role and she agreed, though they did make some adjustments (though Gabrielle didn't know it until much later when she'd asked if all slaves had it so good. She'd known they didn't, but was trying to make a point. Which the couple gently ignored. There were some things the bard simply didn't need to know. They were making life hard enough for her. She didn't need the worst, for Xena never was that type, at least not as far as *Her* slaves were concerned. Though that didn't mean she hadn't treated them roughly from time to time. . .) They had also introduced her to the concept of the safe word. She could get out, any time. For some reason that made her feel better and she found herself falling into the role more deeply than she expected. (And Shasta had to admit, later, much later, that Gabrielle was indeed a very capable slave.)

They had several goals. First to toughen Gabrielle up, to soften her up, to teach her Everything they knew about Xena's wants and needs, to teach her Everything she would need to know as Xena's favored and to make it all very very convincing. Why? Because they didn't really know the state of mind Xena was in, so they prepared for everything or tried to. They acted as if Gabrielle would be meeting the real Warlord for the first time, but had to act as if she'd known the Warlord for forever. There were too many details, too many events, for her to go into all of them. There were so many that stood out in her mind that the telling would take too long.

It was like she'd found another set of parents, except sexier and less threatening (depending on one's viewpoint. . again, it was the ability to say no that empowered and made it so she hardly ever used the word). They'd never really shamed her. That surprised her. There were no terrible names used, any cuffing she received were ones that she asked for (literally) or were a direct result of the training and were never given without cause, ever. They did make her "do" a lot. They were terribly demanding, forever prodding and pushing her past what she thought were her limits. She put on muscle (something she did pretty easily anyway). She carried, lifted, pushed, moved, cleaned, walked, shoved, scrubbed, loved, (and that brought a different kind of flush to her body, not a Xena flush, but nigh unto it. The Goddess thought to herself, "Well. That explains something doesn't it. . .), hurled, disobeyed (to test the boundaries), knifed, fought, slipped, clipped, ducked, dressed, bathed, spilled, mopped up, elocuted, danced, whipped, spanked, shouted, screamed, begged, bucked, shrugged, learned it all and surrendered, at the last, to the deepest, most hidden parts of herself.

She remembered the first taste of leather very clearly.

She'd not known what to expect. She'd seen the way Rachis had reacted, when Shasta had loved her with his long leather arm. Gabrielle had quite disbelieved it, firmly convinced that a whipping could only be painful. They discussed it for days, talking about the nature of pain, about controlling it, experiencing it, surrendering to it, about a kind of drug like high that could come from it. They talked about pleasure too, discussing and demonstrating how different sensations brought different levels of pleasure, not to mention timing. There were ways to control pleasure too. At one point, Rachis surprising her by catching and holding onto Gabrielle's nipple and not letting go, but slowly squeezing and building pressure until the bard cried out. She'd surprised both herself and Rachis, when the woman had let go, by grabbing that hand and attaching it to her other nipple. It had caused her to blush furiously, but it told her what she needed to know.

They'd tied her, binding her to the post so her arms were stretched out and her feet touching the ground securely, describing and demonstrating each move they were making, because that was part of the learning process. They gave her the word again and she was told to breathe and loosen up. Rachis had stayed near Gabrielle, a hand on her belly, trusting Shasta not to lose control of his tool. There had been a gentle squeeze just before the first tap against the red head's back.

It stung.

In fact, she teared up and had shouted in surprise, then she'd felt the next one and the next and each one . .felt. .different and Rachis had touched her, gently stroking, soothing as Gabrielle had panted out her shocked desire for more and they had denied her (which had caused frustrated tears of another sort). She had NO idea that she would like how it made her feel and even less of one about how the afterwards would make her feel. Later, they'd let her try again, and then, later they let her try a different item (something called a cat, and boy if she wasn't looking forward to that one with Xena, but she kept forgetting to ask. .there were so many other things to explore) sampling and deciding for herself what she liked, comparing what felt good and what felt gorgeous.

And all of this had been for Xena (Gabrielle moaned her lover's name, her body arcing to meet an unseen hand, her own hands sloping down her belly which was slick with a kind of sweat) until it was suddenly just for herself. Because she learned to love it, truly love where she was, just as she'd loved walking with the warrior (oh gods, Xena!) and bitching at her and being independent. Gabrielle's experience hadn't taken away from her independence (or her need to express herself or even that argumentative side) at all. In fact, the sense of power in herself had increased, and she felt more confident about holding her own (and had done so quite effectively on the road to the Nation. There were those who were simply too stupid to recognize an Amazon when they saw one) because she felt closer to herself than she'd ever been before.

When she'd finally felt Xena's touch. . .(she came in one tremendous gasping shudder, which tremored into several smaller orgasms. And there was one startled Aphrodite. The passion this one felt was deep indeed). . it was as if a part of herself had fallen into place. The feel and touch and expression of her lover had been uniquely satisfying to the bard's soul. Gabrielle's surrender had been total, more complete than anything she could describe. She was unafraid to go where her Xena took her, because the red head knew she was absolutely loved and treasured. And yes, she'd liked how she felt with Rachis and Shasta, but with Xena she gloried in it. (Gabrielle felt the burn cycling up again as visions of her warrior lover filtered through her mind.)

She'd been relieved that she didn't have to save the world from the old Xena returned. Gabrielle's resolve to convert her love back to good, or die trying, had been firm, but she had been so grateful that it was her Xena that she'd found and not the stranger that Rachis and Shasta had described. Not that she would have loved the stranger any less, her tutors had told her so many stories (though she knew they hadn't told her everything, that was what made that dinner so fascinating. .was there ever enough time to say Everything that was of interest?) she'd felt like she'd known the Xena of the past (somewhat). But, there were so many things that could have gone wrong. Gabrielle had lucked out and she knew it.

And now there was this. The bard's hands paused at their newest location and her breathing became ragged with hidden tears. The seer's words came pouring out of her mouth and she turned to look at the Goddess. "What am I gonna do Aphrodite? What am I going to do?"


	36. Chapter 36

"Well the first thing you need to do is turn over. I'd hate for your fun to be spoiled because you looked and felt like a boiled lobster." Aphrodite gave Gabrielle a squeeze, which resulted in a slew of hormonal surges, "Though there's no way I'd let that happen. You guys have the most bitchin vibes." (Gabrielle was vibing all right. . .)

Gabrielle took the advice to heart, realizing that the Goddess' words made sense. She didn't want her fun spoiled either and an image of Xena flashed across her brain, this time as a fantasy, which asked the question: could they do it on a horse? In her fantasy they most certainly could. Gabrielle licked her lips and her eyes glazed over. The red head slowly rolled over on her belly and folded her arms under her head. She felt the Goddess' warm hand stroke softly along the length of her back Then she promptly fell asleep and entered the dream.

He is the God of War. She would have recognized his darkly handsome features anywhere. He is playing God today. He is conqueror. His veiled mother stands behind him. Her hands are behind his back. Is she pushing him or playing him like a puppet? The bard isn't sure. All she knows is that Hera has her own agenda.

Gabrielle watches as Ares' fingers reach, elongating to pluck up cities and villages. There are so many, so many. His mouth stretches wide and wider still. He eats them whole. His hands are bedecked with jeweled rings. On one of his fingers is Hercules' symbol. It is one of many, but it is the biggest and brightest ring on his fingers.

Enter Xena, blue eyes blazing, sword waving, her mane of hair wild. Her smile is wicked and gleeful. She laughs as she sheds blood. She is the Warrior Princess. She is the Warlord. She is the Daughter. He smiles at the warrior as if he's greeting a long lost lover and Xena smiles back, seductive and carefree. Gabrielle's heart catches in her chest. Ares believes that Xena is coming to him, surrendering to him. He laughs wildly and the tall mountain above his head shivers and quakes. All fear the outcome. Even Hera flinches.

Xena continues to smile and to cast come hither glances. She walks backward and backward, becoming darker and darker. The world shakes and tremors. Gabrielle's point of view changes and suddenly it is as if she is above Xena and she sees the path that the warrior creates. It is a spiral, a circle, as lyrically designed as her breastplate. It is golden and light and where Xena seems dark, there is the most light. Xena dances it, draws it until the only way for Gabrielle to see, is if she is standing by the warrior's side.

Gabrielle is in the warrior's embrace, as if she'd never left it and to her dream mind, she has always been there. She sees all clearly. The red head looks down at her body and it is she that is covered with the golden dance. Her body folds and bends upon itself, but she is not frightened. Her love's arms are tight around her body. Several Godly hands, of a kinder softer sort than Ares', mold her until she fits to Xena more closely than the warrior's armor. She is patterned, the panther and the hart encircled and stretched into one another, entwined as lovers. Both aspects are her. Both aspects are Xena. She *is* Xena's armor and Xena is hers.

Now Gabrielle is standing besides Xena again. They share a mark, light and dark. She feels it on her body. She is centered on it. Their hands are joined, clasped together around a round object. As their heartbeats blend, the warrior arm rolls back and it is Gabrielle's arm as well. They throw the chakram and it twirls and twirls, faster and faster, banging against the surface of each city, each village. It seems to slice right through them, but those villages and cities where the warrior/bard has touched, refuse to fall and can not be harvested by the God of War.

He doesn't notice it yet. All he sees are the realms that are in Xena's hands. To him Xena's hands might as well be his own.

Xena's left hand carries the sword. Her strikes are deadly, accurate, pointed and oddly merciful. Gabrielle's right hand carries the quill, her strokes are powerful, true, fierce and cut to the bone. Xena sings and chants. Gabrielle orates and calls. Their voices blend and switch, until it is Gabrielle singing and swinging the sword and Xena calling and scripting with the quill. And then back and forth again and again, until they are making one sound that vibrates through the bard as if they are the whole of universe.

The God of War tries to catch the ring to put it on. He is seduced by it's color and the lure. But the golden circle flies too fast and too hard. The chakram flies near his hand and he strives to pluck it up. A finger falls off, crashing to the earth and becoming ashes. All the rings roll away. Some disappear forever, some roll to Xena/Gabrielle. The rings become chakrams. And the warrior and the bard send them out to conquer other cities.

His harvest is becoming smaller and smaller, but he is too full (of himself?) to notice. He forgets the finger. It was only a pinkie. He can afford it, he thinks. The chakrams swirl and hum, always returning to its mistress, for they are as one, and always being sent out more powerful than before. The pinkie isn't the only thing he loses.

Gabrielle woke up with a gasp, sweating from the exertion of the dream. She'd turned over on her back again. This was a good thing, because the bard sat right up, her expression wide and shocked. She turned to Aphrodite an unspoken question on her lips.

The Goddess shrugged prettily."I thought you ought to see it from another perspective. Think about the dream for a little while before panicking. Remember you are not alone in this. We, who are here, will help." Aphrodite patted Gabrielle's knee.

"The dream doesn't change the seer's words, though, does it." There was a tremor in Gabrielle's voice, "I mean it is pretty clear the way she writes *To* the Warlord. She's not writing to the Xena I know. First she gives all this strategic information and warnings and stuff, then she writes about the daze ahead. And she speaks about accepting and embracing and becoming the wilde self to win. Then she speaks about remembering and keeping the the human self. Then she goes on about balance and restoration And the seer tells Xena not to lose the note, lest she forget her purpose." Gabrielle finally took in a breath, which relieved the Goddess. Then the bard voiced her conclusion, "The Note is supposed to act as a reminder. Xena's going to forget who she is. Isn't she?" Now that the fear was out, the bard felt strangely peaceful, though her expression was nigh unto devastated. It wasn't as if she hadn't planned on dealing with the "original" warlord in the first place. She'd just hoped. . .

Aphrodite touched the bard's cheeks softly with gentle fingers. "You don't know that for sure. All you have is the words to work with and they aren't all that cut and dried. I mean, come on, these seers always feel like they have to be obscure. Making you work to figure it out. If it was that obvious, this whole thing would be over. .wouldn't it?" The goddess tapped Gabrielle's chin with her fingers, "Buck up, kiddo. Time will tell you the meaning." Gabrielle was beginning to feel a sense of hope. Aphrodite continued, "Besides, It's what she doesn't forget that will be important." The Goddess' expression was compassionate, "I promise you, she won't forget you. She may have to be reminded, but she won't forget that she loves you."

"Oh and how can you guarantee that?" Aphrodite gave her Such a Look. Gabrielle abruptly remembered who she was talking to, "Oh. . .yeah." Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her legs and sighed, "but how?"

The Goddess was silent and the quiet stretched out, until all they could hear was the wind, the water and the evening callers. Helios was casting his sunset net, preparing to bring in the night.

"Babe you are thinking too hard with this," The goddess poked Gabrielle's head gently with her index finger, "And not enough with this." She laid her palm gently against the skin above the bard's heart. "Or this." Aphrodite's hand drifted down and she patted Gabrielle's sex. This time the hand paused and she slid a digit into and past the crease, resting it upon the woman's clit. Gabrielle felt a thrill unlike anything she'd experienced so far in her life. Aphrodite leaned forward and whispered into Gabrielle's ear, "You gotta combine them, use your intuition and *then* you'll find the answer."

Gabrielle tried to back off, but she felt as if she were caught and couldn't move. She was a bit aggrieved. "I thought you weren't going to do that."

"I changed my mind." The deity smirked, "Besides, I'm not doing what you think I'm doing."

"Well it looks pretty damn obvious to me!" Xena stepped out of the woods and onto the rock. She held her sword loosely in her hand, not yet threatening, but her stance said she was totally prepared to defend Gabrielle. She took a menacing step forward, her teeth flashing dangerously. She looked like the warrior goddess again. "I swear Aphrodite if . . ."

Aphrodite grinned impishly at Xena, "Don't worry love, I totally intend to let this lovely one go. I'm just leaving you a little gift." Then the Goddess leaned forward, giving the bard a full bodied, all out, truly moist kiss. Gabrielle felt a burst of energy start at her center, slide up to her mouth and then run singing through her whole body. The Goddess removed her hand and her mouth at the same time. The red head looked disoriented and the Goddess turned the woman so she was facing Xena. There was a look of recognition in Gabrielle's face and then suddenly her expression was seductively unreadable.

Aphrodite whispered in Gabrielle's ear, "Now, babe, when you're loving your warrior tonight, I want you to really pay attention, with everything you've got, to what you are seeing and doing and feeling. Memorize the surface of her body, memorize all the marks on her skin. Act as if you are becoming part of her. Take the time to look up from the seat to the forest. Explore it a little and Remember the dream. By the time you are through, you'll know what to do."

Xena could feel the sexual energy pulsing off of the bard. The red head's breathing was so even that it was scary. "Aphrodite. . ." Xena's voice was a low rumble of warning, "What have you done to. . ."

The Goddess ignored Xena's warning voice, but responded reassuringly, "Nothing that wasn't already there. I just gave her a pep talk." Aphrodite leered, "My way." She smiled at Xena and patted Gabrielle on the butt pushing the bard towards the warrior, "Now Go Get Her!" Then Aphrodite laughed and sparkled away.


	37. Chapter 37

Gabrielle didn't run into Xena's arms, nor did she stroll. She walked. She walked with a mesmerizing sway to her hips that totally caught the warrior off guard, because she'd been prepared for the running and the strolling, not this confident walk that exuded sexuality. The warrior knew she was in trouble.

The gorgeous brunette sheathed her sword and backed away carefully. She had a true caution when it came to Godspelled reactions in others. Xena held out her hands in a halting motion, "Now Gabrielle. . ." The bard's smile was something a bare notch above carnal. She didn't stop walking. Xena kept backing up, carefully placing her foot so she wouldn't fall. Another person's footfalls would have crackled on the ground, but Xena's steps were silent, as usual. "I want this as much as you do. . ."

Gabrielle issued a small laugh of disbelief and paused. She tilted her hips invitingly and played with a nipple that was well past the sentry stage and now on high alert. The bard's tongue flicked against her lips and her gaze held a challenge. "You have No idea," the red head stated in such a factually seductive way that Xena knew the bard spoke the truth. Gabrielle was beyond ready.

Xena stopped mid-backwards-stride. "We have to set up camp. It's almost dark." The words sounded lame in her own ears. There was a popping flickering sound behind her which caused the warrior to instinctually whisk around. A few yards away there was a fire burning merrily and a tent. "Oh Gods."

Gabrielle laughed again, amused, "Oh Yes." Her voice was smooth and velvety, "Gods. Have I got something to tell you about Gods." The bard smirked, "When we're done that is." She brought a hand to her belly and it slid provocatively through honey colored curls, "I've been thinking of you all day Xena." She edged the tip of her index finger into her cleft, covering herself with her own juices, and then pulled it up and held it in the air, deliberately facing so the wind would carry the scent. Her lover's sense of smell was legendary and Gabrielle knew the scent would tell the warrior all she needed to know.

Xena could smell the musk of her lover carried in the wind. It was sweet and pungent. It was definitely Gabrielle's inner scent, which was closely related to her total body scent, which was almost florally sweet, and, which Xena had only recently come to truly know . . .and crave. She'd been so long without (and that still felt like a wound to the warrior) And then to find the one who'd walked beside her these years was so passionate. . so tasty. . .Gods, this scent was more heady than wine to Xena. It called to the warrior and the lover in her.

Why was she resisting this? The warrior wasn't sure anymore. Gabrielle switched positions, exposing Xena to the full view of the bards luscious body and she licked her lips invitingly. Xena was almost undone. Her gaze narrowed its field until all she could truly see was her lover, the sunset kissing the bard's fair skin and hair, the purpling sky framing the strawberry blonde. The warrior's breathing became ragged with erotic longing.

As if in answer to her mental perambulations, Gabrielle spoke. "This is all for you Xena. Every drop, every ache, and oooh I ache for you." Gabrielle's nostrils flared, and she took a breath that caused her chest to lift, and her voice hit a purring kind of decibel that Xena had only heard a few times, usually when the bard was just on the edge of orgasm. Gabrielle licked her finger with long devastatingly alluring strokes, "I want to taste you, be filled by you." She stopped licking her finger and let it slide down her wet tongue. "I want you. I *Need* you." Gabrielle's gaze was a pure and ardent invitation.

Xena's eyes flashed in acknowledgement. In a heartbeat Gabrielle was moving. Who is to say whose lips touched first, because they met halfway in searing kiss.

It was Hot. Wet. Demanding. Their lips practically scraped together upon contact. The warrior could feel, utterly feel, how deep Gabrielle's desire went. It tingled right at the heart and slid it's way down to her center. Gabrielle didn't waste time, her mouth was trailing down Xena's neck as if she were fire and Xena's body was a dry field. Desire crackled through both of them.

Gabrielle's hands came into contact with the tunic first and the fabric rubbed the skin of her palms the wrong way (considering what she was after was skin on skin). Any other time the tunic would have been an erotic enhancement. She might have played with it, sliding her hands under the fabric, finding the smooth skin of her lover that way. Tonight, however, it was in the way.

Gabrielle's hands clutched at the collar of the tunic and she pulled, issuing a cry against the hollow of Xena's throat, showing the fabric no mercy. To Xena's shock and arousal, the tough material tore right down the middle from the force of the lusty bard's pull until it hung off of the warrior's broad shoulders, shredded. The redhead's slippery tongue glided along Xena's skin until it found what it was seeking. The warrior's nipple was swirled wetly and captured in a suckle so intense it nearly caused the warrior's knees to give out. Gabrielle's hands were rough with desire. They drifted downward, snaking smoothly across skin that suddenly had nothing better to do but send messages of "Oh my Gods this Feels So DAMN Good," to Xena's center (which was now throbbing alertly and well past the warm up trickle).

The warrior's hands were also moving, sending flaring waves of passion coursing through a body that was already hyper aware of what it needed and wanted. Xena managed to pull the bard's face away from the nipple so she could capture the smaller woman's perfect mouth in a frenetically sensual kiss. Her hands fell down from the bard's face and landed in the vicinity of Gabrielle's hips. She wrapped her hands around the woman's buttocks and pulled, thrusting their mounds pushed and swirled against each other.

There was the matter of skin on fabric again. Gabrielle mewed into the kiss with frustration. The redhead brought both hands down to yank at the belt which held the trousers up.

That got Xena's attention, which had been fast becoming solely oriented on the sensations that the bard was producing. She abruptly realized that if she wasn't careful, she was gonna be taken among the rocks, leaves and twigs, by one frantically sensual bard. Not that it was a bad thing. . .but there was a camp just a few yards away. Maybe even with a soft pallet. Most likely with one, since it was created by Aphrodite. Much better for the back, especially if this was going to be an all night thing.

Xena moved quickly, pulling the bard up until the Potedian's strong legs were wrapped firmly around the powerful woman's waist. The warrior was highly aware of how slick her belly was becoming just above the trousers. Gabrielle's hips were definitely not being still. Her cunt was sliding against Xena's abdomen, making sluicing noises. This only added to the warrior's arousal.

Xena dragged her lips away from Gabrielle's and ran, while there was any semblance of clarity in her mind, to the encampment. The bard didn't seem to mind, since her mouth was now plastered on the pulse of the warrior's neck. At one point Xena noticed a huge trunk stood in the way of her path. She jumped, then flipped and landed with a soft thud and kept on moving. Xena was more determined than ever to reach the camp because the bard didn't flinch. Not once.

She did, however, object to being disengaged from around Xena's waist and the warrior had to hold the bard back, while she fiddled onehanded with the belt buckle. Xena swore vividly in three languages and finally got the damn thing to work right and the trousers finally were free to come off. This time she knew the bard would be determined to help and she had no intention of stopping her. Warm arms wrapped around her body and soft mouth plastered itself against hers. Xena took the opportunity, while they were still standing, to guide the lovely woman back into the tent. The warrior would have cried out with relief if her mouth and mind hadn't been so busy. The pallet was there.

Xena spoke softly, "The boots, Gabrielle, the boots. I've got to. . ." The bard heard her and agreed with the logic. Boots first, trousers next. She moved around so she could push Xena roughly to the pallet. Gabrielle licked her teeth and grinning seductively. Xena sat down, while she could still move under her own power. Gabrielle grasped the leather gear and pulled once. The boots were off in no time. Then Gabrielle, slid her knee between the warrior's thighs and grasped the band of Xena's trousers, hooking her fingers through the warrior's briefs at the same time. She slid everything off at one time, flowing downward and licking Xena's inner thigh once it was revealed. The warrior moaned at the sensation of the bard's humid kiss, "OOh, Gabrielle."

Once the pants were off, Xena reached down and grabbed her lover by the head, dragging her up for another scorching kiss. The bard's hands were finally free to find what they were seeking and one roamed upward to clasp a breast and the other wandered down. Fingers fell to exploring Xena's wet cleft, sliding down and down until they were pressed against the warrior's entrance. Gabrielle actually growled as she pressed in abruptly, "Mine, Xena. You're mine."

Xena gasped and spoke, also in a growl, but more humbly, her eyes a bit glazed, "yes, yours." Then warrior groaned, spread her legs a bit further and pushed against the bard's hand. Gabrielle smiled provocatively, "Yes, Xena," and thrust back, her fingers firmly entrenched. The fair skinned woman sought Xena's left breast and dragged her tongue along the nipple in one long lick. Then her mouth planted itself wetly and the bard began to suckle. Xena's body sparkled to erotic life.

They found a rhythm. Xena's used the power of her legs and back to help push her hips into Gabrielle's claiming motions. The bard moaned wetly against Xena's skin, moving her kiss to the other breast. Xena felt an urgency beginning, one she knew was reflective of the bard's desire, fired by the passion being displayed. "More," the warrior panted, unable to articulate what it was exactly she was wanting, only knowing that she needed it. Now.

Gabrielle wasn't sure either, but she was game. Her desire was such, that if Xena wanted more, then Xena would get what she wanted. The bard pulled out and Xena whimpered a denial. Then she felt the bard sliding her hand against her sex and Gabrielle backed up and looked the warrior in the eye. Xena cried out when she felt the pressure of added width against her opening. Three fingers slid carefully in and the warrior princess bucked. "Is this what you wanted?"

Xena's hands clenched pulled at the coverings on the pallet. Her nostrils flared and she ground into Gabrielle's thrust, "Yes. Please."

"Then you shall have it." Gabrielle smiled wickedly and began driving her fingers in. Another, higher pitched rhythm was found.

Xena was whimpering now. Her hips well in motion, "Please, ohgods, please. More."

Xena's plea found resonance in the bard who whispered, "As you wish." And the warrior moaned at Gabrielle's kindness. The bard pulled out again and this the return push held four fingers, up to her thumb, which she used to cover and play with Xena's clitoris. Xena's whole body shook and the vocalization she made echoed through their encampment.

Gabrielle, who hadn't returned to her previous actions, watched the way Xena's muscles played in the light as the warrior surrendered, tracing all the patterns on the warrior's skin and owned the idea the warrior's reactions were because of her. The notion was an aphrodisiac. Gabrielle had meant to take her time, as Aphrodite had instructed, but the passion overcame her. Later then. She would scan and explore every inch. . later. Now she would concentrate on bringing her love pleasure.

Gabrielle's voice was a throaty whisper of reassurance, "Whatever you want love. Whatever you need. That is what I will do." Xena heard her. Even through everything, she heard the promise and in her heart totally returned it.

"Gabrielle." The bard's name was an affirmation. "Please. Your kiss. I want. . ." Xena's own hands came up to touch and stroke her abandoned breasts. The strawberry blonde smiled. She heard the message.

The bard's head dipped down and she began with a single stroke of the tongue. Then she began to do what she had been dreaming about. She poured her desire into the kiss, the suckle, crying out herself with how good the warrior tasted, salt and sweet and woman . .All Woman. . .and all hers. . .at last. . .

She moved her thumb, along with her tongue and felt the slide of her mouth against her own hand. Xena whimpered and slowed her motion as if she were waiting. It was as if an understanding of her lover sparkled into Gabrielle's mind at that very moment. She nipped at Xena, capturing her and holding for a heartbeat, then letting go so she could love her some more. Xena cried out in a howl, "OH YeS!!!" and the cry burned through Gabrielle's body and she had to move, her hips gyrating in the air, lonely. She groaned, imagining that Xena was behind her and taking her, somehow, though the warrior was below her now.

Xena, who was barely conscious of the outside world, happened to open her eyes at that moment and seeing her lover's hips rotating, realized that the bard was needing as much as she. "Turn," she grunted, "Turn to me." Passion scratched her voice. The bard looked up, face a little wet, eyes so impassioned that Xena thought she saw a new color. Xena's long arm snaked down and grabbed at the bard's hip. "Turn. Come to me. You," she panted, "are what I need."

The bard grinned voluptuously. She maneuvered herself cautiously, pulling out (and Xena sighed at the sacrifice, though she knew the emptiness wouldn't last long) and finally placed her herself at Xena's mercy and her fingers against the crimson rose of the gorgeous woman's core. She slid in again, softly, fingers pointed like a snake's head. The bard could feel the responsive shudders of her lover. She was amazed at how receptive and warm and tight Xena felt. Gabrielle hummed with pleasure at Xena's inarticulate call to wait for just a moment. She could do that.

When she could, Xena, while Gabrielle was still, the warrior looked up and beheld a most beautiful sight, Pink wet love, spread for her delight; a field of red and gold curls dripping and summoning. She pulled the bard's hips down and let her mouth find its mark. Her tongue pressed lovingly, firmly against the bard and began it's own dance.. Gabrielle uttered, "Oh Gods Xena," and her hips moved of their own as her toes planted themselves in the ground, pushing. That was just the way the warrior liked it. She gave the word.

They established yet another rhythm, bodies pressing together, slick with sweat and each other, hips moving according to the essence of desire. Gabrielle didn't go too fast, nor too slow, but moved as Xena's need and her own intuition dictated. The bard's lips sought and found the hub around which Xena's pleasure flowed and she laid on a kiss like a healer's balm. She Slathered her love with affection and lapped as if Xena's fluid secretion was the substance of life itself (and at that moment, for Gabrielle it was). Xena was also in the same state.

It was as if they became one heartbeat, a pulsating universe of their own, that cycled up and up, pulling them rapturously along. They moaned and sighed into each other, their names slipping from their mouths as they claimed the one they loved. It seemed like forever.

It was really only a few moments. At one point, Xena decided to place her own touch and entered Gabrielle. It was a little much for the bard (in a very very good way) She cried out the warrior's name and everything in that cry was orgasmic and rich. That was what pushed Xena over the edge. They convulsed together, tightening and pulling and clenching and feeling, almost of one mind. They tremored together, slowing and breathing. Gabrielle cried against Xena's thigh a little. Xena didn't weep, but her heart was so full, that she actually spoke. Her voice was velvet. "I love you, Gabrielle. I love you."

The bard smiled and kissed the warrior's thigh, "I love *you*, Xena. I love you." There was a contented sigh behind her and they relaxed against each other. The rested for a moment, catching their breath.

Gabrielle was pretty sure she wanted to cuddle, but equally sure she couldn't move, just yet. She was pretty sure that Xena would be of the same mind. The warrior liked to touch and be touched more than people thought. Xena was just cautious about who, where and when. The bard sighed happily and spent a little time looking, playing with the short wet hairs, licking them a bit lazily. She smiled at Xena's subtle responses. This was not going to be a one time thing tonight. It felt good to know that.

It must have been the light. (There seemed to be an ambient light that emanated in the room at no particular location. It was just enough). For as Gabrielle was psyching herself into a crouch, getting ready to sit up and move around into Xena's arms for that cuddle, she noticed something. It was something she'd noticed before, but was usually too occupied to think about. She traced it with her finger through the lovely hairs, recognizing the pattern, and knowing what it was. The warrior had a tattoo. Gabrielle grinned to herself, thinking of Aphrodite's words. Xena had a tattoo among the forest, just above her seat. The bard knew what to do.

She decided to start at the very beginning.

"Xena? What's this?"


	38. Chapter 38

The warrior was expecting the question. Anyone, who'd been her lover more than once or twice, would eventually ask something similar. Usually she'd brush them off with, "It's a tattoo, what does it look like?" or some such phrase. She was a private person. Nosy questions bothered her.

But she knew, from Gabrielle's tone of voice, this was not simply the bard trying to pry. She also knew this lover would be with her a long time, A *very* long time if Xena had anything to say about it (and she did). This one was more than just a curious friend or enemy. This was her heart and she deserved to know why Xena had chosen to mark her body instead of leaving it pristine pure after the manner of the Greeks, especially after Gabrielle had marked herself *twice* on Xena's behalf. Could she deny this woman anything? Well, some things, if it endangered the precious individual, but this was a gift of herself that the warrior could share.

Xena sat up, using her forearms as support and looked at her lover, who was now resting her back against the warrior's upraised thigh, fingers playing idly in a triangle of crisp black hair. She was so comfortably beautiful it made the warrior's heart ache. Xena's expression turned solemn, not because of what she had to say, but because the way she felt now filled her whole being. This woman *loved* her. All of her. The good, the bad and the mediocre. And looking at the bard, Xena realized that she felt the same way about Gabrielle. The sensation, the realization, was more erotic to Xena than the bard's nakedness (though that was a very close rival) and she felt a pulsing of desire in her groin.

Gabrielle's hazel gaze was frank and inquiring. There was nothing malicious in it, though Xena thought she detected an intensity behind the gaze. What was that bard of hers thinking? Xena raised her eyebrow and teased, "It's a tattoo Gabrielle."

The bard smirked, "I *know* that." She had, after all, seen plenty of individuals (during their travels) with tattoos. She just hadn't expected Xena to have any. The fair woman deliberately looked down and traced what she could see with her finger. The design moved in a series of loops and swirls that seemed to have small images embedded in them, but she couldn't see them very well. She leaned forward, intending a deeper glance and parted a few hairs. Her hand was abruptly grabbed by Xena's. The warrior sat upright and Gabrielle looked up, suddenly vunerable, into a sharp blue gaze.

The warrior spoke softly, "It's very personal, a sacred thing." Sacred? Gabrielle didn't move, and didn't gasp. She waited and wondered. Sacred. All sorts of reasons for that choice of word poked up in her thoughts, but she knew she would have to wait.

Xena continued, almost serene in her intensity and in her choice. She released her lover's hand. Her fingers glided worshipfully over the smooth skin of Gabrielle's face. "I share this because I love you, because I know you will honor what I reveal." This was more than the bard expected. Much more. It was a statement of trust as absolute as when she'd given herself to Xena that first time. She felt the rush of blood in her veins but nodded mutely, affirming that the trust was well founded. Xena smiled and calloused fingers brushed against tender lips.

"In order for you to understand, you're going to have to see it. I can't just tell you." It took a moment for the implication to register. When awareness hit, Xena smiled seductively, then pulled Gabrielle into her arms. Her manner changed in the blink of an eye from one of serious profundity to playfulness. "But when the hairs grow back, I don't want to be the only one itching." The grin turned wicked and Gabrielle's eyes grew wider as a soft mouth found her own. They got lost in the kiss, forgetting their conversation as they tasted each other. Their mouths parted wetly and Xena trailed distractingly erotic kisses along the bard's jaw line. When she reached the point nearest Gabrielle's ear, she whispered, "I love your curls, believe me," as her hand brushed down the bard's belly and lingered delightfully on the field of still slick strawberry gold covering the bard's mound. And the way she was being stroked caused the bard to be utterly convinced. Gabrielle suddenly, intensely believed that Xena meant what she was saying, "But, it would be *fine* to feel you smooth. . ." The way the woman's words flowed through her caused the bard to shudder in voluptuous pleasure.

Gabrielle was now very unopposed to the idea. Her assent was a gasped, "Yes." Her warrior purred loving approval in the strawberry blonde's ear. A warm finger found the hub of Gabrielle's sex and played there, mixing old wetness with new. The bard open her legs a bit more and leaned snuggly into the crook of her lover's body, dropping her head. She noticed her lips were almost aligned with Xena's nipple. There wasn't even time to blink before Gabrielle's mouth surrounded and embraced the woman's aureole, eliciting a gasp of pleasure. Her tongue traced the dusky outline, compelling the nipple to renew its warm peak. Then, nestled like a babe (a very adult babe with her legs spread and her hips arcing for her lover's hand), she began to moan and suckle.

Xena groaned as she felt the spring of desire begin its flow in her again. She squeezed the bard close and her long hand meandered amorously, sometimes twirling a thumb here, sometimes stroking along here. It was wonderfully torturous and the bard vowed a kind of vengeance as she nuzzled and loved the browned honey of the warrior's breast with the same kind of slow attention to detail. Sweet torture was a two way street.

Eventually, before time and ardor could move them along much further, and while Gabrielle had a coherent thought in her brain, the bard asked, "When?" Xena slowed the movement of her hand, taking the opportunity to slide a few fingers down to the bard's willing opening, pressing without entering. Gabrielle groaned and would have pierced herself against that lovely hand, if it weren't for the fact she really wanted an answer.

Xena breathed down on her bard, her expression hazy with desire. "Uhm, tomorrow. Morning. When we bathe." The bard nodded in acceptance, her voice no longer with her, then she plunged herself against Xena's hand and claimed her lover's deep touch with an inarticulate cry. Her hips rocked following the warrior's fiercely tender lead, until she cried out her love and held Xena captive. She panted with release and her heart swam in a warm blue regard. Her hand reached up and clasped around the warrior's neck. Then, with more power than she knew she had, Gabrielle dragged a willing Xena into a moistly hot kiss. Tomorrow would come soon enough.

It seemed like night doubled its allotted time for them, giving them one long half to make love and the other long half to sleep blissfully in each other's arms. When dawn sparkled the world awake, they were actually more rested than either could account for, considering how much they'd loved during the night. The fresh crisp smell of the morning's air cleared out the heavy scent of their lovemaking when the tent's flap was finally opened by Gabrielle's hand.

She stepped nakedly out into the world. She had to. Her clothes were still by that lovely little spot of water. She stretched with a catlike grace, the muscles of her toned body rippling. Her nipples puckered in the coolish air, but her expression was alert and measuring. Xena loved that look. She spent a good set of moments observing and cataloging it into her memory as something to be treasured, something precious and let the way her lover stood deeply entrench itself into her heart. Then, as innocently dressed as the bard, Xena set out to gather the materials she thought they would need (including her own clothes).

They had breakfast first and it was merry. Xena joked that she didn't want to have to deal with any noisy surprises. That earned jokeslap and a grin from Gabrielle. They took turns feeding and kissing each other and weren't afraid to be messy for they knew they would have a chance to bathe it off. Gabrielle bided her time in the conversation and chose not to pressure the warrior about what was to come, instead rejoicing in the caring attention she was receiving at the moment.

It wasn't long though before they were at the edge of the water and Xena was gently laying down their supplies upon the surface that would serve as their table. Skilled hands prepared a bag of granulated soap-like stuff that would smooth their way, her sharpest knife, a whetstone, linen towels and other bathing items, and an herbal remedy to stall the flow of blood if one of them got nicked. It was unlikely, as both were very careful with the tool, but she liked to be prepared. Then once all was ready, her smile gentle, she took her bard's hand in her own and they both stepped into the cool of the water.


	39. Chapter 39

They didn't go into the deep, nor did they linger in the shallow, but they waded to a depth where the water barely grazed Xena's hips. They bathed each other. Bronze hands cupped water and rinsed, causing the cool liquid to drizzle down soft shivering skin. Fair hands circled the sponge, washing away the sweat and the passion of the other day. All touches were gently applied. The usual teasing was absent from this bath, replaced instead with an almost ritual like cleansing, a baptism where they claimed each other as their religion, their worship, among soft kisses and sighs. Then, when they were well cleansed, Xena guided her lover, still silent, to the rock she'd selected and hoisted her up by the waist to its surface.

This was a side of Xena that Gabrielle had never seen, save for that dark blue night after Perdicus' death, when in the moonlight the warrior had prayed for the bard's soul. As far as Gabrielle knew, Xena didn't really worship Gods. She knew them, far more intimately than most priests, but she didn't worship them. They hadn't earned it.

Yet this Xena, in the process of bathing, was filled with a reverence that mirrored itself in Gabrielle. It was as if Xena were doing more than calling up a memory to tell the bard. The way Xena's hands gentled upon her, Gabrielle felt as if she were being prepared, anointed.

The bard felt a thousand questions to burn upon her tongue, all of them important, none of them suitable to the moment. She would have to exercise that patience that she'd learned so painstakingly. She sighed as cool hands parted her thighs. She was instructed, "Lean back." Cool water trickled down her fur and long fingers slicked through the triangle. The bard's head lolled back and she closed her eyes, listening to the sounds (water splashing, birds singing, bubbly little noises that Xena's fingers made), smelling the air (the wind was sweet and there was a touch of lavender), feeling (the goosebumps on her skin, the warm wetness starting its spill in her groin, the pressure of her forearms against the rock, the weight of her hair pulling her head back, the presence of Xena's body between her legs).

"Do you want to watch?" The bard cracked an eyelid open and considered. Probably it would be a wise thing, though at the moment she was really enjoying where she was at. She made her choice.

"Yes," she said, as she changed her reclining position. Her legs spread even further and her feet planted themselves firmly against the rock. She noticed the knife in Xena's hand, metal polished to a shine, edge well honed, pommel held firmly, caringly. She smiled at her warrior and received one in return and impulsively she leaned forward for a kiss. It was soft, sweet and lasted only for a moment, but the bard carried the touch of Xena's lips with her as she sat back, ready.

Xena spoke as if she were telling a story as she placed the sharpened edge carefully against Gabrielle's fine curls. She smiled to herself. Just remember, they will grow back, she thought and began the first harvest. She wondered if the bard would feel as she felt, the first time. She observed the way Gabrielle's skin colored and knew the answer was yes.

"Despite the stories you hear, I wasn't always successful in my campaigns. In fact, there were some where my leadership was truly awful." Blue eyes met astonished hazel eyes. A defeat? She was admitting a defeat? Not like the Horde where she'd had no choice. . . "Breath Gabrielle." The bard exhaled and drew in a slow shuddering breath, affected both by the admission and by the cool, ticklish, dangerous sensation of having a sharp knife near one's privates. Xena smiled gently. "Yes. I lost sometimes. In the early days, most times . . ." There was a self depreciating smile, "I wasn't always so skilled and I had a LOT to learn." (Gabrielle could hardly imagine it. Yet she knew it had to be true. Xena rarely lied) Xena wrapped her arm the bard's thigh and bent to the task at hand, letting her mind focus on one thing, while she revealed another. "There was a particularly bad roust. Most of my men were dead or wounded. I had been thrown off a horse and had landed poorly." That had been a bad choice on her part to leap on that nag to avoid an arrow, but it had seemed wise at the time. She laughed, "I was unconscious when I was found. It was good for them," she wiped the knife and rinsed the cloth and began another careful stroke, "but bad for me.

"Their hands were cruel and their laughter cutting. I was just a woman and I had lost." (Xena remembered it all as clearly as if it happened yesterday. Each individual scent and sound, the metalic taste in her mouth, each touch. Her inner smile was vicious. Each slow torturous death.) Xena held the knife aloft briefly, assessing whether she needed to sharpen or if the edge was fine enough. It seemed to Gabrielle that her warrior was very far away at that moment. Very far away. She reached out, her heart aching for her lover and found her fingers captured in a warm clasp. "Still, my bard, stay still." Blue eyes were soft as the fair woman was pushed back to her original position. "I won't tell you more than that. You don't need to go there." More gentle harvesting.

"But."

"Shh love, another time. I'm only telling this little bit now, so you understand what happened later." The bard opened her mouth and closed it, accepting. Another time then. She realized the uniqueness of the situation and the promise. Xena continued, "They left me for dead in a forest and went their way." Unimaginative fools. "I probably should have died. I had every intention." She laughed coldly at that and Gabrielle felt a shiver go up her spine. Xena thought, How many lives would have been spared? How many. . .No, it didn't pay to go that way, "but it wasn't to be. I was found. . .and carried. I don't know how far or to where." Xena looked up from her careful work and waved the soapy, hairy knife around. "It was a place much like this one." Gabrielle looked down and realized that she was almost half done.

"She never gave me her name. She kept saying I'd figure it out soon enough." Another laugh, "I never did." The memories came back, filling her senses, but not so much she couldn't pay attention. Xena gently spread the lips of Gabrielle's sex with her other hand and revealed the glistening evidence of desire. "She was older, much older than I, but she was beautiful. Her hair was hennaed, but her lips were their own rose." She smiled at the memory and looked into the listening face of her lover, "She was about your height, your size and though age cast its wrinkles upon her body, she was strong and her fingers were nimble." Xena's eyes glowed in memory. Pulling images of her savior back into her mind and finding similarities between past in present.

"You loved her." It was an observation. There was no jealousy.

Xena smiled as she finished her work, "Yes." Madly, passionately, with every fiber, much like. . ."As much as I could at the time. I didn't have a very loving heart back then. And when she left. . ." Xena's breath caught at the memory of a loss both sweet and deep (If only she had stayed, things would have been different. .if only. . ) and she took another steadying breath, "Well, that comes later too." Xena wiped her knife, cleansed the cloth and wiped Gabrielle. "All done." Gabrielle looked and gasped, amazed at the difference. Xena touched the smooth surface of Gabrielle's skin and grinned as the bard shuddered in reaction. It felt fine indeed and was too tempting to ignore. She kissed the newly revealed skin with worshiping lips, letting her tongue dip and latch onto the bard's clitoris. The bard breathed in deeply. Xena's velvet voice echoed along the water. "mmmmDelicious."

Xena pulled her mouth away reluctantly (not before adding another kisslick or two, much to Gabrielle's delight). Then she helped the bard down into the water. Their bodies rubbed, smoothing against each other and the warrior's mouth covered Gabrielle's chest and neck and face with kisses of passion before finally freeing her. "Gods Xena. . ."

The brunette only smiled as she released her friend. Then she hopped, water cascading down her body, onto the stone. Gabrielle's breath caught as the warrior wetly positioned herself and spread her invitation. Xena's voice was husky and she was determined to watch. "Your turn."

Smiling softly to herself, the bard followed Xena's example, wetting and then gently lathering the dark curls, preparing for the revelation. She took her time and let her fingers enjoy the sensation one last time. They'll grow back, she reassured herself, I can play with them again, they'll grow back. Xena was purring with the touch and that caused the bard to grin.

She rinsed her hands and then dried them and picked up the knife. "Should we sharpen it?" She had no wish to use a dull blade on such lovely skin.

Xena smiled, "No. It's sharp enough. Go ahead." The bard nodded. She felt more shaky than she had any right to feel. Gabrielle knew she could do this.

She took a calming breath and looked up. Sky blue framed raven dark hair and sunlight made Xena's skin seem more golden. Gods she loved this woman. If there was even one nick she would be so upset. Gabrielle knew she needed a distraction. She laid the blade carefully and spoke gently, "What happened?"


	40. Chapter 40

Typical bard. The question made Xena smile and she settled back. "She healed me." Gentle hands began their careful shaving and the cool strokes sent pleasant shivers through Xena's skin. She could feel the pulse begin. "My body would have healed quickly enough on my own I suppose, but I was a broken woman." There was a pause and Xena wondered if she should go on, but the bard made the decision and continued after taking another breath. "She fed me, dressed me, crooned me to sleep, loved me." Xena let her body respond to the memory and to Gabrielle's attentive scrapings.

The bard spoke up, unable to hold her tongue, "She loved you?" Her mind strove to wrap herself around the idea and didn't find it difficult at all. Xena was a beautiful woman. Of course the woman loved her.

"Yes." Tenderly, passionately, with more fire in her aged bones than some of Xena's later lovers. She looked down at Gabrielle's fiery hair. She had as much enthusiasm as this one, almost. A memory orgasm flushed through her body. Gabrielle either didn't notice or ignored the resulting shivers.

"How did. . ." The bard noticed the way the muscles flexed in Xena's sex and realized that she'd just had a moment of ecstasy. She ignored the urge to stop what she was doing and start lapping and forced her attention to the present.

"I'm getting to that."

"Sorry." She wasn't that sorry. She'd needed the distraction.

Xena laughed. "You're fine."

Gabrielle blushed and continued revealing the intricate details of the tattoo with care. Xena's voice was soft, "The going was slow and I was as ornery then as I am today." The bard laughed softly, "Only I was convinced I wasn't worth anything. I had failed you know. Failed my men, failed myself." Xena shook her head with regret, "I didn't realize that it came with the territory. A body can't win every battle." Gabrielle looked up.

"If anyone can come close though, you do. That's one thing I love about you. Your determination. Your drive." Gabrielle emphasized this with one perfect downward scrape.

Xena smiled an acknowledgement and continued speaking, as she watched the bard carefully clean and freshen the blade. "One day, she told me, 'You've got to reclaim yourself, Xena. You've got to reclaim your power." The warrior laughed, "You see, I believed them. I believed those bastards and blamed myself and my womanhood." She smirked, "It made sense at the time." Gentle fingers touched her inner thigh, caressing. There was a kiss and then the sensuous slide of the blade. Xena's nipples rose to greet the air.

Gabrielle mmhmmed. Halfway. All those lovely curls. . .

"She said she would help me. She would prove to me that being a woman was a powerful force. She said *I* would be a force to contend with. Men would surrender to me, bend to my will. And I listened because there was a part of me that wanted revenge and thought she was talking magic. So I agreed."

The tattoo, though only revealed three fourths of the way, was a wonder indeed. It was intricately looped and detailed. These weren't the blocky patterns like Gabrielle saw on other warriors. Gabrielle could see why she hadn't noticed it before, because it was designed to blend in, to appear as if the marks were themselves Xena's dark curls, but forming small images, like miniature paintings. "There are pictures. . ." Gabrielle's voice was filled with awe. The artisan must have been talented indeed.

"Yes. They all form differently to the eye. If you look at them one way, you see one thing, another, a different image."

Gabrielle tilted her head and gasped. It seemed to her that she saw a young woman's face this way. "That's you."

"Yes." Xena had noticed that one a long time ago. She was in awe of the woman's skill.

The bard looked up. "I've never seen anything like it. It's magic."

"Of a sort. It was to me then." Xena tapped Gabrielle's hand, "Better finish up, I'd hate to be half done." Gabrielle laughed and apologized.

"Did it hurt?" This was an important question to Gabrielle.

"A little, but like getting a pinch." Oh. The bard thought she could handle that.

"Did it take a long time?" Another important question.

There was a pause, "It took long enough." Xena looked thoughtful. "I had to sit still and it gave her a chance to talk and talk and talk. Kind of like you." Xena grinned wickedly at the bard.

"Hey. Remember who's holding the knife here." Hazel eyes flashed a humorous warning.

Xena smirked, "Oh I remember well enough, thank you." As if she'd ever let anyone else wield a knife that close.

"What did she talk about?" Gabrielle was almost finished with her work and was well pleased. Not one scratch. Not one cut. Just a fine shave.

"Everything I think. She talked about her lover back home," Xena saw the question coming before it was asked, "a warrior she refused to name. She said it wasn't important." Gabrielle groaned. Damn it. Names were important. Xena grinned, practically able to read the bard's mind. "She talked about herself some. Nothing revealing, like where she came from. Just things that interested her. Some stories. She told a lot of stories. Then we talked philosophy some. She was like you, an optimist." Gabrielle grinned and set the knife aside. "She talked about power and where it came from."

"Where does it come from?" Gabrielle was afraid Xena was going to say it came from the tattoo.

Xena knew where power came from. Over time, she'd learned how right the woman had been. The tattoo was the reminder, a kind of focus for her to think about, meditate on. It was at the seat of power, reminding her that her womanhood was enough and was a power of its own, but all power originated one place, "Inside." She meditated a lot on this, mentally following all the lines, like a mandala. It had been awhile since she'd seen the tattoo. It would be good to refresh her memory.

Gabrielle nodded. "I've always thought so. Real power, that is. That's what drew me to you. You practically reek of it." She was beginning to like this woman who she'd never met and probably never would. She felt a deep sense of gratitude. Because of her, Xena was alive. Because of her, she and her village were free.

"Yes, well. I try to stay daisy fresh, but you can't always." Gabrielle laughed and began the cleansing procedure.

"What else?" The bard observantly rinsed Xena's sex, taking in every response. Her fingers brushed against the warriors skin and Gabrielle had to smile at the resulting goosebumps. It was good to know she had this affect on her lover. Empowering.

"A lot of things, I guess, but it all kind of blends, you know. I don't remember it all. I remember how I felt though, by the time she was done. I felt. . .capable again. Confident. I guess, because while she was giving me these marks a little at a time, she also had me out practicing, getting really strong again. She told me, 'dark times come and go, but they never stay. Love always stays and I love you.' Then she left."

Gabrielle figured something like that had happened, but wondered at the neutrality with which Xena spoke. "Why?"

"She had to go home. I had hoped. . ."

"She'd stay with you. . ."

"But she said she couldn't. She said she had to return and had no choice. She said I had a destiny to fulfill. That I would understand someday." The parting had been bittersweet. Vows of love had been exchanged and Xena had waited an hour, letting the woman get a head start down the road, intending to track her home. She'd been willing to do almost anything to be with her, even live as a servant (though she'd not told her that). So she'd followed a ways until the tracks were joined by another set and then they simply vanished. Gone. Just like that. It had been the Gods, she'd decided, but since she didn't know which ones she'd simply had to say thank you into the air and let it go. She'd thought out a plan to help Amphipolis. This one she was sure would work. And then, not long after she'd met Caesar (That RAT BASTARD. She'd see him in Tartarus someday.) and M'lila (Gods she missed her and her Gaelic ways. Xena remembered how the dark lovely woman had traced and retraced all the patterns of the mark. Many a strange look had passed between them) and everything changed.

"They always say that to you, don't they?" Xena gasped as fingers lightly played, stroking slickly in her cleft. Just when had Gabrielle started doing that?

Xena tried to focus. "They?"

"The one's who leave." Gabrielle's eyes spoke of a deep understanding. She had her own love who'd left. Xena opened her mouth to respond, then closed it. The warrior shrugged. "She's right though," Gabrielle continued.

"Right about what?"

"Love stays."

Xena laughed. "How can you say that? I just told you she left."

"I can say it because, "Gabrielle looked quietly up at her warrior, moved her fingers and wetly traced one of the patterns on Xena's skin, "she wrote it." The warrior gasped and looked down.


	41. Chapter 41

What?!!" Xena looked down and tried to read the markings. She'd mentally turned this image upside down, horizontal, vertical and every which way. Yet, somehow she'd missed this. She didn't see how.

"You probably can't see it from that angle, but I can see it from here, very clearly." Gabrielle spelled it out, tracing the design with her finger. "See." Gabrielle grinned, "she loved you and left herself with you, though she had to go away. She even signed it."

"Signed it?!!" Sometimes it only took an alternate viewpoint.

"Well if you trace this line, all the way around, it makes a . . .Gamma. Hey! Cool! Her name began with Gamma. Like me."

Maybe it was the angle of the sun or the way her smile showed her perfect teeth. Maybe it was the way Gabrielle's arm stretched out and the golden hoops in her ears glinted. Maybe it was her unconditional sparkling hazel regard (and that regard already had a few laughlines started.) Xena's mind fired up though and she had a shattering moment of awareness and she suddenly realized why she'd found the brand on Gabrielle's shoulder so disturbing. She remembered it, vividly. The only thing missing were a few scars and the . . .

"Xena?" The warrior's attention snapped to the present. The bard settled her body between Xena's legs, her breast pressed against a nakedly sensitive mound. "I can see why you don't share this with just anyone. It's special. Really special. There's nothing else like this in the world. Thank you for sharing it with me."

The warrior's hand was amazingly calm for the amount of shaking she felt inside. "You're worth it." Did her voice just crack. . .No. She was feeling a little overwhelmed was all. What was this feeling swelling in her chest? She recognized it. It was something she'd come to appreciate each time she saw the bard and now it trebled. Hope.

Xena touched the Gabrielle's cheek and spoke with great emotion, "For you, anything." She leaned in for a kiss intending to express everything she felt at the moment. The bard saw her chance.

"Anything?"

Xena leaned back and narrowed her eyes at the tone of voice. What was Gabrielle going to. . .

"Would you," Gabrielle felt suddenly shy and blushed, ". . .would you. . .please. . I would like one like Shasta's" Her voice became a whisper, "I would like your mark Xena. Please. I would like. . ."

Xena stood up, quaking with anger, "NO!" She exploded. Everything in her rejected the notion.

Gabrielle looked stricken and backed away into the water, "but you. . .you. . . " Then she gasped and her mind filled with a new thought and it wasn't a pretty one. Rejection. Her whole face filled with it, her whole body. If she had been on dry land she would have curled up with it, but dry land held Xena. Who'd just rejected her. "You don't. . .don't. . " The tears started, the lip quivered."

All of Xena's impulses towards anger disappeared as soon as she saw that look roll over Gabrielle's body like a black cloud. Oh Gods. The warrior could have slapped herself. Instead she jumped in the water and strode out to Gabrielle.

The bard tried to pull away from her embrace, but Xena held tight. "No love. No. Not that. I love you. I want *YOU*. I just can't. . .I can't. . It wouldn't be right."

"But I . . ."

"Gabrielle, look at me," the bard lifted her eyes and saw only tenderness. Xena spoke quickly, before she chickened out. "I owned few slaves, Gabrielle. I was very very selective. I wooed them, like lovers, to make them loyal and if they proved themselves to me, I'd mark them. I'd draw my sigil on them. That way everyone would know they were mine and know not to fool with them. I told the slaves it was because I loved them, because they were special."

"To keep them loyal." Gods, this woman was smart. Xena found that it was hard to wipe tears when one's fingers are wet.

"Yes. To keep them loyal." Xena acknowledged her manipulations

Gabrielle gulped, "It worked."

"Mostly. There were a few who weren't worthy of my mark." She grimaced regretfully at what she'd done to those precious few. Gods have mercy.

"Did you love any of them?"

Xena pulled the bard close into her arms, "Some of them, with what I was capable of. But I was a user Gabrielle, and I know it."

Gabrielle sniffed, "You're capable of a lot." Xena shrugged. "And you always had a good heart." Oh, they could argue that one till the Gods remade the world, Xena thought. Gabrielle asked, her voice muffled, "Shasta? Rachis?"

"Yes. I loved them." Not the way she loved the woman in her arms right now though. Her salvation. Twice. Though one had/hadn't happened yet. "I set them free, because I loved them too much to keep them as slaves." Xena smiled, "I couldn't replace them. You know." Gabrielle nodded, "So I didn't buy anymore or accept anymore . . gifts."

Gabrielle had a thought, remembering one of Xena's earlier expressions. "Were you mad at me? For. . for pretending. . "

Xena thought carefully, "At first. Because I was scared for you. But now. No." She pulled back and kissed the bard softly, "You're exceptional as a slave," she purred, "but I don't need you as a slave," then Xena grinned wickedly, "except when you want to be." The gorgeous woman squeezed the bard tight and recieved a squeeze in return. Then Xena sighed, "Or when trying to fool a bunch of crazy warlords." They would be doing this warlord slave gig for awhile. (Though she could see that it had morphed into something quite different lately) Good thing Gabrielle liked it. Xena grinned diabolically, good thing she liked it too.

Gabrielle giggled. Then she shivered. She was starting to get cold. Early morning baths in cool water weren't for everyone.

"Come on love, let's get you out of the water." The warrior took Gabrielle's hand in her own and started forward.

The bard held back, her expression solemn, "Xena, there's a reason why I asked."

The warrior turned and looked at her lover. "I know." She squeezed the strawberry blonde's hand reassuringly. "I know there's a reason." And probably a good one. No doubt the bard would explain, "But let's talk where we can get you warm, okay?" Xena saw some resistance and a memory played out in her head. She'd never get the bard out of the water if she didn't find a point of compromise. She turned around and looked at Gabrielle. She recognized that determined expression, "If this is something you really want, we can work something out. I just can't see myself putting my sigil on you the way I did Shasta and Rachis. Besides," She stepped closer to the bard, rubbing her body against the bard, "I want to dry you down, then," Her next words were wickedly seductive, "wet you up again." Gabrielle shivered for a much different reason, "I want to taste you smooth and feel the difference." She slid her thigh between Gabrielle's and pushed up against the bard's groin. Suddenly the bard felt very very warm, "Don't you want me too?"

This time it was Gabrielle who led the way.


	42. Chapter 42

Xena knew they should probably be heading back. After all, she did have a warcamp to run, but it was difficult to even *think* of peeling herself away from the loveliness that was Gabrielle. She held her lover comfortably, resting. The bard was nestled in the crook of Xena's arm, her leg strewn casually over the warrior's thigh, her breathing deep and even. Xena looked down at her lover and smiled voluptuously (and if Gabrielle had been awake to see it, they'd have been at it again).

Gods, she had forgotten how marvelously sensuous a shaved mound could be. It had been so delicious rubbing against the bard that Xena hadn't even bothered with her hands. Instead she'd tupped her lover, strong arms straddling just below the bard's arms, powerful legs and hips providing the grinding, pushing motion. Gabrielle had been so willingly open, spreading like a butterfly's wings then sloping her legs over Xena's shoulders. The bard's erotic cries were more sweet than any other sound Xena could remember, save maybe the noise of her son's first yowl. It had been so good that the thought of their loving brought luxurious tingles to Xena's groin. The warrior grinned, firmly convinced that she'd like to use that particular method again.

Oh! Xena shuddered blissfully, she had an appetite for this woman. The beautiful dark warrior smiled as Gabrielle shifted position, the residue of their loving causing a bit of a slide along Xena's thigh. Xena let out a slow breath and laughed quietly to herself. So much for wondering about keeping up. The little one might be napping, but the blue eyed woman knew the Amazon wouldn't resist (and probably would aid in the process) if Xena started making advances again.

Xena knew it couldn't last. At least not this sort of wonderfucking they'd been going at. She wished it would, but she knew things like this passed. She'd seen too many relationships start off with a bang and then dwindle to slow smoldering fires or to nothing all. She wouldn't let that happen though. They'd keep the fire stoked enough to keep them warm at night. Xena grinned at the images she saw in her head. She and Gabrielle as two crones, loving into the night. Yes.

The warrior knew there were ways to blow on that fire and keep it stirred up and certainly it seemed that her bard had the imagination and the passion for to do her own share of stoking. Xena sighed, but not unhappily. She wasn't worried. No doubt, right now, they were just overly inspired by Aphrodite and certainly their bodies would hit that point where they would have to take a break. But it was so nice, so very wonderful, to be able to even feel this desire and then to be able to *fill* this desire.. It was the first time Xena had felt truly satiated in a long time and if they did nothing else but hold each other ever after, it felt like it would be enough.

The moment of respite gave the warrior time to think and she had been thinking very hard. Before Gabrielle drifted totally away on pleasure's ocean, they had agreed on a compromise. Gabrielle would give up the notion of an exact replica of Xena's sigil on her shoulder, but something of Xena would be in the mark that they chose, something recognizable and as soon as possible. Starting Tomorrow.

And that was the thing, wasn't it. The warrior had a sneaking suspicion that tomorrow didn't feel soon enough to the fair woman. Xena could feel the worry pulsing off of her bard. Gabrielle never really addressed the driving motivation of needing the tattoo "Now." At first, Xena had supposed it was love causing Gabrielle to say those words, but there was an intensity to Gabrielle's hazel gaze that belied that notion. Oh love was part of it, the warrior was sure, but there was more to it than that. The problem was wiggling the information out of the bard.

For once, Gabrielle had been incredibly, amazingly reticent. Oh she told Xena some things, such as she had a dream and that she wore a mark, but she didn't tell the warrior everything. Of that, the warrior was positive, because usually the bard went into every detail; colors, scents, the way the bard felt during the dream. This time it had been, when Xena had asked why the hurry, "Oh, well, you know, I had a dream." The warrior turned warlord narrowed her eyelids and growled softly to herself. Usually that would have been *her* line. And to Xena, the silence indicated that the bard felt this worry was real enough to warrant action.

Xena didn't press. It was rare enough that the bard indicated a need for privacy and the warrior was loathe to trespass, since she was especially sensitive to such needs in herself. So, instead of prying and demanding to know what it was the bard was thinking, though she wanted to, Xena simply committed herself to fulfilling Gabrielle's request and treated the issue as a real need, rather than a fanciful notion that had somehow gotten into the bard's head.

The key would be to create the dye to match fine redgold curls and still be able to start the work as soon as the bard wanted. Xena wanted something that would be permanent, yet safe. She'd have Darvin discreetly ask around the camp. Perhaps a healer might have taken up a second vocation and have some prepared concoction. Xena set her mind to thinking about the substances she'd need to create the marking paint, just in case there wasn't any available. She pulled from her memory the herbs that might be useful, not just for the dye, but as a surface painkiller and cleaner and perhaps relaxant. The bard might as well be as comfortable as possible, especially considering the location.

The thought brought on memories of her own marking. Yes there had been pain, but Gabrielle (Gods it had been Gabrielle hadn't it) had made it so erotic that Xena usually forgot all about the sting. The warrior grinned to herself, no reason she couldn't do the same for her lover. Xena moved her body, so her hand could lazily stroke the newly smooth surface. There was a resulting murmur and a shift of the hips forward, seeking.

Maybe Xena ought to tell the bard she just *wants* it there. The warrior grinned. That would certainly be claim enough wouldn't it, and true. She did want to claim the bard, despite what she'd said to the hazel eyed woman earlier. It wasn't a matter of owning, not the way she'd owned Rachis and Shasta, but it was a way of saying mine, all mine. And there would be no way to fail to recognize it. It would be special and right to have their marks in the same place, hidden from just anyone, yet accessible if, for some reason, they wanted to show off. The thought brought a slew of emotions to the surface of Xena's mind.

It would be forever wouldn't it. As soon as the needle touched her bard, as soon as Xena made the mark, it would be as binding as any ceremony (though no doubt there would be a chance to have a ceremony if Gabrielle wanted one. Xena was willing, at that point, to do anything that would make Gabrielle happy. Anything.) Still, the tattoo, once done, would be forever and if it was going to be forever, then it would have to be beautiful. Xena would have it no other way. It would have to be beautiful because it had to be something that held meaning, other than, "You are mine." The mark had to reflect how the warrior felt, totally.

Xena didn't even think about the fact that she knew what the mark looked like. It was as if her memory had been wiped on that particular matter, as if a muse had said, "the mark must arise from who you are, not what you were." The warrior's mind began to take a creative turn, and she considered the matter from deep within, as she had the make of her armor, contemplating the practical along with the aesthetic. It was meditative, almost, and images began to push their way forward into her mind, seeming to trail their way up from her heart.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle was responding to Xena's lazy finger play and she finally woke up enough that she was able to deliberately lift her body, so those wonderful fingers slid neatly where she wanted them. The contact with Gabrielle's wet center woke Xena up from her mental meanderings real quick. (Xena promised herself, while she could still think to promise herself, that they would head on out right after. No telling what trouble those warlords could get themselves into. She could only hope that the camp stayed cohesive. She could only. . .focus on what Gabrielle was doing with her tongue right at the moment. All thoughts of being anyplace but where she was faded as Xena surrendered to Aphrodite's spell, again.) Gabrielle smiled, Xena smiled and in heartbeats, they were lost to the moment.


	43. Chapter 43

The goddess, legs crossed elegantly, palms pressed against the surface of what appeared to be a floating bench, grinned saucily at them once they finally stepped out from the tent. Their love making had lasted well past morning and up to, almost, around the time Xena originally left the warcamp the night before. There was still light, but it would be fading soon and Xena was determined, if regretful, to get back to the camp in some sort of timely manner. Considering she'd planned on being back and working early in the morning, they were way over time. If the camp was still in place though, she'd consider this diversion well worth the moments spent. She grinned wickedly, or even if the camp wasn't. She reveled in delicious satiation.

Gabrielle stretched and yawned as she stepped out. Her nubile body arched towards the sunlight and she smiled innocently (well, not too innocently) at the world. To her, something very important had been accomplished and she felt more connected to Xena at that moment than she felt when she committed to Perdicas. The knowledge that Xena had agreed to mark her trebled that feeling and she could only guess how the actual tattoo would make her feel.

The bard's thoughts stopped there, not because there weren't more mental tracks to follow, but because Aphrodite pulled one of her goddess tricks. Xena immediately knew something was up. She'd been surreptitiously watching Gabrielle stretch and the woman hadn't moved or breathed in a few heartbeats. The brunette whipped around to talk the Goddess, "Aphrodite!" she warned.

Aphrodite stepped down to the ground and the bench disappeared, "Chill. No one's being hurt. I just wanted to talk to you privately." She strolled up to Xena and grinned, "You two are really something you know that. I bet, if it weren't for all that worry going round in your head, you'd still be in there doing the wild thing wouldn't you." Xena narrowed her eyelids dangerously.

The warrior was peeved, "You put a spell on us. What did you expect?"

Aphrodite laughed, "Xena! That spell dissolved early last night. After the First time." The goddess waved at the tent, "All this other?" She poked the warrior in the chest, "That was you and that babe of yours. Entirely" Aphrodite elongated the word, giving it emphasis. Then the Goddess shivered. Xena looked startled and blushed. She cast a look at her bard. It was all real? It was them? The passion was theirs? Xena trembled at the thought.

The Goddess continued, seeming oblivious to the effect of her words (though she wasn't) "I get tingles just from the residue." Then she grinned, "No wonder Ares doesn't stand a chance with you." She shrugged, "He'll never get it till he sees it for himself of course."

Xena growled and her view narrowed. That smarmy excuse for a God? She hotly started to interrupt, "Ares is Nev. . ."

Aphrodite went on as if Xena hadn't said anything, "Not that he couldn't spend a moment looking at the two of you and figure it out eventually. He simply doesn't *want* to see it. Anyway," She guided Xena to a standing position in front of Gabrielle. She smiled beatifically and Gabrielle finished her stretch and blinked.

"Oh, Hi, Aphrodite." The bard smiled lazily, sensually. Every angle of her body said that she had been well and thoroughly loved. She stood serenely, absorbing the beauty of the day, of Aphrodite and of Xena. Xena goggled a bit, wondering where the bard's modesty had gone.

"Hi, sweets." The blonde returned the bard's lazy smile, her gaze sparkling, "I have a few questions to ask."

"Okay, shoot," the bard said, adopting Aphrodite's mannerisms for the moment. The bard's hazel eyes were soft and her body relaxed. The goddess was her friend after all. How many people could say that? Besides, at this point, Gabrielle had nothing to hide.

The goddess got right to the point. She was on a schedule of a sorts. "Gabrielle do you love Xena?"

Now her love was led by more than her desire, but it was her desire that spoke first. The bard's smile, if possible, became even more lazy and seductive. Her response was husky, but from the heart, "Yes." Xena's knees went weak and her mouth dry.

The Goddess grinned at the response, "Enough to deal with her forever, no matter what? Good times and bad and all that?"

Gabrielle didn't even pause to think about it, "Yes." This time, her voice was firm, her expression determined. She meant it when she said she would follow Xena to Hades and back. If it were not so, she would not be here.

Aphrodite, her diaphanous gown twirling with the motion of her body, turned to Xena, "How about you? Same deal."

Xena blinked not quite catching on to what was occurring, "Yes, of course, I. . " Her brows were knit, trying to comprehend why the Goddess was asking something so obvious. The warrior was sure the Goddess was aware of her love for Gabrielle. Why was she making her say it?

The goddess grabbed their hands, pulled them together in a clasp and spoke solemnly (for her), "What I have joined no one or thing may break, so it is." Then she abruptly let go, then there was a sprinkle of light, "Great, then here's your wedding present. Use it, and it will make everything official. Don't wait too long. In fact, I'd start tonight, instead of waiting till tomorrow, but as long as you do it within the week you should be fine." She handed the warrior a dull metal box. "Sorry your honeymoon couldn't be longer, but I'll try to arrange something a little later. Don't worry about time, I gave you a few free hours to spend. Go on back to camp and when it's right, kick some burly butt. Just," Aphrodite's expression turned very serious and quite sad, "remember he's my brother, huh? I love him loads. He's really a good guy. It's not his fault that Ares. . ." She couldn't continue.

Xena spoke up, recovering from the shock, "He's our friend too. We'll try to be. . ." She tried to sound reassuring, but the statuesque warrior also knew she would do whatever it took, even if it meant killing the man. The only thing she could promise was that, if it came to that, she wouldn't be cruel about it.

Aphrodite sighed and nodded, "I know. I know. I know you'll do right by him. I wish," she shook her head, "well, it doesn't matter." She gave them a watery smile and kissed them both, very modestly on the cheek. She pointed to the box, "Get it done." She smiled serenely, pleased with herself, "I'll be sure and tell my priests, someone will send a scroll. Later." The Goddess vanished in a sparkle of light.

Gabrielle, her expression finally losing that seductive haze and now somewhat perplexed and stunned, "Did what I think happened just happen?" The warrior looked at her lover and then at the box in her hand.


	44. Chapter 44

When Xena and her mate returned to the camp, there was no uproar, no, "where have you been," no indication that they'd been gone for more than a few candlemarks. There was a comment of, "gee, that was quick," from a certain cheeky guard at the open flap of their tent, but it was the gold hoops in Solari's ears got the raised eyebrows from the warlord. The Amazon just smiled and bowed to Xena and her Queen respectfully. Gabrielle somehow managed to maintain her nonexpression, but it was a hard win. She entered their tent, following Xena, with majestic grace and nearly lost it when she saw the Esther and Vivian wearing gold rings too. Vivian had hers in her navel (She had a thing about needles nearing her face and the Amazons had compromised)

Xena grinned. She couldn't help it. This was SO like the Amazons. No doubt many of the Amazons would be pierced on some body part by the time this was all over. She could only imagine what would happen when they found out Gabrielle was tattooed. It would surely happen one day. Amazon baths weren't the most private of affairs and there would be times when Gabrielle was clean shaven (since they'd discovered they both intensely liked the sensation.)

Esther bowed, "Lord Xena, Queen Gabrielle." Her manner was very respectful and the words indicated that the rumors had been accepted as truth in the camp. The Amazon nodded to Vivian, who handed the woman a scroll. Esther presented it to the warlord, "Lord Xena, a message arrived for you while you were away. It was delivered by Darvin, but he was not the original messenger." The warlord knew what that meant. Don't kill the messenger. It's bad news. Killing the messenger was something she never did anyway (except once, and that had been a have to situation). Maiming, now that was another story entirely.

Xena graciously accepted the proffered message. She looked Esther in the eye and thanked her, then spoke, "Your Queen and I could use a warm bath. Please see to it." Gabrielle blinked, but that was all. This was the first time that Xena had acknowledged, to the Amazons, that Gabrielle was of any royal status whatsoever. Her beautiful woman was implementing a new filter to their roles. It made sense. Apparently Xena was going to take advantage of the rumors. The warlord began unrolling the scroll, her manner dismissive.

The Amazon bowed again, not in the least peeved. Their actions had been accepted. Amazon pride had been respected, "As you will Lord Xena." Esther nodded towards Vivian and the two Amazons were off and doing.

Gabrielle, set the items she'd been carrying upon the table. Carefully she removed the items from the saddlebag, especially the precious box. The strawberry blonde had no idea what was in the box, but Xena had smiled as she'd looked at the contents and had asked (nicely, with some really hot lip movements) that Gabrielle wait until the warrior said she could look. With a very quiet sigh (which the warrior absolutely heard and grinned at) the bard set aside her curiosity and the box, which was lighter than she'd expected, and pulled out the remaining items so she could put them away.

Meanwhile, Xena read the scroll. It didn't take long. Payne had accepted Hercules' call and had used some spicily colorful words to tell her so. It was what she expected. She crushed the missive in her hand decisively. Tomorrow she would take the bastard down. No mercy.

She looked up from her mental growl to see her lover directing her fellow Amazons in setting up the bath. There was that professional efficiency again. She looked to the table and noted that while everything else had been put away the box remained visible. Gabrielle was taking no chances. All the nasty feeling she'd been just experience was washed away with the thought and the warlord grinned. Battle tomorrow, love tonight.

Xena tossed the wadded scroll into the hearth fire, picked up the box and strolled lazily to her chair. Her eyes narrowed in erotic anticipation, though she had to laugh inwardly to herself. It had, after all, only been a few candlemarks and already she was thinking lewd thoughts. A mighty distraction was her bard. Now she was getting wet just at the thought of the woman. The warlord sat down and set the box in her lap. She laid her palm upon the smooth metal and lightly tapped her fingers against the lid as she thought about what she was going to do with the contents Aphrodite had so thoughtfully provided.

The bath was wonderful warm. The water luxuriously slid against their skin as they bathed each other. It was such a temptation to make love, but they held back, instead choosing to prepare themselves for the evening. The Amazons, save for whoever was currently guarding the tent, had been excused for the evening. Gabrielle was aching to find out what was in the box and Xena was just as eager to show her. The dry down was sensuously tender and interspersed with many kisses. Again, the only thing that kept them from tumbling right into bed was the bard's need to know and Xena's need to show.

The leather cuffs were beautifully crafted, soft and downy on the inside. There would be no chafing. They fit Gabrielle's wrists and ankles perfectly and she lay comfortably. Her wrists were definitely restrained, allowing a limited range of motion. Her legs spread, calves dangling over the softened edge of the table. Her ankles were loosely restrained, so Xena could move her about as needed.

The warrior would adjust things later for her own convenience. Right now it was enough to hear her bard moaning in an mix of pleasure and pain as she pricked the sensitive skin. She had to place a towel on top of the fur and under her lover, the woman had become so wet. Of course, it didn't help that Xena would pause in her creative endeavor now and again to stimulate the woman with tongue and hand. The warrior had long since given up trying to ignore her desire or keep her own seat dry.

The tattooing was going much quicker than she'd anticipated. Xena's hand made sure marks, even as her mind delivered the image. It was as if her mind and heart took over and drove her on. Candlemarks slipped by and the markings began to take on lyrical shape. She could see the difference in the way the tattoo formed. Her style and Gabrielle's were obviously different, yet shared a commonality. Her marks were dark and Gabrielle's color was a beautiful red hue.

It was as if All of who Xena was and had been and would be filled her hand, guided her choices. She watched fascinated and surprised, as if from a distance, as her hand indeed crafted a sigil, reminiscent of her original mark, but varied, among the other patterns that swirled into being. She would recognize the design as her own, anywhere, anytime, but the mark was unique and Gabrielle's own. Her soul was laying claim to the bard as surely as the Gabrielle had laid claim to hers so long ago.

Xena thought the tattooing might hurt less, or else Gabrielle was simply enjoying it more. Xena couldn't gage from the fair woman's reaction, for it seemed from the very beginning that Gabrielle had moaned in pleasure as soon as the needle struck. (and indeed it had been pleasure, but it had also been mixed with pure joy, which killed all sense of pain for the bard or at least changed the nature of the sensation) All Xena knew was that in a few candlemarks the tattoo was almost a third of the way done. At this rate, the mark would be done in three nights. Had it been this quick for her? Xena couldn't remember. Perhaps. A candlemark had seemed like a long time to her then. How long had those stories taken?

It didn't matter, she guessed. She was done for the evening. Xena looked up from her careful work and began the process of freshening the tools and her bard.

The bard cried out at the change of sensation, at the tenderness that was her mound (but it was less tender than she expected. Xena had a gentle touch), at the sweet slicking fingers that fondled her affectionately. Gods, could she raise her hips at last? She'd been aching, aching to move, just a little. She looked at Xena watching carefully as the warrior put away the utensils and dye. The strawberry blonde tried to tilt her body up so she could look, but she was well and truly bound (which produced it's own aching need). Her mouth found the words. "Please, Xena."

The warrior looked at her mate and smiled, "Please what?" The bard gasped at the way Xena's fingers found her center again and unable to articulate more, the red head tilted her hips so slightly. "Ah. I see." The bard groaned in acknowledgement and tried to push against Xena's hand.

Xena grinned in anticipation, "Don't worry my love, you'll be moving soon enough." She moved her hand away, stroking a long wet finger down Gabrielle's inner thigh. The bard whimpered at the loss. She wasn't sure if she could take much more of this. Gabrielle closed her eyes in erotic agony and Xena smiled as she picked up the last item in the box and quietly strapped it on.


	45. Chapter 45

Xena felt the oddest sensation once she had the phallus strapped on, but she took the feeling to be her excitement. Gods, she'd been looking forward to this. For a long time actually. How long had she had this particular fantasy going on in her head? Gabrielle tied down, a phallus and all the time in the world. Gods. A long time, almost since the first day. Not quite. That was an exaggeration, but it was close. Perhaps it was better to say, that it had been on the back of her mind since she realized she was attracted to Gabrielle.

Now Xena was raring to behold her lover's expression when the small woman figured it out. When the lithe warrior glanced down, the fleshy rod appeared to be what it was supposed to be, a tool for loving. It was long, but not too long, and just wide enough to be filling. No surprises. The warrior smiled in anticipation, deciding to play with the bard at first. What good were bonds, if you couldn't test them.

"Close your eyes, Gabrielle." The bard was obedient to the command in the lithe woman's earthy voice. She felt the pangs of hunger renew as feathery touches, gentle pats, wet licks and assorted kisses gently assailed her senses (or not so gently. . .some of those pats were rougher than others, but never truly painful. More like a friendly slap on the hip to get her attention, or a flick of a fingernail zinging across a nipple. It was all sensation and it was driving the smaller woman wild). She didn't struggle against the bonds that held her, but sometimes her body moved despite herself and she would feel the pull, the barrier to her freedom of movement. In all cases, the strawberry blonde was striving to reach for the touch she felt coming. For instance, when she felt her lover's hot breath on her naked mound, she had to try. That provoked a sensual laugh and she'd felt the laughter pour through her body, even as fingers slicked against the axis of her desire. There had been more than one point where she whimpered or cried out.

After Xena knew she had Gabrielle all stirred up again, she crouched down to where the bard couldn't see her. "You can open your eyes now." The bard did as instructed, grateful to be able to see, but distressed at not being able to find her lover.

"Xena?" She sat up as much as her position would allow (not much, the cuffs were chained and the chains held her tight). Nothing. "Xena?"

The warrior grabbed the bard's foot in her hands. There was a squeal. Then, the hands slid up and past the cuff, to grip the fair woman's calf. Xena proceeded to kiss and lick the underside of Gabrielle's knee. That got a voluble response, as well as a bit of an air hump above the raven haired woman's head. Yep, the bard was good and ready. A tantalizing smile formed on the warrior's lips. Long fingernails began a compelling journey up tender inner thighs as Xena slowly unfurled herself from her crouch. She felt the bard's skin flutter in pleasure. A whispery moan filtered through Gabrielle's lips.

Xena was pleased with the reaction and stood just out of easy view. With a deliberately suggestive body motion, which Gabrielle caught through slitted eyes and a slightly lifted head, the warrior moved her hips so that the phallus, which the bard couldn't quite see, rubbed against one quite stimulated thigh until the tip barely touched at Gabrielle's ready sex. Gabrielle whimpered in recognition, spread her legs wider, flattened one foot against a table leg and pushed forward. The tip of the phallus to slid abruptly against her warm, wet cleft.

Xena gasped. The warrior bent up in surprise, her eyes wide, her hands grabbing the most near thing (which in this case happened to be willing bardic hips). The gorgeous woman looked down in startlement, her mouth open.

It moved, or rather, it quivered. The phallus pulsated pleasurably, startlingly. She could feel the heat, the slickness of Gabrielle's center on the tip. It felt incredibly good, but it was unexpected and Xena carefully backed away, not trusting what she was seeing or feeling. Just What had Aphrodite given them?

Gabrielle strained against her bonds, willing Xena to come back. "GodsXenaPlease!!" The warrior looked at the bard whose every line of movement and expression spoke of passionate desperate incredible need. "Please! Oh Gods Xena if you don't. . . I can't. . .Oh Gods please!!!"

So much for doubt. The warrior spent two seconds weighing options, grasped the phallus, ignored the sensation of her fingers wrapping around something that was fleshlike and sensate (though not of her flesh), ignored the sensation of being wrapped around (though she absolutely felt it) and moved into position, sliding herself quickly home before she could change her mind (Gods help her). She gasped (once more) at the intimate embrace and held still, trying to give herself time to get used to what she was feeling. It was as if every nerve ending in her clitoris suddenly switched on and connected with the phallus. Where she was humid with carnal yearning before, now she was slippery. Xena's clitoris twitched in response and she felt a tightening begin in her uterus. At the same time she was very aware of Gabrielle's essence surrounding her, pulling her in, demanding her presence. It was exquisite.

Xena pulled out slowly, terribly aware of the sensation of pulling out and then pushed in, exceedingly cognizant of pushing in. She purred. Eroticism poured through her body language. She couldn't help it. The sensation was so incredibly good that when Gabrielle 's lips puckered around the phallus, the warrior forgot about even worrying about the context of Aphrodite's gift. Xena moaned, pulled out and thrust meaningfully into Gabrielle. The bard cried out in utter relief and thrust back.

Gabrielle, in the meantime, was lost in experiencing thrilling sensations of her own. She marveled at how full and warm she felt with Xena inside her (and she had no doubt it *was* Xena inside her. She didn't know how she knew it, she just did) She marveled at how wonderful the tension of Not being able to touch, of the pulling against the bonds on her wrists, of feeling the chains rattle against her foot, added to the incredible need she felt. Her nipples were taut with desire and fairly screamed for attention and there was nothing she could do about it. Her hands didn't reach. Her only option was to tell Xena.

"Xena, your mouth, I need." She gasped out, but couldn't continue. Her hips were starting to get busy. She could feel the way her body was tightening, thrusting. She needed the wetness of Xena's mouth upon her, the slickness of the warriors tongue. "Please, my breasts. I need. . ." She nearly screamed with relief when Xena leaned over, pushed in deeply, and wetly claimed one aching nipple.

The warrior's hips weren't still, but she concentrated more effort on what her tongue was doing. Then she brought her hands up, and separated her mouth from the Gabrielle's breast. She leaned forward and kissed the bard full on the mouth. Gabrielle could taste herself on those wonderfully talented lips and she moaned as she felt fingers begin to splay around her nipples. Gods, she yearned to touch Xena, but couldn't. She could only surrender, only feel.

Then Xena's lips trailed down the Amazon's neck and her hips began to rock with ardent sincerity. Every plunge was bliss, every retreat a delight. She nearly fainted when she felt the phallus begin to move, but she went with it. She could fell the wetness of her passion flowing down her thigh. She could feel Gabrielle's slickly tight core claiming her, brushing up against her own smooth pubis (where the phallus didn't cover). It turned Xena on immensely. She dug in with her feet and she groaned into Gabrielle's body blissfully. Her hands played along the bard's body joyfully, but at some point they ended up by her lover's hips, acting as support as she ground into her lover's pleasure.

Xena began to talk in some of love's roughest, most primal language, which in any other context would have offended, but in this one only served to send Gabrielle higher up desire's peak. Words like, "Gods I love fucking you," erupted from her mouth (and it was true in any fashion the warrior thought about. She loved everything about how the bard responded. Everything) She had almost no control over the way the words flowed through her mouth, but they were all (in Gabrielle's estimation at least) very good, very sexy statements. When Xena growled in that ultra sultry velvet voice of hers, "You feel so *good*, so wet. Gods I love you Gabrielle." the words spiraled through the red head, ingniting her body's cells with voluptuous rapture.

The bard felt the way the phallus seemed to vibrate and pulse inside as if it were a live thing. It was marvelously personal, wonderfully motivating. Everything in her responded and she felt the resulting first tremors. Gabrielle's legs were as high up as she could get them (considering the length of the chain) and they dangled, her toes spreading and curling in pleasure. Her hands gripped the fur in ecstasy and she was very aware of the weight of the cuffs on her wrists, but long past caring. Xena pounded into her with delirious ferocity, and at some point it was more than enough.

The bard sang out her warrior's name, in a new tone and range, calling down the heavens to meet her halfway (and they did). Her body arched and stopped and clenched around Xena, which pulled the warrior over the edge (from a very unexpected angle). She cried out her bard's name with equally stunned excruciatingly pleasant ardor as she sparkled out and rejoined passion's dance herself.

It was awhile before all the tremors ceased and the motion of their hips finally stalled to a close. Xena pulled out (weakly, satiated) and they both whimpered at the loss, but the warrior kissed the bard's belly to make up for it and Gabrielle smiled blissfully anyway. She wasn't moving much. The whole experience had been potent.

Xena was almost fearful that it wouldn't come off, but the phallus was removed with as much ease as it was put on. She replaced it in the box carefully and then touched the space on her body where it had been. Everything felt normal, felt like herself. She looked at the box and then at herself again and shook her head. It was a wonder. She gathered Aphrodite's gift into her hands and went to free Gabrielle.

The Amazon claimed the box after she was freed from the chains. Xena was about to remove the cuffs, but Gabrielle wanted them on for a little longer. This brought a smile to Xena's lips. The warrior picked the bard up in her arms, though her knees were still recovering from the thrilling sensation of desire's pulses, and carried her to their bedspace.

Xena grinned as she slid into bed after carefully placing the gift box with the bard's. So many fun toys to play with, and they hadn't even tried them all. Once Xena was safely within the bard's personal space, the strawberry blonde wasted no time wrapping herself around the warrior. "Gabrielle?"

"Hmm?," the bard responded sleepily. She snuggled into her favorite location, her arm draping over Xena's abdomen.

"Next time you get to use the phallus." The warrior smiled. She had another thing to anticipate. Some things were very good to share.

"Okay," the bard spoke in ignorance (If she'd known then, what she found out later, she would have most definitely woken up, but she forgave Xena anyway) and she almost immediately fell into a doze. It had been a long two days, after all. Xena lazily stroked the sweet skin of her bard's shoulder and closed her eyes happily. Just you wait, my love, just you wait.


	46. Chapter 46

The sky was overcast, the wind cold. It was perfect battle weather, the sun wouldn't shine too brightly, so armor wouldn't blind and the cold would keep them from feeling the sweat. Xena grinned into the day, her expression only slightly blurred with the beginning tinges of battle lust. She didn't even really feel the cold, but her blue eyes scanned the other side of the field, watching Payne's preparations with a deep knowing. Argo stamped and moved underneath her, feeling the tense prebattle excitement. Xena patted the mare's neck soothingly. Yes, this would be a fine one.

She'd made one more offer to Payne, one more concession to Gabrielle's gentling influence, and it had been rebuffed. Now she would battle guilt free, knowing she had done her best to find alternatives and had no other choice. She waved Doba, who looked brown and regal in her cloak and armor, forward. The warrior had changed a great deal in the short time under Xena's command. It was a good thing, for there was a confidence there that she had been lacking. The warlord issued some directives. Her instructions were precise and clear. There would be no mistakes.

Doba brought blooded troops this time. There would be ample opportunity for the newer members of the camp to fight later. She smiled grimly, remembering the battle that had seasoned the newer members. They were much more prepared now and the soldiers to follow would be even more so.

This would be the deciding difference, she thought. The training and discipline, the strategy and intelligence, the absolute thoroughness of Lord Xena would turn the tide of battle and war. Truly the Warrior Princess was a great and thoughtful leader, which Doba had come to admire, along with her Queen. The city states were fortunate that they was not seeking them, but rather the undoing of a power hungry madman.

Hercules. Now there was the conundrum. The man was strong and they said he was smart. He was half god and Xena was. . .Xena was the Warrior Princess, stronger than most men, as inventive and precocious as they come and definitely smarter than the strong man. Sometimes Doba thought her Lord was half god and other times she didn't know what to think. Doba registered the Warlord's sultry gaze as Xena looked upon the battlefield. The warrior felt an inward tremble, recognizing the look as a kind of lust. Her mind leapt to an association and she realized her mistake and knew it was a common one.

It explained all those notes. Those last chances Lord Xena kept offering the warlords she'd met so far. They really were last chances. It was the *very* last opportunity for their lives, which Xena would reap from them. Then she would sow herself, a new seed, a new way, in their place.

Doba assumed the offerings were in behalf of the Queen. Doba was well aware, through the conversations they had, that the Queen was very much in favor of finding other methods, ways of avoiding battle, if possible. This didn't mean she wasn't capable of fighting, just that she sought for the alternatives. Gabrielle was strong enough to do battle. The Queen was as true a warrior as Xena, only different.

Doba looked again, thought again, in those brief moments before battle that she spent gazing upon the face of the warrior. Another mistake, not so different. No, those notes were on the Lord's own behalf. It was self knowledge which prompted Xena to try and avert the battles ahead. Perhaps, that was what a true warrior did, searched for alternatives, fight when they had to. . .It was a bit of deep thinking for now. She'd ponder that later. Her thoughts turned again to what made the difference.

The warlords who were like Payne, would continue to underestimate Xena, thinking her weak for offering them the opportunity to change. They wouldn't recognize the message behind the notes. The warlords who were like Colchak would learn NEVER to underestimate the Warrior Princess and would join her cause. Perhaps they would even adopt the message, the methods as their own. They would learn.

Passion. It was passion that was the true difference. Passion for life, the passion of love, and the passion of a warrior. The warlord, who'd been the scourge of nations, embraced her emotions, pulled them into herself. She would use them, combine them with what she knew and what she could do. It would affect every decision and choice and she would conquer. Lord Xena would pour all that she was and had been and would be, into the battles ahead. Doba smiled softly to herself. No doubt Lord Xena would also pour just as much into the loving and living ahead, if the dark lieutenant wasn't mistaken.

Gods. Payne didn't stand a chance. He should have surrendered while he had the opportunity.

Sweating because of the thought, Doba listened carefully to her Lord and nodded in approval of Xena's strategy. The troops would be spread out some. More than she would normally like, but Xena knew the other warlord. She knew his strategies and planned around them. Doba wondered if Xena knew what Hercules' strategies were or if the man had strategies to begin with or if he relied solely on his might. It didn't matter. Right now, the battle was with the man on the other side of the field. Payne would suffer for his defiance.

Yes, the warlords like Payne would forget the power that drove the Warrior Princess. Doba sniffed inwardly. It would be because they never knew it, or had forgotten it long ago. They would think of it too late, until they saw it in Xena's eyes, until she was using her blade to teach them all that they should have learned in this life. Lord Xena had a reason to fight, a reason to win. Her name was Gabrielle.

Doba turned at Xena's command and began the process of forming the troops, preparing them for that first run. Her heart was at rest, but her mind was busy. May the gods watch over them. At one time she would have thrilled to the thought, but now Doba dreaded to think what would happen if Xena took it upon herself to battle Athens. They would win. That's what would happen. That would be Doba's contribution to history. The fall of Athens, the fall of Sparta.

But Xena didn't want them, not in that sense. Maybe as allies, but not as conquered states. No, the same passion that drove her to battle Hercules was Greece's protection, Greece's reform. She wouldn't take the states because she had other things to live for now. Doba smiled at the thought. Those reasons didn't take up quite as much space as states and nations. Of course, there was already a nation within Xena's grasp, or rather, the Queen's. But it was the same thing, wasn't it.

Doba's seconds scurried and shouted. Armor and weapons rattled. Her people took up the formation and she smiled encouragingly down at them. These were her warriors. They would, if they lived through this, if Doba had a chance to share what she learned, become warriors of passion.

Yes, Lord Xena would leave the ruling to her Queen and the Queen, being wise would hear the counsel of her lover when it was time. Perhaps there would be conquered states, Doba couldn't guarantee there wouldn't, for what if there were states that were like Payne; places that wanted to align themselves with Hercules? Xena would take them over, would bend them to her will. Perhaps her rule would be tight, but it would be better than Hercule's was reported to be. It would be gentled by the Queen and hardened by the warrior. A balance.

Gods, was this right? Doba turned to face the battlefield and raised her sword in the ready to let Lord Xena know all was prepared. Were they doing the right thing for Greece? Thedark eyed warrior grinned into the sky, surprised at her thoughts. There was a day when it wouldn't have mattered, when she would have fought for nothing but a bit of bread and a few dinars.

But the Queen, the woman who was Xena's "slave," her words kept playing in Doba's head. "Peace *is* the best way. It is the way I would prefer everything to be, but sometimes there are things that are worth fighting for, Doba. Things that matter in the long run." The redhead's voice echoed in her head, soft with a hidden ache, "Gods help us when blood is shed. So much is lost. If there must be lost, let it at least be for the right reasons. Reasons that mean something. Reasons like love and honor, life and family, and the freedom to live one's own life." Then she'd smiled with a purpose, "but let's try the other ways first," and she'd handed Doba a set of scrolls and the people had been pouring in since.

Doba listened to the inner lecture and nodded, thinking of the gathering forces in the north, thinking of the way Hercules had trapped the Gods upon Mount Olympus and the brutality with which he treated the conquered peoples. Perhaps another's life was reason enough. She looked to Xena, and thought of the young Amazon who was claiming her own heart. Perhaps love was reason enough.

The horn screamed from the other side and the warriors shouted and clanked into the valley. Doba grinned and hollered. The adrenalin rush through slid through her dark lanky body driving away all the philosophy. Perhaps the battle itself was enough.


	47. Chapter 47

She was beautiful to behold. That was what was so amazing about watching these battles. Xena as warrior, in the midst of battle, even in her worst form (it's not like she didn't get sick every now and again), was a marvel to behold.

It was like watching art form itself in front of one's very eyes. The sight took Aedal's breath away, and it was sheer will power that allowed him to make his next strike undistracted. He knew he wasn't the only one who watched during battle. Not that there was much time, but when he could he would sneak a glance and always be rewarded with some fantastically heroic image.

See, now, he was only facing one man, feeling pressed, and she. . .she was holding five at bay, whittling away their numbers without so much as a flinch. Upstroke, stab, whirl, kick, shove, stab, cut and the third one's head comes off. Gods, they were already gone, just like that.

Her face was so full of passion. It was like watching her make love except deadlier. He blushed to remember how he'd felt watching her interaction with his cousin that one night. He hadn't been as asleep as he appeared, though he had been very very drunk. The only safe place for him had been at that table, where no one could see the results of his desire. Ah, finally an opening. Aedal made a final thrusting movement and pushed the body off of his sword with his foot. Gods, if he could have bedded them both that night he would have, and felt no guilt about it in the morning.

Funny what one thinks about when fighting. Who would have thought he would be thinking about lust at a time like this. Usually, he thought about nothing at all. Aedal screamed and charged at the woman with the shield. She was going down.

Well, it wasn't lust, was it. More like such a deep admiration that it became desire. He wondered if that was why so many warlords lost to Xena. Desire had very little place on the battlefield, other than as motivation to get home.

Aedal knew he didn't have a chance with the Lord and he didn't really want it anymore. Not in that sense. He loved his cousin more now, than when he'd first renewed his acquaintance with her, and there was nothing in the world that he would do to purposely hurt Gabrielle.

The woman's shield went down and Aedal caught her underneath her armor. The look of gored surprise was always the same on either gender. Gods, he hated when his hands got bloody. It made things slippery.

What he wanted now was what his cousin had. Not Xena, whose golden horse was trampling yet another soldier who got in it's way, but the love that drew one back home, that drove one to do more than fight for gold. That was why he'd stayed when the power shifted. Now he fought the noble cause and it really did make a difference.

Oh ho, here came two, one behind, one before. Well, we'll see about that. Aedal stepped aside and let them have each other. They died embracing.

That was what gave him room to see. He looked up and in a pure wonder saw that his Lord was surrounded, as never before. He thought he counted ten, but numbers were not his strongest skill. Xena fought hard and they fought slow, but there were so many of them and he saw that there were more to come.. Aedal saw Doba running forward about the same time as he made his own decision. But they were too late.

The enemy piled upon Xena, drove her down. One man struck her with the hilt of his sword from behind. Her knees buckled and Aedal swore he saw her eyes roll as her body seemed to bend under the weight of the assault.

He thought Lord Xena was done for. He was sure of it. His heart wrenched within him and he had no idea what he would tell his cousin. He couldn't bear the thought of grief upon her fair face. Apparently love in any form was good enough as motivation and he raised his voice in rage and ran even harder than before to meet the foe.

Then, the most miraculous thing happened. Aedal halted despite himself and watched gapemouthed as a bodies seemed to be hurled from Xena's wilted form. Gods. She wasn't dead.

She was Very Not Dead. In fact, she was wrathful and any mercy she might have had left, dissolved in the thunder of her war cry. Her wild mane of hair flung about, and strong arms and legs propelled her victims away from her proximity. Doba handled the ones that flew in her direction with angry almost Amazonian precision.

Aedal lifted his sword and cried out his Lord's name, "XENA!!!" and rushed finish the ones that were propelled in his direction. After that he didn't keep too far or too close to the beautiful Warlord. Instead he forgot to think and thrilled to the battle lust that filled his body as he worked to defend his cousin's lover and his liege.

He didn't even see when Xena took Payne's head. Aedal was too busy taking a few lives of his own. But he knew the battle was over, when he saw the desperate shift in his enemy's eyes. There weren't that many that got away and a flag of surrender was thrown up.

The blood lust hadn't settled much, but he was cognizant of his surroundings and sat upon his mount with the graceful ease of a warrior. They'd not suffered huge losses this time and for that he was grateful. Doba's mournful glance told him that she thought they'd lost too many and they exchanged understanding glances. These losses were much more personal than in the past, for they were lives given for honor's sake. He knew that Doba would seek even stronger ways of training, but death was a part of war.

He would have to remind her of that, be a friend to her. Perhaps he could get Gabrielle to talk to her too. He watched in silence as the troops gathered their dead and wounded. He could still smell the blood on his hands, though he had wiped them with a cloth earlier. He was looking forward to a real bath.

He watched as Xena took command of the rest of the Payne's troops. Then, when she was finished she turned around and happened to catch his eye (Happened? Happened? Hell, he was staring. Of course, she was going to notice) She looked at him assessingly, then she leapt upon her golden steed and sauntered the horse in his direction until she was positioned in front of him.

Her gaze was blue fire and she looked him up and down. Her expression sent a bolt of lightening to his loins. Her voice was a command and brooked no argument, "You will bathe with me in my tent." Her meaning was very clear. Xena smirked at the look that crossed his face and turned her mare to the side, signaling Doba. He didn't hear a word she said to the dark skinned woman as his mind reeled with one thought.

Gabrielle!


	48. Chapter 48

Aedal's steed came to abrupt halt in front of Lord Xena's tent. He practically fell off the horse, but managed to somehow land on his feet anyway. He nodded abstractly in Eponin's direction and ran into the tent before she could stop him (fortunately for him she knew he was Gabrielle's cousin or he would have been a dead man). Golden red hair and a flash of burnished yellow caught his eye enough that he turned his head and spotted the woman he was looking for.

She was speaking earnestly with Doba, her arms crossed, her expression neutral. Doba's own expression was animated with concern. She turned and spied him as he practically skidded into Gabrielle's presence. He couldn't read the dark woman's look, but she didn't seem too happy with him.

"Gabrielle," he panted out, preparing to tell her the whole story. His expression a mix of need and shock. His leathers were still dirty from the battle and he smelled coppery. His own strawberry blonde hair was rumpled with sweat and wind.

He was stopped from verbal suicide by a gentle hand upon his arm. Her eyes were warm, though her expression retained it's neutrality, "Hello cousin. Doba tells me you will be joining us in a bath today."

Us? Us? His wasn't the only expression that went odd at that moment.

Gabrielle continued and she led him to a place where he could sit down. He looked like he could use it. When he was settled she turned to the dark woman, "Friend, I'll take care of it from here. You have done your job." Doba looked as if she'd been hit, but Gabrielle's next words gentled that expression, "Thank you for telling me. I know what to do. Go and get your own needs met. It will be okay. I'll let you know what I decide to do." The bard's eyes were understanding and led the lieutenant to believe her. The woman bowed very low.

Her own words were deep with respect, "As you wish. . .My Queen." Gabrielle's eyebrows lifted, but she smiled at her friend reassuringly. Then, well aware of her own battle dirty appearance in front of the Queen, Doba made her way out of the tent. The tall dark woman only wished the one *she* was interested in were here. This left hand business was getting lonely.

Gabrielle watched the woman leave and sat down besides Aedal with a sigh. Her mind was racing with what needed to be asked and what needed to be accomplished. She felt an odd peace. She was more than grateful to Aphrodite now, for the mark on her skin would be what *permitted* what she was about to do next. She decided to start from the very beginning. "So, tell me, Aedal, how did the battle go?"

There was a bit of a "Hoorah," a celebration, that evening. The warlord hung around just long enough to stir the crowd with words that let them know she was pleased. She'd visited the wounded before attending anything else, as was her habit. The healers had received her warmly, almost familiarly. In fact, most of the return greetings, especially in the command tent, had been that way. Respectful bows and language had been directed toward her, with a few "Warrior Princess(es)" and a few "Lord Xena(s)" and all with genuine smiles and the occasional "We sure whupped them good" grins. She couldn't mark a single sullen glance anywhere, except from the most recent prisoners.

She smirked, those prisoners would have the night to think about their options and then, in the morning, if they weren't clear on the acceptable course. . .well, she was sure their relatives would be glad to see them. There was one more bit of triumphal gesturing on her part, then she let things quiet down, so she could get on her way and get that bath she promised herself. She grinned at the thought of what was waiting, feeling a tight yearning. Gods that had been a good fight.

The back of her neck ached a little, but everything else felt fine. Just fine. Her nipples were already hard and she could feel the tingle on her skin. Gods, she just needed to get out of these leathers and. . .

The tent's guard blocked her path. Her expression was solemn. Xena looked at the Amazon and noted the pierced ears. The Amazon spoke, "Lord Xena," Ah, so she did know who she was addressing. The warlord flexed her fingers experimentally, trying to judge whether fists were needed or not. The Amazon's voice was respectful, "I was asked to announce you first, if you will."

Xena blinked and inhaled. Then she grinned. How thoughtful! Some were more shy than others. She nodded, her expression giving away nothing, except the pleasure of anticipation. The Amazon bowed low in return and took up the knocking stick.

The sound of the wood cracked through the evening's air and rippled through Xena's body. The Amazon turned to the Warlord, "Follow me, Lord Xena." Then the brunette opened the flap and stepped through.

Xena began the process of unfastening her cloak even as she was striding forward. She intended to fling it dramatically to the side. That always had impact. As soon as Xena stepped in, however, it was as if her fingers were frozen in place.

She wasn't sure what caught her attention first, whether it was the scented smell of the baths or the stunningly beautiful woman who stood before them. The blue robe hung loose upon her body, barely covering her breasts and her lower extremities. Golden red hair hung loose about her shoulders and golden hoops from her ears. The woman deliberately moved her hips so the robe parted and Xena noted that certain parts that should be covered with soft fur were now smooth, but not bare. She felt a twitch and realized that she was similarly dressed under her armor. (Meanwhile Solari was feeling her own version of wet palpitations. Gods she couldn't wait to get off duty tonight. She could predict that instant what the next Amazon fashion would be.) It occurred to Xena, as soon as she could pull her eyes away from the fair parts of that lusciously trim body, that the whole tent had been rearranged and that she wasn't quite sure that she was where she was thought she was. It had the feel of a dream. She would have pinched herself, but the dull throb at the back of her neck reminded her that this was all too real.

The tent was generously lit with long candles. The tubs occupied the middle ground where her table should have been. Steam rose in sultry swirls above the water. Aedal leaned forward casually in the a tub farthest to the north. It was angled at a cattycorner. The tubs were positioned to make a V and provide easy perimeter scans. Whoever set them up knew her well. Xena glanced briefly at the woman who seemed to be waiting patiently, then back at her surroundings.

Aedal's back was being gently scrubbed by one of two women; one whom was in the tub with him and the other who was without. Xena's eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched in anger, until she noticed another young man by the tub. There was a scattering of hair on his chest, and he seemed to be sitting on a stool outside the bath with his hands lazily playing in the water. They were talking amiably, seeming to ignore Xena's entrance in favor of their conversation. The warlord blinked and felt something shift deep inside her. Her eyes continued their quick scan as if the powerful reassessment of her situation weren't happening.

The long table was shoved to the south wall of the tent and stacked high with food and drink. It was being overseen by a matronly woman, who wore an apron and not much else. Now Xena's eyebrows raised. The woman was lovingly touching and talking with Colchak, who was wearing slacks, and a comfortble shirt, but his feet were bare. He looked more relaxed than Xena could ever recall, though his arms were strapped by slings. His lap seemed to be solely occupied by one golden haired girl child who was serenely watching the world with wide eyed curious comfort.

While various chairs, benches (some of which were covered with robes, towels and bathing items) and pillows were settled around the room at comfortable angles, her favorite chair, was located on a small dais. It was also perfectly positioned so if it were sat in, she could see the bathers and most angles of the room. She noted that the partition separating her pallet from the rest of the world was open, but barely. A cord neatly tied the curtain, but the knot was one that only required one tug to be undone.

It was a friendly, almost familial scene and Xena was having a difficult time wrapping her mind around its unexpected presence. The Amazon announced her arrival during the heartbeats it took for Xena to make her assessment and decide what needed to be done. "Lord Xena is here." The conversation stopped and various bows and nods were passed in her direction. There was a deep moment of silence as Xena ran her gaze, once more, over the group assembled.

There are times in one's life, when being a person of power means knowing when NOT to be a jerk and while any other occasion might have called for a vituperative response, this one surely did not seem to. Xena altered her plans for the evening with easy haste, now terribly curious to see the outcome.

The situation didn't lessen her erotic need at all. In fact, the tightness, the swirling sensation of "Gods please now" was actually more present than ever and she almost entirely associated it with the woman who was wearing her favorite blue robe so familiarly. Aedal was forgotten in favor of the woman, but Xena was terribly aware of the child's presence and knew she would wait and could wait. Xena's gaze was still hot, but her voice was a neutral command, "You may continue." Just another almost gracious show of her (very narrow in this case, walking on a damn tight rope) self control.

The conversation started up as if it never halted The Amazon bowed respectfully to the red head. "Thank you Solari, I'll have Jacosta bring you something to eat." The woman's smile was as the sun. The Amazon acknowledged her words and smile with an even deeper bow. Then she turned towards Xena. Solari bowed again, a little less deeply, but no less respectfully, and in moments exited the tent. Xena thought she heard a barely whispered, "Whew!" on the way out. It caused the warlord to smile despite herself. Had it been herself, she might have said the same thing.

The strawberry blonde was at Xena's side in a hearbeat. Her movements were silky and graceful and Xena felt a sudden glistening yearning in her nethermost parts. She ached to touch the red head. Anywhere. The small woman's nimble fingers took over where Xena's had left off and burned seductively against her skin. The warrior felt her cloak being drawn up and off of her shoulders with practiced ease. Xena didn't see what was done with the cloak, but was half aware that the woman who had been scrubbing Aedal's back was now to her side. Esther. It was Esther who was standing to her left. The other half of Xena's awareness was occupied with the way the blue robe rose and fell, as well as with what was rising and falling underneath, with the redhead's even breathing .

Surprisingly strong fingers wrapped themselves in the clasps of Xena's armor and the warlord felt herself being pulled down until her mouth barely inches away from soft lips. Golden eyelashes flickered down and up over a hazel gaze. Xena realized that her own lips were being watched with a mutually returned appreciation. It warmed the warrior to her very core. Words were whispered softly, "Doba sends her regrets. She has other matters to attend to."

Xena's response was a blink and an, "Oh?" No way was she revealing that she had no idea where that statement came from.

A ruby colored tongue wet pink lips. Xena felt the first bit of her armor come undone and she shrugged out of it without looking. The whispered, "Yes," near her ear, sent a thrill of erotic memory through Xena's body and she inhaled abruptly.

Xena decided she'd better take command of this conversation or lose what self control she had. The tawny woman whispered back, "Where's *your* robe?" The woman pulled back and grinned saucily, and the second clasp of Xena's armor was undone.

Xena felt the twinge of her neck as the piece was completely removed. Her expression would have given nothing away to the casual observer, but the woman who was now helping Xena out out of her leathers was no casual observer. She caught the wince. The red head stepped closer, and spoke in low tones, "Aedal said you were hurt."

Xena caught the deeply concerned note in the woman's voice and automatically moved to reassure her. "It's nothing, just a bump." The woman actually, "hmmphed," and gave her an assessing look that told Xena that she was known very well indeed. Xena spoke, a little more urgently, her eyes narrowed in the effort to convince, "It's not bad. Really." From the expression on the woman's face, the warlord decided she would have to take Aedal aside to discuss what a "real" hurt could be. Fortunately for Xena, the woman seemed to decide to drop the subject.

Instead the fair lovely glanced up as she removed the second bracer. She looked towards the partitioned space and then back at Xena. She made an offer, her eyes hot and sincere. The warlord felt the blaze of desire as if it were her own, "Do you need?" Gods YES she needed. . .Fingers placed themselves on luscious lips. Xena shook her head. She was tempted, sorely tempted, and if this feeling got any deeper then they would most definitely be closing the curtain. But for now, the smell of the baths and the food, and the comfortable feel of the tent and its occupants called Xena in a manner that was, if not equal in its magnetism, at least as true.

"I can wait." The kiss blazed from her fingertips to her groin and she detached her fingers reluctantly, and continued to feel the heat of those lips for a long time on those calloused tips. She leaned forward abruptly, blue eyes burning. Her gaze was returned with an equal fire, "But not too long." Her voice was a sultry purr.

There was a mutual look of lust and lips met and thrilled. When they finally separated from the kiss, the golden woman spoke with a voice of honey, "Welcome Home, Xena." The Warlord smiled as memories of other such unrestrained kisses blew into her mind like a fresh wind. Then intuitively, she turned the smaller woman around and hastened her towards the tub with a solid spank.


	49. Chapter 49

Xena's long arm curved around the body of this remarkable woman, this fair Gabrielle. The phallus lay flat, roundly wet against her thigh and Gabrielle's breath was finally slowing. Her own heart was still pounding and her body was sleek with the sweat and juices of loving. Gods. . .Gods. .she had nearly missed this. The Warlord felt a moment of panic and then a moment of pure clarity.

But she hadn't.

She waded through an evening filled with intentional and unintentional traps and, while setting off a few, dealt with them, and had somehow managed to come out with the greater prize. The woman in her arms moved slightly and Xena's fingertips stroked lovingly along Gabrielle's shoulders. She closed her eyes, letting the rapture of the moment carry her contemplative thoughts.

There is something about baths, about being skin on skin, that is entirely, completely incomparably delightful. They sat in the bath, with Xena positioned so she could see everything and then some. Most of the actual "bathing," had occurred some minutes ago and now they lingered in the warm water and talked.

Xena's hand curled around Gabrielle's waist and lazily caressed the firm belly. Xena could feel the shivers of the Amazon's skin. The smaller woman sat comfortably between the warlord's legs and was currently offering a few tangential ideas on how to deal with Hercules. Some of which had nothing to do with battle, but were typical of what seemed to be her nature. She sought resolution peacefully. Xena listened carefully to everything that was going on around her as she fed herself and the strawberry blonde Queen, turned "slave," from the fingerfoods that were situated on a tray besides the tub. She remained quiet save for a few simple commands and some remarks. Jacosta, Colchak and his daughter had moved towards the tubs to join in the conversation.

The conversation was animated and natural, somewhat jocular. Everyone participated at one point or another, even Evania had spoken shyly. It was all quite smooth and soothing and, Xena suspected, innocent, right up until Gabrielle threw out the question (with perfect timing within the conversation, as natural as you please, but Xena recognized a conversational trap, mild as this one was, when she saw one), "Xena, what do you plan on doing with the prisoners?" Gabrielle turned to look into carefully open blue eyes, "I mean, if they don't accept your offer?" The strawberry blonde's arm now rested on Xena's knee.

Having heard the thoughtful and genuinely intelligent ideas about how to overcome Hercules peacefully, Xena had a feeling the question might come up. Yet, this one had accepted her, it seemed, with a full knowledge of who and what Xena was, and it seemed they were on more of an equal footing than one of the marks upon her body suggested. (A light finger caressed the brand on the woman's shoulder, thoughtfully, remembering its counterpart of long ago). The other mark upon the woman's body, partial though it was and familiar (though she couldn't place exactly where she'd seen it), indicated that this one was her chosen mate. The lover she'd claimed for forever. The sigil, so different than the others she'd made in the past, was like reading her own handwriting saying, *this one is mine and more important than my own life.* It was a strong reminder for one who seemed to be having some difficulty with remembering exactly (save for some very quick flashes, so she knew, as much as her expertise could tell her, that her memory would return in full at some point. She just wanted to avoid the trouble of having to explain *every time* that she didn't remember "x" point) what was going on here.

What she could ascertain was that this was a battle between two parties, herself and Hercules. Well, she'd always wanted to go up against the man, and now apparently he had an army worth fighting. Somehow or another, people had been convinced to join her troops, willingly (and she saw the apparent devotion of individuals to the Queen, and suspected that she played a real role in such willingness to fight and to die.). And they continued, according to Colchak, to pour in from the country side. The world had been handed to her as if on a magical platter, but with the Queen in her arms at this very moment, the world didn't matter too much to Xena.

Xena smiled inwardly. Now we were getting to it. When she'd entered the tent she could sense the filtered ambiance of ulterior motives. Not in any sort of heinous way. Rather as soon as Xena saw the markings upon Gabrielle, she knew that this woman had a proprietary claim to the Warlord that none other held, which meant she also had some expectation of. . .Xena wasn't sure what Gabrielle expected. Right now she was only sure of how her body was reacting to the woman and of the gentle touches and glances that summoned both current and remembered sweetness out of her dark. And if this sensation was as real as it felt, she would lay dinars that she hadn't had a nightmare since this Amazon Queen entered her life.

If she didn't know what Gabrielle expected, she also didn't know what she expected of herself. Which was why she'd decided to play along. The battle had been obvious, and thus easy to play through, and Doba had asked questions that had clued Xena into what she was supposed to do. So she made the effort "convert" those miserable mercenaries into her army or else. The warlord had chosen the course and proceeded blind and now here she was. She glanced up at Aedal and gave him an easy smile. It was returned as familiarly as if one were family, which it seemed they were. And there was ulterior motive number two.

Gabrielle was very clever. Hard to make love when one is being chaperoned, and she avoided the necessity for the bitter bite of jealous wrath quite nicely. Meanwhile, Aedal was technically obeying Xena's order. . .yes, her mate was clever, gentle and kind and someone she wanted to spend time rediscovering. Xena vowed Gabrielle would have no other occassion for such mechanations, unless they really did want a social bath. Those hazel eyes were too entrancing for her to want to see pain in them. Xena grinned wickedly, well, not that kind of pain. Now, however, it was time to see if that gentleness precluded Xena having to do what she needed to. If it did, they would have a discussion, private and too the point. The woman may be Queen of the Amazons, but Xena was the Warlord.

Xena let her hand slide down to the joint between Gabrielle's thigh and hip. She lifted her cup from the tray and took a long sip of wine, then set the cup back down. She looked deliberately into the woman's eyes. "I intended to kill them," she spoke evenly, decisively, truthfully.

Gabrielle was so utterly careful with her expression, not even her breathing changed, but her eyes gave her away. "I see," was all that she said. Xena felt like she'd just stepped off a precipice and wasn't sure where she would land. She felt a sudden clenching in her heart. Had she just found this one, only to lose her?

Meanwhile Gabrielle was thanking Doba in her mind, for letting her know about this before hand. . .Gods if Xena had said this earlier and she hadn't known. . . . The Queen took a deep breath as if she were about to say something very brave, Xena raised her eyebrow in anticipation and Colchak sputtered out, "Oh MY GodS! That's IT!!!!"

Everybody turned to look at him.


	50. Chapter 50

The more Colchak spoke the wider Xena's grin became. The blonde man's hands would have been waving frantically to match the animation in his face, that is if his bones were totally healed. But it didn't matter. Everyone caught the enthusiasm.

It was a wickedly sneaky idea, and as Xena favored, it attacked on two fronts (at least).

They would let the prisoners go. They would be free to join Hercules' camp or whatever they wanted. Those prisoners, however, would include the seeds of dissent and disobedience. In other words, some of their own people would be thrown in with the bunch (after being appropriately roughed up.) These seeds would find the those individuals who were in Hercules' army against their will and a core group would form. They wouldn't act until the actual big battle. Then they would rise from the middle or wherever they were and turn on their comrades.

The only problem was that there was no guarantee that would happen. In order to effectively win, they would have to plan as if those seeds didn't exist, for they might not make it past the big man.

Gabrielle listened carefully, her head nodding, her fingers threaded through Xena's. She looked thoughtful, then her eyes brightened. She had an idea of her own. "You need someone to be in charge, don't you?" Colchak blinked and nodded carefully. He'd already had someone in mind. Gabrielle smiled, "Iolaus."

Xena did a double take, "Iolaus? Hercules'. . ."

Gabrielle turned regarded Xena with a hazel gaze, "He's the one who asked for help, remember? He made the choice to stay. If we can get these people in, he can surely organize them." She bit her lip lightly, then spoke sincerely, "There's a certain. . .power, in being a . .trusted . .slave. If Iolaus is alive, it's because he's arrived at that point." Her gaze begged understanding. Begged and received. Xena touched her cheek gently, intimately. The warlord's expression was thoughtful.

She phrased her response carefully, "If Iolaus is in such a position, yes, it would be right to have him lead. If his mind is changed, however. . ."

"If his mind is changed?" Gabrielle sat up abruptly and the water sloshed in the tub.

Xena frowned, "Gabrielle, sometimes when a person has been hurt long enough, often enough they come to feel. . .they come to like. ." She was reaching for the words to explain. She knew the problem, had faced it herself, but how to explain it. The mind changed. That was all. You came to see the captor's point of view, then after awhile you started defending, then after that you started loving. She had been there before, on both sides.

Gabrielle blurted out in consternation, "But I like. . ." Was she saying that Gabrielle shouldn't?

Wet fingers pressed against Gabrielle's lips before she could continue and Xena spoke very gently, "It's not the same. You are free to enjoy," Xena smirked knowingly and kept her answer vague. There was a child present after all, "what you like." How she knew that, Xena wasn't sure, but she was positive of the truth of the statement. The mark told Xena as much, but she would have known it looking in Gabrielle's eyes. When the warlord looked at Gabrielle and the trust in the woman's eyes, she knew that her lover was free, free to be what she was, however she was.

Xena could have been like Hercules was now, and that wonderful regard would have been mixed with fear (which was an aphrodisiac of its own, but there were other ways to get that look) but it was obvious that she'd been tempering her actions and her will of late. She recognized the signs. The question was, what was her motivation? It made Xena wonder. She continued, "Iolaus is not. He will adapt. His mind will, anyway. Things may not be the same, but that doesn't mean he won't be reliable. One can still love and yet want freedom," Yes, she had been there before. It had been one of the hardest kills she'd ever made. "It's chancy. We'll have to send in two teams. One to let him know and if they fail, because of his betrayal, then we send in the others later with a different set."

Colchak was nodding. "Yes. Yes," he spoke, "two teams. We should select our seeds tonight. So they can be properly prepared." Xena considered Colchak's words as her hand lazily caressed Gabrielle's shoulder.

She nodded, "You be in charge of that Colchak." She smirked, "I've had a long day, and I'm," Her look at Gabrielle said more than her words, "taking the night off. Give me a list before dawn, so I may be prepared."

Jalani took Evania in her arms and Colchak stood up gracefully. That was one benefit of having his collarbones broken. His lower back was much more flexible. He nodded to his son, who had been listening with interest, "Darvin, put your shirt on and come with me, I'll need your help." They exited the tent not too long after.

Aedal spoke into the quiet that seemed to descend and started rising from the tub. "If it's all the same to you, I . . ." Esther handed him a towel and a smile. She looked meaningfully at her new lover over Aedal's shoulder and there was a bare nod and a smile from her.

Xena spoke quickly, "You're excused. Have a good time." He was out of the tub and helping Vivian out in almost no time. The three of them made a quick and almost graceful exit. Xena leaned forward and asked Gabrielle, "What was with that?" The water was finally starting to cool and the warlord's fingers were wrinkling.

Gabrielle grinned and raised her eyebrows, "Well," she began. "Viv's been wanting a baby for some time now. Esther and Vivian got together while we've been camped here and they found out that Aedal was my cousin. They figured it would be like having royal blood." The strawberry blonde moved lightly and the liquid splashed, "Plus, they like him." She smiled. "And he likes them. It works."

Xena grinned and shook her head at Amazon practicality, "that it does." Nothing like a little planning ahead.

Jalani smiled and stood up herself. Evania's eyes were half closed and she rested her head against the woman's shoulder, "Well, my friends," She spoke lightly, "I must put this one to bed and let you get to yours." She smiled gently, "Be well."

"Thanks Jalani, You too." Gabrielle spoke and Xena smiled in recognition. The sweet woman made her way quickly, pausing only to cover a dish. Soon they were alone, in the tub. Xena sat back, reluctant to move too much. The Queen scootched forward and stood up.

The warlord narrowed her eyes, "And where do you think you are going?" A long arm snaked forward and was evaded by smooth legs.

Gabrielle smirked, "Well, I don't know about you, I'm taking Jalani's advice and going to bed."

Xena grinned, stood up briskly and hopped out of the bath. She leaned forward, wrapped her arms around Gabrielle's hips, and lifted the smaller woman out of the water. Gods, Gabrielle loved it when Xena showed her strength. She squealed and her body slid wetly down Xena's. The warrior looked down at her with blue blue eyes, smiling, "What *am* I going to do with you?"

Gabrielle grinned impishly. She tapped the warrior's chin with her finger and tisked, "The question, My love, is *not* what are you going to do with me." She leaned seductively and placed loving lips against the dip of Xena's throat. Her voice became a silky purr, "The question is," She kissed Xena's collarbone. "what am *I,*" She kissed the other collarbone, "going to *do* to *you.*" Then she slid out of Xena's startled grip and raced to the partition.


	51. Chapter 51

It was just your average stuff, a few kisses down the front and whispered words of love. Xena had been there before. It bored her. Yeah. Really. . bored. . . . . though she noticed her body was thrilling to this woman's touch, average though it was, as if it were a god's. Only it was infinitely sweeter, and the words, which uttered by almost anyone else would have been a pack of lies, were meant and received quite sincerely. And oh, the way Gabrielle had with words, making a statement as simple as "I want to have you," blaze through Xena's body as if she were a field of dry grass because it was accompanied by a throaty, "I love you," that flowed like a river of honey through the warlord's sweet craving heart.

Xena was having trouble staying focused. In a few seconds she would flip this Amazon Queen over and have her for dessert. Then she'd take her own pleasure and. . . Gabrielle tongued the warlord's belly button, plunging in and out and twirling it seductively. The warrior's juices started to spill out and she groaned uncontrollably. Gods, if this woman put that much energy into. . . Control, Xena. You are the one in charge. . . Yep, it was all quite ordinary. mmhmm. ordinary.

Gabrielle smiled at the resistance. She could feel it, hovering in the way Xena touched, not as her wife, but as the warlord. Still, she was confident of her ability to conquer, not because she was any great seductress, but because her heart was true.. .and she had a few tricks up her sleeve. Well, not her sleeves exactly.

The bard lavished attention upon the top of Xena's sex, tracing the swirled outlines of the tattoo with her tongue. She ignored Xena's insistent hips and took her time, only once bothering to dip in and tease the woman. It was so fun to watch the warlord think that she'd gotten her way. Xena peeled back her legs for the bard, doing much more than inviting. It was a command. The command which the red head totally ignored. She kissed down Xena's inner thigh. Xena growled out, "What in Hades do you think you are doing?" Her body arched in frustration. Her expression wasn't all that pleasant.

That was the opportunity the bard had been waiting for. She sat up, on her knees, then bent over and crawled the length of Xena's body until her face hovered above the warlord's. She stared down into sky. Her voice was bereft of seduction now. Her breasts tickled the warrior's with their swing. "I am going to remind you of who I am. I want you to know me in both your minds." She looked meaningfully at the warlord, "I want you to know who you're coming home to after battle, whether you are warlord or my spouse."

Xena's eyes widened. This one hadn't been fooled at all then. At first her eyes narrowed in anger and then it registered. . .spouse. They were married? Now she looked the question. Gabrielle grinned evilly, "Oh don't worry Xena, I'll tell you *all* you need to know." Her mouth descended and claimed Xena's in a hot swift kiss. She debated and took the chance with continuing the statement, "After I'm done with you." She kissed the woman again, taking her time, using her tongue and mouth to get the message across. It wasn't a demand for surrender. It was a promise of reward for patience.

She felt Xena's acceptance, heard it in her exhaled silent sigh. Gabrielle settled her hips on the lower part of Xena's belly. She slid one hand down and parted herself, let go when she was open, then deliberately rubbed against the warrior. Xena could feel the point of the Amazon's desire, surrounded by the silky wet. Gods, Gabrielle was pouring. "This is what you do to me." The red head whispered. "All I have to do is see you sometimes, and it just starts. I get so hungry for you." Xena blinked up at the bard. Gabrielle lifted her hips and knelt again. She grinned, "Not that I'll let it sway me when I think I"m right"

Xena arched her eyebrow. Interesting statement. Xena felt around herself and knew it to be the truth. This woman had the courage to stand against her. There was another flash of memory, a hurt, deep. But Gabrielle was here now, so. . .that meant there was love. Repaired.

The fair woman smiled down at her with gentle eyes that burned with desire. "Please turn over." Xena got a sneaky look in her eye. Gabrielle grinned, and continued, catching the warrior's thoughts before they could be put into action. "Without turning *me* over. I want to pleasure all your parts."

Gabrielle wasn't stupid. She didn't make it an order. She was curious though, wondering if the warrior would allow this. After all, she could see the lust in her eyes, her body. Very possibly the battle lust itself. Thwarted battle lust. This woman, this warlord was barely holding back. She was tolerating this experience, waging everything on the promise that Gabrielle was making. The promise that it would be good, worth it. The key was to not make it a challenge. If that happened, Xena would win and take her and Gabrielle would most certainly lose. . .for good.

Xena smirked and wondered what the Queen was up to. She turned over slowly, letting Gabrielle get a good look. Okay, let the little one play.

Apparently Xena was curious too, maybe wondering what would happen next. But then again, it's not like the woman hadn't had plenty of lovers before. Maybe nothing Gabrielle did was a surprise. Gabrielle lifted herself just enough to give Xena room to move. She watched in silence as the long body of her lover rolled under her and marveled at how the muscles rippled under her skin.

Gods, she desired this woman. Yes, she did. She loved Xena too. Not just passionately, but with a deep regard for the being, the olive skinned woman who earned every scar, every skill, every heart she won or lost. She loved this Xena, the warlord whom she was trying to claim, as much as she loved her warrior. Those sensations wrapped themselves peacefully around her heart and lit something deep within Gabrielle.

She realized suddenly she didn't need to surprise Xena. She just needed to love her and meet that *specific* need that Xena seemed to feel she had. Well, Gabrielle could do that. Definitely. First things, first. Touch. The strawberry blonde straddled the warrior's hips (and the liquid feel of the Queen nearly undid all that careful planning) and laid her palms flat against the skin of Xena's shoulder blades. She began to knead those lovely powerful shoulders with sensitive fingers.

Xena's body, which had been gradually relaxing, sort of, through out the evening, started to relax even more under Gabrielle's hands, until she felt like a pool of liquid herself. Then, when she had given up expecting it, there was the kiss, the gentle pressure of lips upon newly sensitive skin. It was so soft, so moist and Xena couldn't move. She could utter though and a small noise escaped through her lips.

The bard smiled, then she dragged her tongue along a prominent scar that looked like it hadn't felt attention for awhile (though that wasn't too true. .it had seen attention not two days ago, but that scar wasn't complaining a bit) Xena gasped and the muscles rippled in response. Oh she wanted to move. Gabrielle grinned. Not yet. Not yet. There would be time enough. The bard lay her body on top of Xena's, pressing herself against the warrior. She whispered something sweet in her ear, nothing truly naughty, just an observation about the warlord's skin in the candlelight. It made Xena shiver.

Then the sensations began in earnest as Gabrielle licked and kissed and nipped her way down Xena's spine. She paused at the "v," where the spine and buttocks met and nibbled at that sensitive spot, before continuing on. Her hands slid down to grasp the warrior's hips and just as she'd kneaded the shoulders, she worked on the the warrior's buttocks, but with the intent to produce very different sensations indeed, because she combined it with something else.

Her tongue had no problem finding what it was searching for along that long line down, especially since she parted the way with her hands. Xena helped by lifting her hips (because there was no avoiding the reaction) and uttering a soft whimper. Gabrielle hummed into the kisses she delivered to that rosepuckered flesh. It was the "Oh Gods," and the lift that clued Gabrielle in to the idea that this might be a good thing, but it wasn't what she wanted to spend all her time doing. She abandoned the sensitive flesh for moister parts, but not for long.

She spent some time dragging nature's salty lubricant up with her tongue. Of course, if some of it disappeared that only gave her reason to go back for more. Not only that, there were other tempting places to go and so she spent time suckling and pressing on flesh that protruded and intruded as well. It felt very very good to Xena and had gone past ordinary some time ago.

Gabrielle wasn't anywhere near done though. She brought one hand down and under. A finger took the place of her tongue for a moment, delving into the warrior's depths. Xena backed up, hinting more than a little bit that there should be more. Once again, the red head ignored a nonverbal demand. She moved that finger and Xena growled in frustration. Gabrielle grinned as she slid her hand up and pressed against the smaller opening.

"Shall I?" she asked in agonizing politeness.

"Gods Yes!!!" There was more backing up and arching and Gabrielle felt very powerful at that moment. She pressed on through the tight ring, delighting in the sensation. She held it there, not moving, just absorbing.

Xena hissed, "Gabrielle." The bard moved, but not the way Xena wanted her to. The finger remained where it was though and due to what Gabrielle was doing, it did move. Some. The warrior milked that sensation for all it was worth, clenching and holding, not quite begging, right up until she felt something long and slightly warm touch her thigh and heard Gabrielle's gasp of surprise (though Xena took it to be just a gasp of pleasure related to that last little finger pull).

Then the warrior was begging, full out, unashamed, pleading, because she understood what the Amazon was trying to do and she desperately wanted it. Now the finger moved, plunging in and out, providing some "relief" though it really wasn't and she felt the phallus slide up and against her wet sex. There was another startled gasp and Gabrielle held still for just a moment.

Xena arched her hips, not demanding, but desperate. "Gods please, Gabrielle, fuck me please." She spread her legs more and lifted even higher than before. The phallus moved and the next thing Xena knew she was being most lovingly impaled. Gabrielle cried out, and that finger which had been so ardently busy was suddenly not located in Xena anymore. Both of the woman's hands were wrapped around Xena's hips and squeezing tightly.

Gabrielle moved, pulling out, whispering, "ohgods," then moved, pushing in, "ohgods." Then repeated those same actions. Xena's eyebrows knit in some confusion, then grinned. Playacting! There was an, "OH, Gods, yes!" when Xena clenched around the phallus. The bard swirled her own hips, which caused the Xena to moan and push. The warlord raised her eyebrows. This woman was good!

The warrior licked her lips, closed her eyes, and got into it, especially after those Amazon hands left off their death grip and the rhythm picked up. Gods, Xena wanted it long and hard and deep and she told Gabrielle so. By Damn, if the woman didn't start pushing harder, longer, deeper and more insistently, meeting each and every back thrust that Xena provided. Xena set the pace and Gabrielle followed, meeting the demand this time and filling it.

Gabrielle crouched over Xena. Her tight nipples brushed along the sweating warlord's back with each humping movement. When she got some rational (not much) thought back, she started sliding her hands along Xena's skin. Her desire to pleasure Xena was great indeed. At one point she cupped lovely breasts and squeezed and teased, but when she couldn't concentrate on doing that she brought her hands back around the warlord's waist and let one grip those lovely bucking hips and the other descend to tickle and slide against Xena's ruby clit.

Gods this felt. .indescribable. Well, maybe, if she could think, she could describe it. Xena rocked her hips and moved them back and forth and the thing she was doing with her cunt made the bard nearly faint with the pleasure of it. Okay not really. No, fainting. The lilting spiral claim of ecstasy was at her doorstep, from her center to whatever this luscious feeling was.

She nearly cried when Xena stopped moving and panted out, "Over, I've got to turn over." The bard pulled out, whimpering with how heavy and wet and warm the instrument felt in her left hand. She couldn't help herself, but let her hand wrap itself around and move, continuing the pleasure. She watched Xena turn with half lidded eyes. Gabrielle's expression was almost totally feral.

Xena's eyes widened when she saw the way Gabrielle's hands played over the phallus. It was as if she was really. . .It registered then, a not so faint memory of a night ago. The grin that lit Xena's face was one of pure knowing and curiosity. She practically pounced on the bard, toppling her over on the bed.

Gabrielle's eyes snapped open, only to close seconds later when she felt the thrill of a tongue wash over her and the slide of fingers delving in to play with the slight flesh of her clit. "Good everlovin' Gods!!!" she exclaimed in a huff of surprise.

Xena was very pleased. She'd much rather exercise this particular skill with someone who could appreciate without demanding it. And Gabrielle was really really enjoying, not to mention bringing a feminine perspective to the whole thing (The red head couldn't decide what to do with her body, so there was a mix of opening up and thrusting). Xena didn't spend too long, now that her curiosity was settled, but she moved her lips from a very sensitive phallus, to another very sensitive pair of lips and pushed against Gabrielle's mouth with a savage kiss.

The Amazon opened herself for the invasion with an alacrity that could only be called deeply intuitive. Xena straddled the strawberry blonde, settled back and onto the phallus while their tongues were still twining. Gabrielle pushed, and they were soon in motion again. This time Xena used her knowledge to both her and Gabrielle's advantage and the bard soon learned the other perspective of why Xena was so. . .sought after. . .

At one point the bard's eyes flashed open and she gasped out, "You are so," oh gods what was the word, what was the word? . . ."talented with that!!" in surprise.

Xena smirked, but kept moving her hips and using her hands to tweak Gabrielle's nipples as she exercised those inner muscles. "I have many skills," she said into their kisses. It all felt so good and the Amazon's moans were driving the brunette crazy.

Gabrielle experienced a sense of will at that moment. Again, her intuition flared. If this was to work, she would have to be the one on top, just this once (okay there would be other times, but this one was Important.) Xena had to know and remember who she was, no matter what her mentality was. Not just because of the marks on her body, but because she knew.

With a grunt she bucked her hips and rolled forward. This time it was Xena who fell back. She looked a little stunned, then grinned widely and wildly. Long legs made a circle around a trim waist and Gabrielle thrust forward with real intention. She didn't mess around, but began in earnest, her expression intense, her vocabulary raw and claiming. There was no deep skill involved, but passionate driving thrusts, grinding hips, and soul kisses (wherever she could reach) pretty much got the job done.

Maybe it was the "You're Mine!" growled out from throat raw with need which sparked a deep memory of another such occasion, or the "Gods you feel so good!" said with ferocious intensity that it could only be believed, or the way she started matching her thrusts and pulls with almost constant, "loveyouloveyouloveyoumineloveyoumineloveyou," but Xena couldn't keep up the resistance any longer. The walls crashed, hard and loud and deep in swirling pleasure that practically lifted her up off of the bedding. When the final shout of ecstasy was done, Xena's own truth sprang from her cunt to her heart to her mouth, "Gods I love you Gabrielle!"

That sent Gabrielle off on a deep spiral of her own, her whole body quaked, but her voice for screaming was gone and she could only shudder and weep her erotic release. That was pretty much it for the warlord/warrior and when she was able she pulled the panting bard in her arms and helped her slide out. The red head ended up on her side, her head cradled against Xena's shoulder and her leg half straddled across the warrior's thigh.

When Gabrielle was finally able to catch her breath, and Xena had finished her mental meanderings, the bard spoke softly, "Wow," she breathed, "When Aphrodite gives a gift, she doesn't stint, does she?"

Xena laughed.


	52. Chapter 52

When Xena kissed Gabrielle awake with the words, "Wake up, my bard," the smaller woman knew that everything was going to be alright. She stretched into their next kiss and was lovingly seduced into the morning. By the time they were done with the morning's freshening, she'd wrested (not that hard a thing) a promise from Xena that they would work on the tattoo that night. The warrior was all for it. That night they did work on it and Xena finished another third.

The day after, the prisoners escaped. Well some of them. A few were recaptured, but most fled the encampment under the cover of the early dark. Xena watched with some amusement as they filtered into the damp and dark of the forest. Then she went back to bed and the loving arms of her companion.

They split the army that afternoon. It was pretty much agreed that it was easier to take care of smaller forces than larger and though the main body would continue to be sizable, there was no reason that everyone should have to travel together and there were plenty of reasons why they should not. The most fleet messengers would be used to pass information along to the five parts.

No doubt there would be more in the future, with the way the people poured in. Apparently, despite some warlords who believed differently, no one wanted to function under Hercules' rule. Rumor did travel fast in the old world.

The recaptured prisoners, two of which were Xena's own (they returned to their original assignments and received congratulations on a job well done) were put to work as food tasters for the warlords. One prisoner swore fealty to Xena upon recapture and was released into Doba's care. He actually turned out to be a pretty good soldier and lived through the war.

With the permission of the Queen, Vivian and Esther accompanied Aedal as his seconds. Eponin and Solari stayed on and waited for the Amazon reinforcements to arrive. It wouldn't be that long of a wait, a week or two more at the most and some of the guard duty was now shared with the more "common" soldiers. The loyalty and faith in the camp was high.

Doba and Colchak remained as seconds to Xena. There were a couple of retired Generals who were called into duty. Uleven, a gray wolfish man in his forties, took over the fifth camp. His leadership was legendary and the warlord was glad to have him on her side. Xena's symbol now flew over most the cities, towns and villages along with their own flags. To all intents, it was she who was acting "ruler," though there were little restrictions she placed on the new acquisitions. She was too busy to bask in power. The governments ran themselves following Gabrielle's earlier directives. Still, Uleven responded not just as a general, but as Her general and once he discovered Lord Xena's relationship with Queen Gabrielle he became *their* general. His attitude set the tone for most of the other war camps. The other warlords, who'd joined Xena's cause ceased to be called warlords, but were now addressed by rank. They delighted in their new found respectability and chafed at it too. They couldn't be despotic and nasty, because Xena wasn't, yet they could blend in and were finally receiving the respect they thought they deserved. Once given the roles, they started acting the part.

Things may have been "alright" between the two of them, but things in general still weren't quite the same. There was a casually cruel edge to the way Xena did some things, or maybe it was just sharper, more pointed, than Gabrielle remembered.. Still the word "ruthless," kept springing to Gabrielle's mind, until the blue gaze would turn her way and soften. Then all kinds of other words would fill the smaller woman's thoughts. The bard couldn't help but feel a little confused (and perhaps frightened) by it all.

Three days after the "escape," and one day after the completion of Gabrielle's mark, Xena's food taster died.

The camp had stopped for the night (and it is almighty slow to move a camp, no matter how carefully planned it is) and dinner was being served in the mess and the command tents. Gabrielle was writing a thank you missive (and those thank you notes would become famous later. Every village wanted one, but if they hadn't contributed, they didn't get one. There were several townships that raised in prestige because they were able to display their participation.) while she chewed on one of Jalani's sweetrolls. She didn't look up until she heard the gag.

She stood up as the bulky man started to stagger back, holding his stomach. The red head rushed to his side when he fell over. Xena scanned the tent warily, but didn't move until she heard the plead in the bard's voice. "Xena! Xena!" The bard knelt, holding the man's head in her lap. He was turning green. "Isn't there something you can do to help him!"

Xena leaned over and sniffed the fruit the man had cut a slice from. She nodded, pursed her lips and stood up. Her eyes were narrowed in thought. She paced over to the reclining and now moaning man, half knelt beside him, then laid her hands gently to the side of his head. He looked up, but wasn't seeing anything. Lord Xena said nothing. His last hack was interrupted by the sharp snap of his neck.

Xena took Gabrielle's suddenly limp hands in her own and stood up, pulling the Amazon with her. The dead man's head fell out of the bard's lap and landed on the ground with a dull thump. Lord Xena deftly moved Gabrielle away from the body, called in the guard to take care of it and and calmly requested a new food taster. Then she had the bard sit down besides her, wrapped a secure arm around Gabrielle's waist, (she wanted to keep watch on her suddenly pale wife) and went back to talking plans with Colchak as if the deadly event hadn't happened.

Gabrielle didn't finish her sweetroll.


	53. Chapter 53

Xena's fingernails trailed very very lightly along the edge of the welt, causing Gabrielle's sweet round bottom to raise. "Like that do you?" The warlord purred as she let her hand drift lower. She gently cupped the curved flesh and squeeze, grinning in appreciation as the bard moaned.

"Gods Xena, Please! Let me. . ." Gabrielle twisted her body around and dipped her face so she could lean forward past the sharp woman's thigh. Xena was sitting, one foot curled under her thigh, the other dangling off the bed. The strawberry blonde gasped as she was dragged by the hair on the nape of her neck back to her original starting place.

"No No! I told you. I told you I have to be somewhere." Gabrielle groaned and reveled in the feel of her mistress' fingers curled tightly in her hair. She felt the next whispered breath all the way through to her groin, "You are just going to have to wait."

"Xena I. . .Please." Two warm fleshy points brushed against Gabrielle's back.

"I promise we'll do it in the morning." Xena nipped her neck and felt the responding arch and murmur. Then the warrior settled the woman's head back on the bed.

"Do you want me to tie you down?" The words were spoken lovingly. There was an inhalation and then a slow exhale from the bard. Long dark hair caressed her tingly shoulder. Gabrielle resisted the urge to pout.

The bard spoke resignedly and got comfortable, wrapping her arms around the pillow, "Not without you here." The weight of the cuffs felt comfortable against her arms and she sighed. She crossed one of her legs over the other, so she could feel the leather on her legs too.

Xena's lips quirked up. She resisted the urge to chuckle and kissed the woman's cheek. Then she sat up. She passed one more caress over that lovely pinked and tan backside and whispered a naughty promise that brought an actual smile to Gabrielle's lips. "I'll be back before you know it." The bard nodded into the pillow. She didn't trust her voice at the moment.

The taller woman stood up from the bed and picked up a soft folded blanket. This should do. She snapped it open, then settled it gently on her lover. Long fingers lifted Gabrielle's head and the warlord planted a hard kiss on soft lips. She stared into hazel eyes intensely. "I love you. Remember that."

Gabrielle whispered in return, "I love you too." She memorized Xena's face again, "Be safe."

One more kiss.

"I will be." Xena smiled softly and , "Now go to sleep." Gabrielle nodded and sighed. She closed her eyes once her head touched the pillow. The warlord left more reluctantly than the bard ever knew.

Xena passed the stockades on the way to get Argo. It was still an odd sensation to look and see the various "punishments" being meted. It reminded her of past times, but the flavor was totally different. She couldn't believe she'd taken Gabrielle's advice on this, and yet. . it had been so effective. "Hail Lord Xena," said one man in chains. He shrugged crisscrossed shoulders and smiled at the leader of the camp. His voice started a chorus from the various individuals who were being similarly "punished." Another individual was suspended upon an Xframe. For someone who had welts upon her thighs, she looked very comfortable. Xena shook her head in wonder. How Gabrielle found them, (and their partners) she never knew. Yet here they were, providing "examples" to the camp. Not that this camp needed it. Camp discipline was high, due to the success rate of their battles lately. No, this was strictly for the spies benefit, to make them think that things were "difficult." It certainly appeared that way. There were only a few real prisoners in the lot and she made sure to put the fear of the Gods into them. There was one of the leftovers from that weeks ago battle, one who hadn't managed to escape. Xena growled at him as she passed and then laughed as he tried to crawl away from her. Gods, sometimes it was good to be a warlord.

He just could not Get what these people were doing. The only conclusion he could reach was that they'd been ordered to say, "Hail Lord Xena," in as perky a tone as possible. Gods the fear of her made his belly ache. He still remembered what she said she would do to him if. . .gods. .he wouldn't even think about it. It only started the nausea. He stared at the other prisoners. You'd think they actually liked the scourge. He sighed and rested against the post. At least he'd gotten out of taste testing. All he had to do was endure. In two weeks he'd be a free man and ride north to his family, just like that slave suggested. Gods, now she was beautiful, sympathetic. He grimaced in memory of the sound coming from the warlord's tent. Gods, that had to be painful and what could such a sweet thing have done to deserve it? Oh well, it was none of his business. He couldn't do anything about it anyway. He only hoped to see her in the morning when she visited. Someday he would pay his debt back to her. Someday.

Moments later a butter colored mare galloped past the prisoners, past the warlord's tent and out of camp.


	54. Chapter 54

Gabrielle touched the edge of the collar experimentally. The metal studs felt cool to her fingers and she lightly played with the ring that would hold the chain. She bit her lower lip and looked from one side to the other, "I don't think Ephiny is going to approve of this at all Xena." She sat comfortably in the warlord's lap. Xena was holding the handheld mirror up. She didn't have time to frown though, because Gabrielle continued, "But. .I. .I think. .I like it."

The smaller woman twisted her body a bit so she could face the warrior, "It's kind of like a big. . necklace. . .only thicker and more. . leatherlike." She twisted her head so her hair moved. "Comfortable too." She lifted her hands, "matches my cuffs," she observed. Gabrielle smiled becomingly at her warlord.

Xena laughed. "Well," she purred sultrily, "That's one way to look at it. Though that is Not why you are going to be wearing this." She set the mirror on the table, so the silvered glass portion lay face down. Then reached to undo the collar, but Gabrielle stopped her.

"Is there anything wrong with me keeping it on for a bit?"

Xena smirked, "No. I guess not." She brought her hand to rest on Gabrielle's warm thigh. "Am I going to have to regulate this too?"

The bard laughed and snuggled in. "Oh probably." Her lover wasn't wearing any armor at the moment and this was the best time to cuddle. "I can't believe they arrived so soon." The Amazons had arrived. Ephiny had been shocked to see that Gabrielle's guards had adopted the small queen's fashion sense.

Xena chuckled softly, "Well, love, Knowing your regent, she probably got your note and had instant volunteers. I'm not surprised by it at all." Gabrielle played with the strings of the warrior's shirt.

"I wouldn't expect you to be. You tend to figure these things out ahead of time." The bard let go of the string and rested her palm against her lover's chest. These moments had been fewer lately and she liked to savor them. Xena rested her chin on the bard's head and stroked the warm thigh beneath her hand. There were a few moments of comfortable silence.

"So. .. Iolaus was okay?"

Xena kept her face neutral, "The meeting went well. He was followed, but that wasn't a problem." Gabrielle stifled a wince.

"So all this time, Hercules. . .hasn't touched him. .though everyone thought. . ."

"mmhmm." Xena said, and she pulled away from the bard and looked at her face gently, "It was part of their agreement. Hercules would only let him stay if he agreed to appear like. .the man was being terrible. Apparently, Herc didn't want to lose face with his new cronies."

Gabrielle sat up. Now both hands rested lightly on Xena's chest, "So he remembered they were friends then."

Xena gave a half smile in return. "Something like. At least enough that he didn't. . ."

Gabrielle blinked, "Well. . .that's good then. I guess. It means that there's still some heart left in the man."

"You guess?"

Gabrielle blushed, "Well. . ." She looked up with beautiful hazel eyes that seemed to glisten with light, "If it had been me and it had been you. . .I . .would have.. well.. ." She stalled, a little embarrassed by what she was about to say.

The warlord grinned and captured the hands that were playing at her shirt, "I promise you Gabrielle, if it had been you.. .and me. .I would have," She smiled wickedly, "ravished you until you begged, then I would have ravished you some more."

Gabrielle smiled up into a startling blue gaze, "Really?"

"Oh yes. Really." Xena's hand was now under Gabrielle's skirt. She let one finger slide past the woman's natural guard and smiled softly at the slickness she felt. "I couldn't have resisted you." She pulled her hand away and lifted it to her mouth, "You're much too tasty." They grinned at each other, then kissed lightly.

"So you're taking me to this meeting then?"

"mmhmm." Xena smiled, "It's traditional. The warlords on the opposite camps get together to "hash out the issues." Though it's really a chance to party. We bring our own. . .Entertainment."

"Oh." The Amazon said quietly. Then she looked at her lover grimly, "I still say it's a trap."

Xena nodded, "It is." There was another long silence, but not nearly as comfortable as the first.

"So . . .," Gabrielle began conversationally, "there's not a mark on Iolaus."

"No. Not so much as a bruise." She looked thoughtful, remembering their night's meeting, "He wore slave's cuffs, but otherwise looked fine. He sounded more upbeat than I expected." Xena moved slightly.

Gabrielle winced.

Xena tisked and touched at her lover's tender face, "This will be nicely yellow by that time."

"Gods, it will make it look like you're the villain," Gabrielle sighed, "I'm so sorry Xena. I really didn't see him." She reached to touch her cheek, but her dark lover gently captured her hand and led it away.

"Why are *you* apologizing. HE should have been watching where he was going with that stack of wood." The warlord kissed her lover gently, "Lucky for him, I was on the other side of camp, or I'd have knocked him clear till next solstice." Then she comforted with, "This works out for the best anyway. I want Herc to think the worst. I certainly made Iolaus think it. All this meaness will give us something to . . .compare." Xena stroked Gabrielle's back lightly, "We'll give you a few fresh stripes the day before. . ." Gabrielle wriggled in her lap, and smiled in anticipation, "and play up the bruise. I'll be the bad bad Xena and you'll be my poor put upon stoic love slave. I'll have to punish you once, just for appearances sake." Xena's breath was warm against her "slave's" skin and her gaze hot.

Gabrielle grinned. The warrior's hand found its way to the red head's skirt and pulled it gently off with the bard's willing help. Their mouths met in a long long kiss and the warlord began taking liberties with her wife; slick loving liberties. Her fingers felt so good inside and Gabrielle spread her legs wider and entered the joyful dance once more.


	55. Chapter 55

Gabrielle was right. Ephiny was distinctly unenthused. Though it wasn't the collar that bothered her. A woman who falls in love with a centaur doesn't have that many biases about sex. No, her problem lay with the plan itself. She objected to the Queen placing herself into what was a potentially explosive situation.

She knew she couldn't stop the Queen. Gabrielle had traveled with Xena for years, so Ephiny was fully aware that the bard had faced many dangerous situations previously. She didn't know why this time felt different. Or maybe she did know.

Xena had, in that quirky way of hers, invited the regent along. "You can always be part of the Entertainment," she'd stated with a wicked gleam in her eye. Gabrielle, however, squashed that idea, before Ephiny had time to even work up a good retort.

The fair woman's voice was like liquid caramel. "She can't. I need her to stay with the Amazons." The Queen, the ruler of the Nation, had spoken. The red head's languid gaze assumed no argument and allowed none. Ephiny's mouth closed in astonishment. *That* had surprised Ephiny, even more than the obviously familiar way Gabrielle assumed a position in Xena's lap and the deeply caring way with which the warlord embraced her.

Their kiss had been so soul stirring that Ephiny felt her own body responding. She should have realized. Eponin *had* warned her.

Then Gabrielle had turned to face the regent and began to explain exactly what it was she wanted the Amazons in the camp to do. She spoke with calm authority and an exactness of detail that left the regent somewhat awed and breathless. The lovely blonde Amazon began to appreciate that Gabrielle's time as a "slave," may have given her more "power," more presence, than ever before.

She would have believed differently. Certainly she'd expected. . .Well, she wasn't sure what she expected. When she'd received Gabrielle's note, things sounded so normal, other than her written need for volunteers for troops, that Ephiny had assumed that Gabrielle had been successful in her attempt to win Xena back from whatever dark place the warrior found herself in. She had expected Gabrielle to be the sidekick again, the Queen in absentia, who would probably never take up the mask. She had expected the sweet girl from Potedia.

It never occurred to her that she would find herself sitting at a Warlord's table, eating a Warlord's food, conversing about strategy and being told what her responsibilities were. She was to prepare the Amazons for battle and for retreat. She was not to fight herself, but rather select those who would fight, because She was to keep the Nation alive and to flee with the Amazons to the far corners of the world, if Hercules should win and Gabrielle were to die. In the meantime, the Amazons were accepting the protection of Xena's banner, and would operate according to the conditions the gorgeous Warlord supplied.

Xena lightly stroked the bard's belly with her finger tips. That had shocked Ephiny too. It was not entirely the public display of physical affection, or the fact the warrior fed her lover from the table in such a way that Ephiny felt a definite physical response of her own. It was the "matter of fact" attitude, the acceptance that she and. . "her" bard, might be facing death together. The warlord acted like it didn't faze her at all to hear Gabrielle speaking so plainly of the possibility.

So, that was what upset the brave Amazon. Her Queen had accepted the possibility death, as had the darktressed warrior. They might fight for their lives, but they had planned for the worst.

That was when Ephiny knew that the problem with Hercules was real.

She had hoped that Hercules had been playing a ruse, like she'd discovered with Xena and Gabrielle. Or that they had found a way to wake the half god up. He had been, after all, a very good man. So now she understood, that her most logically, carefully prepared objections would fail. The danger was too real.

Gods, she just *knew* this was a trap. She could feel it in her marrow. Ephiny looked up from the food she could no longer eat and stared into the serious gazes of her friends.

Apparently they thought so too.

The regent, after a few heartbeats, acknowledged the Queen's words and promised, on her honor and in the name of Artemis, to defend and protect the Nation, on behalf of Gabrielle, to her last breath. Gabrielle smiled gently in acknowledgment. She accepted Ephiny's word.

Then she made her own promise. They might speak of death, but they intended to live. Gabrielle and Xena would do everything in their power to return to the Lord's camp whole. They'd also try and find out if there were any weakness that Hercule's may have. That was their whole reason for going. The Amazons might have to fight, but they would not be alone.

Gabrielle took Xena's hand in her own. "I intend to live a long time with my spouse. I have a people to look out for. I'll be damned if I'm going to let Zeus' son get in my way."

The wine in Ephiny's mouth made a fine spray across her side of the table.

Spouse????


	56. Chapter 56

It was a sight to behold. Xena walked casually, but her body was aware of everything that was occurring at the moment and now, all eyes were on her . . .and her slave, just like she wanted them to be. She smirked and those who had been standing in her way, departed from the road.

Xena wore an outfit that was so closely reminiscent of her warlord years, that it had been oh so easy to fall back into the walk, the feel of being . . .what she used to be. . . only now, in reality, she was more powerful than ever. Her cloak flapped regally behind her. She wore two swords, a belt knife, her Chakram and several little things that one might think not think to look for . . .if one were an average citizen. Her watchers, however, were the meanest and the worst and hardly average.

They saw all or they thought they did, and they were impressed. Very impressed. This was not the "weak" Xena they had been expecting, but it was the Xena of rumor. The hardened Warlord who'd taken, in a matter of months, over half of Greece. Now she strolled, through their gauntlet of eyes, ignoring them, feeling none of the bite but delivering her own in such a way that she put real fear into those warlords and thugs. . .and a wonder. Those who knew her in the bad old days were suddenly wishing they'd remembered that feeling before they'd made their choices.

The slave, who was covered by a cloak, walked behind and to the left of the warrior. The leash's leather strap was looped around the Warlord's hand. The other end was hooked through a collar on the honey haired woman's neck. It dangled in the distance between them, but did not drag. It was obvious from the way the Warlord ignored her, and the way the golden woman was so carefully exact in her pacing, that the slave had learned not to let it drag.

Her head did not droop, but she walked proudly, as if she owned the place. It was obvious who the real owner was, however. The yellowed marks on the impassive face indicated that the slave was still full of the pride of the free. That reminded those who knew Xena of her enjoyment of. . .challenges. . .and niggling worries started in the back of their brains.

Three of Xena's warlord compatriots joined her in this walk. They strode side to side, dressed in dark leather and weathered, but cared for, armor. They were sternly observant of all around them. Aedal, his hair practically shaved off and what was left dyed black, walked between Esther and Vivian. The dark beard that neatly covered the lower half of his face disguised the rest of his "family" looks.

Meanwhile their, "slaves," walked behind them. Eponin and Solari would *not* be left behind, not that Ephiny would have it otherwise. They were joined by another Amazon, who was red of hair and sleek of body, and hadn't objected to being pierced for the occasion. They were representatives of a "conquered" nation and wore no weapons. They walked proudly, but watched their step.

Xena brought no others along. Her claim would be that they were too busy "managing" her territories. The reality was, she was cautious. There were many who'd wanted to accompany her in this little adventure, but she didn't want to take the chance. Colchak had practically shouted at her. . .but this time it had been out of real concern rather than his blasted pride. She'd taken it in stride and told him, "No." He was too valuable, as were the other individuals who comprised the "leadership." They had enough strategies now, enough wisdom between them, that if something should happen, they could continue on. And that was how it was supposed to be.

Iolaus greeted them first, almost obsequiously. He bowed to Xena and carefully ignored the bard. Inwardly he winced at the bruise on his friend and he began to wonder which of them had it worse. He wasn't sure what frightened him more for her sake, the bruise or the even gaze that she gave him. He had to wonder whether those notes which had been written in her hand, were in fact, from her. The idea chilled him.

Xena grinned and put on the charm. "Well hello, Iolaus," she purred. There was a wicked hint of something her voice and it caused the man to shiver. "Where's your. . ." Her eyes flickered down then up along the small warrior's body, "friend." Iolaus flushed. Oh Gods. This was going to be . . . .He didn't have a chance to finish the thought before he felt the presence behind him. "Greetings, Xena. Welcome to the party." The tall man leered.

The Warrior Princess smiled ferally, "I would never miss one of your. . .parties, Hercules." Her hand, still looped through the leather strap lazily caressed the hilt of the dagger at her hip. She moved lightly on her feet, like a panther. She jerked her head towards the dangerous looking warlords behind her, "I even brought some playmates."

He nodded at them and smiled charmingly. There weren't as many as he'd expected. He'd been hoping she'd bring more of her men. Oh well, he'd handle the rest of her cronies later. Now it was time to do some conquering.

Although, he glanced at the Warlord again, maybe he needed to do some rethinking. This woman had conquered portions of Greece coming from the other end and she seemed much more. . .reachable . . than she had before. Maybe he could be looking at an . . .ally. His muscles rippled as he shifted position to accommodate himself. He hadn't anticipated her effect on him and certainly she was much different than he remembered her being. The wildness in her eyes, her step, sent a surge of awareness through his body.

This was not the Xena he'd chased in the dark earlier in the year. Something had changed . . and he LIKED it. . .it reminded him of. . .His attention was distracted by the flash of light against metal. He had to take another look. That little number behind her. Good Gods. She looked so calm. Battered, but calm, and regally beautiful. He could see wanting a piece of that and he had no doubt, from the casual way the Warlord played with the chain, that Xena had been enjoying the priveleges of her rank.

He gazed speculatively at the warlord who raised her eyebrows in a dare. He couldn't help the grin that formed on his lips. Maybe Conquering could wait. Gods! Tonight was going to be FUN!

He clapped his hands and the doors to the inn were opened.


	57. Chapter 57

The inn had been cleared of its usual occupants long ago. Its long dark wooden floor hid a multitude of sins, spilled wine and blood. There was a space cleared in the middle, no doubt for his . . .entertainment. Otherwise the space was taken up by wooden chairs and tables like one would find in any other inn. One could tell immediately where Hercules sat. The chair was opulent and crafted to his size. He took it immediately, slinging a muscular leg over one armrest and resting the trunk of his body on the other. He smiled lazily, somewhat wickedly at first.

That expression changed as Xena sauntered in. Her eyes flickered over him and past him and through him to the other areas of the inn. She went straight past his table, and to his left. She looked at the chair with that same flickering glance. Then she looked at her slave appraisingly. This time her gaze didn't flicker, but lingered and lingered until the woman's face flushed. A very slight smile formed on Xena's lips and she dragged the woman forward, using the chain, until one of her hands neatly held the chain at the collar and her bracer brushed against the cloth of the cloak. The other hand held the free length of the chain and it dangled coldly between them. Her lips came so close to the slave's that Hercules thought Xena might kiss her, but the warlord turned away abruptly.

She jerked her head at her warlords and they took places behind the chairs along the length of the table she'd selected. The slaves took their places behind them. All remained standing.

The loose part of the chain clinked down to the ground. The tawny woman turned away from the slave (though her grip remained solid on the chain at the collar), grabbed the chair that she was standing by and tossed it to the middle of the inn. Xena turned back to her slave. It skidded and tumbled noisily across the floor until it crunched at the leg of a table at the far end of the inn.

There were growls from the residents of that table. Several vicious looking men grabbed their weapons. Xena ignored them and unhooked the chain from the strawberry blonde's collar. She saw Hercules from the corner of her eye, "Sit Down and BE Quiet!" He roared. Then he returned his attention to her. Xena smirked. The rest of the chain dropped to the floor, but the noise was covered by the sounds of chairs being scooted out and leather creaks and metallic groans as the warlords under Hercules' control obeyed his order. Her warlords remained standing, looking steadfastly forward at some point. The slaves held still in like manner. Their faces remained expressionless. Despite the order for quiet there were grumbles that could be heard, but not from her people. It was obvious whose command held better discipline.

Now Xena's lean hands rested on the collar of the cloak which covered her slave. She gazed, without changing her expression much, at the woman she loved and resisted the urge to cover Gabrielle's face with kisses. There would be time for that later. Xena's face said warlord, her eyes said trust me. There was a blink in acknowledgement and Gabrielle was revealed to the world. The only covering on the bard's body now were the cuffs that covered her wrists, her collar and a strikingly beautiful silky set of briefs cut in such a way that they left almost nothing to the imagination.

After a group inhalation of astonishment (which made Xena's smirk even deeper), there was a moment total silence. Perhaps, under other circumstances there would have been hooting and hollering but the moment was so striking, that there were those who could hardly breath, let alone speak. The beautiful warlord's silken voice seemed to ring out, though her voice was pitched quite normally. "You know what I like," she said. Her voice was so seductive that there was a distinctive rise in the temperature of the room. Hercules had to move again and so did several others.

She cupped her lover's face in her hand, then let the fingers drift down the woman's neck. The slave's breathing quickened. The dark warrior's eyes never left the slave's face, but she let the back of her hand drift lower until it rested on the crown of the fair woman's right breast. "Get it for me." She abruptly flicked the woman's rosy nipple, causing the slave to back up and her nipple to sing awake.

Gabrielle's voice was husky, but it was also loud enough to be heard, "Yes, Mistress." Her eyes looked down in acknowledgement and submission. She felt the tendrils of desire snaking it's way from her belly to her loins. Her hazel gaze turned smoky. Her training, however, was firm. Her expression remained as neutral as ever.

She stepped away and forward from the warlord, her eyes scanning. Hercules noticed, to his astonishment, that the woman's attention rested, not upon him, but upon his chair (although she did see more than he thought), then flickered past it as if it were unworthy of her attention. That irked him and suddenly he wanted his chair to be worthy, even though he knew that thought was irrational. It was *His* chair damn it and he was already thinking about giving it to Xena. Except it was rejected!!! He made a mental note to find the carpenter and punish him. His chair should have been selected damn it. Then it occurred to him to feel rejected for other reasons. That part of his ego deflated a bit.

Gabrielle moved to the left and all eyes, except for Xena's people, followed her movement. Xena waited patiently, cocking her hip to the side and resting on one leg. Iolaus watched Gabrielle through narrowed eyes. He was getting angrier and angrier. Those scarlet stripes which lined themselves into a perfect "X," upon Gabrielle's tan back, practically burned into his irises. And then this. . this ridiculous assignment, to seek a chair to fit Xena's taste. That was so unreasonable. There was no way she would find a chair distinct enough or any different from the chair that Xena had thrown to the floor. He clenched his fist (which he'd been doing a lot lately) in frustrated rage. *This* was the woman he was supposed to trust?

Someone was bound to try it. Gabrielle had patrolled (quickly) more than a third of the room, using that same "You have nothing to offer me gaze," on the warlords as she had Hercules (and with similar results), when a man almost directly behind her screamed.

His hand was suddenly pegged to his leg. Xena stormed forward, not running, but not slow either and grabbed the offender by his long stringy hair. She growled angrily into his ear. She wasn't bluffing.

It took every bit of willpower she had, but Gabrielle continued to search as if nothing happened. She didn't even pause at the scream, but where all eyes had been on her before, now they were centered on the Warrior Princess and her victim. Xena grabbed her knife and twisted a little before pulling it out and pointing its bloodied tip at her lover. "You see that?" The man didn't move and his eyes were closed. She shook his head roughly, "Do you?" He groaned out a yes. "She" Yank, "is" Yank, "mine." Another rattle of his head. Her voice, now a low growl, was just loud enough to be heard, "NO one touches what is mine, without my say so!" She shoved him away and he and his chair toppled. She looked out at the crowd. Her voice dripped with menace, "Is that clear?"

There was, a rumble of acknowledgement and a sudden shift in perspective. There were some who could not meet her icy gaze. She laughed and flipped the knife and caught it.

Hercules stood up and strode towards the warlord. She didn't move, other than to relax her body, but watched him cautiously. She held the blade, still bloody, loosely.

He stopped in front of her, very aware that if she wanted to, she could peg him in between the eyes. She looked angry enough to do it, save for a few things. They'd declared a truce and she wasn't, currently, angry with him. 'Fortunately,' he thought. His voice was a rumble of approval, "Xena," he grinned evilly, "You've changed." Then he purred, "I Like it." She smirked in return and turned to wipe the blade on an available shirt. The startled brown man said nothing. Hercules' gaze was enough to quell him. The stain, however, ruined the warlord's new silk shirt.

The strongest man alive bowed lightly to the Warrior Princess. Then he looked at the offender's table and then at his guards. He growled out, "Take care of him." Then he turned to smile at Xena again.

The man looked panicked, "No!" he said. "Wait!" he cried. Hercules ignored him in favor of falling into Xena's azure gaze. He held out his hand, almost gallantly, and Xena accepted. The man was dragged, almost sobbing, behind them, leaving a trail of blood. The doors slammed. There was a scream and then silence, again.

Hercules spoke up, without bothering to look back, "You may converse among yourselves. This is, after all, supposed to be a party! Bring on the FEAST!!!" The silence lingered for a moment, then a musician struck a note and the servers started filing from the kitchen. There was a twirl of noise and soon dancers were on the floor. Then the hooting and hollering began.

Hercules nearly lost his pace when he saw the chair by Xena's place. He realized he'd seen it before, but hadn't really noticed the wooden object. It looked. . .comfortable. Gabrielle stood quietly behind the seat. Iolaus' own expression was somewhat dumbstruck. First she'd found the seat, then convinced (though it didn't take much. There were parts of him that were already ready to stand) the warlord sitting on it to help her. She'd rewarded the man with a dazzling smile and he was definitely walking funny by the time he got to his original place. (He threatened someone with knife and they moved. It was kind of a domino effect after that.)

Xena smiled. She'd known which chair Gabrielle would pick. She looked her approval briefly. The bard acknowledged with a smile in her eyes. Hercules, thinking that the warlord was smiling at him, bowed and released her hand, but not without kissing it first. "Really quite remarkable." He said against her beautiful knuckles. The Warrior Princess raised her eyebrows. "Where ever did you find her? She's nothing like," His expression took on an oddly thoughtful cast, as if he'd switched his words at the last minute" . .anything I've seen, in a long time."

Xena smiled carefully over at Hercules as he settled into his chair. He didn't remember Gabrielle? or. .what? Hmm. Then she lightly touched her lover's cheek, "She was a gift." Gabrielle pulled slightly away, and looked resisting (as she'd been instructed. . .although, she was well immersed in her role now. She didn't even have to think about it). The warlord smiled wickedly, as if she knew that she would win the war with her slave. She took the cloak, which was still settled on the table where she left it, folded it, and placed it on the floor in front of her chair. "My feet are tired. You. There."

The slave settled herself obediently. First she knelt, then placed her palms on the soft fabric and prepared herself. She wasn't sure how long she'd be in the position so Gabrielle got as comfortable as she could, bending her elbows and resting her forehead against the fists she'd made. She heard, rather than saw, Xena settling herself down. Then she felt the weight of Xena's booted feet settle carefully upon her back. Xena avoided the welts, though part of her boot rested on the bottom half of the line. It felt. . .soothing in a way. The screams of the man had unnerved the strawberry blonde and despite her knowledge that it was Hercules who ordered his death, she couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible. But Xena was here and she was safe. That's what the weight on her back told her. Gabrielle's breathing evened and she relaxed for the first time that day.

Xena finally turned to her warlords, who were still standing. "You may sit." There was a rustle of noise as they took their seats. Xena smiled inwardly. Battle number one, had been won.


	58. Chapter 58

Earlier, since it wasn't forbidden, the red head had tilted her head so she could watch the dancers gyrate sensuously to the harmonious sounds and rhythms offered by Hercules' musicians. Their lazily erotic motions had added to the rough swell of lust that threatened to over take her when her lover had called her a gift.

She was a gift. That's what Xena thought of her. The memory of the warrior's words, the way those sky colored eyes looked at her thrilled through Gabrielle like the sweet taste of honey. She had, despite the appearance of reluctance, in that moment been absolutely ready for anything Xena wanted to do. Warm carnal liquid had begun its delicate covering from her center.

The strong little woman felt her lover shift and the leather of Xena's boots slid seductively (though probably not purposely) along her back. The slave issued a small sigh of contentment. To unknowing ears the sound was long suffering. To the sharp trained ears of a certain warrior with long dark shimmery hair it was a sound of love.

Gabrielle felt Xena's feet move. They slid abruptly across her back, making a whishing sound and thumped on the floor besides her. The bard felt her arms grabbed firmly and her body lifted, until she was in a curved kneeling position between the warrior's legs. She gasped as she made contact with her lover's burning gaze.

"Enjoy what you see?" The bard shivered. It could have been fear. The strawberry blonde suddenly realized she had no idea what her lover was planning next. A little wiggle of emotion settled in her belly. Her heartbeat hastened it's pace. Xena narrowed her gaze to something ferally wicked. "You like the dancers?" The warlord asked mildly enough, but the words were tinged with a subtle hint of seduction. Gabrielle's mouth was suddenly dry. She tried to speak. Her jaw worked but nothing would come out. It wasn't fear, was it?

The warlord smiled tightly and her grip sharpened. Gabrielle winced, but her body responded as if Xena had caressed her. Suddenly, despite the crowded noises and scrapes, there was no one else in the room. Just them. The Mediterranean leaned forward until Gabrielle could smell the sweet dark flavor of port on her breath. Something undecipherable glittered in Xena's gaze. "I like the dancers too."

Gabrielle thought for a moment that her heart stopped. Certainly time stopped for her. Then it started again when the Warrior Princess commanded, "Dance."

Xena let go of the bard abruptly.

That's when Gabrielle was suddenly made aware of her surroundings again. There was the bustle and clank of dishes being served, the beat of the music (which, for some reason, at that very moment, seemed to match the pounding of blood which assailed her inner ear) and the powerful sensation of being watched.

And she was . .being watched. . .and not just by her lover. She was suddenly aware of the attention of her Amazons, her cousin, Hercules, Iolaus and who knew how many warlords and servants. It was the oddest sensation and she, who made a living standing in front of audiences, suddenly felt a great deal of shyness. It made her blush and the crimson of her awareness pinked all of her skin.

She bowed her head to her mistress, but couldn't lower her eyes from the compelling gaze. Dance. Gods. Dance. It had been. . .a long time. . .but she could dance. She did, at least, have some sense of rhythm. She had a sudden flash of memory, from a time when she felt a similar compelling pulse in her blood and body.

Dance.

She heard Hercules say something. The fair woman's mind wouldn't interpret. It was too busy. Her body was following her warlord's command and she found herself standing and feeling a little dizzy from it all. Which meant she was already swaying a little by the time she was fully upright.

It was the blink that freed her. She blinked and suddenly she could think. . .enough to plan her next move. Which meant that she stepped back and back again, letting her hips roll seductively and her shoulders and arms. She looked around herself briefly noting the pace and step of the women behind her and experienced a flash of insight. Her lover sought to tease her, therefore she would tease her lover. She would see just how much the Warlord liked dancers.

She let herself blend in with their steps. They were covered. She was not, so she stood out and those in the audience were very aware of her presence. But she stepped as the dancers stepped, moved as they moved and in moments she was a part of their dance.

The music changed, however, with the dancers melding and moving sensuously closer and closer together until they were almost touching body to body. Then Gabrielle abruptly remembered the fate of that poor man. For a second she almost panicked, then she remembered, she had Xena's permission. She surrendered to the moment. They squared into each other, exchanging partners and caressing one another in wavy steamy motions. Out of the corner of her eye, Gabrielle thought she saw a warlord drop the drumstick he was nibbling on. It was certainly getting. . quieter.

She felt arms wrap around her waist. Not Xena's. Xena was way over there, watching with as intense a gaze as the red head had ever seen. She was drinking her port and Gabrielle wondered, briefly whether her lover had eaten. She certainly looked. . .hungry. Gabrielle could feel the pull of the Warlord's gaze, the fire of it. She gyrated her hips with the woman behind her and slid her hands up around the woman's neck, gently clasping. Her gaze never left her lover's. She'd been captured again.

At some point, she wasn't sure how, she was out of the woman's grasp and had danced her way closer to Xena. Her audience was forgotten (and some had forgotten to breathe and only remembered when they suddenly had to inhale) and her world became only Xena.

That's when her hands began to move.

She wasn't even aware of the way she looked as she touched herself, of the way her lips parted and her fingers stroked lightly against her skin and then waved out in summoning motions. Certainly her nipples had become hard throbbing points a long time ago. Her color was high. Her eyes were narrowed in desire. Her undulating motions were excruciatingly erotic and potent.

Xena had maintained her end of the conversation. She'd actually involved her warlords in the discussion. However, Hercules had lost track some time ago and Iolaus had lost it from the start of the dance. The hall in general was still noisy, but the leaders had fallen into silence. Xena took lazy sips from her drink. She was far far away from being drunk, but her eyes had become heavy lidded. She set the drink down very casually. Her desire burned wildly in her. Gods, the dance was so hot she wanted take Gabrielle then and there. She could feel the pressure of her leathers against her skin, the way her legs parted of themselves. She was pouring. . .She was going to have to do something. Quick.

She didn't bother looking at her nemesis. He was occupied.

She grinned at her players, who seemed just as occupied as the rest. And they were, mostly. Arden was definitely as riveted as the rest of them. That was a good sign. Certainly Vivian's hand was resting comfortably under the table. Xena grinned sensuously. Then she nodded quietly at Eponin, who silently excused herself (though truth be told, she wished she could stay.)

It was time for phase two.


	59. Chapter 59

Xena stood up quickly and gracefully, without so much as scooting the chair back. In fact, it seemed she'd hardly looked in Gabrielle's direction. The bard thought she remembered seeing the darkly powerful warrior's hand fall to the table to grab the cup. Now, with the whip wrapped tightly (not too tightly) around her belly, she realized that had been an optical illusion.

The red head was glad to see she wasn't the only one who'd been startled from the hypnotic haze of the last few moments. Her heart was still beating fast from the sound the whip made as it snapped out and around her. Xena held onto the other end, her hand curled neatly around the handle, her lips twisted in that smirk she sometimes gets.

For the first time in a long time, Gabrielle felt the dangling weight of her earrings. That was an auxiliary sensation to sharp awarenesses that flickered through her brain. The whip, leather and, in a way, impersonal, translated itself to her as Xena's arms. Perhaps no one else may feel this way, but for the moment, the "slave" felt as if she were held securely in Xena's arms and was being most lovingly hugged. . .and dragged.

Not that she'd been very far. Her body, which had practically taken over during the dance, had brought her fairly close to her lover. Certainly her mind, which could have been focused on what was going on around the room (and now, with Xena's sharply powerful action, the bard actually had a space in her brain to register the startled looks of Iolaus), had only been focused on how beautiful and powerful and sexy Xena was at that moment. Apparently that was a mistake. It was in *this* moment that Xena's power was evident.

Even so, caught like this, in her lover's thinly elongated embrace, Gabrielle's body continued to sing and sway to the music (though sweet sounds had fallen silent at the startling crack that reverberated through the room). Her arms raised themselves. Her fingers snapped. She didn't try to swirl, except to the slow motion of Xena's pull. She was awake enough not to *want* to resist the delicious tug of her lover's hands.

She could only imagine what others were seeing. Herself, all she saw was Xena. While her brain kind of registered the long curvy body of her lover, it mostly was occupied with falling into a fiery blue pools of lightning that threatened to consume everything she was with their power.

Gabrielle was ready to be consumed, absorbed, drunk in. Each step she took in mock reluctance brought her closer to her lover. The fair small woman did have enough in her, barely, to remember that she was supposed to be somewhat recalcitrant, but the reality of that attitude had faded away in the dance. Now all she wanted was to be taken, and with some haste, if at all possible.

Hand over hand, Xena pulled the bard, smiling that wickedly knowing smile of hers. The statuesque warrior had become part of the dance and she was performing for the audience. But here was the great secret. Warlords were always performing. Her lips quirked up. She could feel the challenges happening, as the toughs around her tried to boast their way into superiority.

She didn't have to boast. She was already superior in every way. She didn't have to perform to their rules, and they knew it. But she'd just upped the ante for them. She could hear the servants being summoned, this time for different purposes than serving food. Now, along with the other contests, there would be challenges of virility. There always was anyhow, with each new "contest" that was started. They would lose. None would match her; not in tests of skill, strength or seduction.

Hercules, whom she was beginning to have some suspicions about, was sitting up in his chair. She could feel the hot flame of his gaze. Well, with Gabrielle's cooperation, or not, it was time to give him something to look at. The smirk deepened, and her gaze narrowed. Not that it seemed she was going to have a problem with that.

Gabrielle's nipples were painfully taut. Her breathing had become that of a lover's, rapid and humid. She thought, if Xena spoke the word, she'd shiver in orgasm in that very moment. The warrior, however, did not say the word. She didn't say anything, but rather, when Gabrielle had finally come to a halt bare inches in front of her, the warrior seemed to tower over her. The bard could feel the heat of the dark leathers, smell them. She wanted, in that instance to press against the Warlord, but it wasn't to be. Instead she was transfixed by the olive skinned woman's gaze. Xena looked for all the world like she was going to kiss Gabrielle. Gabrielle whimpered, quite unconsciously and the Warlord's smile thinned in conquest.

The whip's lean length, extended from Xena's powerful grip, now lay curled upon the ground. The warlords, even the mock ones, were forgotten. Gabrielle was only aware of the pounding of her heart and the plead in her eyes. Gods please, hazel eyes begged.

Others might have thought she was pleading for release. They would have been right. She was most silently crying for it, but not the kind they imagined.

She felt the caress before she even registered that Xena's free hand had moved. A rough thumb covered the vividly sensitive point of Gabrielle's apparent desire and flicked. Again. Oh that breast was much abused. But the liquid sensation of the brief pain poured deliciously through her and became the promise. Gabrielle's eyelids which had flickered down because she'd gotten too lost in Xena's gaze and had become frightened, immediately opened in startled awareness.

That's when those ruby soft lips descended and pierced Gabrielle to her very core. The bard's soul toppled into that kiss, but if she'd thought it was to be liberation, she'd been most sorely mistaken. Her hair was firmly grasped and pulled into Xena's fist. Her lips were bruised and entrance demanded (and given). She cried out as if she were wounded (if you count cupid's constant assault as a wound) and everything that she was, save for one thing, disappeared into the fire that Xena built. Whatever else happened that night, Gabrielle had been claimed.


	60. Chapter 60

The kiss seemed to go on for a lifetime, though really it was just a few heartbeats. Xena eventually pulled back, but not until she'd made her unspoken (and very true) point of being able to outlast anyone in the room (with the possible exception of her lover. . .they truly were made for each other). The Warrior Princess left her conquest breathless and nearly unable to move because her legs were barely holding her up. Xena let go of the bard's silky hair regretfully, though it never showed on her face, and slid her palm down Gabrielle's sinuous neck. She could have continued longer with the kiss, but her hands wanted to roam and that meant making some rearrangements.

Gabrielle's eyes were still somewhat glazed from the kiss , and her breathing uneven. She wasn't the only one suffering from that condition. Her cousin was most grateful for the cover of the table and her Amazons, though it was not quite so vividly apparent, were similarly affected. The redhead, who was new to all of this, felt like she was ready to faint. She was, however, stout of heart and kept her expression firmly stoic and a bit menacing, though she was wishing that she was home and with her partner at that very moment.

The compact slave let herself be led easily by the Warlord, who'd grasped her collar by the loop, back to the table. Somewhere in between the point where they started moving and sat down, Xena had re-coiled her whip and placed it in its customary position. Gabrielle was never quite sure how the warrior managed to accomplish all those little things without being them being perceived. It was just another impressive aspect of her companion.

Xena sat first, of course, briefly releasing Gabrielle, then pulling her roughly onto her lap. Gods, she loved being able to do this and there was a brief sparklingly wicked toothy grin directed at the bard. It took every effort on the small woman's part not to return the smile. She let her eyes twinkle though and her lips curved only the slightest bit before falling back to that neutral expression she'd finally mastered.

With one arm wrapped securely around the slave's waist and the other cupping a luscious breast, Xena began another lusty assault on the bard's lips. Her fingers splayed around one crinkled and pinked aureole. Her leather bracer brushed roughly at the bottom edges of the whip's earlier cuts. Gabrielle lost herself for a moment, in the sensation. Then she pulled away, deliberately dragging her lips and pushing. Her expression was one of futile resistance. It was a brilliant performance. She was the Queen of the Amazons struggling for some sense of pride. For a heartbeat, it seemed she'd gained some ground.

Xena growled menacingly and dragged her arm up her back, which caused the bard to hiss and squint her eyes. Then the warrior grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled, firmly and quickly. Gabrielle's body arched, right back into it's former location. The warlord squeezed that breast, none too gently, and grinned wolfishly at the gasped articulation of pain Gabrielle made and the first hint of mosture that grazed her thigh. Those briefs would be soaked soon.

The strawberry blonde wasn't sure what it was about her relationship with Xena that made her feel this way, but it had always been so. She was always braver around the warrior. She felt like she could do almost anything, as long as Xena was around. It had been that way for the longest time now, since before (it made her heart hurt to even think of it now and the event was a long time passed) Xena's death.

The shadow that flickered across Gabrielle's face at that thought only added to the impression of her struggle. Even Solari felt a moment of heartbreak, though she knew that it was a sham. She toughened up her expression and narrowed her eyes at the warlords near their table. Some of those gruff men found themselves captured in a gaze so fierce they hardly dared stare in the slave's or Xena's direction again. . .

The sensation of being capable had only intensified after the warrior's return to life. Maybe a little of Xena's bravery had rubbed off while she'd shared space with Gabrielle. It was like the woman was just made up of all the things that could make one powerful and there was enough left over to share. . .The bard didn't know. All she knew was that, at this very moment, she was doing something so outrageous, that if her mother ever found out. . .Gabrielle hardly dared speculate and for the first time she realized just how many people were looking at her, staring at her nakedness and the power of her lover.

It was one of the scariest and most erotic moments of her young life.

Xena brought her hand back down to Gabrielle's waist, this time being careful not to brush against that sensitive back. Her other hand reached for the port and she took a long drink from it, before setting the cup back down. The warrior examined her surroundings while she let her free hand stroke down Gabrielle's belly to her thigh.

The music had started again, though it sounded a bit laborious and wheezing at first. There were quite a few snappish glances between dancers and musicians as the entertainment tried to find it's rhythm again. But they managed, and the rogues inhabiting the huge room went back to their wenching and eating.

Eponin had returned to her former position and was looking grim. It was Vivian who gave Xena the nod that let her know the mission had been accomplished and well. Arden was looking like he could use a good fuck at the moment (Xena's lips curled in amusement), though he was trying to look tough. Iolaus. Iolaus was going to have to be watched, but those fiery hateful glances (mixed with the astonished sense of desire) he sent her way reassured the warrior. He really was himself.

She could use that.

She expected Hercules to ask any moment now. His expression was a mix of lust and confusion (just the way she wanted him to be). Men liked sex, but they never really thought about using it . . .Not the way she did. It was a manipulation that she took full advantage of when she needed to.

She noticed that the demigod had a servant girl wriggling and giggling in his lap. Gabrielle, meanwhile, remained very still, though her legs were parted enough for Xena to caress the woman's inner thigh with her fingernails. (It was the quivering which gave away how much the bard liked that sensation.) He'd grow tired of it soon enough. She saw the glances he tossed her way, now that he was trying Not to look. She let her hand roam upward, grazing along the edge of Gabrielle's briefs. She nuzzled her bard's neck, nipping it and trying to make her break her composure. (That had become a game of theirs lately. One of them would assume the neutral and the other would seduce them out of it. They both lost, sometimes sooner, sometimes later, but neither of them minded. It was the game that was fun.) The only indication that she was winning the war was the humidity she felt slipping through the sides of the slaves scanty covering and the way the bard's breathing changed.

Xena caught Hercule's gaze when he made one of those sly glances and smirked while she drew an invisible line up Gabrielle's belly to the tip of her breast. She held his gaze as she circled the nub, then lifted the finger to her lips. . .and licked it lightly. Then she caressed the nipple again. Gabrielle's breath was short and her hips moved slightly. But her legs parted more and that look Gabrielle got, that highly erotic sensitized look, crossed her face. (Short game) Xena grinned and then dipped her head to capture the slave's mouth with her own again.

He'd blinked and his breathing had stopped and resumed with Gabrielle's.

"How much?" He asked, when Xena's lips finally surrendered the bard's. His voice was rough with desire. Xena leaned back comfortably in her chair and pulled Gabrielle extra close.

Xena smiled wickedly and stated the obvious, "She's not for sale." He knew this. They always know this when they asked.

He threatened, "I could just kill you and take her." That was expected too. They always threaten when they forget who they are dealing with. She, however, had not forgotten who she was dealing with. Not by a long shot. However, he was as vulnerable in the briefs as any man, and she knew just where to kick . .or tease. Xena quirked her eyebrow at him and smirked. The signal was definite. This time she was armed, at her best, and alert. She turned her attention away from him and picked up her cup, cradling it between her fingers.

She smiled and nodded at her warlords who were engaged in conversation now. It looked like Vivian was about to be conducting a bit of sport. There were rows of knives on the table. She squeezed Gabrielle reassuringly though she didn't look at her. The warrior drank a bit more. She set the cup back down and stroked her fingers distractingly along the length of Gabrielle's firm belly. Then she turned her attention back to the strong man, raised her eyebrows, grinned even more evilly and inquired, "But what fun would that be?" He looked like he'd just been struck across the face by a trout.

They had him.


	61. Chapter 61

The knife throw started without much preamble, but with a lot of hollering. Vivian turned in Xena's direction and bowed before even starting. Xena had nodded regally. The Warlord's fingers stroked the flush skin of Gabrielle's belly. The bard's face was hidden at the crook of Xena's long neck and her shoulder. She'd snuggled in with a helpless moan. The dark woman had permitted this because it meant Gabrielle's naked body was pressed against her. She was ripe for the taking and it was SO HARD to resist the urge to take the woman there and then, but it would have defeated Xena's purpose. So she continued her finger's teasing, but had backed off a bit now that they had Hercules' attention.

The big guy's man bothered with the protocol when he saw Vivian act in that way, lest Hercules find fault, but afterwards he immediately set about throwing his knife at the large, round target that had been placed in the middle of the floor. He folded leathered and stud armored arms and smirked when his knife hit dead center. He lost that smirk, however, when Vivian's knife slid besides his and was also marked as dead center.

A new wine cask was opened in the back kitchen. Cups were poured. He took a gulp. She took a gulp. The target was switched for something smaller, but still round. Knives flew. Thunk Thunk! Xena observed without smiling, though she was very pleased at the outcome.

Hercules was still contemplating the notion of "fun." Ideas were running rampant in his mind. The warrior princess decided to guide him along. With the groundwork laid, Xena upped the ante by getting him to offer a wager upon the contestants. They discussed the quality of the players, with Xena offering a few assessments and concluding. "They seem evenly matched," the Warrior Princess said. He grunted an affirmative, though he really wasn't watching the contestants. Her smile was toothy, "Yours is good, but Mine will win."

His eyes flickered with sudden interest. He heard the challenge. He grinned back. "Is that so?" He pushed the slattern away from him, sending her into a surprised Iolaus' arms. The small blonde man escorted her safely away before returning to his spot besides the big man. He looked at the people who'd accompanied Xena and tried to place them. Something niggled in the back of his brain. He knew. ..that slave. .the redhead. .from somewhere.

Xena raised her eyebrows, let her hand slide seductively to Gabrielle's navel. Xena swirled a nail lightly against the bard's skin, causing the slave to inhale. It looked like a flinch. Gabrielle's lips found the curve of Xena's neck and pressed. There was a barely discernible whimper. Xena's gaze lowered from Hercules, giving him a false sense of power. She nodded, almost shyly, then lifted her eyes to meet his. Her expression softened, "Well," she said, pausing as if unsure, then strengthening her voice, "yes, I think so." She licked her lower lip before dropping her gaze and then turning her attention back to the players.

Hercules was distracted. "Would you bet on it?" He fingered his beard and leered. He was sitting up and there was a wicked twinkle in his eye.

"Bet?" she said. Gabrielle's hand slid along the supple surface of Xena's leathers just below her breastplate. Her fingers were so sensitized to the leathers feel that there was a small shiver of a mini orgasm. Xena recognized it and her expression seemed to harden. There was a soft nip at her neck. The warrior princess squeezed the bard's waist almost brutally. Her fingers scraped against Gabrielle's lower back. The slave's face lifted and she gasped. Xena flashed her a narrow look, easily interpreted as anger. Or, if you were her lover, lust.

Thunk Thunk! The target was wheeled out amidst shouts and laughter. Gold was exchanged. The tie remained. Hercules' man was looking a bit red in the face. Vivian maintained her calm Amazonian exterior. When she returned to her table Esther kissed her passionately before handing the woman her knife. Vivian grabbed Aedal's hair, lifted him up and kissed him fiercely before letting him go and grinning evilly. Solari served her a drink and nodded. She was surprised by a kiss of equal intensity, and a whisper. The faithful Amazon stepped away from the table, blushing. The wine bottle in her hand shook, but the signal was passed to Eponin.

Xena's was not the only lap that was occupied. Wine flowed freely among the warriors. The food was hot and the music was good. The jokes, the talk were ribald and raucous.

"What kind of Bet?" Xena purred, just loud enough for the son of a God to hear. She pulled Gabrielle against her again and shifted comfortably in her seat. Subtle signals were sent between her people, those known to Hercules and those who were not. There were some there that even Iolaus didn't know about. They were sending totally different signals.

The target was changed. The youngster stood nervously, holding the wooden mug of ale out, as far away from his body as he could get it. The mug wobbled in his hand.

Hercules grinned and made his proposal.


	62. Chapter 62

All Hercules wanted was a chance at that . ...ooh. .so. .sweet young slave in Xena's arms. He didn't even want to have her for keeps..Just a taste. Maybe a couple of candlemarks of fun and he would let them go. Xena had a point after all, what fun was a battle with out the enemy. And this battle was looking to be more and more. . fun. ..Especially if this experience with Xena was telling him anything. This was not the woman he knew, nor the woman he'd chased out of his camp. This was a crafty hardened warrior with more power, more sexual punch than . . .

Gods, did she *have* to do that. He watched (and twitched some) as long fingers drifted dangerously close to sleek britches that were obviously only there for appearances sake. What if . . .yes. . .A taste. He envisioned himself with his face between the slave's legs. He licked his lips in anticipation and made his bargain and Xena made hers.

He blinked in surprise at her request. Safe passage. Zeus Knickers! She smirked at him knowingly and he had to respond with a grin of his own. Well, of course she'd known his plans. But things had changed. Some. Well, his request was small. "Hardly fair Xena."

"Ah, but you haven't tasted anything as sweet," she purred as her hand deliberately cupped the juncture between the slave's legs. He heard the fluid moan and knew it wasn't for him, but was affected anyway. He watched as the Amazons behind Xena's warlords shifted uncomfortably. They were dressed as slaves, but he knew. They were too. . .strong looking, fierce. .to be slaves.

Amazons. Well, the rumor was, the slave was very important in Xena's camp. Her role was somewhat mysterious, yet the word was that she was well respected. She had, according to his spies, been quietly developing sympathizers among the ranks, people who would follow her anywhere. Obviously, these Amazons were among those sympathizers. He'd heard she was their queen, but hadn't believed. Yet, the evidence was there before his eyes. So, the little one was very . . .subtle. She warred with Xena, was captured by the Warlord, but was she conquered? Someone to watch out for. The Question was: How loyal was she to Xena and what would she do to win her freedom?

Oh the difference a little training makes. If he'd known he would never have permitted. . . he shook his head (it looked like another twitch, just farther up). . .that was a whole different time and place. He was here now and dealing with truly most dangerous woman (possibly women?) in the world. The son of Zeus found himself having an odd liking for this Xena. She was clever, erotic and scary. It turned him on and that feeling was doubled by the thought, that if he wagered right, he'd have them both this night. He'd win the war, but who said he couldn't have fun in between. A little at a time, and he would have them.

Then, he'd have them begging to stay. Xena would make a worthy consort. If he worked it right, he'd have the Amazon Queen as his too. His lips curled into a wolfish smile. He would win this game, no matter the outcome. After all, he was the strongest man on the planet and the Gods were trapped on Mount Olympus, save for those pesky three. Ah, but He'd take care of them later. He looked at the fair creature in Xena's arms and then at the wily Warrior Princess and lusted. "Done."

Xena was quietly exultant. She could almost see the wheels turning in the half god's head and with the way his eyes glinted at her, he was heading in the right direction. She pulled Gabrielle into a lengthy kiss, then backed away enough to gaze into hazel eyes the color of desire. She pulled the woman's hair lightly, drifted her mouth close to slave's neck, then whispered, "Are you okay with this?"

Gabrielle's whisper was more firm than her apparent state of desire would indicate. Her lips barely moved, but Xena heard, "Whatever it takes Xena, I go where you take me." The love she felt for this woman, not just her desire, filled Xena's entire body at that moment. Such trust could not be bought. It was only given. She thought briefly on darker times and valued the gift even more. Their mouths made contact again, and Xena nearly moaned for the joy of it, but somehow she stopped herself and slid her mouth away. She turned towards Esther and whispered the command.

Vivian's stance was one of confident composure. She smirked at the man besides her and flexed a muscle. He sneered and took his throw. The knife sliced through the air and slid into the wooden mug as if it were bread fresh from the baker's. Vivian toed the line, nodded once to her lovers, turned her attention to the target, made her throw and missed.

The knife sunk into the fly on the surface of the wall and stayed. Vivian closed her eyes and turned away from the mark on the floor. The mercenary besides her stopped the her with an easy hand on her arm. "Good play," he said. "Two out of Three?" He smiled toothily. She looked to Xena, who appeared to be dealing with a recalcitrant slave, then returned his grin.

Gabrielle started off of Xena's lap as soon as the knife hit the wall. She realized suddenly that she had no idea what Xena intended and could only hope. Her heart was pounding. Her expression was desperate. She slid out of Xena's arms and made two steps before being roughly grabbed from behind and thrown harshly against the table. Her backside pressed against the table. Her hands grasped its edge, then lifted and searched for something, anything. A glint of silver caught her eye. She reached for it.

Xena's powerful hand came down on hers and stopped the movement abruptly. Gabrielle stared up into flashing blue eyes. Her body quivered. The olive skinned woman's displeasure was more than evident.

"Going somewhere majesty?" It was said just loud enough that those near Xena's table could hear. There was a noise of metal against metal as the leash was efficiently threaded to attach leather bonds and a 'necklace.'

Abruptly, there was a slim sharp blade in one of Xena's hands, the one the slave had been reaching for. The other yanked on the leash, pulling the Amazon closer Eyes colder than the metal that smoothed against Gabrielle's neck sent real fear shivering through the bard. Xena's voice was feral. "We made a deal Amazon. You'll abide by it, or I swear I'll tear apart that Nation of yours piece by piece." It was a vow that stung Gabrielle to the core. Her eyes widened and she gasped. This was the Warlord and Gabrielle believed her.

The strawberry blonde held still, oh so still, despite the trembling in her knees, as the knife slid delicately along the skin of her throat, down past her collar to the middle of her chest. Xena lifted the blade delicately so the point lightly grazed the bard's skin at the point of her heart. Gabrielle tried to keep her breathing even. All that neutrality which she'd learned seemed to vanish. She didn't dare look down. Xena had her full attention, "Well?"

The Queen of the Amazons felt the threat of tears and fought them back bravely. She nodded oh . . . so. . slowly, defeated. The blade was lifted and the tawny Warlord grinned. "Good." It disappeared from Gabrielle's sight, but it was only a few heartbeats before she felt the slim blade slide through the band of her briefs. There was the feel of the back of Xena's hand at the front of her waistband, the sound of cloth being cut, ripped. Gabrielle's expression became one of stoic pride. She started to turn her head. She caught sight of Hercules' smirking presence and groaned.

"Look at Me," Xena barked and the slave lifted her eyes again and was consumed in azure fire. The other side was cut, but she hardly felt it. Xena's arm reached quickly behind her and she was almost embraced. It wasn't until she felt the pressure against her cleft that she realized what the Warlord was doing. "Spread your legs." The command itself sent tingles through her spine. She felt frozen and it wasn't until she saw the arch of Xena's eyebrow that she managed to comply, a little bit.

Xena hadn't said how wide. It was a small success, but the warrior didn't let the slave keep it. She felt Xena's leg slide between hers. Her foot was pushed to the side, by the warrior's boot. The bindings kept Gabrielle from reaching around as she normally would have and produced a groan that mixed pleasure with frustration.

The silk slid evenly against her ruby pearl causing it to stiffen and throb even more than it already had. A myriad of signals swept through Gabrielle's body. She was filled with Xena's nearness, the press of the chain and metal breastplate against her skin, the danger, the warrior's scent. She was nearing the point of no return. She felt the cloth slick away from her body. It was released, though she wasn't.

She felt the sodden briefs being pushed into her hands. "Hold this," Xena commanded, "Don't drop them." There was a leer that made Gabrielle feel like she was in peril of something she *wouldn't* like if those briefs were to fall. She clenched them tightly, amazed at their slipperiness. Her own scent wafted up. Gods. She was so aroused. She was so scared. It was amazing, all Xena had to do was look at her a certain way and she was shivering with fear or bliss. The Amazon Queen inhaled a shuddering breath that changed to a gasp at Xena's fine touch.

The strawberry blonde could feel Hercules looking on with a mix of desire and curiosity. Iolaus was trying not to stare, yet looking painfully sideways despite himself. He turned to watch as the new target was brought out. He wouldn't share in this. He wouldn't.

Xena's fingers played among the new growth of curls. She reveled in the feel of them, almost petting them before sliding her hand lower. She didn't waste time. Two fingers slid expertly to their mark and in. She thrust deeply. Then she withdrew fingers that were completely covered with Love's honey. The stocky woman barely managed not to cry out. So close, only to be denied.

Suddenly they were moving. The compact woman was dragged along behind the warrior. She was suddenly grateful that she wasn't wearing a choke chain. She clutched the briefs to herself as if they were a link to her freedom.

Xena stopped just before reaching Hercules. Gabrielle shakily took her place behind. The demigod raised his eyebrows and the Warrior Princess leaned forward. She took a quick lick as if sampling the taste and grinned. Delicious. Then she began sliding those slick fingers under his nose. He inhaled deeply and his whole expression changed, almost softening. He felt warm wet fingers press against his lips and beard. "Here's your taste," she purred.

It wasn't what Hercules expected. He'd thought that he would be . . .well. . .It didn't matter what he thought. This was what he got and it was more than fine. He grinned broadly. Then the half god grasped Xena's hand gently and licked those proffered fingers. "Mmm," he purred in return as he finished, "you were right." Xena's smile deepened. Gabrielle's heartbeat started to resume its normal pace (kind of), "She is sweet."

He didn't immediately let go of her hand, but made sure that he cleaned off every single bit of juice before freeing her. Xena smiled when her hand was freed. She grinned wickedly and flashed a look towards the briefs in Gabrielle's hands. His gaze followed the hers to the strong hands clutching the garment. Ah yes. He heard Xena's voice as if from a distance. "Care to make another wager?" There was no question about what his answer would be.


	63. Chapter 63

They still had to fight their way out, but their chances had been increased by the various drugs which had been, through the incredibly sneaky efforts of the Amazons, slipped into the wine. Some men were asleep, some were puking their guts out and some were quite dead (by sword or poison) by the time Xena and her people made it out of camp. She knew Hercules had lied.

Hercules' had been a sleeping draught that had been deliberately seeded into his last cup of wine by Xena herself. This was after she'd convinced him to strip for their next sport (after another "loss"), a supposed tryst involving the three of them; her wife, herself and the muscular bearded man. He'd been so excited that he'd been more than cooperative, even to the point of letting Iolaus place the chains upon his wrists. He'd smirked through the process, providing "helpful" remarks to the smaller blonde man. Iolaus grimly maneuvered the chains where they ought to go.

Xena had some the information she needed once she got a good, up close look at the man in chains. She was looking for something she'd noticed before, but hadn't really paid attention to. It was much easier to see when he was nude and the evidence just plain stood out. She'd caressed him with her whip, walking around him once or twice with a speculative look on her face.

The partying noises the warlords and mercenaries made could be heard wafting through the door's crack. It was reassuringly normal and Hercules had relaxed into his role of "observer." The slave had waited silently to the side of him, relegated to waiting on Xena's pleasure. Again. She was quivering with need and Hercules could. . .taste it. .still. . . It had amazed him at Xena's proficiency at keeping the woman hovering just at the edge. It was like the time he'd watched a performer spin a plate on the fine end of a sword. With a few strokes now and then, he could have kept that plate spinning indefinitely.

Too bad the juggler made better target practice.

Hercules' speculations about Gabrielle, could have applied to himself. The Mediteranean still hadn't even touched him, save with that leather instrument of hers. He'd been aware of his desire, but not how thoroughly Xena (and the drug) had coaxed him, until he'd felt the whip strike twice against his back (very unexpectedly. He'd thought she'd only been teasing) and his whole body responded, not with agony, but with astounding release.

That's when he knew he was in trouble, for his body folded in on itself, supported only by the chains that held him. He watched blearily as Iolaus rushed forward, only to be punched out by the Warrior Princess. She'd turned and lifted Hercules' bearded face with the hilt of her whip. Then she'd gazed deeply into his eyes. "Tell me who you are!" she commanded.

It had been a queer demand, at an odd moment, and he couldn't resist the truth, mostly, "Hercules." She'd looked at him for long long moments. He feared for his life then and fully expected to have his throat slit. But she'd just asked him a pointed question.

"So where's your twin?" Xena's silky voice grabbed the redhead's attention. Gabrielle twisted her head around so fast there was a whooshing noise. The bard opened her mouth to say something, then closed it.

The question had gotten Xena a drunkenly startled look that changed into one of drunken triumph. Hercules had sneered, "In the void. You'll ne. .v. .e ..." he slid off into a helpless sleep before the Warrior Princess could pose her next question, the one that urgently simmered in the back of her mind.

How?

\----------------------------------

Gabrielle didn't say anything until they were a good distance away. She'd wanted to wait until they were somewhat safe before venturing to where she needed to go. When she'd felt the pressure of Xena's arm against her abdomen, she judged them safe enough and then asked, "How did you know? That he's not. .I mean. .He looks like. . "

She could practically feel the smirk.

"He was . . .shorter."

"Oh." The bard had blinked. "He seemed the same to me."

"You've slept with him?" Xena had asked, still sounding smooth. It occurred to her that Gabrielle was thoroughly naked under the cloak.

The bard figured it out. There was an inhalation then an, "Oh. ." The darkness hid her raised eyebrows.

"Xena?" The warrior felt her hand being moved to someplace warm.

"Yes?"

"Please?" Her voice quavered slightly.

Long fingers pressed, invited into a slippery haven by tilted hips. Argo slowed to a halt, though Gabrielle's feet pressed into the steed's sides. The horse was following the subtle signal of it's mistress. Gabrielle made little sound, save for quick breaths and the slicking noises of sex. The spiral overtook her quickly (since she'd been MORE than ready) and her cry had been muffled by the hot pressure of Xena's mouth.

It was total release, and she'd relaxed back into Xena afterwards feeling both tired and spent. "Thank you, Xena." She managed to gasp out.

Xena's warm breath covered her cheek. "No, thank you." She'd whispered fiercely as Argo started moving again. Her voice held a wealth of affection, "Because of you, we have a bit more time to play with. I'd never have been able to . . ."

Gabrielle spoke softly, "Yes you would have."

Xena looked out into the dark, "No . . .I wouldn't." She was almost whispering, "It's good you were there Gabrielle, to remind me what I wanted." There was a quick kiss on the cheek. Gabrielle blinked, but didn't say anything.

Xena laughed coldly, "Other wise, I might have just joined him," there was a slight pause, "and then taken over. . ." The cloak Xena pulled over Gabrielle didn't keep the redhead from sudden chill she felt.


	64. Chapter 64

The pilfered maps and plans were put to good use. No doubt Hercules would be revamping strategy, but the Warrior Princess felt she had a good handle on what the imposter would be thinking. They'd left a few stalling "gifts" for him and it would be at least a couple of more days before the half god could get his camp back in working order. The Amazons had been beyond clever in the implimentation of their traps.

Hercules wasn't given much of a chance to recover. Xena gave him until the traditional sun up (since she was . .mostly. .honorable in battle.) and then began launching her attack (she hadn't had that much sleep) upon his forces. The battle was short and bloody. Xena had been in her element and had given herself over completely to the experience. Her wild grin and maniacal laughter chilled her enemies and scared her friends a bit. She sent her people to search, but knew that somehow Hercules had escaped. He'd not shown up for the battle. Her one consolation was that Iolaus was not found among the dead. No doubt he was sporting a huge shiner as evidence of her visitation the night before. Maybe someday he would understand.

As soon as she arrived within camp, messy with blood and gore, messengers were sent to her Generals, with revamped plans. Hercules would be trying to regain control of his armies, so they would need to keep the pressure on. Xena knew what her goal was. It was simple. She would push Hercules from the center of Greece, towards Mt. Olympus. That's where she suspected she would find more answers to the question of where the "real" Hercules was located.

The plan called for small, daily retreats on his part. This meant her troops had to beat back his forces, she had to maintain the land taken, keep her troops strong and she still had to figure out a way to neutralize Hercules without killing him. It was her guess that this Hercules knew how to get the "real" son of Zeus, the good one who'd given her another path to follow, back.

Gabrielle, who was a quick learner, found herself spending some time learning the finer points of strategy by aiding Colchak and his son within the command tent during the battle. There was more than enough for her to do. It was her carefully crafted messages that would provide the information the other Generals needed to function. False messages were also sent. While looking at Hercules' plans, Xena had come to the conclusion that some of their messengers weren't getting the job done or were spies. The Amazons were used for the "real" ones and a few false ones. They could be trusted. The messages would arrive where they were supposed to.

Somehow, despite the overabundance of things to do, Gabrielle found the time to visit the wounded. It was hard for her to see so many die, or get hurt, whether their lives were given willingly or not. (The responsibility of her part in this war both weighed upon her and tempered her.) She found Xena there also and they walked among the wounded together. Then, when it seemed to Gabrielle that Xena's eyes were too round from trying to stay awake, the Queen, who was slave, led her consort mistress back to their tent.

(There would later be nights when the strawberry blonde struggled into their home, quite late, weary from her own inner and outward struggles. Sometimes Xena would be there waiting and the one to draw the hot bath. Sometimes she and Xena would arrive together, leaning upon one another for support. Sometimes it would be she who waited, with a bit of fear in her heart. The Amazons, eventually, took it upon themselves to make their tent ready, whatever the case.)

The compact woman's location within the center of the camp was heartening to Xena. Gabrielle was so busy, she didn't ask to go with the warlord out into the field. That was something Xena worried about a bit, but Colchak not only found Gabrielle's presence in the command tent useful, he found it inspirational and Xena believed in using the best of what was available.

Eponin and Solari continued to divide the duty of guarding the queen with each other and with Abne, the redhead who'd accompanied them to Hercules' prebattle celebration, and her lover, Jyni. They filled the function of guard proudly and shared a large tent (located close to the queen and her consort) between them. While they talked among themselves about their experiences (for it had been a real coup), None of those who'd been present during the celebration chose to talk much to those outside of their group, about what happened within the half God's camp, other than to say that their queen had carried the ruse well and their purposes had been accomplished. (Abne did share the events from her perspective, with her partner, but Jyni was sworn to secrecy and kept her pact. There would be time enough to tell the full truth later). Their compatriots found their reticence frustrating, but the stony faces (which had to be assumed by those brave warriors to keep from blushing) discouraged the less inquisitive from asking.

The really nosy persons were fed the rumors that Xena wanted passed on. One had Xena portrayed as a heartless bitch and Gabrielle as her poor suffering lover, who'd endured all for the cause. It was almost close enough to the truth that Solari was able to make it sound convincing, though it galled her to portray the Warlord at her worst when she knew how much the Queen and her lover really cared for each other. Xena, however, didn't mind being the bad guy as long as it served her purposes and it did serve her purposes.

Arden fought besides his Amazon lovers in battle. They fought so fiercely, so protectively of each other, that their foes had little chance. They established a bloody rhythm and cut a swath of death and mayhem that left survivors trembling in fear. Xena witnessed it all (as they witnessed her feats, in bits and pieces, between lunges, leaps, gouges and cuts.) and decided to keep them within her camp instead of sending them off as she'd originally planned. She could see a real use for them. All in all, despite Hercules' disappearance, the outcome of the battle had been satisfactory.

Xena curled into Gabrielle, spooning against her back. The cushions were soft against her body and protected her from the harshness of the ground. Gabrielle's breathing had finally evened into sleep's pattern. They'd been too tired to love that night, but it was a comfort to feel each other. For a moment, Xena's mind scattered along what if's and worry's path. She brought her thoughts to the present and found herself ever more grateful for the fate's gift to her. Then the innkeeper's daughter kissed her mate's hair and closed her eyes. The future would be here soon enough and morning would provide time for loving.


	65. Chapter 65

It was one of those rare quiet days. They had battles behind them and battles ahead, but today. . .today the sun was out, the temperature mild, they were in a fine location and those people who'd volunteered their time (for pay. . .) and their lives (for honor. . .) were in good spirits. Xena took advantage of the lull to check her people, examine supplies and basically get a good stretch on. There had been losses. It was hard to push a force as large as Hercules' back. They were, however, managing the feat. It was a sporadic process. Sometimes they managed small wins. Sometimes it was large. There were several who'd originally joined Hercules' camp, who'd come over to her side, without so much as whimper of battle. She'd given those "troops" over to the loving care of her generals.

Xena smiled at those she passed, though it was more of stern upturning of the mouth. Despite that, she was greeted by her warriors with a familiar warmth. This was *their* hero, *their leader!* The Warrior Princess who was leading them in successful venture after successful venture. She balanced somewhere between the pleasures of adulation and the weariness of it all. She wouldn't lie and say she didn't like it. She loved stirring up her warriors. The power made her feel good, really good. . .Okay. .fantastically good.

But it wasn't as fine or as. .fulfilling as the way Gabrielle made her feel. She got tingles just at the thought of her lover's name. Her presence was a balm in this mighty ocean of conflict. If Gabrielle weren't here. . . if Gabrielle weren't. . .She'd be lost in the blooding and that false Hercules would have more to fear than he ever dreamed.

Knowing that scared Xena, but it also gave her a healthy respect for the balance she kept. Her visage was fierce and commanding as she patrolled her camp. Her people snapped to attention when they saw her. But when she was home the mask came off, though lately it was proving more difficult, but for Gabrielle's sweet prompting. Even when their loving, when she came back from the battles' intensity or just because of the fire Gabrielle stirred within her, was turbulent and driven by her passions there was always the softening force of love between them.

Her armor didn't creak as she walked. That was through no effort of her own this time, though she'd seen to it more times than she could count. Lately, however, Gabrielle had taken up those tasks. Xena didn't have as much time as she used to. It had been in fun at first, Xena was well aware, but now it was done for their survival. They mended each other's clothes and saw to each other's needs. Gabrielle had a little more time to do such things, but warrior's pride prompted Xena to keep those skills honed in Gabrielle's behalf. She'd even made a new whip.

Gabrielle was still bemoaning the loss of the old one, but there was no way to stop that horse at the time and retrieve it. Xena had been too busy getting bloodied by some fool's brackishly red deathwater. Somewhere out there was a body with a long leather tool wrapped around it's neck. Perhaps someday they might find it, gnawed, frayed and aged. By then, Xena smirked, her sweet bard wouldn't want the thing. Xena shivered with a remembered pleasure. Gabrielle had been enthusiastic enough about the new one.

Despite protests (Not from Gabrielle, though she might have been inclined if she'd thought it would do any good.) Xena continued to fight in the battles as they occurred. It was her thought that if her people couldn't see her out there fighting, then they wouldn't know that the battle (especially if it were a small one) meant anything. Somehow, miraculously, she avoided death's scrapes, gouges and punches and, rather, delivered them to her enemies (for which Gabrielle was constantly, completely grateful).

Gabrielle did fight, whirling that staff of hers with vicious precision. There were times when the Amazon would wake up in a sweat, feeling a premonition of danger and Xena could not dissuade her lover from being present. In those cases, the Warlord made sure that the young woman was in the "least" amount of peril as possible. She surrounded Gabrielle with the most competent fighters, usually the Queen's own guard, she had available. She'd learned long ago to listen to Gabrielle's cautions.

Her forces, Greece' forces, fell into a rhythm of a sorts. Battle, claim the territory, check the villages, provide aid, rest up, move on, push Hercules a little further back. There was a fifty fifty chance they would find a village decimated. Other times, the villages had simply coped with Hercules' heavy handed rule, giving up supplies and other necessities so his Army's "needs" could be met. One of Xena's most important goals was the liberating of those "supplies," so they could return to their families . . .if they felt able. Some simply took up arms. Those, she put in Doba's care. Vengeance had a place in war.

To say the situational wounding of the people, HER people, made Xena angry did little justice to the intensity of feeling that "Hercules'" depredations of Greece created. She'd finally come to accept that they truly were HER people, as much the Amphipolin's had been. Perhaps moreso, because they were so willing to trust themselves to her care (and that put on obligations she'd never thought of before in her earlier stint as Warlord.) Gradually, as the war went on, she'd become accepted as more than the titular leader among Greece' many territories, though none of ruling's obligations (save for a few) were put upon her at this time. The government, as currently established was holding. Still, someone had to be in charge, at least in surrogate. Her face cracked a genuine smile at Ephiny's astonishment at being handed That responsibility. Gabrielle's reasoning had been, "The Amazons will be guaranteed a place if Xena's representative *is* an Amazon. It will be what's best for the nation. Besides, if you can manage as diverse a bunch as Amazons. . ." Ephiny hadn't been all that convinced, but she'd agreed to give it a try. It was an additional burden to the tasks Gabrielle had already set, but in a way, it turned out, the calling made it easier. The Amazons finally had a voice among the people of Greece. In the meantime, through the mystery of the rumor mill, Xena had become Greece' Warrior Princess, a title she'd never thought would be applied with such. .devoted intensity. Xena, Greece' salvation [though that title made her itch]. There were other titles that seemed to make their way along rumor's lines. Were she any less of a woman, the fame would make her knees knock. Were Gabrielle not here. . well. .if Gabrielle weren't here, and she had such power in her hands. . the titles would be much different wouldn't they. Still The farther she got into "his" territory, the more she came to despise This version of of Zeus' son with a fine, pure hatred. Death would be too good for him. Her mind worked over various "punishments," for the half God. None of them seemed acceptable, but she knew she would discover it and when she did. . .

"Xena."

Her dark thoughts were interrupted by Gabrielle's sweet voice. She turned, her gaze was still shadowy from the hostility she felt. Her response, however, was mild. She made it a point not to turn her anger upon her lover. "Yes?"

Gabrielle held Argo's rein's in her hand. The strawberry blonde was dressed in her usual Amazon garb. The hoops in her ears flashed in the sun. Her hazel eyes twinkled and she deliberately looked up at the blue sky, "Nice day out."

Xena's gaze flickered up and then back down. "It is," She acknowledged. Argo's tail swished to the side and she neighed. The warrior princess neared her horse and pressed against Argo's soft hide. "The sun is out. There's no battles to be fought, at least not for today. The camp's in order. Colchak said he'd watch and, as you know, his arms are functional again." Gabrielle was openly grinning at her now and Xena felt something. . .melting. .within her. .The grin. .was familiar. It held that jubilant sense of adventure she'd come to love in their travels. It didn't occur to Xena, until now, how long it had been since she'd seen that exuberant smile. Gabrielle continued, "How would you feel about going for a small day trip?"

Xena grinned. It stretched her face and made her blue eyes sparkle. She whooped and jumped. She was in Argo's seat as neat as you please. She loved being able to do that. She noticed the packs at Argo's side. Food and. . .whatever else might have sparked her lover's imagination. She smiled broadly down at Gabrielle and extended her hand. "I'd love to."


	66. Chapter 66

Xena caressed the bard's belly. "This," she said, "was a very good idea." She smiled toothily. She was still very damp from their loving. Her passion was temporarily assuaged. Very temporarily. She could already feel the hunger of it building. She sighed contentedly, losing herself to the sounds and smells of her bard and the woods around her. The creek burbled happily. Argo nickered and whuffled.

The bard's lips were puffed and wet from kissing. Her hazelgreen eyes sparkled with satiation. She stretched under Xena's hands. The muscles of her belly flexed. "Mmm, yes. It was," the redhead purred. She grinned, feeling pleased with herself. She curled up, turning upon her side. Xena's hand slid to her waist. "We'll have to do this more often."

"Yes." Xena's lips softly covered hers, "Yes, we will." She'd felt so driven lately, so pushed by circumstances that she'd forgotten how good it felt just to rest and be with her lover. Their lips moved softly against each others and the warrior pulled her lover close, sliding her leg between two powerful thighs. She felt the slide of damp gold upon her. She wasn't the only one who could go a second time, but she was in no hurry.

They breathed into each other. Skin brushed against moist skin (for they'd both had a sweat on by the time they were through with that last one). Their kiss deepened, then slowly they pulled apart. Gabrielle opened her mouth to speak, but Xena's finger covered it. The warrior's eyes were narrowed. She was listening. Argo snorted and shuffled her feet, but held relatively still.

She pulled Gabrielle closer. Her breasts pressed against the bard's. Xena's whisper was hot against the woman's ear. "There are five of them," the warlord said.

'So,' Gabrielle thought, 'they'd only recently been snuck up on, or else Xena wouldn't have been so relaxed. By who? Not their own.'

Xena covered her mouth again. This time the kiss was full of fire. She rolled the bard onto her back. Long fingers wrapped around slim wrists, then lifted and pushed back. The dark woman nipped at Gabrielle's already sensitized neck. "What are you doing?" the bard cried out. She sounded panicked.

The warlord lifted her head and grinned wickedly, "Are you going to struggle? I like it when you struggle? Don't make this worse for yourself." The bard blinked, then caught on.

The slave struggled. She writhed, she screamed, she tried to run away and was captured with a brutal tackle. (which oddly felt pretty good considering the grass stain she got on her front. Being tackled by Xena was only a bad thing if the warlord didn't like you. Otherwise it made a body feel wanted, very wanted. Funny how hands that appeared rough felt so gooood.)

It was quite a show. Gabrielle got tied up (very loosely and conveniently close to her staff) The warlord stood over her with lust in her eyes. Her attention was completely on her captive. "Now, wench, lets see you get out of. .YIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIIIIAGh!!"

The warriors didn't know what hit them. One moment they were playing peeping Tom. The next they were getting beat and diced and cut and sliced and pierced and thunked. (All those knot lessons had paid off for Gabrielle. . .) It was worse when Xena whistled for Argo. The warhorse thundered in and her hooves and bites added to the damage being done. The meadow, which had earlier been filled with moans of pleasure, was now filled with the copper tang of mayhem and moans of pains from the survivors. The battle was over quickly.

Xena grinned widely. Her eyes were still fired with the zing of battle. She pulled Gabrielle roughly to her and laid on a kiss so strong that it took away the bard's breath. The warrior licked her lips. "Oh yeah, Gabrielle, this was a very good idea." She said to the stunned woman. A strong arm wrapped around a naked shoulder. Xena gave the bard a squeeze, then laughed, "Next time let's bring the frying pan."


	67. Chapter 67

Xena's dread trilling warcry scattered through the trees. Her people swarmed into the enemy camp with war shouts of their own. Sunlight glinted off blooded metal weapons and armor. The grind and noise and tang of blood being spilt permeated her senses. Gods she loved this. She lived for this.

She lived for the push and pull of battle. Her sword twisted in a man's gut, spilling him for all to see. She laughed with joy as the blood spattered upon her chest. She tasted him on her tongue, licking bonewhite teeth clean of his gore. "Was it good for you?" she mocked as he fell from her sword. "It was for me." His agonized expression as he looked into her blood crazed eyes gave her a thrill.

It was an orgasm of power. She was life. She was death. She was all of it.

All of it. All the sound and motions and heartbeats and heartcries.

The power of battle filled her. With a vicious cry, her chakram went flying. Heads disconnected from still mobile bodies. The weapon made a great circle and returned to her summoning hand, as if she were a Goddess. Xena laughed again. It was a terrible thing for her enemies.

It was a glorious thing for her followers. She was aware of her subordinates. Arden, Vivian and Esther, cut swaths of terror into the camp. Doba led troops that were all too willing to die or live for her. That thrilled Xena too. They were . . efficient, determined, a little too grim for her tastes, but oh so beautiful in their death dealing. And it was beautiful to her. When she wasn't in battle, she could convince her mind that she didn't like it. When she was in battle . . .

She was in the moment. There was nowhere else to be, but in the moment. She felt alive. She was aware of every tiny movement, every individual flash and scream, her own blood pounding. She loved it when they tried to outnumber her. It gave her things to work with, their own vunerabilities. She was an expert at vulnerable. She knew it intimately. Even more so, now that she *was* vulnerable. There was a soft space in her heart that made life valuable again. Which meant, above all else, she must survive, must lead this dance.

She did it the only way she knew how. Never quite knowing if she would come back up from the dark. Her scariest moments were just before entering the battle, when she felt the pull between her worlds, between the loves of her life. But once the battle started, she gave herself fully, riding the swelling tide like the master she was. She had no other choice. She could only trust that the returning pull would be as strong, that her lover's call would bring her back.

There was no one else with that ability. No parent, no god, no other love in her life. Only Gabrielle.

Xena leapt. Her body lifted itself into the air. She flew for a moment, higher than most mortals ever dreamed, and settled on some poor saps chest, crunching his life away with her feet. Then she kicked away from him, springboarding from the body to the next victim. Her sword swung an arc of death for her passage. There were garbled cries of pain and woe. The music of it incited her passion, made her blood sing hot through her body and mind.

Then there were the shouts of victory when a battle was won. There was nothing like the feel of triumph echoed in the voices of her warriors. "Xena, Xena, Xena!" The chant of her name. The bloody trophies of the vanquished. She would raise the flag of the camp, torn away from death crabbed hands, for all to see. They would shout their praises and her heart would swell with the pride of conquering another foe.

That would last for a little while, until her own chest ceased from it's exertion and her mind turned to the wounded. The thrill would start to pass then, though her blood would still boil. Her mind, however, would come back to the havoc that was wrought, and she would find herself thinking that she'd just made more work for Gabrielle.

Gabrielle, who came and took the crimsoned cloth from Xena's suddenly weary hand and who kissed her, no matter the condition of her leathers or mind. Gabrielle, her heart, who threw herself into battle (despite Xena's worst fears), then into the weariness of cleaning up after battle. Gabrielle, who tended the maimed, the faltering, the bloodied, whether friend or foe, leading Xena to do the same, friend or foe until the healers came.

Gabrielle led her away when the healers arrived. The warrior's eyes had yet to lose the passion of the battle, the edge of it. The energy sparkled around Xena like a violent aura in need of tempering. So Gabrielle, following some hidden wisdom within herself, pulled her lover away from the wounded, away (a little bit) from the fresh bite of the battle's scent, away from prying eyes.

Xena, who was still rough from battle, found herself pressing, pushing urgently, almost mindlessly against her lover. She removed breeches with no subtlety at all. Her own and Gabrielle's were soon piled together in the grasses. Gabrielle would not be able to wear hers again. The metal of Xena's breastplate were lucky to find themselves in one piece. They landed next to the underwear. Xena pushed Gabrielle's skirt up, not bothering to untie, undo or otherwise remove it. She lifted her own and the spokes of her skirt covered Gabrielle like the petals of a flower.

Her mouth covered the bard's in a bruisingly frantic kiss. Xena grabbed the bard's hips and lifted. Gabrielle parted wide for her, gasping as Xena began to rub against her with undisciplined intensity. Fingers bruised where they pressed. Their breathing mingled. Xena's voice, normally sultry in sex, was torn with need. "Mine." She growled, needing to affirm, that her choice was true, "Mine." Her hands finally let go. Gabrielle's hips were moving rhythmically against her. She could feel the bard's wetness dragging against her sex.

"Yes, love you." Gabrielle grunted out, understanding with her heart. She conquered by surrendering. Xena, who knew she was lost, did not mind. Gabrielle's mind's eye pictured Xena's powerful form in battle. The thought incited the bard to her own passion. Her fingers wrapped themselves in long dark hair as their mouths washed against each other, only to separate, when Xena suddenly buried her face against Gabrielle's neck.

Xena couldn't decide whether she wanted to plunge into the bard with her hand, or to continue scraping her fingers along the bard's sides. Her hips, meanwhile, had their own instinct to go by and she forgot all about decision making. Her mouth latched onto Gabrielle's neck and she moved her hips swirling and thrusting against her lover desperately. "Gabriellegabriellegabrielle," she gasped out the mantra of her fucking to her love. "Gabriellegabriellegabrielle," her mind and body became focused in one direction. Her voice was a hoarse whisper of devotion, given fully.

"Yes, Xena, yes."

There hadn't been a question, but it was the right answer.

It was an orgasm of power. She was death, brought into life. She was life, brought into light.

She was all of it. All of it. All the sound and motions and heartbeats and heartcries.

Love, which moves beyond power, claimed Xena again.


	68. Chapter 68

Oh, he ached to look upon her. She was beauty and life and lust and death incarnate and Ares loved her. She was a warrior's dream. She understood the need to quench a sword's thirst. She knew what it was to hold life and death in her hands, to have that ultimate power.

She knew war. He was War! She comprehended war and made war and played war in ultimate acts of destruction and creation.

That was as it should be. That was her inheritance.

But, as she knew war, she also knew love. She comprehended love and made love in ultimate acts of surrender and origin.

Gods. How had that happened? Hadn't he groomed her? Hadn't he prepared her? He'd taught her everything. Hadn't he?

Xena knew War because of *him*.

But he wasn't helping her now. He couldn't. Anguish filled him with the thought. If only. ..If only he'd known. He could have prepared. There was so much he could have done!! New weapons, more men. Something.

Here she was engaged in the most important battles and there was nothing he could do but play observer. He viewed Xena's battles with trepidation when he should have been shouting his greatest joys. He kept waiting for a misstep and there were a few, which made his heart howl with pride. But the folly that he feared, that would end her, never occurred.

Xena was successful despite him, without him. Damn. It should upset him. He should feel challenged. He should feel threatened. After all, it wasn't his name upon her lips. But all it did was *excite* him. OH ZEUS. It was glorious. It was more than he'd ever hoped for. He was glad for it.

He could FEEL Xena. TASTE Xena. Her very name set every nerve upon his body to joy. The chant of her identity was an elixir for passion. It melted into him, when they called her to Olympus.

It was NOT how he'd expected it. Not at all. He'd wanted a warrior, a warlord dedicated to nothing at all but him. He'd wanted a consort. But she was more than that. Much more.

She was champion. The idea of it shuddered through him. He'd never had a true hero through his bloodline. He'd never known what it felt like. If he'd known it would feel like this maybe he would have. . . No. Nice thought, but he wasn't the type . . .But Xena, she was the exception in his mind.

He still couldn't understand this impulse to do. . .good. . .It felt odd to him. Out of place. But Athena said he'd just never noticed it before. Right place, right time and good could happen in battles too and the strategies . . .

Athena wanted her. The Goddess said, "Xena should be my champion." OH NO!!! NOT this time. Good or not, *she* couldn't have his Xena. That warrior was his. His flesh. His blood.

Ares didn't care how good Xena was being in between battles. Xena was making war with a style that would be the envy of great generals for ages to come. Caesar was a child compared to her. She was doing Ares proud.

His flesh. His blood.

Xena had proved!

At last, one of his had proved!!

And he was Missing it all!!! It was an agony. It was *so* unfair!!!

Athena could want all she cared to. She was up here. Stuck upon Olympus like the rest of them. These so called Gods, who were weakened by fear. Ha. He wasn't afraid to die. He'd died a million deaths, one with each sword stroke. He knew what it was like to end. He'd felt them all. He was, after all, Battle incarnate. Didn't mean he was going to be foolish though.

He may know what it was like to die, but he wasn't ready to give away his life. Not for anything or anyone. He had too much to do and if he was patient enough, if he could still his blood's needs enough. . .

Hera, OH Mother, Hera.

She understood. She was the only one who seemed to understand the drive of his blood. His need (when Aphrodite wasn't here. There was something about that Goddess that set his soul on fire. But she was on earth and giving him the cold shoulder and Hera was . . .where he could reach her.) Her touch was soothing, though her face was hidden behind the veil she always wore.

It was She who held the keys to their chains. The Gods could be free, but.. .they were too proud. Zeus wasn't helping himself with the name calling. Fortunate she loved him, else she'd be pouring the hind's blood down the Father God's throat.

Ares didn't see what his Mother saw in Zeus. But each to their own.

The God of war shrugged and paced his marbled halls. He was as stuck as the rest of them. Maybe he wasn't bound to Olympus, but he was trapped into an agreement he should never have made. But it had been so tempting. He'd planned on deposing the ruffian and replacing himself upon the seat of Olympus, along side his Mother. He deserved the attention more.

He didn't see what Hera saw in Hercules either.

That was a lie. That was too much of a lie for even him. He knew all too well what Hera saw.

The darkness of this Hercules drew him. This one understood the lure of death too. He knew battle and waged it with those massive muscles. It made Hercules' interesting, instead of dull and so damned "heroic." Xena at least was doing it right and with flash and style. His kind of Hero. Xena could be a Goddess. She will be a Goddess. Ares' eyes sparkled with anticipation.

Hercules, the straight and narrow and good had been nothing to Ares. He was boring. He never wanted to do what Ares wanted. But the soveriegn, Half-Mortal or not, this one was Almost. .. almost Ares equal.

And so seductive. There was a memory of strong calloused hands caressing Ares' body, the bristle of beard against his cheek. The promises whispered moist and hot against his ear. His mouth . . .the way he moved his mouth. The way Hercules took him in. The way he'd filled Ares. . .pushed. . .Oh Gods That was strength put to good use.

And then Sovereign had Betrayed him.

Betrayed . .

The memory ate at Ares, scored him with its mark. Hercules had Taken his hope of winning a true place with the Gods away with a few words. Now Ares walked the edges of Olympus, not daring to enter the places where the other Gods dwelled.

Because of HIM.

Betrayed. . .

Something in him knew that he would not be the only one to suffer. Hera may hold the blood, but this Sovereign, he was clever. His eyes moved too much.

Soveriegn wanted too much.

The Hercules of the Vortex was a deceiver. He was too dangerous, much too dangerous to let continue. He'd only let Ares live because the War God had promised to aid him. Now the God of War was obligated, charged with his promise, because a God was only as good as His Word.

Now there was no one to stop that bastard half. Those gods who remained upon the earth's face were too weak, in Ares' estimation. Though Artemis had potential. He stopped his pacing and looked thoughtful and a bit sad. But. . .there was no one who could match the ruthlessness, the thoroughness, the cunning except for . ..

Xena. His expression brightened. His steps took on a new bounce. He twirled the sword in his hand lazily.

Sometimes, when the fire of her rose high enough he saw through her eyes, felt through her body. When battling he felt the strike of her arm, the splash of blood, the shiver of death's anticipation. He liked that. He recognized that. But then, sometimes he would find himself staring into green eyes filled with an ardor he'd never imagined. Xena's blood would alight for a different reason and it came nigh unto blinding him with its intensity.

Gods, the bard was so passionate. Their passion seared him from Xena's mind, from her blood. He knew it. He felt it. He felt them and couldn't resist falling into it and being burned again and again. It was Xena as a sword, bathed in battle's heat, then quenched in love's river. She was being tempered. He could feel it. Strengthened in ways he didn't understand.

Xena knew love because of *her.*

Gabrielle's desire, but it was more than desire and more than heat. She fought too. He could taste her on the edge of his mind. He could feel her grief and her fervent determination to succeed. Who knew? Who knew. He could have used that, had he known.

Aphrodite knew.

She used it too, to lock him out. To keep him bound to this damned rock. He could have taken Xena otherwise. Used the Warlord. .OH gods..yes. . Xena was back.. .could have used his flesh as a ticket back. But no.

He would catch bits and pieces that he didn't recognize. A softness, a tenderness that made him feel, differently. He couldn't decide if it made him nauseous or if he wanted to crawl right into it and disappear.

Instead he had to watch from a distance, without touching. But Xena . .oh. .she was smart. She knew war. She intuited things he couldn't tell her. She was beating Hercules back and back and back to Olympus. She was herding the mock brother as if he were a sheep and she a brutal, unpredictable shepherd. It was beautiful to behold.

Hercules would call Ares, demanding help and the War God would provide another plan, suggest another way. But . . .Xena was always thinking, always moving. Hercules' great strength couldn't stop the force of her, because she would yield sometimes in surprising moments and Hercules. ..

Hercules was thrilled by her as much as Ares was. Her fire became addictive. He wanted her just as badly. He called her a whore and a worthy consort, swaying between the two visions depending on how angry he was. Hercules would yell, "DO something." But there was nothing Ares could do or that he wanted to do. Still, he was obligated, so he would work on it.

Xena was his blood. His open secret. He shivered with delight in the memory of his defeat at her hands in the Furies' court. Worthy indeed. But NOT for Hercules. Ares' daughter was meant for greater things and that bastard didn't measure up.

Xena.

One thirsted for Xena, because she was like water. She would flow and tumble over you. She would push you to your limits. She was wild and turbulent. Sometimes she was so subtle you hardly knew she was there. She was deep, so very deep. The problem was, if you weren't careful you would find yourself drowning.

Drowning.

That's what it felt like when he found himself drawn to their passion. It was like drowning in them, their pleasure. They melded together, like rivers meeting and pouring out to one channel. He would be flung away by the force of it, banished because he couldn't stay afloat.

And when they parted, they never fully separated did they? There was that connection and the drive. The drive that was so alluring and frustrating.

It was never his name upon her lips. She never called him; not during battle's heat, nor love's. Never him, but ALWAYS *her.* Sometimes "For Greece." Sometimes, "For Country." But Xena's call and search was always for

Gabrielle. She was Xena's chant, her thought, her motivation. Gabrielle. Her name smoldered upon Xena's lips. Her body tuned to Xena's body.

He didn't understand it. What was it? He couldn't see it. He'd asked Aphrodite once, what she'd done. What it was with them. She'd said, "You wouldn't get it, even if I told you." Then she'd told him some nonsense about the fates and and yin and yang and meant for each other and changing the world. It had made no sense. She was right. He didn't get it.

But he was secretly glad that it worked.


	69. Chapter 69

Gabrielle would that she could say that they'd won every battle. But she couldn't. Some were purposely lost, some. .. were just. .fought as hard as could be then lost. She was grateful that Xena made it through each that she fought, but there were other places, other generals and so so many letters to write.

Gabrielle had scribes now. Dozens of them. They were hardly enough. At first, if Xena discovered they had any fighting ability at all . . .then their own bodies were in danger of littering the field. Yet, Gabrielle did her best to convince Xena of the necessity of those literate individuals. Her best was very good indeed, soft and wet and convincing and even her words had much to contribute. The scribes and bards became the blood of her army. It was they who wrote the notices for the dead to be carried with them to their kin. It was they were also the ones who kept the Warlord abreast of happenings in all the other parts of her army, both successes and failures.

No one was afraid to tell of the failures. Though Xena raged, she never took it out on them. She just used it to her advantage. The Warlord did kill that one General, Miraki, who's successive deliberate losses cost her a fortune in lives and lands. She didn't tolerate traitors. She'd had him drawn and quartered for all to see. Gabrielle had been more than upset. She'd disagreed with the punishment and they'd slept back to back for days while she thought it through.

During the time of her silence, Xena became vitriolic in the command tent, crueler, less tolerant. Her new tyrannical ways didn't escape the eyes of her leading strategist. "You've got to talk to her," he told his wife, who'd stuck by him through everything since their first meeting. "Xena's becoming . . ." He considered his word choice, "She's a hard woman any time, but she's becoming. ." He liked her and didn't wish to speak ill, and right now, he was afraid of the ears that might hear. It's just. . .there was a delicate balance between sanity and insanity at the moment. He feared what Xena could become if Gabrielle were not there. These few days had been a kind of Tartarus and he wanted to avoid its continuance. He paused in his worry, and spoke the truth, "She's on a dark path and she's worse when she's alone. She needs Gabrielle. We Need Gabrielle. The Queen will listen to you. Please."

The sweet broad woman who'd joined him in this life had nodded, "I'll talk, but I can't guarantee she'll listen." They kissed and Jalani continued the plotting that she'd begun on the second day of the Warrior's and the Queen's unrest. It was her theory that the heart was softened by a good meal and hearty laughter, so that was what she planned. She'd been moved from acting as cook for the army to personal cook for the Warlord herself. Though, most days she didn't think of Xena as warlord. She was. . .as much Queen as the bard, to the Cook's mind. That's how she treated them, reverently with a good dollop of attitude to keep them humble. They were, after all, her friends.

So it was that the Amazon Queen was invited to lunch.

It was, of course, a delicious meal. The cook's talented hands created generous succulent dishes that won over Gabrielle's stomach right away. Jalani had known that would be the case so she proceeded forward, skipping the light discussion and moving into the meat of the problem. "You've got to get over it."

The slave queen looked up at Jalani with those gorgeous hazel eyes. Her mouth was full. "mmmmfph"

"You heard me." Jalani folded her arms and leaned back, "Get over it." Gabrielle tried to chew, "You know as well as she does that man couldn't live. He sacrificed," Jalani smacked the table with her huge hand, "SACRIFICED, Good Greek lives. Ours. He injured the morale of our people, and promised death to all of us with his betrayal," Jalani leaned forward, "She had to catch him at it and take care of it so that No one else would get the idea that they could get away with it. This you know. I know you know it. I've heard you talk with that good Amazon of yours."

Gabrielle, her mouth now empty, looked at Jalani luminescently. The cook was right. She'd had some long talks with Solari about what had occurred. They had given her food for thought. It was the manner of his death which had upset her, the necessity. She'd hated the necessity. She'd found it even more wounding than the war, for some reason. Perhaps because it really epitomized the cost. Then Solari had said, "But what better way to get the message across. You can bet no one else is going to hurry to betray her."

That was what caught Gabrielle's attention. The word, "Her." Yet. ..yet, Solari had meant Greece as well as the Warlord. She'd meant all the people who'd joined with Xena in this effort. All of them. "Her," became a royal naming.

When had that happened? She knew it had, had even participated in the building, but. .. it was so. .thorough. So. . . complete.

"Get over your pride. Which I know," Jalani smiled and continued gently, "is not that easy once you've been silent for days, but. . ." Jalani paused, "she needs you. WE need you."

WE. Her friends.

WE. Her Amazons

WE. Greece.

"She's not. . . herself. .without you." The bard looked down at her full plate, "Not who we know and . .love." There, that was the admission. Xena was loved, but. . .

"I know. I know." The bloody vision covered her mind. She'd stood by Xena at the time, though she'd the bard not to. Now she understood why.

"Gabrielle." A warm hand covered hers. "If you're hurting, can you imagine how she must feel? What she must think you think of her? If you think the worst of her, why should she bother being the best?"

The bard opened her mouth to speak, but Jalani hushed her, "Just think on it. Then you'll know what to do." The big woman pulled back, and nodded toward one of her dishes, "Try the peas. You'll like them.


	70. Chapter 70

Xena's expression was colder than the snow on Mount Olympus. She was sneering and her hand guided a sword's tip to the tenderest part of the man's body. He was shaking like a leaf saying, "But Xena we did the best we could. The pressure is too much."

"Yeah, well," she growled back, "you're best isn't good enough." Her arm twitched. She smiled evilly, "I'll see to it you don't ever have to worry about pressure again." The sword tip pressed further into the quivering warrior's belly. He whimpered and prepared to die.

"Xena." Gabrielle's gentle voice caused the warlord's head to whip around. Madness glimmered in the back of Xena's eyes. Part of the redhead noted the wreckage of the command tent. There was no place to sit, except for Xena's chair. Scrolls littered the floor. There were wine bottles that looked like they'd been flung to the edges of the tent.

She'd had it all worked out. She was going to apologize and everything would go back to the way .. .But she set aside the plans as she stepped further into the tent and braved her lover's wrath, "Where's Colchak?" That was a very important question to her at the moment as worry for her lover and worry for her friend vied for her attention.

"We had a disagreement." The sword tip still pressed into the vulnerable man's belly, but now Xena's attention was, mostly, on Gabrielle. So was his. He looked pleadingly at the Princess' consort. She would set it right, wouldn't she?

"And?" Gabrielle led as she bent to pick up a few stained scrolls. She would have heard if Colchak was dead, right? Xena hadn't quite gone there yet. Had she? No.

The sword tip dipped away, slicing off a button from the man's trousers. Xena stood up straighter. She looked pissed and hopeful at the same time, "He said he'd come back later when I was being reasonable."

"Oh." Gabrielle moved the tray of still hot food away from it's precariously balanced position. She set the cup upright, but didn't mop up the spill. She nodded toward the man, "You! Gafton, clean this up." He never been so happy to do a slave's bidding in his life. "Get Reina and Clifton in here and take care of this mess."

"Yes, Gabrielle." He responded as he practically ran to the table. Xena snorted. It was just like Gabrielle to know everyone's name. The sword now swung limply in Xena's hand. The bard moved to stand in front of the warrior and looked up, ignoring the man's hurried actions.

"You said you wouldn't do this," she said as she gazed with concern at her lover. Slender hands reached to touch. The words were more effective than a slap. Xena's eyes blazed with wrath and hurt.

The warrior yanked her arm away from Gabrielle's reach. "You shouldn't touch me if you think I'm such a monster," she spat. She turned from her mate and stalked to her chair. Gafton was hustling out of the tent while the getting was good. He'd come back later. Xena smirked, "What did they do, send you in to tame me?"

Gabrielle looked rueful, "Something like that." she admitted. It wouldn't help her case any to lie. "But that wasn't why I. . .came." She looked at the only remaining map on the table. She didn't have to see it to know they were close to Olympus. All she had to do was look outside and the outline of the massive peak could be seen. Something in her heart clenched as she looked at the map again. Gods. "How many?" she asked quietly.

Xena jammed the sword in the earthy floor. She looked something between disgusted and mournful, "twenty five hundred. It was," she drew in air and looked anywhere but at Gabrielle, "It was a trap." She finally looked at the bard, who was standing so far away. "I knew. I knew something was wrong, but I sent them anyway."

Gabrielle moved forward.

"Don't," the warrior said, "Just Don't." The bard stopped and knew with a vivid clarity that there was a line being crossed. A dangerous one.

Xena's hand twisted the pommel of the sword, drilling it slowly into the ground. "I *am* a monster," she admitted, to herself mostly. "I never used to feel it though. I never used to feel . . .their deaths. I could close away that part of it. Just count the numbers. Now I have you," she waved her free hand at Gabrielle, "write their parents and their wives and husbands and whoever was left behind to tell them all about it. And there's a part of me that thinks, 'who's going to till the fields this next year? If Yanni is gone, who will feed his family.'" Xena stood up abruptly and there was a fiery glint in her eye. "It's your fault."

Gabrielle tried to keep her breathing even, neutral, but she found it very difficult. Xena stalked towards her, paralyzing her prey with a stare so strong that the bard thought her knees would start to knock. "Your fault." Gabrielle found herself looking up and up and her breath caught. That wasn't blame she saw on Xena's face. It was hunger.


	71. Chapter 71

Gabrielle wondered how she managed to find herself in this position, again. Her buttocks pressed uncomfortably against the beveled edge of the table. Her hands, which had nothing to occupy them, cupped the rim. The underside of the table was rough against her fingers. She didn't dare move too much, lest Xena misinterpret a gesture. She wasn't sure who was approaching. Xena, her lover or Xena, the Warlord. .or even both.

The red-head tried to speak, but the words died in her throat. Instead of justifying herself for something she wasn't quite sure she understood, her mind had turned to other matters. For starters, Xena's heated proximity and scent.

There was the leather, of course. There was always the leather. Mixed in with that was the port and wine, a kind of fruitybuzzedyeast scent. Not bad, but evident. Xena had been drinking and the smell clung to her sweat and breath. Then there was her, that floral sexed smell that set Gabrielle's body firing with erotic heat whenever she was near. Sometimes, it was just a tingle, other times like now, her body acted like she was the Nile. Xena was looking at her with feral passion. Gabrielle curled her lips up in a smile, but it felt timid.

Xena lifted a finger, not touching, but signaling. The Warlord's gaze dipped to the truncated top that covered the bard's breasts and not much else. Xena stroked the finger down the laces which Gabrielle had so carefully tied, then hooked it through one of the vulnerable lacings. The dark haired woman tugged and Gabrielle felt the drag of it. Her bosom lifted with the pull and her back and body arched away from the table.

"Do you love me?" Xena asked. Her breath was hot against Gabrielle's skin. Her cheek rested against the bard's. The question was unexpected and disorienting. It wasn't one that Gabrielle had ever expected to fall from Xena's lips. And what broke the bard's heart was that there was no confidence in it. So she had fire on the one hand and . . .a dangling thread of fear on the other.

It was a precarious, potent combination, Gabrielle knew. She knew that a warlord, any warlord was the most dangerous when they were frightened. And she knew she had to think the circles around this, to find the real meaning or. . .

She dreaded what the consequence might be and she found her commitment to do whatever it took, so long ago discarded in relief, flickering back to life.

'Do you love me?' Well of course, she wouldn't have. . .oh, but that was right, as far as Xena knew she'd only come because. . .because. . .Well, she'd told her that wasn't her only reason, but. . .Xena's spare hand was doing tantalizing things to Gabrielle's side, distracting her. The bard felt a pulsing shiver. Her mind raced while she could still think. The Warlord was asking more questions than the one. Do you love me? Will you love me? Did you love me? Then there was the one hidden question which she couldn't answer, not yet. Would you love me if. . . So she avoided that one. But the other questions she could answer, most surely. The bard searched her heart. "Always," the bard whispered, pressing her face against her beloved's. She felt the skin of Xena's face move. And she knew the answer. Yes, she would love Xena if. . .The question is, what would that love drive her to do.

Strong fingers wrapped into Gabrielle's top, crushing the sturdy fabric. The Amazon's breasts pulled together by the grip's force. Her nipples slammed awake and thrust out impatiently against the rough fabric. Then suddenly she wasn't wearing it anymore. Broken laces and a piece of cloth dangled in her view then dropped away. She felt a burst of coolness, then a fine firm warmth of palms holding the underside of breasts and thumbs placed just so. "Xena," she breathed before their lips collided in an exquisite touch. She closed her eyes and felt, just felt the circling motions that the warrior's thumbs made. The feel of it made liquid fiery progress to her middle.

Eventually, (not too long at all) the hands abandoned her, skimming up past the round fullness of Gabrielle's breasts, and pulling, yanking the rest of what had been her top down from her shoulders and off. She heard the thump of cloth against canvas. Well, that wasn't her favorite shirt anyway. Then those blessed hands came back again and slid down her sensitive sides to her hips. Their mouths had yet to cease touching and Gabrielle realized she'd forgotten, in her upset, how hungry she was for Xena, how needful.

She felt the rip of the cloth before she heard it and let go of the skirt as well. It was louder when it hit and slid with a deep slicing fabricy sound. After that, All she could really hear was the sound of Xena's breathing and the wet succulent noises their kisses made, but her mind said, 'I didn't really like that skirt either.'

"Imagine *this* my bard," Xena said against Gabrielle's ear after that last trail of kisses. There was irony in her velvet voice, "Another time, another place. . ." The strawberry blonde's mind was spiraling with sensation. She wasn't sure what she should imagine, but she moaned an agreement. "I would have cut you down." Gabrielle shivered at the image, but oddly felt no fear. Xena continued, "But here now, I just want to fuck you and fuck you and fuck you till you scream. I've missed your screams." Xena found her lips again, and she felt the press of the Warlord's leathers against her chest, rubbing. Strong fingers tangled in the bard's hair and pulled her head back so her neck was exposed.

Oh she was imagining alright. The words translated to Gabrielle's core as, "I love you too. I've missed you." More than her mouth watered at the thought. This also was true. Xena wasn't the only one who needed.

"Imagine *this* my warrior." Xena shuddered. Excellent word choice. It took the sting away, didn't it. Not Monster. Warrior with a heart. Hers. "Another time, another place. . ." Another place in time, "I will ravish you, my consort." She smiled inside, felt the shift in Xena's thoughts. "My Amazons will guard the tent as I fuck you and fuck you and fuck you till you shout in passion." She felt a gleeful tingle sparkle through her, "I've missed your shouts. I've missed you." Okay, so it wasn't a perfect tandem, but she felt the smile before she saw it.

"Uppity Slave." Blue eyes sparkled with humor and passion. White teeth marked Gabrielle's neck, causing her to moan and thrust herself against Xena's timely upraised thigh. How did she do that?

"Ummm," Gabrielle acknowledged, "but I love you." Xena pulled back and loosened her grip without freeing the bard. "And you love me." There she affirmed what was between them.

"But you think I'm. . ." There was a twisting in Xena's gaze, a kind of agony. Vulnerable. Xena felt Vulnerable. The warlord. . .as she was now, held an emotion in her heart that she didn't know how to deal with, save through throwing tantrums. That's what this was really about, Gabrielle realized. Warlords weren't vulnerable, at least not Xena. But, Xena was more than that and more than those inner rules that clouded judgment.

Gabrielle got the words in while she could. She was a bard, after all. "Beautiful, lovely, praiseworthy, valiant, courageous, daring, scary in your intensity, but oh so generous in your loving. To watch you is to watch art. To love you, an honor."

Xena narrowed her gaze and smirked, "You're just trying to get out of a beating." She joked rather than face how the words affected her. The bard watched as shadows passed in Xena's eyes. She could almost hear the thoughts. Xena was cruel. She knew it. That was . . .the problem right? Wasn't that why Gabrielle had turned from her?

"A beating? Me? Hardly. I wouldn't miss your switchings for the world." Gabrielle looked up at her wife, her mate. She reached and touched the dark woman's face with gentle fingertips. Cruelty undone. She spoke honestly, forgetting her desire, her need, just for a moment, to reveal herself.

"I just. .I didn't know. .I'd never. .. there was so much blood," and stuff. So much extra stuff. Bones popping, the sound of muscles being torn, the bloody pink bowels falling out and being trampled to black and mud. She shivered, for entirely different reasons now, her memory called forth the images that had strung through her sleep like a bad thread from the fate's looms. It had been. . .butchery. . . and a terrible glimpse into Xena's past. The bard had known the truth in that instant. Xena's face had been so cold and closed away from her afterwards, and that was what hurt the most, when all she'd wanted to do was be reassured and to reassure. But Xena had walked away from her, wrapped up in thoughts too dark to share.

Another vivid memory coursed through her. The sky was blue and clear, the horses flecked with blood, meat and sweat. Somehow, somehow, Gabrielle had managed to remain standing, had managed not to cry out. She'd been strong, despite her disagreement. And she'd turned to see that fluttering cape flow down the stairs and away.

That was what Xena had been and this was what Xena was capable of now. This was how Xena would defend her and the world. It wasn't all blood upon the blade. It wasn't *all* the glory of fighting. And Xena felt the stinging tail now, maybe more than she had in the past, because she carried the knowledge of her enjoyment deep within. The toothy grin had been there, just as when she was battling and the bard had seen it and remembered.

It was the dreams that had disturbed her and the weariness behind the warrior's touch told it all. So the bard spoke it, "I can't sleep without you anymore, Xena." There. That was said. One burden lifted. Gabrielle felt strong arms wrap around her body and lift her and she clung as tightly as she could.

See, I'll never let you go. Never. No matter what. No matter who.

They held each other like that till their muscles ached and forgot the ache. Then they let go and smiled at each other past salt stained cheeks. Gabrielle gently wiped the wet residue away from Xena's cheek. "I'll love this away," she said. It was a promise to Xena, the benefit of having a heart to hurt.

"You already have," was the warrior's response and she kissed Gabrielle gently, with her eyes open. "And I will do the same." It was a warrior's oath to her lover. Their lips met again, this time stronger, more urgent.

The map was pushed hastily off the table. It could be picked up later. The leathers were peeled from Xena's body by desperate knowing hands. They only landed on the floor where she stood. Only her boots remained. Xena crawled up on the table and covered her lover, skin to skin, breast to pointed breast. Their legs twined, their hands moved to brush sensitive places. They rolled into each other, with Gabrielle moving up and Xena moving down and both so wet they couldn't tell who started where.

The bard's legs clamped around Xena's thighs. Her mouth moved sloppily along salty fruit tasting skin as her lips sought a taut nipple to tease. She ground slickly against a powerful thigh, not expecting the hand that suddenly was Right There! Her fingernails dug into tender scarred flesh and she was moaning with the pleasured need of it. She finally let go of Xena's thigh, needing her warrior within, but she wasn't going to do this alone.

"Please, Xena, a taste. I want to taste you," Gabrielle panted. The warrior released the bard for a moment and curled up and around, somewhat clumsily. Another map sprawled to the floor. It had a tear now. She spread herself over Gabrielle's face and there was a muffled moan of delight. "You are so. . .beautiful." It was all the bard could think of. .but so true. Each time she looked at Xena, from any angle, it was a wonder, a pleasure. Now, she viewed a sparkling bounteous field that was just ripe for the harvesting. She could swear that the generous curls did follow the lines of the mark, but. . .that was something to explore a little later. Right now, she wanted the fruit that was hidden inside.

Gabrielle felt Xena spread her legs, the warmth of her hands against the bard's inner thighs, then caressing the soft lips of her sex. "Mmm," the fair woman purred, all thoughts of the past banished in the moment. She lifted hips and face and was transported to another realm entirely upon contact.

Nectar. This was nectar. She was sure of it. The gods gained their power from such offerings. And she was at the bowl and drinking from it deeply, deeply. Xena was making earthy noises and certainly Gabrielle wasn't hiding her own delight. She could feel the warrior's strong fingers inside and she used her own to scoop more juice for her tongue and if it happened to be fucking at the same time, well that was convenient wasn't it.

She'd no idea how close she was, until her body convulsed in swirling release and she screamed against Xena's fleshy ruby. The vibrations of her tongue and voice and mouth, stilled against the warrior, triggered the raven haired beauty's own impressive roar. Outside the tent, there was a massive, total, collective sigh of relief. The Amazons who were guarding relaxed in their watch.

Gabrielle thought it lucky she didn't drown. But this waterfall she didn't mind. When she had a chance, calming down some, she busied herself with quenching her thirst again and lapped none to delicately against the warrior.

"Gabrielle."

"MMmm."

Xena was having some difficulty concentrating, "Gabrielle."

"mmmmNNNMMMM, Xena. . ." The purr was most definitely Not lethargic. Apparently the bard had meant what she'd said. Xena was finding it difficult to keep still.

Xena debated lifting herself away or just trying reason. Things felt too good, a bit tender, but MUCH too good to lift away just yet. Still, this would be better continued some place softer, "Gabrielle, don't you want to. . ." She jerked her next orgasm, calling out in startlement and bruising the bard's thigh with her grip.

The bard smiled in contentment, riding the next salty wave with a definite grace. This time, she softened her tonguing and let Xena free. The warrior rolled away from her, settling her hip comfortably and looking deeply satiated. She had needed that. Meanwhile, Gabrielle looked both delightfully relaxed and smug with her drenched cheeks. Xena smiled a tad evilly as she stroked her lover's face with her dry hand, "I will pay you back."

Gabrielle grinned back and turned and scooted forward into Xena's arms. The fit was perfect. She loved the way her breasts felt when they brushed against the warrior. Yes. She'd missed this. "I'm looking forward to it, but can we go home first? This table's a bit rough." Xena stared at her for a moment, then grinned and then laughed a true hearty guffaw.

Not too much later, a tall woman in dark leathers was seen carrying another smaller (and a bit giddy) figure, wrapped snugly in a cloak, towards the Warlord and the Queen's tent. The sentries followed quietly, but proudly. The majority of the camp slept much more peacefully.


	72. Chapter 72

"You know, I've wondered this for days Xena. Now that you've got him at the foot of Olympus, what are you going to do with Hercules?" Colchak asked. He looked at the mountain that towered above him and wondered. It looked so plain, yet it was supposed to hold the homes of the Gods. But a God's way was nothing of his business. His business was strategy.

"Nothing. Yet." Xena said, as she glanced assessingly at the mountain. Somewhere to the back of her, horses whinneyed. "Just keep the pressure on him. Keep him. . .distracted. . ."

Colchak whirled to stare at Xena, "You're going up that mountain!!" He looked like he swallowed a pig. "But . . .But. . .The Gods live there. Surely. . ." Colchak looked confused, "If Hercules notices you, He'll kill you. . ."

Xena tapped her sturdy boot into the ground and looked impatient, "That's why you're keeping him distracted. I've got to get up there and see what's going on." She smiled winningly, "Besides, I have a plan."

Colchak narrowed his gaze, "What kind of plan?"

"I'm going to get the *Real* Hercules back. Iolaus gave me the clues. I just need to. . .see if I can get the cooperation."

"But. .what about Gabrielle?"

The strawberry blonde seemed to have sneaked up behind him. She wore a thick cloak and gripped a sturdy pole in her hand. "What about me?"

"Gabrielle . . .is . .going with me, to keep watch." Xena's expression held a mixture of worry and pride. They'd talked long and hard, until Gabrielle finally said that even if she didn't go, she would follow. Sometimes that bard of hers was so stubborn. But Xena was glad for it.. . usually. She placed her hand firmly on Colchak's shoulder, "We're depending on you."

The general looked back and forth between the two. He pursed his lips, then extended a meaty hand, "Be careful." Gods please be careful. "We. . .need you to come back." Not just him, but the whole of Greece. They were the pin that held this whole thing together and he quaked with fear that the burden would fall upon him. After all that plotting to take over the Greece, he knew now that he *didn't* want it. It was too much responsibility.

Xena clasped his forearm and they held the grip for a long time. "If we don't come back, you'll figure something out. Take care of Argo?" Colchak only nodded, fearing to say anything, "You're. . .you're a good man, Colchak, and wise. You'll do well, you'll see. "

"Only because of you, Xena." He turned to Gabrielle, "And you." His heart pounded in his chest and he swallowed tightly. He prayed one of the few prayers of his life, but said nothing.

The Queen smiled gently then looked at her lover, "Ready?" Her red gold hair flashed in the sunlight. She looked strong and at peace.

Xena grimaced and then gave smile, "Oh Yeah." She pulled Gabrielle close with her arm and nodded, "I'm ready. Let's go." She gave one last glance to Colchak, and an easy smile. Then they started walking.


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - For those who need to know, this is the M/M chapter. If this isn't your thing, then skip to the next chapter. If it is your thing, enjoy, because I sure did.
> 
> A/N - You may note that this is technically "unsafe" sex - but it ancient fantasy Greece. *stamp* Sex *endstamp*
> 
> by GUEST AUTHOR: D. Joan Leib
> 
> When Joan asked me if she could write in my Xenaverse, I was like, "Oh sure, go ahead." (You know how I am. . .as long as I get credit for the inspiration.) She was just planning on it being for herself, but I, being nosy, said, "Share!!" And she most generously did. I was planning on putting the storybit separately, but it fit so perfectly that now it's 73. *shiver* Doesn't she do Bad Herc. .BAD. MMmmm. .
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy!

Iolaus stood by the open tent flap, looking moodily at the point of the mountain that loomed above the top of the tent. Every day, it seemed, Olympus was a little closer, a little larger in their sight. Xena was driving them back with complete determination. He shuddered a little. She was planning something, all right, but what? Was it safe to trust that Xena would win out, send not-Hercules back to his own place, bring back the real Hercules? Or if Xena won, would Iolaus find himself out of the frying pan, into a hotter fire? After seeing Xena at the confab, seeing the way she treated Gabrielle and the way the once proud Amazon obeyed, Iolaus just wasn't so sure.

What if the reformed Xena really was gone, as the rumors said? What if the entire world was now in thrall to these, the most powerful and dark-hearted two half-mortals alive? The memory of a world ruled by the Warlord Xena was too fresh in Iolaus' mind. He shuddered to think of either of them winning out. For the dozenth time he wondered how he could get to Xena. Maybe if he killed her....

"Plotting my demise?" asked a silky voice from behind him. Iolaus shivered again, this time with desire and disgust. The Sovereign moved up behind him, as always, too close. The heat of his hard muscled not-Hercules body made Iolaus sweat.

"Just checking our defenses," the small blond muttered, moving out of the other man's space. And, not incidentally, out of his reach.

"That's what you always say!" the dark Hercules groaned theatrically, rolling his eyes. "Our defenses are impenetrable! Come inside."

In the fading light of dusk, Iolaus considered refusing, but the words hadn't been a request. They were an order, and like so many times before, he obeyed. He cursed his swelling cock as he moved past the big man filling the doorway, and inside.

Not-Hercules kept his tent sumptuously furnished, fit for a king... the king he planned to be. The finery depressed Iolaus. It was like a palatial prison for him. If he ever wanted his friend -- *his* Hercules -- back, he dared not leave. The Sovereign had made that excruciatingly clear.

Iolaus winced as he remembered how gullible he had been. It had taken him far too long to realize that this man was not his friend. And he had just been so damned excited that Hercules finally wanted ... He closed his eyes and groaned softly in self-disgust.

The Sovereign had come up behind him again, and belatedly Iolaus realized he was staring at the bed. Now the other man was pressing against him and his cruel hand reached for the bulge at Iolaus' crotch. He pulled away, trying to ignore the tingling.

"Oh, it's one of *those* nights," the warlord sighed, rolling his eyes again. "You wanna play hard to get? Fine." The beard made his smirk all the more sinister. "The more we play, the harder you get. Get it?" He laughed loudly at his own joke.

"Doesn't it bother you that you're not the one I want?" Iolaus asked him bitterly, hopelessly. "You know that I know that you're not him. What's the point of this?"

The other man watched him, cocking his head with a bemused expression, his forehead creasing. "Who cares what you want?" he asked with honest puzzlement. He strode forward and undid the clasp on Iolaus's trousers, sliding his rough hands inside to squeeze the smaller man's buttocks. "What's his is mine. You're his. Now you're mine." He shoved the fabric down until it pooled at their feet, and then with his breathtaking strength he lifted Iolaus off his feet and threw him, not gently, onto the bed. He was as strong and as fast as his heroic double, and he had his own pants off and was kneeling over Iolaus before the blond had regained his equilibrium.

Iolaus's cock, in spite of his head, was rock-hard and throbbing, and the Sovereign moved, rubbing his own shaft against it, crouching over Iolaus like a panther about to sink its teeth into its victim's jugular. But the Sovereign was not big on kissing, and instead he ducked his head and bit sharply at a nipple. Iolaus yelped, his ass rose instinctively off the bed, and the warlord was nudging his legs apart and pulling Iolaus's ankles over his own shoulders. Iolaus moaned throatily, but he didn't even know any more whether he was protesting or encouraging. He closed his eyes as the warmth invaded, pressing harshly into his unlubricated flesh. He tried desperately to convince himself that the only enjoyment he got from this was from pretending it was Hercules.

But he knew it was a lie.

He thrilled to the power of the dark Hercules; the carnal evil of the man flushed Iolaus with unreasoning desire. Even as the Sovereign was fucking him, now, it occurred to Iolaus suddenly to wonder whether that was what kept Gabrielle in thrall too....

The thought startled him so that he opened his eyes, and his vision was filled suddenly with Hercules's ... or someone else's ... glittering green eyes. The Sovereign glared down at him.

"Pay attention when I'm fucking you, fool!" he ordered menacingly, and Iolaus's eyes widened as his not-friend gave another fierce thrust, shaking the entire bed. The dark warlord grabbed Iolaus by the wrists and held them down, still glaring as he increased the tempo until Iolaus writhed and screamed in pain and pleasure. And he knew it was the pain in his voice that excited the Sovereign beyond endurance; even as he felt the other man's hot semen filling him, Iolaus was still denying the pleasure that coursed through his body. He looked at the ceiling rather than acknowledge his own seed stickily covering both their bellies.

In an instant the Sovereign had pulled out and stood up. "Out," he said imperiously, not looking at Iolaus. He was always like this, after.

Iolaus crawled shakily to the edge of the bed and tumbled off, coming to his knees before his lover/tormentor. Wrapping strong arms around the other man's thighs, he took the Sovereign's powerful cock in his mouth, tasting the saltiness already on it. It twitched and hardened between his lips. He sucked greedily, waiting for a blow from above.

It didn't come. The Sovereign threw back his head, pushing his cruel fingers into Iolaus's hair, grunting with pleasure. Iolaus gave himself over to the task. It was the closest he was going to get to a victory, unless Xena came through.


	74. Chapter 74

Gabrielle stood at the edge of the mountain's side and looked down and down it's craggy surface. Up till now, it had been a bit like walking up a steep hill; a VERY steep hill. Now, however, the mountain's presence made it's jagged self known. Everything looked so small, so very far away. She backed away when she grew dizzy from the height.

The bard sat upon a wide stone. There was tall bushy grass at her feet and her staff leaned against the rocky side of the mountain. She folded her hands in her lap and took a deep breath to calm the worry that had taken over once Xena had disappeared into the cloud. She looked up and found that experience just as dizzying as looking down. So she looked out into cream blue sky.

She was waiting.

It was going to be a long one.

She sighed and bent from the waist to grab her bag. She lifted it half off the ground and dug in with her free hand. A quill, a parchment and she'd be set. There was a clatter. Startled, Gabrielle dropped the bag. She still gripped her writing utensils, though the feather got bent. Xena's lover gasped.

The woman was older, but muscular. There were wrinkles. They curved attractively on the fit womanly form. The hair was silvered, but the eyes were young and sparkling. The bard felt a panic. "Who? How?" she stuttered.

"Hello Gabrielle," the woman answered gently. Her short silvered hair fluttered up with the wind. Her eyes were . . .wise. .and. .kind and very very blue. Gabrielle shivered.

"Xena?" Green eyes stared full and round and worried. "What happened to you!!!"

The warrior laughed. "Time, my love. Just time." She nodded at Gabrielle's rock. "May I?"

The bard blinked. She was being asked? Xena the older waited patiently for her love to get her bearings. "Oh!" Gabrielle scooted over. She felt the buzz of the warrior's familiar presence as Xena sat down. It *was* her.

"Xena," Gabrielle looked up to the clouds and felt a mix of awe and misery, "did the Gods do this?"

Again the warrior laughed and she wrapped a gentle arm around her love, "You could say that, but," Xena touched Gabrielle's chin and brought her attention back to her. "It's not what you think."

Gabrielle felt the pressure of the warrior's thumb upon her chin. She was being caressed affectionately, "Then what is it?"

"I'm just here to keep you company for a bit."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, Really." The warrior released Gabrielle's chin and leaned back, bracing herself with her palms.

"You make it?" She was asking about the climb. Xena knew it.

"Mm, yes. It cost a lot though."

"Your youth." Gabrielle said matter of factly, assuming she knew. After all this wasn't how Xena looked when she'd last seen the warrior.

Xena shook her head, "No, not really. I'd lost that a long time ago. This was something different." She looked a bit sad, but lifted her head.

"Oh." The bard blinked and shifted to find a more comfortable position.

Xena crossed her sandled feet and brushed a hand down her tunic, removing a bit of debris from the climb. The gold on her wrist, waist and ear sparkled. A twinsnake tattoo curled up her bicep and her left breast was exposed, revealing the luscious earthy rose nipple. She was scarred, but tan and looking rested. Gabrielle fought back the urge to ask. Xena just smiled and answered before she could even make the question, "I've been on vacation. NO, I can't tell you. We can talk."

"About what?" Gabrielle was glad she had the scroll in her hand, wanting to make note of the details while she could.

The warrior smiled, "Almost anything." Gabrielle opened her mouth. "Except that." Gabrielle closed her mouth.

The bard looked at her . . .lover . . .and thought, if she couldn't ask about the future, maybe she could ask about the past. Her Xena hardly ever said anything about her past, except when she had to. For some reason Gabrielle thought this one might be different, so she picked the nosiest one she could think of, "Okay, who was your first lover."

"My first?" Xena cocked and eyebrow and chuckled, "Let me tell you about my first. He wasn't very good, but neither was I. I was determined, however, to learn." The warrior began a fascinating, full bodied, humorously sexy tale and Gabrielle listened, held rapt in astonishment.


	75. Chapter 75

The warrior rose and stood, grabbing the bard's staff. She turned, too briefly, to look at Gabrielle. "Start Climbing!!!"

"What?" Gabrielle looked up and felt a terrible shiver. "I can't do that I. . ."

"Gabrielle Please!" There was a look of terror on the elder Xena's face. "There's no choice. Start climbing!"

"You didn't come just to tell me stories did you?" The bard asked as she gathered her bag and slung it over her shoulder. The contents were precious now. She had two full scrolls of Xena's past.

"I went insane without you Gabrielle." Xena's voice was flat, though her hand caressed the bard's face, "I felt. .I felt so betrayed. I was worse than the Sovereign ever was. I left. . .left Hercules in the between world." She touched Gabrielle's lips with a fingertip, and looked infinitely sad, "I couldn't keep my promise."

Gabrielle's hazelgreen eyes went wide and she took her lover's hand in her own, "How?" There were so many questions she'd wanted to ask.

"I was offered one chance, by Artemis. She said, she said this wasn't my fault, but the Gods. They were supposed to help, but . .the timing wasn't right. . ." There was almost a sob, but the tear never fell. Xena hadn't cried in a Long Long time. "The Sovereign had spotted us, sent. . ." It was obvious from the sounds below what he'd sent, "You were all alone. .It was my fault . . .I couldn't pass it up. I promised Artemis I'd do anything. Anything. I knew. . . I knew. . ." She changed her words midstride, "I knew if you were to suspect. .you wouldn't speak to me," Could hear the clank of metal approaching. "So I left my weapons behind and Artemis changed me." She looked down at the body that Artemis had told Xena should have been hers. She would have been. . .a different kind of Empress, if only. . .

"But I thought. I thought you'd become a," her finger traced the snake, "healer." Xena's sad, then wicked look told Gabrielle all.

"I became something else." Tormentor, Tyrant. Everything that Gabrielle hadn't wanted her to be. Everything they'd fought so hard against, "Please Go Gabrielle. Let me change it. Let me. . ."

The bard grabbed the cloth of Xena's tunic and pulled her forward into a kiss, then let the startled woman go. "I would have spoken to you. Maybe yelled, but I would have spoken to you. No matter what."

It was an innocent thing to say, but the Warlord didn't smirk. Xena's voice was very gentle, full of love and totally opposite of the life she'd been living for forty years, "Go." Then she stepped away and turned to face that which was coming.

They flowed over the very edge that Gabrielle had backed away from not too long ago. Big men they were, wearing the black leather and armor of faux Hercules' army. They were aggressive and smelly and they seemed to have come from out of nowhere. They were also armed to the teeth, while it seemed that Xena had nothing but the staff.

The bard looked up and up and this time, her hand touched the face of the rock and her foot and she began the climb that would take her to her Xena and change the world. She heard the first shout of astonishment, male, as well as the tumbling clatter, but she didn't turn to look down. She knew that it would be a mistake. Then she heard a laugh that chilled her to her core and Xena's cold voice mocking, "Thanks for the sword." Then the carnage really began, and the screams, as Xena gleefully took out all her rage upon those who had caused it.


	76. Chapter 76

She paused to rest at the first solid ledge she found. Who knew that climbing was such hard work? Xena made it look easy. Her nails were chipped something awful and she had scrapes all over her body. Her hands felt like she wouldn't even be able to hold onto a mug, let alone her staff (and she didn't have that with her, did she. . .) Her hair was knotted and moist with sweat, and her muscles hurt in places she'd never even thought of before. And from the looks of it, she didn't even think that she was half way. No wonder the Gods had chosen Olympus for a home. It kept people like her away.

Still somehow she would manage. Overtaxed muscles or no, Xena was up there. And she had, apparently, made the climb. The potedian wasn't even quite sure how *she'd* known how to climb, let alone made it this far. It was as if an intuition took over, or the Gods.

"That would be mostly it, I think." Gabrielle would have plain fallen off the ledge, if it weren't for two warm hands holding on to her shoulders. "Whoops, There you go. Can't have you spoiling Xena's efforts." There was a smile of terribly bright proportions.

Gabrielle gazed with astonishment at the figure who was supporting her. "Who?" The strawberry blonde's hands clutched at the dark brown arm that now proffered itself to her grasp. It felt solid. She wasn't falling. It, no. . She had to be real.

The Goddess smiled, unhurt. "My Queen, I would think you would recognize me." Gabrielle's glance fell past a glittering smile to the quiver at the woman's side. Then she looked back up into a gaze that seemed to be made up of forever.

Artemis.

The Amazon Queen knelt, or rather attempted to. "No, Gabrielle. No formalities. We haven't the time." She nodded towards the grey face of the mountain. Then she turned and smiled at her Amazon, "But it an honor to finally meet you. You have served my people well and I owe you much."

Gabrielle blinked in astonishment at the statement and when her eyes opened, there was a lighted tunnell before her. "By the Gods."

"Indeed," Artemis said sweetly. Then she informed the Queen, "This will take you the rest of the way. You only have to step in and it will carry you up."

Gabrielle took a step forward, then turned. "Were you here for Xena?" It was an unintentionally multilayered question.

"No." The Goddess admitted, "I wasn't." Her answer was most intentional, "But I am now, just as I am here for you."

They looked for a time at each other. "You'll take care of her, if anything happens?" The bard asked. The Goddess nodded, understanding. Gabrielle looked into the bright, "Thank you," the red head intoned, "for everything." The Goddess said nothing. Then the bard stepped into the light, the stone closed and and Gabrielle disappeared.

Artemis lingered a few moments after, considering. She finally answered where only the air could listen, "No, thank you." Then in a flicker of light, she moved.

Xena was hardly sweating when she was done, but she was confused about her location. There was blood everywhere, which made sense since there were bodies everywhere too. Obviously, she had been at work here, but for what reason? She looked about, trying to remember how she'd gotten there and why.

"Hello, Xena. I see you made short work of it." The goddess appeared to Xena's side. The warrior didn't even bother to jump, but raised an eyebrow. For some reason, this didn't surprise her. Of course, she'd been dealing with Gods and the like for so long. . .

Then she smiled at her friend, "I suppose, Aunt Arty, that I did." Time had allowed her to accept the truth of herself and had given her some peace about the matter. Besides, for some reason Gabrielle loved this Goddess, and whom her heart loved, Xena loved.

"Arty?"

"You'd prefer Artypoo?" There was a teasing grin associated with that statement.

The Goddess looked at Xena in horror, "Gods NO." Artemis' hand clutched at her naked chest.

Xena dropped the sword that she was holding. It clattered to the ground metalically. She sighed, "I need a bath. Gabrielle's going to hate this. We were supposed to be on vacation." Now she was remembering. What had Ephiny said? Something about how only Atlas should always bear the weight of the world. Everyone else got days off. Hmmph. Sneaky bitch. And too very right. Aside from this little confrontation, things had been pretty peaceful in the old Amazon lands. For once.

Artemis smiled softly, "Well, Gabrielle's waiting at the hotspring for you. I took the liberty of. . .explaining. She took it quite well actually."

"Oh, so you tell her why I'm doing this, but not me? Damn it. Nobody tells me anything anymore." There was a pause, then they both started laughing. It was an old joke between them.

"Well, it seemed she already knew. Besides, Gabrielle has always told things much better. It is after all, her talent," Artemis grinned, "and You're less likely to chop *her* head off." Xena snorted another laugh. Another old joke. "Come on, Let me take you home."

Xena sighed wearily, and then, made a decision. She shrugged out of the silk tunic and stood naked and gory. The tunic dropped besides the sword, "One less thing to worry about." Seeing the portal open, she smiled. Then warrior queen stepped through and into a different world.

Artemis waited till the portal was closed before sighing and slumping in utter relief. She looked up to the mountain that she was barred from, but spoke to the wind. "It's done!!" Then, glimmering, she vanished


	77. Chapter 77

There was this idea that because Xena was persistent, that she was also invulnerable to the regular hurts of man. But her body ached by the time she was done climbing and it took every ounce of the very powerful will, which had staked heads along the fields of the great wall of chin, to keep moving. She used one weary hand to push her body up off the grand marbled floor and the other to wipe away the sweat which had covered her brow. It was one of those moments when she wished for Gabrielle's seemingly bottomless carryall. She could have used one of those cloths that always seemed to be in there to dry her face off. As it was, she had to rely on her own frail flesh. It was barely adequate and her hands shook from the effort. She only hoped she wouldn't have to worry about wielding a sword in there.

She counted two statuelike figures at either side of the gate, but she knew it was unlikely that they were *just* statues. Probably, if her experience with the Gods proved true, these were as vicious a set of creatures as any she'd encountered on earth, whose sole purpose was to see to it that people who survived the climb didn't survive what came next. As it was, if she made it past the guardians, she would probably be doing more than sweating before the gods. Good thing that such matters never bothered her. One either accomplished what one set out to do, or didn't. She'd have been more worried if her beloved Gabrielle had been here. She was suddenly grateful that the her lover had been so amenable to waiting. This would have been an excruciating journey for the redhead, and for them both, had she'd chosen to come.

It occurred to the blue eyed beauty, as she pondered what to do next and moved the sweltering leather to accommodate herself better, that perhaps the gate would not be the best way to enter. She didn't see any other option though. The dazzling white entrance was surrounded by sheer rock face. While she could see the towering sparkling mansions of the Gods behind it, she didn't feel inclined to try climbing the almost glassy face of those intimidating walls. No, she'd just have to. ..figure a way in. Perhaps slipping through the bars themselves, while distracting the guards, somehow. That seemed the better notion than trying to convince them to open the gate. Somehow she didn't think that even her lover's charming persuasion could move these two creatures.

They hadn't come for her now, which she would have expected, so that must mean a trap lay ahead. Xena decided that there must be a trigger, but she wasn't sure what it would be. Quietly she fingered the Chakram, looking for demarcations that might indicate where the guard's signal lay. Her eyes took in the patterns of the stone, a giant zigzagging pointed mark encased in a large circle. Lightening. In order to approach the gate she would *have* to step on that mark. That would be it then.

So now her mind worked on how to avoid the obvious calamity of such a maneuver, and get the guards out of her way, just in case. Xena wondered, briefly, just how sentient these creatures were. She contemplated whether they were "alive" like she was or if they were simply stone that moved, perhaps one of Haphaestus creations? If they were simply machines, she could definitely out think this problem.

She felt the cool thin wind brush against her. The warrior's body was too sticky and the dark strands of her hair were clinging to her face. There was a time when she liked the sensation, such as in battle, but at the moment it just made her nervous. She wanted to be *sure* she had her line of sight. She thought a moment, cut a thin strip of leather from her skirt, and tied her hair back from her face.

Better.

And they still hadn't moved.

Confirmation. The use of weapons of was not their signal. That made sense. The gods had no need to fear weapons.

She considered her predicament a moment, eying the sigil on the marbled ground and where it stopped, just at the edge of the gate. Then she looked at the mountain's sides, the guardians and began calculating. She was a woman of invention, made so by necessity, and she always paid attention to the details. Then, options determined she carefully unhooked her Chakram and, running, stepped on the far line. The statues moved.

She didn't waste time, but flung her weapon to the sky and against the mountain's face. Then with a ulating trill she leapt, flipping in the air, reaching out with perfect timing to grab the round sleek weapon and landed spot on the other far edge of the sigil's circled line. There was a groan of stone as creatures moved, faster than she thought possible, to capture her. But Xena, wisely, didn't remain still. Instead she made another grand leap towards the gate, and listened to the grinding cacophony of rock tearing itself from it's mountainous face. She timed it perfectly, even as the statues were covered, drowned by their own kind, and *flew* through the opening of two bars.

She landed hard, not on her feet. She'd not been able to get her bearings with that last leap. Instead she landed on her hip and upper arm and slid towards the broad deep wall of a fountain with an unfortunate crunch. Her body was most definitely bruised, saved only by those skimpy pieces of armor she wore. She got a good solid knock on the head, the kind that made one dizzy. She felt like she wanted to sleep, desperately.

But she was Xena, and she had a mission to fulfill, so she breathed in and let go the pain and the darkness that threatened.

Fortunately for her, she'd always been the hard headed type. Xena smiled grimly at the interior joke, and winced at how it felt. Then, drawing again on the strength of her will, the warrior princess scrabbled to a stand and wobbled, ignoring the scraped elbow and the generally battered feelings that grumbled through her body. It was time to face the Gods.


	78. Chapter 78

When one is continually surrounded by the brightness of the sun, it's hard to catch one's bearings, but Xena had an inner sense of direction. It was *that* which she used to find her way. Everything was so vivid here. The trees and grass were greener, the sky more blue than she'd even dreamed, and the water sparkled so purely that it took her breath away. She might have let herself stop to watch the fountain, had she more time. But she felt an urgency in her heart, added to by the absence of the very gods whom she sought.

She started from the outside, gradually making her way in. It gave her a chance to familiarize herself with the area and it was a logical search. It seemed the best plan. She thought They should be all over the place. She'd expect them to wander the grounds much like mortals would a city. But they were gone. All of them.

Xena had never realized how BIG Olympus was. It was obviously a trick of the gods. Take a small space (for certainly it appeared that way from the bottom) and make it. . .as endless as the Elysian fields. Xena began to wonder if she would ever find her way in.

She felt him before she saw. And she knew. "It's not like you to skulk," Xena said to a pillar's shadow. She felt the air vibrate with his hot presence as he sparkled into sight.

He didn't quite smile, but struck a pose. His arms folded over his chest, his hips cocked just so. Ares' sword dangled, still sheathed. "I'd always knew you'd make it to Olympus," he oozed. His voice sent a sensuous shiver down her spine, "I just hoped it would be for different reasons."

She ignored her body's response. It always acted this way. It always would. She'd gotten used to it. "Well, sometimes life surprises us," Xena's voice was cold. He acted as if she'd kissed him. Damn. She didn't have time for this.

He strutted, "True," he acknowledged. Then he turned and spread his arms, as if to embrace her, "I'm very proud Xena. Very proud." He brushed his fingers through his beard, trying to act casual. "You've conquered most of Greece. Against the Sovereign, no less. The Gods are afraid of him," he dropped his arm, "But he's afraid of *you.*" He grinned wickedly, "Yes, I'm very proud."

"Get over it," Xena sneered. Right now she wished she could grab her sword and actually hold it. Really she did. The Chakram, much as she loved it, simply wouldn't keep the distance between them.

"Oh, no, Xena. I can't." He vanished then reappeared directly in front of her. He was standing too close. She felt the heat dripping from him, calling her. Her knees trembled. His hand caressed her shoulder, "I haven't been able to see any of it, but I've felt all, burning through my blood. Our blood." His lips were near to covering hers and she felt her lids lowering, "You feel so good Xena, so incredibly. .. "

Xena, for the first time, considered that this little trek may have been a mistake. "You can't stop me, Ares, so don't try." The warrior pushed herself away from the God's seductive touch. It took everything she had. Damn that climb. He skidded backwards along the slick marble floor. She paced back two steps. "I'm not here to play your games, so just stay out of my way," she growled.

He smiled, warmly. It was almost affectionate. "Oh, I'm not going to stop you." He gave her an oily smile, "for long." Then he was there again, pressing against her. Now she could feel more than heat and she felt a flickering pulsing response in her core, "In fact, I may even help you." His hand skimmed her waist and she felt a heat simmer in her bones, her muscles. It felt good. Very very good. There was such a difference between pain and pleasure sometimes.

"YOU?" The sound of disbelief carried like the sweet tone of a bell. It shocked Ares away from Xena. "YOU are going to *help* Xena? When we all *KNOW* you've been helping the Sovereign."

The warrior could NOT believe her eyes. Neither could Ares, "Gabrielle?" She asked the figure who was stepping down black marbled stairs, "What are you doing here?" The confusion in her voice, was apparent.

The Amazon smiled much too sweetly, "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" She asked the question with genuine asperity. It was a sufficient verbal slap. The warrior shook her head, then breathed in deeply. Ares glowered.

Xena grinned evilly at the War God, "Nothing important." Ares glowered some more. Xena just smirked and walked away from him. They met each other halfway, embracing warmly.

"You alright?" The warrior asked. She gingerly took one of the roughened, wounded hands in her own. "That's . . quite a climb." It was the understatement of the century. If the mountain had nearly wiped the warrior out, how had the bard accomplished it.

"I know." Gabrielle glanced at Ares briefly, "but I had some real help."

Okay, enough was enough. He wasn't a bad god, just misunderstood. "Hey!" He groused, "I meant it!" Gabrielle stepped forward, in a kind of natural defense of the warrior. The War God nearly laughed in amazement. It was cheeky. It was cute. It was So Gabrielle. And he found himself thinking of the times he'd gotten to know the bard through Xena's blood. The thought. . .lifted him.

"Oh yeah, most people I know what that means, but you. . ." If Gabrielle had her staff she'd whack him a good one.

"I am Ares, the God of War. It's my job to help. . .true warriors." He licked his teeth and sparkled a grin at his daughter, "And Xena is a true warrior. The Sovereign can't stop me from doing my job. He needs me too much."

"You can't help both of us Ares." Xena stepped besides Gabrielle and placed a gentle hand on the Amazon's shoulder. Ares was suddenly aware of the gold flashing in Gabrielle's ear. It gave him a shiver. "You'll have to choose."

Ares smirked, "What makes you think I haven't." Then, faster than either of them could move a light flashed and hit Xena in her heart's center. It flooded through her and out and covered the bard. They screamed and lifted from the ground. Then dropped like rag dolls.

Ares sniffed and folded his arms and disappeared.


	79. Chapter 79

It wasn't an altogether uncomfortable sensation, but it was jarring. Xena woke to find herself floating midair and immobile. She, of course, gave vent to some quick and vile imprecations, then gathered what was left of her wits. She realized she was in a familiar position, the only thing lacking was the hard wooden core of the cross behind her. Her arms were flung up and out as if she were trying to fly. Her legs dangled low, just a few feet above the ground. Far enough to hurt if she fell, not so far she couldn't recover.

She was naked. That didn't surprise her. Clothing added a dimension of psychological protection. The lack of clothing was meant to intimidate. She dispensed with any feeling of vulnerability immediately. Instead she focused on one purpose, finding Gabrielle.

She looked about, noting pillars and Gods and fountains and shimmering things. The Gods surrounded her. They looked much too glum for deities, which if it weren't for the obvious parallel of the cross, told Xena that she was most definitely in trouble and the Gods were most definitely unhappy about it. She supposed their obvious disapproval of her situation ought to make her happier, but it didn't.

She looked mutely at one, a grey eyed woman of quiet, but stern visage. There was a very very subtle shake of the head. It told Xena nothing, but she was reassured in an odd fashion by the brief movement. There was a commotion to her left and Xena felt a sigh escape her body. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

Gabrielle wrenched . .. .tugged. ..yanked. .finally settled down and was marched across the grounds in Xena's direction. The warrior struggled against the invisible bonds that held her. "Gabrielle!!!"

The Sovereign was smirking and gripping the bard's arm very tightly. "Hello Xena," Hercules' look alike said, "Nice of you to join us." He threw Gabrielle at her feet and the bard tumbled, landing just below the warrior. She was bruised, but awake. There were no tears from her Gabrielle.

The Sovereign smiled evilly, "You're just in time." Xena opened her mouth to retort, but he hushed her, "listen."

The Sovereign closed his eyes and dropped his hand. Xena listened and heard a dull rhythmic thrumming. At first she thought it was her heart. It was the same beat, solid and sure. Then the beat changed, just a little. It was Drums; War Drums. The sound pulled at her. She could feel her heart move to match its pace.

The Sovereign smiled, "You didn't really think you could beat me? Did you?" Something flickered in his hand, round and bright. Gabrielle gasped, "You were looking for this maybe? A bit of sky's fire from Zeus?" He moved like a panther, quick and deadly. He stood right in front of Xena, pushing her lover away with a booted foot. Then he lifted the prize up to the warrior's face. She turned her head from the brightness, and the searing hot. "Too late. I've got it now." The Sovereign waved it in front of her, teasing her, "And I've got thousands more like it." He directed her attention with the light, pointing at what looked to be a huge basin full of the things. It was Zeus' supply. He smirked, "I'm going to take over the world Xena and You can't stop me." The Sovereign turned and looked at the assembled Gods, and waggled his brow, "And then I'm taking over Olympus. Or is it the other way around?"

He laughed and stepped away from the hanging warrior. He didn't look back, but tossed the lightening into the basin. "Oh, by the way Xena," he said casually, "I thought of making you my consort, but I've changed my mind." He held his hand out and a Goddess approached and took it. She wore a veil. The amber jewel of hinds' blood hung around her neck. The gold highlights flickered brightly. "You'll just have to make do with being a plaything."

He shouted out, "Ares!" The God of War appeared. The dark man bowed, not too low.

"Yes. . .my Brother."

"She's all yours." The Sovereign said benignly, "Don't do anything . ..I wouldn't do."

Ares paused, then smiled genuinely, "You may be sure of it." Sovereign laughed, then turned away with Hera in tow.

Ares waited until the Sovereign was well away. He turned to Athena. "Get her down from there. Be quick about it."


	80. Chapter 80

The first words out of her mouth were, "Are you alright?!" It was warmly reassuring, a pattern long ago established. First Xena did the visual checks, her hands resting lightly and welcome on Gabrielle's body and then she asked. It was such a consistent thing that Gabrielle's response was almost automatic. ..

"Yes, I'm fine," The Amazon nodded, though really she was hurting more than she cared to admit. But not where it could have been. The Sovereign, fortunately for her, had been too busy with. . .other things to mind her. She guessed trying to conquer the world had that affect on people, all the other interests just sort of went to the side.

Xena let go the embrace, and turned to Ares. "I'm galls to say it, but. . .thank you."

Ares didn't smile, "We have a common enemy. I was obliged." He clapped his hands together and the Gods began filing away silently, all except Athena. It was a very odd thing to watch, given the normal exuberance of the Gods.

"Where's Zeus." It was an important question to ask. It seemed to Xena that the King of the Gods would have some interest in the happenings at Olympus.

Ares smiled thinly, "Lets just say he's spending quality time with one of his sons."

Xena snorted, "Stuck with Hercules I take it." Ares nodded. "Hercules the bad wasn't affected by the lightening he held. Why is that?"

"We'd best carry on the conversation elsewhere," the grey-eyed Goddess inserted, "Besides, I believe there is someone you should see. Let us go to *my* house."

"And what is wrong with mine?" Ares asked as they started walking.

"I'd start listing, but we haven't the time." Athena retorted. Ares hmmphed, but winked at a startled Xena. He was just glad to be back in the good graces of the other gods, as much as he was capable of being.

After a short while they entered a graceful building, a god-built building, filled with stunning conveniences and artworks. "Welcome to my abode," the Goddess said. It wasn't often that she had guest and she felt a little excited for it. One thing about this crisis; it had been interesting. Like all the other gods, Athena could be tempted into boredom. She had yet to be bored with these new events.

Gabrielle was gracious in return, as was her habit, "Thank you." She looked about her with dazzled eyes. "It's beautiful." It seemed like the right thing to say. It was. The goddess' expression didn't change much, but Gabrielle could tell she was pleased.

Athena directed them into an inner room, one without a window. Then there was a flicker of light and a figure stood before them. Gabrielle gasped out, "Iolaus!!" She ran to him, embracing. His face was marked with bruises. "Oh, Iolaus."

"I'm alright, really. It's okay. It hurts worse than it looks." He lifted his lips in an attempt at humor.

Xena was riled beyond words, "He did this to you?"

"It could have been worse," he didn't want to mention the other things, "I did what I had to do."

"Iolaus," the warrior woman's voice was full of compassion, and understanding. Her expression promised vengeance. She touched her hand to his shoulder, gripping gently. "I'm. . ."

"Xena, it's okay. I've. . .struck a bargain," He looked at Athena, "I. .It will be alright. . .If we rescue Hercules." He wouldn't remember any of it then. The Goddess had promised, and had taken away his temptation where the Sovereign was concerned. Yes. .the darkness still appealed, but he had. .other things to hope for now. A possibility.

Athena spoke, as Ares folded his arms and smirked, "You asked how Hercules," The goddess almost giggled, "the bad. . ." Xena had such a way with words sometimes, "remained unaffected by the lightening?"

Xena nodded, half afraid the answer would be that he'd partaken of ambrosia already. "He . . ."

"No. No, he's waiting until the marriage ceremony. It's a," Ares said, then sneered, "a pride thing." He looked intently at Xena, "What is it with you children anyway. Don't you appreciate a good thing when you see it?"

Xena's hand slid gently from Iolaus shoulder and she looked quietly at Gabrielle. Then she addressed her father, "Yes, we do know it. When we see it."

Ares harumphed again. Every turn. She got him at Every turn.

"So," Xena said, turning back to the matter at hand.

"So," Athena rearranged some flowers as she spoke, "The Sovereign was given a belt of protection." Iolaus winced. He was all too familiar with that belt.

"By Hera?"

Athena nodded, then sighed, "I don't think she realized. . ."

"How greedy he is," Iolaus finished. "He plans on betraying her."

"I'm not surprised," Xena said thoughtfully. "Ares?"

"Yes," the God purred.

"Is there. . .something else. .that could open the gate?" Xena looked quietly at the God of war.

"Having been through it twice. .. NO, I don't think so."

"But Hercules. .the Sovereign, even if he can't be affected, he can wield lightening, can't he?"

Ares felt the pride in his heart bubbling up again. He could see the wheels churning in Xena's mind. She was *so* smart. He uncrossed his arms and strode before his beloved warrior, "What did you have in mind?"

"Escape." Xena squinted in thought, "And I will need to borrow a pair of sandals."


	81. Chapter 81

The Sovereign was outraged. "SHE WHAT?!!!" He stormed. The sound of a humongous statue flying and crashing against the wall echoed in the courtyard.

Ares grimaced and winced, "She escaped." His eyebrow twitched angrily and he growled out, "I had her chained in the temple but she. . ."

"Temple? Which one?"

"Mine, of course," Ares shifted his head and nodded. A map appeared. "Here. It was close to Olympus, but away from where she could cause trouble. The priest was supposed to. . ."

The demigod narrowed his gaze suspiciously, "That priest had better be dead."

"Oh trust me, she is. Very."

"I should have killed Xena while I had a chance."

"I told you," Ares said. That earned him an evil glace. The God of War shrugged, "I can't help you if you won't take my advice."

The false Hercules sniffed and moved his musclebound self to Zeus throne. He sat quite impiously, and pouted. The buckle on his belt glittered gold. Then he sighed and waved his hand as if it didn't matter, "I'll just have to kill her next time."

"How can you be sure? You've tried just about everything."

The Sovereign grunted and picked an apple off of the stand. He bit into it and breathed out a sigh through his nose as he chewed. Then his glance settled on a brightly lit basin. A grin formed and he swallowed. He didn't bother to wipe his chin, but waved the gold colored apple in his hand, "Did she take that slave with her?"

"The Amazon? No. She got left behind. . .in the rush. She's with Iolaus now."

"Oh?"

"He thought you might want . . .her."

"You know, my faith grows in that man." Hercules, the bad, took another bite then let what was left of the apple fall, with a thump, to the ground. "He's been most tractible, since. .I began training him." The Sovereign jumped and landed right in front of Ares and pulled the War God into a tight and hot embrace, "Much like you." Moist hard lips pressed together for an intense kiss. "When we're done, I want you to fetch the slave. I'd play with her a bit, but We'll use her as bait instead."

There was another hot, fast kiss, "As you wish." Ares could feel the press of his desire move. Gods, if only. . .the other Hercules had . . . Half of this one's charms. . .Then again, maybe . . .there was a way. . .to find out. . .Later. They vanished to a conveniently located bedroom, leaving one lonely half eaten apple.

Iolaus told Gabrielle to stay put. In fact, she knew she should, but it wasn't often that a bard, especially an Amazon slave Queen bard had a chance to see the *real* Olympus. Other writers just imagined what it would be like. She was there in flesh and blood. It was an opportunity she could not pass up.

So she roamed and she learned much. She learned that comfort was pretty much the same anywhere, whether God or mortal, but that Gods. . .well their spaces were full of magic. She'd found this one mirror that seemed to change as she watched it. She saw herself in many ways, even to the wearing of strange glass objects balanced by metal on the ridge of her nose. She felt as if she were looking at versions of herself, rather than. . .at . .herself.

It was odd.

But she liked it, and she made a note on the piece of scroll she'd secreted away.

Her wanderings took her past doors that seemed to open to other worlds. She was smart enough not to pass through them, though she had a curious yen to follow the tracks she saw in the desert. Instead she followed the zigzagging patterns on the walkways. That eventually led her to a lyrical crystaline room with a throne in the middle. It was a handsome piece and she realized that her feet were tired.

It was probably time to head back.

That was when she saw the apple and her stomach burbled hungrily. Well, it had been, such a long climb and she'd not had anything since this morning and her satchel. . .Well, Iolaus had done something with it. There was a whole bowl of those golden fruit and she could smell the sweet scent of them. They reminded her a little of Xena. A little.

Mostly they reminded her of food.

She was truly hungry.

That decided her, since she doubted that the Gods kept poisonous things around to eat (since what would be the point?). She sat herself down upon the throne, and being the tidy person she was, picked up the half chewed apple and set it upon the table by the bowl. Then she picked a fresh one for herself, lifted it to her mouth, and bit until the sweet juice dribbled down her chin.

Oh, it was sweeter than anything she'd imagined, filling and delicious. Her tongue buzzed with the taste of it. Crunchy, juicy, sweet and only slightly pulpy. It was a perfect apple fit for a perfect place. It was considerably delicious and she heartily approved.

She ate the whole thing, even the seeds, though they were a bit more bitter than others she'd tasted in her life. The stem she left besides the other apple, and then she wiped her chin carefully and licked her fingers. OH, that was beyond good. She sighed happily and patted her belly with contentment. Then she closed her eyes and dozed, with every intention of leaving soon.

"Gabrielle!!" She was startled awake by Iolaus' hiss. His hand gripped her arm where the Soveriegn's had. It hurt.

"Ow! Iolaus!" The bard protested.

"Sorry." He let go abruptly. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Gabrielle yawned, stretched, "Sorry, Io, I'd meant to get back. Honest."

He looked frustrated, but nodded, "Well we've got to. . ." He caught sight of the apple and felt a concern rush to his chest. He pointed at the apple, "You didn't. . ."

. "That?" Gabrielle shrugged it off, "No, I just found it . .oh there, about where you're standing. Put it back on the table so it wouldn't clutter, you know."

"Oh, yeah. Makes sense. I guess." He looked about the throne room, feeling an anxiety that he might be caught away from his assigned room, "Come on, let's go. I don't want the Sovereign to find us missing. He's bad tempered enough as it is when I'm gone and I . . ."

"Don't worry about it, Iolaus," The deep voice caused a shiver down the bard's spine, and Iolaus'. "You're exactly where I want you to be." The tone was goodnatured, for once. A large hand curled in the man's hair and forced him to look up. Then still salty lips took his and kissed him deeply, until he moaned. The kiss broke roughly, moistly and Iolaus couldn't believe he was disappointed. He wondered who it was that he was tasting, though he suspected. . .It was a flavor that he was becoming familiar with.

"Now," said the Sovereign as he gazed intently at Gabrielle, "Let's talk about what is going to be happening to you." He smiled evilly and grabbed her by the sore arm, again. Gabrielle had a feeling that she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

As she was being dragged from the room, a small gust of wind passed by. The stem rocked upon the table, rolling back and forth. Athena appeared and, holding the object between her fingers, disappeared once more.


	82. Chapter 82

Well, at least she wasn't hanging on a cross, Gabrielle thought. Not that she really felt that grateful. Instead she nakedly waited outside on a plank, kneeling, positioned with her hands between two wooden slats. A gigantic, bright, sharp metal axe hung above her, held only by a line of rope. She shivered when she looked up at the sparkling metal and would have leaned her head forward, except that it was too dangerous. She wriggled her hands, trying to squeeze them through the boards, but all that did was scrape her wrists bloody. She looked back up at the blade. It was a promise of a slow death. If the axe swung, her hands would be gone. If not treated, she would bleed and bleed and if she was saved. .. .she would never be able to hold . .anything. .again. Nope, Gabrielle didn't like this proposition at all.

\---------------

"Do you see her?" Sovereign asked Ares impatiently. He paced, looking once or twice at the gathered men behind him.

"Not yet," Ares said as he looked out over the chosen battlefield. "Her troops look good." He hastened to add, "So do yours, of course."

Sovereign hissed, "Spare me the commentary. Just let me know when she shows up. I want to get started right away." The muscled bound man glanced meaningfully at the war god. "I Know this slave is important to her. Xena's gonna come, I can feel it."

Ares turned and stared at the man, then pursed his lips, turned away and tried to squelch the images that roved through his head at that moment. It just hit him wrong is all. Ares shook his head a little bit, then contained his features. He couldn't help himself, "No doubt it will be hard and fast."

The Sovereign nodded seriously, "We'll have to watch for it then."

Ares jaw clenched, "I know *I* will be."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" The Sovereign growled at him.

An eyebrow lifted, "Don't lose your head."

"Hmmph." The sandy blonde demigod narrowed his gaze suspiciously at the God of war. Ares just shrugged and turned away. The Sovereign had a thought, "IOLAUS!!" The smaller blonde paced out of the tent. Sovereign smiled slightly. The warrior did look good in leather. And there was something about the way he. . .

Iolaus didn't run and didn't walk towards the Sovereign. He was, however, careful. When he finally arrived, the warrior kept himself a pace away. If Sovereign wanted closer, he would make the effort. "You summoned?"

"Xena's coming and," was that a snicker? The Sovereign glanced at Ares who gazed back at him sternly, "I want to be ready. I. . ."

"Excuse me," Ares interjected, "I've something to attend to. She'll be here, and you can't be any more. ..ready," There was a twitch, "than you already are." With those words the God of War sparkled away.

"What's with him?" Iolaus asked, forgetting himself for a moment.

"I have no idea." The Sovereign said. His eyebrows lowered in thought, then lifted, "Doesn't matter. You. . ."

"Me?"

"You," Hercules, no the Sovereign, purred, "Are going to be a great help to me. Come on." The demigod's head twitched as if he heard something. Then he shrugged and grabbed a heavy wicker object, "I need someone to hold the basket."

Ares couldn't help himself. He laughed until the tears came.

He was so Godsbedamned worried.

\---------------

Xena could feel the buzz from her troops. They moved quickly into their ranks, feeling in their bones that this was the last battle. She kept her own council, choosing to let Doba handle the pep talks. They knew where Gabrielle was, all of them, and it only made the energy level higher. The Queen's cousin and his lovers had committed to rescuing her. Xena had said nothing about having the same intent. Instead, she'd acknowledged that she couldn't be in two places at once. It was expected that she would be taking on the Sovereign himself.

Argo moved nervously under her, "Easy girl, easy." She stroked her beloved mount's neck soothingly. She couldn't blame the horse. Her own tension was spiraling up, aching for release. Wait. . .wait for it. .Her fingers twitched, wanting to grab the pommel of her sword. Wait. . .wait.

A signal flag waved.

Now!!

She shouted out, grabbing her sword. Her hand tingled with joy. There was a rolling wave of sound behind her that carried Argo out into the battlefield as she led the tide of battle. Her sword connected with the first fool to try and stop her. She could *feel* the blood slide from her sword. She could feel the bones crack and part and head separated from neck. OH. .yes... .Yes .. She felt the blood howl in her veins, but kept her decided purpose, even as the red darkness covered her in its moist embrace.

\---------------

Gabrielle watched the battle with a deep intensity. Ares watched *her*, from behind the veil of air. It was strange that it should be her that he was drawn to at this moment. But he'd gotten used to just feeling Xena's battle, and didn't have to look as much as he'd expected. Instead, he felt compelled to look at the reason for the battle.

It was hot, he suspected. He could see the bard was sweating. There was a small pool of it between her breasts, and upon her brow. She couldn't wipe it away. Her hands were red from twisting against the wood. The wrists were almost raw.

She ignored her discomfort though. She ignored the fact that she'd long ago ceased feeling her legs. She ignored the droplets that slid down the side of her face. She ignored how hot her head felt, how thirsty she was. She was focused, breathing it seemed, with each blow that Xena made.

Ares knelt besides her, and blew a breath. She didn't even close her eyes in relief, though he knew she felt it. She shivered and he saw it, experienced it. He closed his eyes for her, and heard the battle spilling in him, all those heartbeats. Something odd. He didn't track what it was, until, he counted the beats. Then he looked at the bard in amazement.

\---------------

The Sovereign didn't bother running forward with the troops. He knew Xena would get to him. Iolaus carried the glowing basket. He was ready to take the lid off as soon as the Sovereign was ready. The strong man smiled wickedly.; Yes, the training had turned out well. Iolaus hadn't asked one question, or tried to talk him out of throwing those bolts. The small warrior had simply accepted. It made the Sovereign's decision to keep the little man around much easier. Hera would just have to deal.

He watched as soldier after soldier fell to her hand. She cleaved through Sovereign's army determinedly, beautifully. Her smile and the very power of her moves told him all he needed to know.

She really *was* like him.

He shook his head almost sadly. Too bad Xena had to die.

\---------------

The sword pulled out with a slurp, and so easily that it was as if the man were made of clay. He slumped to the wetly to the ground. She ignored the stench and looked up. Xena sneered at the Sovereign as she marched towards him. Her sword was raised and bloody, as was she. Her eyes were wild. "It's just you and me now." She spat the words out like an angry cat.

"I beg to differ," the Sovereign said as he pointed casually in Gabrielle's direction. "It's you, me, and her." Xena looked startled, as if she suddenly remembered something and felt a sudden clench in her gut. The bad Hercules smiled wickedly. His hand made a chopping motion and lightening thundered its hot way to the rope that held the blade.

"NO!!!!!" Xena shouted in shock. That wasn't how it was supposed to go!!! Her own sword fell as Xena sprinted towards her lover in feather sandaled feet. The blade sliced down and Xena realized a horrible thing. The sandals only guaranteed the speed of the passage, not the freeing from a locked box.

Agony of soul drowned out the whooshing sound behind the Greece's Warrior Princess. Two delicate hands lay upon the ground as Gabrielle screamed in Xena's arms.


	83. Chapter 83

Arden heard someone whisper in his ear. He knew it was impossible, seeing that he was surrounded by the screaming wounded, but he heart it anyway. And trusted. He raised his sword in the air and shouted for his lovers to follow, and they swam through the battle, bloodying their swords. The Queen was in danger.

They arrived too late. Too late. Hercules was laughing, almost gleeful. He held light in his hand. Xena was cradling a screaming Gabrielle in her arms. Iolaus had dropped the basket and it rolled from his feet. He was staring at the Sovereign with something beyond hatred in his eyes. He just happened to glance their way, and a decision was made.

They rushed as one.

\------------------

She barely heard him. She could barely see for the tears. She'd stopped the bloodflow with the application of pressure points, but she couldn't leave them on. Desperately she tied strips of leather to stop the bleeding, then she released the points and Gabrielle screamed again. Oh Gods, what was she going to do.

Revenge.

She felt it more than heard it. Her head lifted and she watched emotionlessly as Gabrielle's cousin and amazons were lifted and pushed brutally away by the Soveriegn. She didn't blink.

Revenge.

His hand touched her shoulder. "I'll take care of her, Go." It was warm, familiar, family. Xena heard the promise, but wasn't even aware of when she let go of Gabrielle, or that the woman slid into someone else's arms.

Revenge.

"Go Get him, Xena. Fight for her. Make him pay," Ares said, as he tenderly held the sobbing bard in his arms. The dark warlord didn't hear him, except in her blood.

Revenge.

He was so surprised, so disappointed. The Soveriegn hit Iolaus hard enough to knock the warrior unconscious, promising to make the man pay for his stupidity another time. Something with chains this next time.

He turned, and bruised some blonde woman, connecting fist to stomach. He brushed away the darker woman with a casual sideswipe. The man, who attacked the Sovereign, was still shaking his head, trying to clear it, so the muscular man kicked him brutally in the ribs. He screamed satisfactorily.

Gods this was a good day.

There was a whooshing in the air, then a sting along his upper arm. What the? The Sovereign looked down and watched in astonishment as blood trickled down his arm. He looked back up, stared into feral blue eyes, and knew his world had just changed.


	84. Chapter 84

Sovereign laughed; Hard. It was as if the indomitable dark beauty told him a good joke, the kind that moves beyond sniggering and makes the belly shake. "What was that?" He questioned the skies, mocking, "A bee? No, a wasp. A wasp has stung me?" He turned back to her with a glittering smile. Then his arm cocked back as if being pulled like a sling. He laughed at the sword in her hand, "Little wasp, my sting is greater." Lightening careened down his arm, as if it were a flooding river, and screeched like a bitter spirit.

Xena moved, letting the sandals carry her, cutting on her way. The leather and thigh split like a sausage that was unable to contain bubbling heat any longer. Blood poured. She laughed, despite herself, not enjoying things at all, but feeling the pull of his spill. She didn't pause, but flickered back to where she'd been before.

He gaped at her, then sneered, "The wasp has wings I see. I'll keep that in mind this time." Sovereign ignored the pain, hefted his body into the air and landed like a cat besides the overturned basket. He collected the glowing bits of light as if they were marbles, two or three to a hand. "I have plenty of stingers," he barked in a laugh, enjoying himself. He was aroused as never before. Gods, he'd take her on this ground, before he killed her. He'd just have to avoid toasting her, too much.

Xena kiya'd just as he began throwing the bolts. She cut him, the other thigh, then it was a case of quickly quickly dodging. He flipped and moved out of her way too, but despite his strength, with the speed of the wings, she was faster than him. Still, it was as if he could see where she was, no matter how fast she went and lightening followed her trail. Sometimes she could feel the heat of it crackle through her body. She ignored that. Meanwhile, the armies had long since stopped fighting to watch the real battle which powered up the field with light and sound.

Xena didn't care though. There was no fear in her heart, no worry for an outcome, only murderous bloody rage. She thought about how to get him, what would make him suffer as she had, as her lover had. Nothing would, of course. But she could wear him down, and then take his heart. Her purposes had changed. Before, she was trying to save Hercules, and open the vortex. Now she didn't care. After one sleek bit of lightening struck a far tree they paused. She grinned at him, as if he were her lover, inviting. Death and decision were in her eyes.

He grinned back, thoroughly enjoying the game. There were cuts all over his body, none of them so deep as to kill him, all of them painful. It felt good to him. He was amazed that he was feeling at all. No one else had done this. No one else had stood up to him this way. Even the Gods ran in fear from him. But she. . .she teased him. .stung him. He ducked quick, gathering more of the sky's fire, "Care for a little more, wasp?"

She didn't have to answer, Xena had accepted the challenge when they'd begun. She waggled her sword in front of her, mocking Sovereign's manhood, "Gonna make you drain and then cut it all off for you Hercules." She smirked, then hefted the sword again.

"Don't call me that," The air hissed with the bolt. "I hate that name," the Sovereign said petulantly. He could feel the sweat begin, but enjoyed that too. He couldn't remember the last time he'd shared water with the air.

Xena tisked, "Too bad. It's what the world knows you by. It's what I'll call you. Hercules." She spat the name out like a slap. It stung him worse than those cuts. It brought him to a towering rage, and she cut him some more with each fling of lightening, pausing to whisper the name over and over into his ears.

"You BITCH!!" She could have been His lover. She could have been, but he really really hated that name.

"Oh. You haven't begun to see the bitch. . .Hercules." Slash. Gods, he was going to have scars. It never occurred to the Sovereign that she was doing more than playing with him. But he hated the teasing and spent his strength and almost every single bolt he had trying to tag her. She moved quick though, carried by much more than the wings upon her feet.

He didn't really feel the weakness set in, until suddenly, he just couldn't stand anymore. Blood pooled at his knees, where a single glowing stone rolled in front of him. He felt too weak to pick it up, but knew he must. He reached, intending to make this one count, trusting that he could make the target before the game was completely over.

"Ah ah," she said, slicing quick, down and hard. She grinned fiercely at the popping sound.

Sovereign's arm slid slowly off of his shoulder and plopped redly to the ground. He blinked in surprise, feeling his life begin to seriously pour out, "Wha. . ." He shivered as his body instinctively tried to stop the bloodflow, but couldn't.

"You shouldn't have hurt her, Hercules." Her voice was searingly cold, and it seemed she would pull his very skin off with just her words, "I'd have forgiven you almost anything. Anything." He looked up at her, trying to gage his chances. "Capturing I could forgive, But you had to hurt *her.*" She shook her head, almost sadly. "I can't forgive that. She's everything to me, all I have left. You tried to take that away." Madness. It was sheer madness in her voice and eyes. The sovereign watched her carefully. He would have his moment. The mad always gave the game away, didn't they. He could live without an arm, if he timed it right.

It seemed as if she wavered tiredly, the sword held limp in her hand as she accused him. That's when he took his chance, reaching quickly, grasping. He held the heated stone of light in his hand, cupped it fully, lifted. He heard the trill of her voice, felt the chill of it stop his heart. The sword entered the top of his shoulder. He felt it cleave through him as if he were a piece of meat, and knew when it had swung free by the droplets of blood that sprinkled the ground. Then he watched as his other arm parted from the body he'd taken for granted.

She backed away from him and lowered the sword so the point angled directly at his chest. He looked up, not even having time to plead. She didn't even bother sneering, "Goodbye, Hercules." Sovereign closed his eyes, glad that it would all be over soon. She lunged forward.

The tip of the sword pricked his skin, but stopped. He could feel the edge of it inside, but there was no following pressure. He opened his eyes one at time and smiled in evil relief. Saved.

Xena grimaced in a kind of pain. Her wrist was held in a solid grasp. The power of her lunge dissipated and she felt herself being dragged back by the veiled Goddess. The voice in Xena's ear was soft, but commanding, "You can not kill him, Xena."

He felt the sword tip leave his chest, blood spilled where it had been, but Sovereign didn't care. He was in love. "Hera," he said gratefully. She really did have such good timing.

Hera didn't look at him, though her voice acknowledged his presence, "Sovereign." Gradually she pushed Greece' Warlord back. It was amazing how difficult it was, but eventually Xena's foot moved and the warrior stumbled. Hera pushed Xena's arm down and ignored the hate-filled look she received. "You can not, Xena." Hera's gaze intensified, "You must not."

"You may stop me now, but I'll get him eventually," the dark woman sneered. Hercules was a dead man.

"You don't understand, Xena. It is not for the reason you think." The Goddess and the warrior stared at each other. Hera's gaze was remarkably, unexpectedly gentle. Her green eyes reminded her of another.

"Excuse me, but I'm bleeding over here." The Sovereign's voice was shaky. His paled complexion spoke of imminent death.

Couldn't have that. Hera let go of Xena, forcefully pushing the warrior back. "So you are. Let me help." The Goddess waved her hand. Sovereign breathed a quivering sigh of relief and knew everything was going to be okay.

He looked at his shoulders, noting the muscle and bone were still visible, though the bleeding had stopped, "Don't I get my arms back?" He tried to summon a winning smile.

Hera bent at the knees, and placed her hand over the Sovereign's. She scooped the lightening out and held it gently in her palm. Then, as she unbent, she said, "We will see." She looked quietly at Xena, "Stand aside warrior. Your job is done." The dark haired champion stared at Hera as her brain tried to register the words. The Queen of the Gods pursed her lips and sighed. She truly hated playing the bad guy, then coming in for the rescue. It always confused people. "Aphrodite! Would you please help your niece?"

The love goddess flickered in besides the warrior and gently took her arm, "Come on Xena, you are needed elsewhere." Aphrodite carefully took the sword from the shattered woman's hand, let it thunk into the ground, and led the warrior quietly back to the platform. The Goddess stood by her, as Xena knelt. A whimpering shocky Gabrielle was passed into the dark woman's arms. Part of the warrior's mind noted that the wounds had been closed with skin. Xena didn't know whether to thank her father or hate him. She didn't get a chance to make the decision because Ares flickered away.

A grey-eyed goddess, donned in robes of authority, sparkled into view besides Hera. She nodded at the Queen mother. "I am ready," she said. Hera handed the goddess the hind's blood necklace. Athena turned, and faced the Sovereign.

"Hera?" Sovereign felt a fear tighten in his belly.

"You have debts to pay, Sovereign. My children have suffered because of you." The Queen of Olympus didn't sneer, just pointed out the fallacy of his thinking, "Did you really think that your promises of power mattered to me?" She laughed, "I've been the Queen of the Gods for centuries. My husband is a slut, but he's still my husband and," Now she was sneering, "I *want* him back."

"Oh Gods." Sovereign whispered, realizing his error. Fear crept upon his features.

"Indeed."

Two Gods appeared besides what used to be the strongest man in the world. They paced forward. Artemis leaned to pick up one arm, but Ares stopped her with, "No, not that one. It was my favorite." The goddess snorted and let the God of War have his pick. She took the left one.

The goddess voice carried, "We accept this arm as payment for our Amazons, who have given their lives, and for our queen who has sacrificed greatly that the world may live."

Athena nodded regally. The mortals could hear every word, every judgment. Weapons had fallen to the ground, and human beings sat or stood awaiting the outcome and feeling the shock of it. A scale appeared to the side of the Goddess of wisdom. There was a clinking sound as one of the bowls was filled. The scale didn't tip much. Artemis bowed to the Queen, kicked dirt at Sovereign's bloody knees. Then she disappeared.

Sovereign's brow knitted in determination. He was many things, but he wasn't a coward. He didn't care if Hera helped or not. He would figure a way out of this. He awkwardly tried to stand, to protest. A strong arm pushed him back down to the ground. He looked up into Iolaus' stern face. "You're not going anywhere."

Ares lifted the other arm and waved it casually in the air as he looked Sovereign in the face, "I accept this arm in payment for the scores of warriors he wasted and for the advice he ignored." Ares leaned close to the maimed strongman, " You should have listened to me at the very beginning. Things might have been different." His glance flickered to Xena and her mate. His expression turned ugly.

The kick was solid, brutal and the resulting howl could be heard in the silence that had taken over the battleground. Ares voice carried and sent a thrill of acknowledgement through the crowd, "That's for Gabrielle." The Sovereign wheezed as he tried to cover broken ribs with nonexistent arms. Ares continued as if oblivious, "I'll tell you now, what I told you then; I may harass them when they're being. . .stubborn. . ., but NO one *fucks* over my chosen." The punch landed hard and bruising, "That's for Xena." Ares sneered at the Sovereign, debating whether to tell more, but the world wasn't ready to hear that Xena was his daughter. . .and that Gabrielle had become his also. . .It was a secret to keep in the family. He stepped away from the wounded demigod. "Last piece of advice. Choose your battles more carefully next time. It's a real bad idea to piss Xena off." He sniffed, "It's an even worse Idea to betray *me.*" He stopped, then grimaced, "But then, I told you that a LONG time ago." The scale tipped some more as Ares made his way back to Xena's side.


	85. Chapter 85

The scales leaned unevenly, weighted heavily against the Sovereign. Athena touched their golden surface, gently lifting the bowl with her finger, measuring for herself. She turned to the Queen, "It is still deep, my liege. He owes much."

"Banishment?"

"He has been banished before."

"Hmm. Yes, that has proved most unsatisfactory." Hera snapped her fingers. The belt detached itself from Sovereign's trousers, "In that case, we can not use this. It would only have forced him back through the vortex. It is obviously not a suitable solution." The strongman groaned, not just from pain.

"What shall we do then, my Queen?" Athena asked.

Hera paced, considering her options. Her hand squeezed the lightening ball meditatively. Her midthigh skirt swished when she paused midstride. "Athena? To whom does Sovereign owe the most debt?"

"Goddess, he has been cruel to many and has killed much. Artemis has accepted payment for some, as has Ares, but the one most affected by Sovereign has been Hades."

Hera's head lifted, "Ah!" She smiled, "Yes." She smiled wider. "Hades."

\----------------------

The God of the Dead swirled into the air in a misty cloak of blackness. Most mortals covered their eyes and turned their backs lest they see and be recognized. Many fled the battlefield altogether. Some simply watched and held their breath.

His features were gentler than any expected, but his manner was cold. "You summoned me?"

"We are passing Judgment brother, on one who has sought the throne of the Gods."

"Many have sought the throne." Hades' tone was reasonable. "It is nothing to me. I've my own problems to attend to. The halls are full, the fields overrun."

"May I present to you the cause?"

Xena lifted her head, feeling anger well up. Were it not for Gabrielle in her arms she would have run to finish the job, rather than have the Sovereign handed to Hades thus. She felt a warm, heavy hand upon her shoulder. "Wait," Ares said, "See it all first." His warm breath in her ear caused a shuddered memory of a time before, when she had been his pupil. Was she STILL being taught lessons? She watched.

The God who ruled the dead marched to the Sovereign and grabbed the strong man's face in his hand. He looked deep and long. Sovereign felt his neck stretching, the pinch of the God's fingers. Hades let go roughly, unbalancing the man. "He has no place with me," Hades said. "Why are you wasting my time."

"Have you no use for him at all?" Hera wasn't pleading. She was prodding, "Perhaps you could use a servant."

"I have plenty of those."

"He owes you a debt Hades, How can he pay it?" Athena asked. Sometimes Hades could be so unimaginative.

"If he dies, he becomes Yet another soul for me to take care of."

"He can not die, Hades. You've seen for yourself." Damn it, God. Think. "Sovereign is as strong as Hercules."

"He has NO arms! How can he build. . ." Ah, there was a breakthrough.

Iolaus' thoughts spoke before they even registered to his mind, "Well, he never needed his hands to plow into me." He blushed furiously when he realized he'd spoken aloud.

Hera blinked, then smiled benevolently at the mortal, "Plowing." She turned to Hades, "You do have all those mouths to feed, and of course, your orchard, and your gardens."

"I'm Not a pack animal," seethed the Sovereign. He refused to go down silently.

Hades turned upon the demigod and lifted him up by the collar, "You *are* now." Sovereign tried to wriggle free. Hades ignored the movement, instead focusing on the two Goddesses. "He'll need arms eventually. I do have things that need to be lifted and carried." Hades smiled grimly, "Hammered."

Hera and Athena looked at each other, then back at the God of the Underworld. Hera's voice was sweet, "You'll have to talk to Ares and Artemis and work it out with them, Hades."

"Hmph. You're just bound and determined to make me visit aren't you," the dark God griped.

"You have to anyway when you bring Persephone back, you might as well use the time wisely. Perhaps by then you'll even have him trained well."

"mmmrrngg."

"I love you too."

With that, the God of the dead's cloak lifted and fluttered. It covered Hades' form, then the Sovereign's. The strongman continued to struggle, but the cloak held him tight and covered his mouth to stifle the cries. They vanished into darkness. The scales lifted and balanced.

\---------------

The whimpers had ceased, as had the shaking. Gabrielle had drifted into unconsciousness. Xena rocked her gently, making soothing noises now and again. She'd watched, alright and she'd learned.

Xena had begun to understand when Hades had rejected Sovereign. She'd *known* when Hera confirmed, again, what she'd said before. Can not.

Sovereign was immortal.

Yet another enemy whose span of life would pass hers. It made her wonder who was *really* winning. Xena sighed, and breathed in the scent of Gabrielle's hair. It still smelled sweet, though there was an acridity to it. Xena's blood had still to come down from the boil, but when she saw the judgment, she couldn't exactly call it unfair. There was something to the notion of Sovereign spending an eternity as a pack animal. It was appropriate. She hoped they fed him like one and that his masters beat him daily. The thought did not make her feel any better.

There was nothing she could do about Gabrielle's hands. Nothing. For the first time in her life, Xena felt truly weak. Only the Gods could help, but they were wrapped up in opening the vortex. She watched as Hera cast the bolt, and covered Gabrielle's body with her own. It seemed they were forgotten by friend and foe alike as the King of the Gods and his son stepped out of their lonely prison to joyful embraces. Bitter tears began to roll and she clenched her waking lover to her breast.


	86. Chapter 86

Hera, who'd suffered through an eternity of dealing with Sovereign for this very moment, watched impassively as Zeus stepped out of the vortex. He smiled charmingly at her, with that twinkle of his, and opened his arms wide as if he expected a hug. She stayed where she was, folding her arms across a generous, but not overly so, bosom. If he wanted a hug, he could come to her. "Zeus," she said. She hadn't rescued him so he could try his old tricks and she wasn't buying them. Things were Not better between them, just because she'd helped him. Still, she felt she had to make the effort of something. She sighed. She didn't even know what to say. Something. Anything, to take this discomfort away.

She kept it simple, a royal eyebrow raising, but letting go of the sneer, "Welcome back." It was as good as she could do and it had damn well better be enough. He'd shamed her a great deal in this long life of theirs. He owed her.

Zeus nodded and dropped his arms. He pursed his lips together and took a step forward out of the door of the vortex to avoid his tumbling son. Hera was being far more gracious than she had to be, and he knew it. "Thank you," Address it specifically fool, "Hera." He meant it, please believe that he meant it.

Hera shifted a little, unfolding her arms, trying to decide whether to stay for Hercules' return or go. She finally settled on staying. She'd learned a few things from the Sovereign. They were not, perhaps the same person, but there were enough similarities that Hera thought she had a small grasp on what made Hercules tick. She began to think that trying to kill the man was defeating her purpose.

Hercules was being pushed by a vicious vortexual wind, and did something between a roll and hop when he popped out. He managed to land on his feet, but staggered. Dust puffed up from the landing and flung itself in his face, blinding him. The opening tinged with lightening, flying blue and white, closed behind him abruptly with a whooshing sound.

Hera nodded to the demigod, "Welcome back, son of Zeus." It was the first time she'd ever acknowledged him. He didn't know how to take it, but having witnessed her effort to save, he couldn't be ungracious. He returned the nod, and added a thank you. She replied, "It was a necessity, but," her pause was significant and her manner . .if it wasn't tender. . it wasn't hostile, "you are welcome. There were those who missed you."

Her glance slid to Iolaus, who was crabbling his way to a standing position. Hercules swore, then hastened to the blonde warrior's side. "Iolaus." He'd seen it all, seen it all. It grieved him beyond words that his. . .friend had been hurt so.

"Hey there, buddy," Iolaus cheer was forced and he fought the shiver that tingled up his spine. He didn't know whether to call it revulsion, or whether it was his body identifying who he'd really loved. The blonde didn't shirk from the strong man's touch, however, but grasped an arm and lifted himself into a hug. "It's good to see you, Hercules."

The demigod's nostrils flared. His jaw clenched. "Don't call me that." Despite the vehemence of his words he was careful, ever so careful in how he held Iolaus. There was so much. .so much to work out.

"What? I . .I don't understand. ."

"That name. .it's. .it's. .It'll never be the same Iolaus. He.."

"You saw it. .you," Iolaus felt a fear clench his heart and threaten to pull it out. He moved to escape H. .the embrace.

"No," Again, the words, harder than he expected. Iolaus flinched. Cut to his core, Hercules let the man go, "I . .that's.."

"That's okay, Her. .I. .I'll understand if you don't want . ."

"Don't want? Iolaus," Damn could this be any more awkward. But he had to say it, "*You* I will always want. Whatever makes you . .happy is what I want. .I'm just so sorry he. .I'm. .so.."

"It wasn't your fault. I. .I was promised lethe after everything. I plan on drinking it." Hercules looked as if he'd been slapped. They both knew the implications. Iolaus couldn't move back into the embrace, but. .He clapped his hand on Hercules' shoulder, "Hercu. ."

"No, Iolaus...I can't.." The strong man looked at his friend, "Call me. ." He couldn't think of anything right off.

Hera spoke up softly, suddenly near them both. "Call him . .Herakles." The strongman blinked at her, "It is. .close enough. .you can. .say Sovereign was your twin and work at. .reclaiming honor for the family name. .Yes?"

"The family name," The demigod was looking fairly astonished. "You. . ." The thought of sharing Hera's name as part of his own staggered him with it's implications. Was it over? Really over?

"And you," Hera touched Iolaus face gently. "The gods and the world owe you many favors. .but..Herakles will need help setting things right. Can you wait upon the loss of your memories, or do you truly desire them gone, now." A cup appeared in her hand and she gave it to him, "Remember, once drunk, All your memories shall be gone."

"All of them," the blonde whispered. Iolaus held the cup solemnly then looked at his friend and then at the field. His thoughts turned very far away.

The demigod held his breath, waiting.

Then Iolaus handed Hera the cup, "Naw, I can wait. Like you said, there are things to fix. I'll," He looked at the demigod, then back at the goddess, "I'll call you when I'm ready."

"As you wish. You know where my temples are," Her. .akles didn't think he'd ever hear that note of compassion in the Goddess' voice and almost envied it, but for the cause. "And you," She turned to Zeus' son, "Do not be a stranger. Call on me as needed, but. . .don't expect me to solve All your problems for you."

"I. .I won'. .I mean. .I will . .I . .mean. ." Damn he was confused.

Hera narrowed her gaze, "Well don't make it an obligation, just show up now and then. When you want to talk." She leaned forward conspiratorily, and kept her gaze on Zeus and Athena, who was hugging the King of Gods, "Frankly, I'm sure you didn't get Everything worked out with him during your interment. Did you?"

Herakles couldn't help the snort. Hera smiled in understanding. "He's a difficult. .person to understand sometimes. I know from experience." She looked Herakles in the eye, "Take care of Iolaus. He was valiant."

"I will," Herakles voice was soft, and he gazed at his friend gently, "I promise."

"Now I must attend to *other things,* Excuse me," Hera breathed in, gazing across to where Xena cradled her near to screaming lover, then was gone. Neither of them noticed.


	87. Chapter 87

Gabrielle struggled so hard in Xena's arms, that she wrenched herself free a couple of times. A normal time it would have been impossible, but she was wild with fear and grief. Xena knew her bard wasn't physically hurting, but her soul was tearing itself apart. Ares had seen to that. But she could feel the screams through her leather and it broke the warrior's heart. How could this be? How could this happen to *them.* She tried to comfort with soft noises, but they weren't working. Not that she blamed Gabrielle one bit. She could only guess how *she* would react. Probably the nearest cliff or sword if she could figure a way. But. . Gabrielle.. .If the redhead didn't stop Xena would have to apply pressure points and try. .try to bring her back slowly.

"Hush." It was a whisper that sent chills up Xena's spine, but she felt the kindness in the command. Energy sparkled over Gabrielle's form and filled her. The bard quieted instantly in Xena's arms. Her breathing, which before had been composed of hysterical tears and screams, evened to a softness. Gabrielle looked at her lover with somber hazel eyes. Knowledge filled them, though the panic was gone.

"I have no hands," the bard said. There was surprise in her tone, a kind of bizarre wonder. She emphasized the point, sitting up awkwardly in Xena's embrace and looking down at her arms, which tapered off to nothingness, "no hands." Gabrielle swallowed hard, moving her arms, "but I feel them. They should be there, but they're not."

Xena shivered again, this time with a memory of a long gone friend. He'd lost his leg and when he finally came to himself had said something similar. She tried to explain it the way he had, "They're your spirit hands, they ...stay even when the flesh is gone."

"It feels strange Xena, not right. I. ..I don't like it." Gabrielle took in a deep breath, and was gathered once more into her lover's arms. The bard whispered, "What are we going to do?"

For some reason that heartened the warrior. It wasn't, "What am I going to do," but "we." They would figure a way, wouldn't they? They could. . .Xena's practical imaginative mind started working on the details. Some sort of harness, perhaps a hook? No two. .but . .feeling. .she'd miss feeling those hands. .but. . . .If she put two hooks together, maybe three, blunted the edges and . . .somehow made it so it could grasp,. .wires? pulleys? small, they'd have to be very small. . . they could. . .something They would work out something. Hire scribes to write her stories. They already had so many. Xena's words were a promise, "We'll think of something, we'll find a way."

Gabrielle nodded, trusting her partner more than she ever thought possible. A tear slid down the side of her nose. She couldn't help it. "I know. I'm . . .a little scared," Okay a lot, a lot scared. Her whole world had changed, had changed. .But. .Xena said we. She said, "We," which meant she would be there. They would figure a way, and Gabrielle would store her tears for the times when she really needed them. She sniffled, "You're already working on ideas, aren't you." It was a statement really, not a question. She knew Xena.

"I have," Xena spoke gently, caressing her hair, "I have a few in mind. Some possibilities." There had to be a way to make a go of it.

He felt different than the other Gods. There was the spicy buzz that all gods had, but it was tinged with frailty and a wounded kind of darkness which tasted different to her senses. That was the first thing Xena noticed, before she saw him. The second was the smell of metal and fire. It reminded her of a forge.

The God didn't just sparkle into view. He seemed to rise from the ground, followed by flames. His face was stern, his frame tall, his manner dark and fearsome. He limped. He carefully carried a dark rectangular flat box, holding it before him like a small treasure. He knelt besides them, as much as he could, and ended up sitting, rather than kneeling. It was easier on his knee. He looked at Xena with intelligent eyes, "I like how you think, warrior." He placed the box down, between himself and Gabrielle, "Tell me, if someone's leg was weak, perhaps broken, but the rest of the body strong, what would you do?"

Images flashed so quickly through Xena's mind, but they were clear. She'd. ..thought about it before, a long time ago. She licked her lips in thought, distracted and thus missed him opening the box, "I would. . provide support some how, then see if there were ways. .to strengthen the legs."

Hephaestus nodded. Again his voice was gentle, "Why didn't you?" They gazed at each other for heartbeats, and there was a click from the box. The warrior sighed and shifted her gaze away first.

Xena was honest, but understated "I was ..very angry."

"Hmmph, yes, understandable," His hands moved where Gabrielle could not see, "That is the first reaction of many. Anger serves many purposes, as do our wounds" A large hand reached and cupped the bard's face. He didn't smile, "but we must learn to use our experiences wisely, to overcome our blindness to ourselves." Aphrodite knelt behind her spouse, her hand resting comfortably upon his shoulder. Xena had forgotten she was there. Now, Hephaestus smiled. He didn't look at her, but he knew her touch, "Hello, love."

Aphrodite looked into the box. She gasped, "OH they are beautiful."

The god of the forge nodded, "I make all things with you in mind, love, how can it be otherwise?" She kissed him on the cheek, and he leaned towards her lips. She closed her eyes and it seemed as if something wonderful passed between them. He pulled away with a reluctant sigh.

"Gabrielle," How to put this? "I have your hands stored in my home. They will remain fresh. Whe . . ." The other gods present gave him such a look. Hera who was standing behind Xena shook her head ever so slightly. Hephaestus changed his wording, "If. . ." Ares nodded and pressed a finger to his nose, "you ever want . . ." Artemis shifted quietly and knelt besides the forge God, "them, you may come get them."

Gabrielle looked puzzled but nodded her head. "Ohhhkay," she said hesitantly. She didn't see why he would even save them. If they were gone, they were gone. Right? "Sure."

The God of the Forge nodded, "Meanwhile, the Gods have a gift." There was more fiddling behind the lid of the box. His concentration was total, "We can't let one of us suffer when they've done so much."

Xena leapt on that, "Us?" Her voice was sharp. Her grip on his forearm strong, unbreakable.

Hephaestus looked up at her. He blinked, and looked confused, "Pardon?"

Ares' hands fell upon Xena's shoulders, while Hera turned away to hide the wince, "What my brother is saying, Xena. . ." the God of War was careful. Gabrielle looked from Hephaestus to Ares with a curious expression, not understanding, but knowing something was working out. Xena shrugged the God of War off. Ares flexed his hands and brought his hand to his thighs, "Is any of those who've worked against the Sovereign. You know! *Us.*" Xena narrowed her gaze at her father suspiciously. He would have gripped her shoulders again, but instead opened his arms, "Think about it," he sneered.

The warrior pursed her lips and took a deep calming breath. It had been a long, scary day. Maybe she was leaping to conclusions. She nodded, "I understand.

Ares smiled arrogantly, "I knew you would."

"Meanwhile," Artemis interrupted, "Let's do this and not keep Gabrielle waiting. Our champions need to rest and be restored, yes?"

Hera confirmed, "Yes."

"Hephaestus?" Artemis began.

"You and Athena."

"As you wish."

The Goddess of Wisdom appeared besides her virgin sister. "Hail Artemis."

"Hail Athena." She smiled friendly like, "You ready?"

The War Goddess smiled, "Any time you are."

"Would you two quit stalling?" Ares demanded. The Goddesses looked startled at the God who hovered protectively over the bard and Xena. He grimaced at them and risked, placing his hands Xena and Gabrielle's shoulder.

The warrior looked up at her father, wondering. For the first time she didn't feel the pull, the lure. She just felt. . .his. . .concern. She filed it in the back of her mind for review later.

"We weren't stalling," Artemis protested as she bent down to retrieve an item from the glowing box. Athena lifted something also.

The hands were perfect in every way. They looked exactly like hers did and glowed golden pink. There was a metal attachment at the bottom of each, like a band. "Hold your arms out, Gabrielle." Athena said. The bard lifted her arms, looking solemn beyond words.

Athena's smile was grim, but there. She placed the left hand carefully, centering it. Grey eyes comforted, "Wisdom be with you in all you do Gabrielle." The band connected with the skin of Gabrielle's arm and all the glow in the hand filled it. Athena covered the band The bard shouted in pain and surprise, but Goddess held on and held on and held on so tight, as it melded to the bard. She felt the pain with the bard, soothed it, but didn't take it away. Gabrielle cried great rolling tears and gasped, but knew she wasn't alone. Athena let go when the glow was done. About two inches from Gabrielle's wrist there were markings of gold; the only evidence, and that not very obvious.

The bard flexed her hand in wonder. "It feels," she said, amazed. "I can . .feel it. . .Xena." She looked up at her lover and touched the warrior's face. This time she wept in relief. Yes. She felt. "Oh Xena." The bard gave the dark woman a watery smile. "They fixed it." Xena smiled back as genuinely as she could. It was enough. She was amazed, somewhat gratified, and somewhat distrustful, though she would never tell that to the bard.

"Gabrielle," Artemis voice was gentle. The bard looked blankly at her.

"Oh," she exclaimed. She held out her other arm again. Artemis smiled gently.

She was just as careful in the attachment as her sister. She looked at Xena, then spoke quietly, "Wisdom will rule, but trust your instincts. The Freedom of your heart and mind is your greatest gift. Share it. Embrace the wild and its nature will embrace you and carry you in your time of need," She cupped her hand over Gabrielle's wrist, "My Queen." Again there was the glow and the pain of fire melding something to the bard, filling her. It seemed to Xena that Gabrielle screamed louder this time, with more abandon and passion. She recognized that passion and it called to something deep within her.

Gabrielle breathed heavily, deeply, recovering. "Oh gods, oh gods." Her hazel eyes brimmed with unshed tears, but she lifted her hands and shuddered a breath, "Oh Gods." She looked at them as many as she could, trying to put to words her emotions. It took her a minute. She leaned hard into Xena, catching her breath. The warrior held the bard. Xena's cheek pressed against hers. Gabrielle crossed her arms across her chest. Their fingers wrapped together. They closed their eyes together. Then blue flashed upon the gods and Xena spoke for them both.

"Thank you."

Hera knelt and touched the warriors cheek. Xena shivered again, feeling something electric flow through her. "Thank you." Hera's fingertips stroked gently, "We can not thank you enough. Would that we could solve your every problem, but. . ."

Xena shook her head, but never lost contact with the touch, "You don't have to. There are others who need your help more."

"As we can, I promise."

Xena's jaw clenched, but she accepted, "That's all anyone can do. Isn't it."

Hera nodded, "Yes." Then she let her hand drop. "Your warriors need to celebrate Xena. You have won a great victory." She smiled softly, "You will be a legend."

Xena didn't have anything to say to that, but clung to Gabrielle for dear life. As long as she wasn't alone, she could handle it. As long as Gabrielle were with her, she could handle anything.

Hephaestus stood up awkwardly. He looked down at the two lovers and took his Goddess' hand. "When you are done playing hero, come see me. Both of you. You have good ideas. We could work together, I think."

Xena didn't know what to say that either. This time Gabrielle spoke, "Perhaps," she said, "someday."

Hephaestus smiled. "Someday then."

Hera spoke up, "Children, it is time, let's leave the mortals to complete their day." The gods disappeared, one by one, each with a smile and touch for the two women. Ares was the last.

The God of War stepped back as Xena helped Gabrielle to her feet. His daughter turned to face him. He arched an eyebrow, "I'm proud of you, Xena." The warrior opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a hand, "I know you don't need it. And I, " his hand fell to the pommel of his sword, "Don't expect you to thank me for anything." Xena raised her own eyebrow, "But, you give warriors a good name." He grinned wickedly before disappearing, "That's my girl!!"

Xena stood staring into the air for a minute. She felt fingers twine with her own and looked down to where Gabrielle's hand cradled hers. She smiled, "He always did have to have the last say."

Gabrielle laughed, "Yeah well, if you can't do, you talk."

They turned as one and began to walk, "OH? and who's talking?"

"Hey, I'm a bard. That's what I *do.*"

"Uh huh," Xena chuckled, gave Gabrielle's hand a good squeeze, and walked her lover home amid cheers.

\-----------------------------------

Jalani took the fruit bowl away and replaced it with another concoction. The honored Warrior Princess grinned and finished her swallow, "I don't know how you do it, Jalani, but this was great. Those apples were perfect, and the strawberries, beyond words. What was that sauce you put over them."

"Yeah, that's what I want to know? It was great, tasted like honey ..and something, but I couldn't figure it." There were murmurs of agreement across the table. Gabrielle grinned at her cousins, her friends and the Amazons who still guarded her.

Jalani twinkled at her Warlord and the Queen, "I have many skills." They looked at her for a heartbeat, then both of them burst out laughing. The cook gave them a quizzical look, then shook her head. She went back to the kitchen and stole quietly into the storeroom. She shut the door behind her.

The hooded figure spoke, "You gave it to them?"

"Yes."

"They ate,"

"Every bite."

There was a sparkling grin.

"Did they notice anything?"

Jalani's figure began to shift and change, "Not a thing. They won't for years."

"Yes."

"They will be mortal until their time ends. Their hair will grow white with age, their bodies will change as any mortals. They will bleed, they will die, then after a time they will live again. And if things go they way they tend to go with those two, I imagine that will happen a couple of times. We'll have to make sure there are good cover stories. We need at least 40 - 50 years of them as mortal heroes."

"We'll let the fates decide that. Death is still death, if they're really immortals. We'll have to make arrangements with Hades. But I can work that." Hera smiled, "He owes us visits you know. Besides, the Elysian fields is a paradise. They could probably use the break before assuming their power. That final time, let's let them meet each other there, hang out for a bit, then when they're ready to move on, claim them." Hestia returned the smile, and Hera looked suddenly concerned, "You mixed that concoction right? There will be no surprises?"

"No evidence of power for years, perhaps centuries."

"WELL it didn't have to be *that* long."

"Look," Hestia said, "Do you trust me or not?"

"I trust you. I trust you. You have been my greatest ally." Hera's voice was soft, "and my most beloved friend," their lips touched and lingered, "Are you sure you want to stay?"

"Colchak is a good man and I love him. He's also a good advisor to Xena and Gabrielle. I'll stay and watch his household, raise his children." The goddess of the hearth looked content.

Hera touched the Goddess' belly, "perhaps have one of your own?" She smiled lovingly, enjoying the touch.

"Perhaps," Hestia smiled back and covered Hera's hands with her own.

"You've done a good job, my friend."

"You chose good champions." Jalani leaned forward, "Though Xena is None to thrilled with the Senates' proposal to make her Empress. I've a feeling she'll run away from the task."

Hera took Hestia's hand in a simple clasp, "She won't run away. First, Ares' Caesar is feeling threatened at Greece' new power. We get his juices flowing and He'll come calling." The goddess clicked her tongue, "They'd make great allies, but Ares mucked that up a long time ago. He should have stopped Caesar from. . ."

"Xena needed the experience. She needed to know what it was like to be frail, to be vulnerable and lame. Even if she didn't handle it well. It allowed for compassion later. You know that. She'd have been smug otherwise. Not that Ares sees it that way. He's got rather a one track mind sometimes."

Hera grimaced and nodded unhappily, "I do wish that son of mine would watch his step with my granddaughter. I keep having visions of their conflict. Not always happy ones."

"Children have to make their own mistakes, even as parents, Hera."

The Goddess sighed, "I know, I know." They lingered over another sweet kiss.

Hestia pulled away, "You never got to second."

"Hmm?"

"Second?"

"Oh, Gabrielle."

Hestia smiled very broadly, "Ah, yes, Gabrielle. She's the one who will convince Xena it's for the greater good, if it is meant to be. She's quite the catalyst, isn't she?"

"With those two working together, the world will change, and the Gods. . ."

"We'll always have a place, no matter what." Hestia changed her form again, returning to that sweet jolly presence she'd become accustomed to. She smiled softly, kissing Hera.

"Yes," Hera said, "In someone's heart, at least. Even if it's just through their stories," Hera let go, "Though I hope for more. Much more. We'll always have a place. And those two. . .will get their reward, eventually."

"When they are ready."

Hera laughed at the joke, "When they're old and grey and had enough of mortality." She touched Hestia's cheek lightly, "Hephaestus is very excited about it. He'll be counting the years."

"As if. You know the muses are quite enamored with Gabrielle. Artemis is sure she has a claim to them both, and Ares and Athena are going to be duking the warrior's placement, nigh unto forever. Thank the Gods for free will, even in us."

"Oh, knowing those two, they'll come up with something uniquely their own. I understand that Aphrodite has been watching them very closely. She says that Gabrielle's got a trick finger or two now. Vibrates in just the right places, if she wants them to." Hestia stared at the Queen of the Gods and laughed.

"Well there's a gift that keeps on giving."

Hera grinned back, "And giving and giving. I'm totally envious of that toy box of theirs. Been trying to convince Hephaestus to duplicate it, but Aphrodite won't let him. She's conducting experiments she said and it was a wedding gift. Apparently wedding gifts are supposed to be unique. And that box is Unique.." Hestia snorted.

"I bet."

Hera turned quickly and asked one last time, " You're sure you got the mixture right?" Hera lifted three sets of wine bottles, and shifted into serving girl mode.

"Positive. I mean," Jalani began escorting Hera out into the kitchen, "Xena's not going to go about suddenly throwing bolts of power for no reason."

Hera blinked, "Well that's true, but still, let's be on the safe side. I'll go and give a booster." She waggled a bottle of wine around, then set the wine bottles on the counter. Hera the serving maid smiled winsomely at a handsome steward.

"You want me to tell Ares to stir up Caesar?" Jalani sprinkled a bit of spice upon the roast, and shook a pan of vegetables. She could smell the aroma and knew the food was close to perfect. Good thing there was plenty of it. Gabrielle was eating as if she tucking away for two. It made Hestia wonder just what was in that toy box.

"Yes, though I hate to do it. They deserve a break. Still, it'll keep her distracted enough till I can get to Chin and tell Kwan Yin not to give up her mortal coil yet. She can control that boy for a little while longer, and Xena will come charging in when she's finished with Caesar. If we play our cards right, the Gods will be alive and well a long long time."

"Well, at least, things will be interesting, these coming years. *NO* one will be able to claim they're bored anymore. Not even Apollo." Jalani grinned at the serving girl. The servants bustled ignorantly but pleasantly around them. Then Hera lifted the lid off a warm pot, stirred, and the licked the spoon.

She smiled a huge grin. "It's delicious, Jalani, simply delicious."

\------------------------------

The End

\------------------------------


End file.
